Naruto: NG
by Yondaime Necrokage
Summary: My first FF. It's about Naruto's son Turan living his life as a ninja after Naruto became Hokage. And it it is practically made, of OCs, so letting you know there. Rated M for violence, language, and other adult situations.
1. Turan and Tanahi

**Naruto: NG**

Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Naruto. It is owned by it's genius creator, Masashi Kishimoto. So, not only is it not mine, but I get no profit…

Authors notes: This is my first FF, so don't be too hard on me. It's an idea I've had for a while. Also, it will have a ton of OCs, so… Yeah…

Setting: It has been nineteen years since Naruto returned from two and a half years of training with the toad sage, Jiraiya. He has turned thirty-four, become the Hokage, married Hinata Hyuga, and had two children. Orochimaru, and Akatsuki have fallen, and Sasuke has still yet to be found. The eldest of Naruto's children, Turan, is thirteen. While the younger of the two, Tanahi, is twelve. However, as the village of konoha enjoys peace, a war is occurring. A war between two new villages, the village hidden within the shine, and the village hidden within the shadows. How can our new heroes deal with the insanity, and all else that comes with it?

Chapter I: Turan and Tanahi

The exuberant village of konoha was at peace. All was well. One could admire the brilliant faces of the Hokages, carved into the great mountain that stood in the center. However, one might not want to look at them right now. Some little runt painted pornography, all over them. It was none other than the village idiot, Turan!

Turan looked exactly like Naruto except for four factors. 1.He had brunette hair. 2.Instead of an orange jacket with blue on it, he wore a black jacket with red on it. 3.He didn't have those trademark whiskers of Naruto. 4.He had dark yellow eyes.

Turan leapt through the village being chased by two Chunin. "Ha-ha! I haven't the slightest clue why you nimrods chase me! You've never caught me once! Some Chunin you losers are! Ah, ha-ha-ha!" Turan teased.

"TURAN, I SWEAR THIS TIME WE'LL KILL YOU!!!" One of the Chunin exclaimed full of rage.

The two Chunin leapt off and passed a tree. Mean while, inside the tree Turan hid. He sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Ha. None of these nimrods can catch me." Turan gloated to himself.

"That's right. I'm not a nimrod so I can catch you…" Someone said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Turan screeched in terror.

He was so shocked, he jumped right out of the tree and slammed onto the ground. His perpetrator jumped out of the tree and walked right next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru-sensei… Seeing you here's a real coincidence…" Turan greeted.

"Mmm-Hmm… Right, and you being a dumbass more often than not is a coincidence too." Shikamaru said.

That snide remark really annoyed Turan.

"You know Turan, you're really starting to be a pain in my ass, and that's a drag…" Shikamaru complained.

'Right, like I'm just starting to be a pain in your ass…' Turan thought.

"Well, anyway, considering that not only did you skip school during second period, but you painted pornography on the Hokage stone faces… So, I'll have to send you to Hokage-sama before I begin to punish you…" Shikamaru explained.

"NO! Shikamaru-sensei, please, I beg of you, ANYONE BUT THE HOKAGE!" Turan pleaded.

By now, Shikamaru had his foot holding Turan's head so he didn't head butt him in the balls.

"No matter what you do, you'll still have to visit Hokage-sama…" Shikamaru said.

"Fine…" Turan whined.

Turan was deep in the Hokage's mansion, A.K.A. his house. He walked along halls, passing dozens of ANBU on the way. He finally came to an oak door, that had just recently been waxed. He grabbed the handle, turned it, and entered the Hokage's personal chamber.

It was a fairly large room, with a green acrylic carpet, and a green acrylic wall and ceiling with wood on the sides, bottoms, and tops. In it, were four chairs that formed a semi-circle around a fireplace. Also were glass tables, portraits, desks, and a T.V. on the wall.

"Come in son…" Naruto beckoned.

"Greetings Hokage-sama…" Turan annoyingly greeted as he shut the door.

"Please, you say it so formal, why don't you just call me dad? I'd like this to be a casual conversation…" Naruto asked.

"Casual? Bull crap! This can't be casual! There are five ANBU outside the door, five ANBU in here, and ten ANBU outside on the roof and wall!" Turan shouted.

"That's what ails ya? Alright, ANBU, leave us." Naruto ordered. With great reluctance, the ANBU left the room. "There, no ANBU. Now sit down Turan." Naruto asked.

"I'll stand!" Turan refused.

"Very well…" Naruto caved.

"Ha… This is getting annoying! How the hell are you gonna punish me old man?" Turan demanded. Naruto's eye twitched. "What?"

Naruto leapt from his chair and smashed Turan through his wall. "I am not an old man, you excuse for a doll so idiotic you don't even have a positive IQ and you're incapable of seeing the greatness of the almighty ramen!" Naruto exclaimed full of rage.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed flying through the air.

"Alright class," Shikamaru began to explain " We shall have an active test, on what you do when ambushed."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Turan screamed smashing through the wall in a chaotic destructive fashion. Most of the students freaked out, or fainted, but one didn't. This one just did an anime sweat drop. This person was a girl. She had blond hair put up in a pony tail like Ino's. Only longer. Nearly touching the floor. She had sapphire blue eyes, and had hair covering her ears. She wore formal robes, much like the clothing of Haku.

Turan flew through the room, and smashed his head through the row of desks right in the front row. His eyes were in a total swirl. Most of the students gathered up in front of him, and said things like "cool", or "sweet", one kid just said "dude". Only one academy student didn't look though. It was the same girl, she did the thing where the black lines show up on her head.

'I… Hate… You… Turan…" She thought.

"Well Turan, that was quite the entrance…" Shikamaru commented as he grabbed Turan's hair and pull him out of the long desk and held him up. "Man, you really are a pain in the a-… butt…" Shikamaru complained.

"Most of the children giggled at their sensei's near, "inappropriate word saying" incident.

Shikamaru place Turan on a desk, and did a few hand signs. As soon as he was done, Turan woke up. "Why the heck does my head feel like it split in two?" Turan drowsily asked. The kids laughed at this. "Alright everyone, this doesn't mean we get the day off, get back to your seats." Shikamaru ordered. Everyone rushed back to their chairs, and Turan wandered back, hardly sure where he was. He finally found his seat and sat next to the girl. "Turan… I hate you…" She whispered. "I hate you too sis." Turan whispered. He smiled his traditional smart-ass smile. Which made Tanahi want to rip his lips off.

"Turan, Tanahi, something you wish to share with the class?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"No. We're just making small talk!" Turan replied.

Tanahi groaned and slammed her head against her desk multiple times.

After school had finally ended, everyone went home. Everyone that is, except for Turan and Tanahi. Everyday after school, Tanahi would hang around the academy a little longer and study more. After all, as an A student, she had to make sure she didn't slip up. Especially with the Genin Exam coming up. In the mean time, Turan was being brutally tortured by Shikamaru. After nearly an hour, They emerged from the ninja academy. "Let's go Turan." She said. "Bout' damn time…" Turan complained. So, they walked, home, anticipating the one thing that would change their lives forever. "The Genin Exam."

There! I did it! Now, I'm hoping you'll like it, so please review. If you do I can continue on with the brilliance! And don't worry, I'll get some serious action. So again review!

P.S. Also, I'm at a bit of a block here, I still haven't decided who their sensei should be, so, uh… I'm thinking one of Gai's team but you know, I just can't decide… So, please help me on that.


	2. Preperation for the Test

Disclaimer: I am making reservations to fly to Japan and challenge Masashi to a duel to the death to own Naruto! But until then, Naruto is not mine, and I don't get profit…(But I do own Turan and Tanahi…(But I still am unpaid…))

----Later

Meanwhile

Chapter II: Preparation for the test

Tanahi awoke on the couch in the family living room. She had fallen asleep studying. It was approximately 06:35pm. It was a sign she needed to relax. After all, she had been studying for the past 179 days. Se earned a good rest. Although her rest was disturbed when Turan came bolting into the room. "Hey Tanahi, guess what!" Turan demanded enthusiastically. "What, Turan?" Tanahi asked. "Mom and dad are going to get us ready for tomorrow!" Turan exclaimed.

"OH, MY, GOSH!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!! YAY!!!" Tanahi exclaimed.

"He little crickets." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked into the room. "Grasshoppers Naruto-kun." Hinata corrected. "I can never keep it straight Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered.

"Well?" Turan asked.

"Tanahi, you, come with me. Turan, you, go with mom." Naruto replied. "Okay…" Turan and Tanahi said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------

"Alright Turan, show me what you got!" Hinata asked.

"Alright…" Turan made a hand seal. "Henge no Jutsu!" And in a puff of smoke, he turned into Neji Hyuga. He didn't really know him, just occasionally saw him around. With that, Hinata burst out laughing and fell on the floor rolling with laughter

(me: oh crap, Hinata would never do that, she's out of character… me: well she's older now so she's changed! me: oh yeah, thanks me! me: no problem moron. me: Hey!)

"Hey, what's so funny mom?" Turan demanded. "It's just, hah! It's just, heh… you, hah! Turned into… my cousin! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" Hinata roared with laughter. "Come on, let's keep going!" Turan demanded. "Okay…Okay…" Hinata said wiping away a tear. "Now, try, a genjutsu." Hinata ordered. "Got it!" Turan did a few hand seals, turned to an unfortunate squirrel, and exclaimed, "Paralysis of rest!" Within seconds, the squirrel fell asleep. "Hm. Considerably strong for an academy student." Hinata commented, rather shocked. "Yeah, I am pretty amazing…" Turan gloated.

"Alright Tanahi, give me a basic clone jutsu." Naruto ordered. "Yes father." Tanahi did a hand seal and shouted, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two clones of her appeared. "Nice." Naruto commented.

"Dad, can you show me a cool jutsu?" Tanahi asked. Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Why, what kind of father would I be if I said no?" Naruto replied. "Yay!" Tanahi exclaimed. Naruto did several hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Karyū no Jutsu!" Instantly Naruto exhaled a large ball of fire from his mouth into the sky. "Wow…" Tanahi said with light in her eyes.

"Anyway," Naruto said to keep her training. "Let's see you use a D-rank jutsu." "Hmm… Ah-ha!" Tanahi exclaimed. She did a few hand seals, and exclaimed "Shunshin no Jutsu!" She suddenly vanished and reappeared with a soda. "Not bad little one, not bad…" Naruto commented.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Turan and Tanahi sit down on the couch and watched television. Turan had bandages around his forehead because he told Hinata he didn't know how to do the clone jutsu. In short, she hit him. Turan turned his head and looked at Tanahi. He wondered how she could sit there and watch television shows about retarded fish, sponges, and squirrels, living in the ocean. He reached over, and snatched the remote. "Hey!" Tanahi exclaimed. "Screw this, we're watching anime." Turan said as he changed the channel.

"For the pride of my people, I will kill you, you monster!" The character on the T.V. exclaimed. Turan thought the dude was constipated. He sat there screaming. The T.V. was then turned off by Tanahi. "Oi! What the heck!" Turan demanded. For an answer, Tanahi stuck her tongue out.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed leaping at Tanahi.

Well, there you have it! Chapter 2! It took me a couple days to write this, with homework and all… But yeah! Please do tell me what you think. Seriously! I'd love to keep writing this!


	3. The Genin Exams

Disclaimer: I have had my battle with Masashi… He beat me… With the greatest of ease… He used a strange jutsu, I was obliterated. But, he then used a jutsu that revived me, and said, "You lose, Naruto is not, never has been, and never will be, yours. But, you may still write fan fiction." So with that, I have returned, and continue to write my fan fiction.

Chapter III: The Genin Exams

Tanahi awoke early in the morning. It was incredibly bright, as her window had the sun shining through so bright, her bed was hot. She began to get up and fix her bed. She looked over at her clock, expecting it to beep, as she always got up a minute before it did. She waited… and waited… and waited… She then realized, it was already 7:45! "AAAHHH!!!" She screeched. She frantically dressed herself, gathered her things, did a few hand seals, and shouted, "Shunshin no Jutsu!" She would've made a crack or two about Turan, since he wakes up half an hour after her, but she was so nervous, she didn't care. She kept chanting to herself "I'm not late, I'm not late, I'm not late!" She finally jumped through an open window into her seat. She looked around and saw no one. She sighed. In an instant, everybody came stampeding through the door.

Turan sat next to her. "Turan!" Tanahi exclaimed. "Yeah?" Turan asked. "I thought you were still at home!" Tanahi replied. "And miss today? No way." Turan said. After that, the bell rang. Shikamaru walked in. "Hello little ones." Shikamaru greeted. "Hello Shikamaru-sensei!" The kids replied in unison. "Today is the day you kids have been waiting for since you were knee-high to a grasshopper…" Shikamaru explained. "The Genin exam…" The kids started cheering.

Shikamaru went into another room, with the kids all lined up outside the door. He would call them in one by one, and have them make three clones. So far, everyone had it but the last two people. Turan, and Tanahi. "EEE! I'm next!" Tanahi exclaimed. "Like you'd let me forget…" Turan mumbled. "Tanahi Uzumaki!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Yay!" She exclaimed. She ran past, nearly knocking the door down.

"Alright, show me you Bunshin no Jutsu…" Shikamaru said. "Hai." Tanahi said. She did a few hand seals and exclaimed. Bunshin no Jutsu!" four clones of her appeared. "Fine, you pass. Welcome to the world of ninja…" Shikamaru said handing her a forehead protector. "Yay!" She exclaimed. She ran out the back door to show her friends Inozi, Chonoe, and Shikari.

"Turan Uzumaki…" Shikamaru called. "It's about time…" Turan complained walking in rather annoyed. "Alright, show me your Bunshin no Jutsu so I can go home…" Shikamaru said bored out of his skull. "Well, Shikamaru-sensei, I don't know Bunshin no Jutsu, but I do-" Turan explained. "What?" Shikamaru demanded. "You don't know Bunshin no Jutsu?" "No, but I-" Turan replied.

All the other kids freaked out as Turan flew through the wall into a tree. "Ow." Turan said. Everyone then burst out in laughter. "Shut-up you jerks!" Turan exclaimed wiggling from the tree. Everyone only laughed harder. He finally got out, did a few hand seals, and exclaimed, "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!" Everyone wondered what that was, when he seemed to vanish. Everyone continued to laugh. Turan had run out into the outskirts of the village, into some woods. "Those, bastards…" Turan said.

Several hours later, Tanahi started to feel bad, so she went to go look for her brother. After about an hour, she found him hanging from a tree. "Turan?" Tanahi asked. "Tanahi?" Turan asked letting go of the branch. He fell to the ground and walked over to her. "Turan, I'm… I am… I'm…" Tanahi attempted to apologize. "yes?" Turan asked enjoying her suffering. I'm… SORRY!" Tanahi exclaimed. "Apology accepted." Turan replied. "But I'm still surprised that you don't know how to make a clone." Tanahi commented. "I never said I didn't know how to make a clone!" Turan replied. "Huh?" Tanahi asked. "I can't do Bunshin no Jutsu, but I can make a clone." "How?" Turan sighed. He did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" In yellow flashes, three clones of him appeared. "See?" Turan asked. "…We gotta show Shikamaru sensei!" Tanahi exclaimed as she grabbed Turan and they ran to the academy.

Shikamaru had just locked the academy door, and begun to walk home. "Shikamaru-sensei!" Turan exclaimed. "Hm? Oh boy… What do you want now Turan?" Shikamaru asked rather annoyed. "I've come to finish what I was saying! I might not know how to use Bunshin no Jutsu, but I can still make a clone!" Turan exclaimed. "Huh? How?" Shikamaru asked. Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" In flashes of lightning, three clones of him appeared. "Alright nut job, here's your forehead protector." Shikamaru congratulated as he threw Turan the last forehead protector, it had black cloth on it instead of blue. "Yes!" Turan exclaimed. "Hooray!" Tanahi exclaimed. "Tanahi, let's go home, I gotta show dad!" Turan exclaimed. "Okay." Tanahi said. She started to run in the direction of their home. Instead, Turan did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!" He seemed to vanish and shortly after Tanahi did too. "Turan, what is this jutsu?" Tanahi asked. "It's an upgraded form of the Shunshin no Jutsu. I made it after I saw dad use Hiraishin no Jutsu! I hope to someday make it faster than that!" Turan replied.

'Wow, my brother's actually pretty strong.' Tanahi thought.

"WHOOO!!!" Turan exclaimed.

Finally! Turan and Tanahi are Genin! I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, cause I enjoyed writing it. Sure, it isn't very long, like the others, but, they'll get longer. So, yeah. Please review.

P.S. I still need some more ideas on who their sensei should be, please, I need some ideas. Anyone from Konoha except Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and any original Jonin from Naruto.


	4. Cellmate and Sensei

Disclaimer: I sometimes look into the heavens, and ask, "Why, why don't I own Naruto?" One day, I received a reply. It said, "Cause you're a freaking moron that does **things** at night when your folks are asleep!" Just as I prepared to retaliate, I lowered my head in shame and cried.

Chapter IV: Cellmate, and Sensei

Turan waited patiently for his schoolmates. He was in the classroom, waiting for everyone to arrive so he could find out what cell he's in. He didn't really care who was in his cell, nobody paid attention to him, so he paid them no mind. He waited for nearly an hour. Constantly fumbling with his forehead protector. Finally, everyone came bursting through. Tanahi sat next to him. "Hey bro, why are you here so early?" Tanahi asked.

"Because, I wanted to make sure I'm on time." Turan replied.

"Oh."

"Tanahi, where's your forehead protector?"

"Hm? Oh! Right here." Tanahi slightly turned and lifted her long ponytail. She was using it as a scrunchie. (Or whatever they're called)

"Typical woman…" Turan mumbled.

"What?" Tanahi demanded.

"Nothing!"

For about five minutes the cadets continued to talk, until finally, Shikamaru came in. He walked over to his desk, grabbed a small stack of papers, and turned to the kids. "Alright, shut your yaps, I'm about to name off the cells…" Shikamaru explained. A deaf silence befell the kids.

"Alright," Shikamaru began. "Cell 1: Inozi Yamanaka, Chonoe Akamichi, and Shikari Nara…" Inozi, was, as you can guess, Ino's kid (if you're wondering why her name is Yamanaka, it's because Ino kept her maiden name). She pretty much looked the same, except her hair was brown. Chonoe was Choji's, and he, was actually, fatter than Choji! If that was possible. Finally, Shikari was Shikamaru's daughter, and had the same features as Temari, but had black hair, and seemed to wear armor.

"Cell 2: Winoka Hyuga, Tsuni Morino, and Nomhi Umino…" Shikamaru explained. Winoka was Neji's daughter. She actually looked like Hinata's sister. Tsuni was Ibiki's kid. She had a slightly menacing look that didn't match her red hair. Nomhi was Iruka's son. He, had green hair and a nonchalant look. Almost like Naruto.

Shikamaru named off several other teams, that I don't care to mention for two reasons. One, I'm lazy. Two, they will have no part in the story. Anyhoo, he eventually got to our heroes. "Cell 13: Turan Uzumaki, Tanahi Uzumaki, and Shikamizu Nara…" Shikamaru explained. "What? Why the heck am I in the same cell as my sister! This is insane! This is horrible! I'm gonna mutiny!" Turan outburst. Shikamaru ignored him though. Tanahi just did her usual smacking her head against the table until she gets a headache. Shikamaru also pounded his head for putting his son on their cell. Not too hard, but noticeable pain.

It was then Turan realized something. He had a third cellmate. He looked around and spotted Shikamizu. He looked like his dad for all but three factors. Physically, his pony tail went down, not up. And intellectually, he was even smarter. But, he was just as lazy. He disliked so much as walking down the hall to get outside.

Shikamaru told the kids that class was over and they could go home. But tomorrow, they each had to come to an assigned room to meet their Jonin-sensei. The kids took this chance to mingle with their cellmates. Everyone that is, except Turan. He was still frustrated about being placed in the same squad as his sister. It made him furious. But, he knew he couldn't do jack about it. So, he just sat in a tree, staring at the sky. He wondered what his first mission would be. He decided to head home, but was met by Shikamizu. "Hey." Shikamizu greeted. "Hi." Turan greeted as he continued to walk. Shikamizu shrugged his shoulders and went to look for Tanahi.

Tanahi was out by the river, honing her fishing skills. So far, she'd caught a can, three boots, a rock, five pounds of seaweed, a computer monitor, and a small catfish. Needles to say, she was loosing her patience. She felt a bite. The water rippled, the bobber went down. She pulled it as hard as she could. She could feel it snapping. She pulled harder, and harder. Finally, she pulled out a radio. 'The next person I see, I'm gonna throw this at!' Tanahi decided in her head. "Hey." Shikamizu greeted. Tanahi twirled around and flung the radio at him. "RRAAGGHH!!!" She exclaimed. The radio flew through the air, and smacked him in the face. POW! He fell backwards, and smashed into the ground. He was out cold. The radio was stuck in his mouth. "Oops." Tanahi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan finally made it home, and walked up the several dozen steps, show the ANBU guards his identification cards.

In the meantime, Naruto was in his study, reading one of his favorite books. Why Jiraiya is hunted down by Tsunade. Shizune wrote it after she left with Tsunade. Jiraiya wrote a book so perverted, it drove Tsunade so insane, she began to hunt down Jiraiya to punish him. Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice.

"**Hello foolish boy. I see you're no longer a little snot."** A voice said.

"That you after all these years?" Naruto asked.

"**My, you're sharp as a tack, aren't you?" The voice asked.**

"I was wondering where you've been all this time… Kyuubi."

"**Oh, you show such appreciation." The Kyuubi joked.**

"Where have you been?"

"**Inside you, you twit."**

"No, I mean, what have you been doing since I was seventeen?"

"**Sleeping. Duh."**

"Then why are you here?"

"**To tell you something."**

"What?"

"**It involves your dear son."**

"What?"

"**You ever wonder why he lacked the byakugan?"**

"Actually, yes."

"**That would be because of me."**

"What'd you do?"

"**It's not what I did. It's what you did. Or, should I say who."**

"Huh?"

"**When you, um… Had, um…"**

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say, so… go on."

"**As he developed, he was going to have the byakugan, but, some of my energy was transferred in with him, and my energy entered him, and destroyed his byakugan."**

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"**No. When my energy entered him, it merged with his DNA, and transformed."**

"What the hell does that mean?"

"**It means, a demon like myself, was growing inside of him!"**

"Does that mean he'll become a monster?"

"**No. It is sealed, like I am in you. It is called the six-tailed needle-haired phantom wolf."**

"Come again?"

"**Or the Rokubi for short."**

"Alright. Thanks you damned kitsune."

"**Anytime moron. By the way, your kid's about to come in."**

Then, after the conversation ended, Turan opened the door and walked in. No emotion whatsoever on his face. "Hey son!" Naruto greeted. "Hey dad." Turan greeted. "So, who's in your cell?" Naruto asked. "Tanahi, and Shikamizu Nara." Turan replied. "So, Tanahi's on your team. And Shikamaru's kid. Interesting…" Naruto said. "I'm gonna go practice my jutsu." Turan said as he started to walk out the door. "Don't use up all your chakra!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed as Turan shut the door behind him. "You'll need it."

Meanwhile, Tanahi was running around Shikamizu, screaming, thinking she killed him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She exclaimed. Shikamizu slowly got up, and spit out the radio, rubbing his head. "AAAHHH!!! He's a zombie!" Tanahi exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about? I come to say hi, and you hit me with a radio! Screw this!" Shikamizu exclaimed, walking away. Tanahi kept freaking out until she hit a tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan was exhausted after nearly three hours of training. He decided to call it a day, when he saw Shikamizu. "Hey." Turan greeted. "Hi. Just to let you in, your sister went insane, hit me in the face with a radio, and knocked herself out, you might want to get her." Shikamizu said as he continued to walk home, cracking his neck. Turan sighed. He walked down the path Shikamizu came, and found an unconscious Tanahi. He sighed again. He bent over and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style. He wandered back home. It took him about half an hour to get there, as the sun dropped nearly an hour ago. He finally arrived home and gave Tanahi to Hinata. Only then in the light could he see her forehead was as red as his dad's hat. He walked down a long hall, into his room, prepared for bed, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Turan awoke, the sun shined bright throw his window. He rubbed his eyes, and went to perform his daily morning tasks. Bleeding the lizard, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating his breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and brushing his teeth. He then noticed he was the only one awake. It was unusual. He walked over to the door, but remembered what he forgot. He went back up to his room, and swiped his forehead protector. He tied it on, and began out the door. He trekked to the academy, and to his assigned room. 132. He opened it, and saw Shikamizu.

"So, you're a morning person." Turan said. "I guess you could say that." Shikamizu replied. They sat for roughly an hour, making Smalltalk, getting to know each other. After a while, Tanahi came through the door. "Am I late?" She asked. "What's it look like?" Shikamizu replied. Tanahi looked at the clock. It was 7:34. They were twenty-six minutes early. She decided she'd just, hang out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After much conversing between them, The door finally started to slide open. All eyes were glued to it. They all waited, to see who would walk through that door. This person would be the one that governs their daily actions from this moment on until further notice. This moment decided their fate. This moment, this, now, would decide. Through the door, walked, a tall man. He wore the traditional ninja sandals. Legwarmers, and a green jumpsuit. He wore a green vest. He also had bandages around his arms and hands. He had a red forehead protector around his waist. "Hello! I'm Rock Lee!" Lee exclaimed.

The kids were speechless. Busy staring at his eyebrows.

"Well, don't I get a hello?" Lee asked.

"Hello, Lee-sensei." They all greeted in unison.

"Great! Now, follow me kids." Lee announced. He led the squad out of the academy, and to a park. He sat in a tree, and they sat on a large bench. "Well, this is exiting! My first cell. What I'm going to have you do next, is what one of my friends did to his squad when they met." Lee explained. "Tell me a little about yourself. Things you like, things you hate, your dreams for the future!"

"Oh, hmm… How about, **you** start us off!" Turan demanded.

"Okay. I like training, pushing myself to the limit, Gai-senpai, learning new moves, taijutsu, being nice, medium-spicey curry rice, curry undon, and work. I hate bordom, laziness, weakness, and being useless. I dream to be the greatest taijutsu master in the world!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

The kids were slightly frightened. "Okay, how about you next, the one with the black hair." Lee said. "Fine. I'm Turan Uzumaki. I like winning, learning jutsu, using jutsu, being admired, and being the best. I hate a lot of things, mostly my family, a few certain new Genin, ANBU, and I **despise **saying "believe it"! I don't, have a dream, for it will be a reality. I am going to defeat my dad. The precious Hokage…" Turan explained. Tanahi was surprised. She knew Turan had some anger issues with Naruto, but she didn't know it was this bad. "Okay… How about you blonde?" Lee said. "Okay… I'm Tanahi Uzumaki. I like learning, being all around smart, being known as "the brain" hanging out with my other friends, and being a ninja. I hate very few things, my lack of knowledge, my brother, and fishing. I dream to be Hokage someday." Tanahi said. "Quite a statement." Lee commented. "From quite a girl." Tanahi replied. "Alright, now you." Lee said pointing to Shikamizu. "Alright… My name is Shikamizu Nara. I don't particularly like anything. Just a few things. Relaxing, having a good time, and being a general ninja. I hate work. I dream to live an average life. No bumps, no detours. Just straight shot." Shikamizu explained.

"Okay. Shikamizu, mind if I ask a personal question?" Lee asked.

"Not at all…" Shikamizu replied.

"Why's your name Shikamizu?"

"Because, my mom says when I was born they put me in an incubator or something, and when they came to check on me, it was full of water. They said it seemed right." Shikamizu explained. "Okay…" Lee replied.

"Alright! What's our first mission!" Turan demanded. "Hm? Oh! It's not until tomorrow, so relax." Lee replied. "What? Why?" Turan demanded. "Because, we just met, it's… policy! Yeah, policy." Lee replied. "Darn…" Turan grumbled. "Well, you kids can go. Meet me in the Falling Meadow at 8:00am tomorrow." Lee said. "Alright." Tanahi and Shikamizu said. The three then started to walk off. "Oh, one more thing!" Lee exclaimed. The kids turned. He wanted to do this since he heard about it from Sakura. Don't eat breakfast. It'll be nasty." Lee ordered. The kids had a temporarily shocked look on their faces, then all walked home. That last sentence, made them nervous.

Shikamizu split paths with Turan and Tanahi to go home and they went to their own home. It was about dusk, it started getting dark. They finally got home, flashed their I.D. cards to the ANBU guards and entered their home. Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen discussing something, it sounded important. "Mom, dad, we're home!" Turan exclaimed. Naruto and Hinata turned to see their kids. "Hey kids." Naruto greeted. "Welcome home dears." Hinata greeted. "So, who's your sensei?" Hinata asked. "Rock Lee!" Tanahi replied. "Hm…" Naruto thought deep. "I see." Hinata said. "When's your first mission?" She asked. "Tomorrow." Turan replied. "He said not to eat breakfast." Tanahi added. At that moment, Naruto nearly choked, and held back a tremendous amount of laughter. The scenario was all too familiar to him. "What's wrong with you dad?" Turan asked. "Nothing, nothing. Just, remembered something funny." Naruto replied. It wasn't a lie. "Alright. I'm going to bed." Turan said. "Me too." Tanahi added. They both walked down a hall to their rooms. "Good night." Hinata said. "Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Naruto added.

After Turan and Tanahi had gone to sleep, laughter could be heard. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naruto chuckled. "Naruto-kun, what's so funny?" Hinata asked. "Hinata-chan, when I first became a Genin, Kakashi-senpai said the same thing to my cell!" Naruto explained. "And?" Hinata asked. "He, he fought us! Hah-hah!" Naruto replied. "I don't see what breakfast has to do with it." Hinata said. "Basically, we didn't eat, so, he said we could have lunch, if we can get two bells from him! Hah-hah! And since there were only two, one would have to be tied to a log and fail!" Naruto explained. "Naruto-kun, that's awful!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto spent the next hour explaining the method behind the bell test.

---------------------------------------------------

"Oh. That makes sense." Hinata said. "Exactly." Naruto said. "Yeah, it should be good." Hinata added. "Mm-Hm… I gotta see this…" Naruto said.

There you have it. The longest chapter thus far. We've got Lee as a sensei! Eerie! I picked Lee out of a random hat. So, I used him. Not everyone's favorite, but hey. He'll have some new abilities. Now the story has a chance to heat up too! The first battle scene! I'm new, but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy!

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S. I shall be signing these from now on.


	5. The Bell Test

Disclaimer: I'm not putting anything funny in this disclaimer. What's so funny about me not owning Naruto? Nothing! It's not fair! I don't own it, I don't get money from it, it's depressing! I wanna cry!!!

Chapter V: The Bell Test

Tanahi awoke early in the morning. She could hear the sound of ducks flying through the air. It was an interesting sound. There must have been a great number of them. She looked out the window. It was pitch black. She wondered why. She looked at the clock. It read 06:00. It was confusing. She wondered what happened. Suddenly, it all vanished, and the sun shone through so bright, she was temporarily blinded. She didn't know what it was, and never would.

(In reality, Naruto was using the Kokuangyō no Jutsu.)

Tanahi prepared herself for the day, and set off.

After about five minutes, Turan appeared next to her. "Hey sis." Turan greeted. "Hey Turan." Tanahi greeted back. "You eat?" Turan asked. "No. You?" Tanahi replied. "No." Turan replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually ran into Shikamizu. "Hey Shikamizu." Turan and Tanahi greeted. "Hey guys…" Shikamizu greeted.

They walked and walked and walked. They eventually came to the Falling Meadow. It was a place that intrigued many. It was covered in flowers everywhere. And it always "rained" petals. They waited a little while, until finally Lee arrived.

"Greetings Students!" Lee exclaimed. "Hey Lee-sensei." The kids greeted. Lee jumped over to them off a gate. "Alright guys, Today, is a very important day!" Lee exclaimed even louder. "Okay." Turan replied. "Today, you shall battle me!" Lee exclaimed, still louder. "WHAT?" They all demanded. "This is your mission. You see, I have two bells." Lee said holding up bells. They nodded. "Well, you have to get these from me. If you do, you get lunch. If you don't, You all get tied to that tree over there and watch me eat. You only have two hours." Lee explained. "WHAT!?!?" They demanded. In short, they were starving. "Wait a minute! There are two bells and three of us! That means only two can pass!" Tanahi exclaimed. "Sharp eye." Lee said. "WHAT?" Turan and Shikamizu demanded. "I'll tell you to go, and you can try any means necessary to retrieve these bells. Comprende?" Lee explained.

"I'll kill you!!!" Turan exclaimed charging at Lee. Just as Turan was about to attack Lee, He flipped him over, pinned him to the ground, and put a kunai in his mouth. Turan whimpered like a dog. "Are you deaf Turan-kun? I didn't say go." Lee asked. Turan couldn't reply, otherwise, he'd cut his mouth. Tanahi was frozen. Shikamizu seemed unfazed. It was weird. Afterwards, Lee got up, and let Turan up. He sped back over to his cellmates. Lee looked at them. He looked at the perspiration on them. He looked at the ambition in their eyes. He figured it was time.

"Go." He said.

The three jumped off. He looked around.

'They've got stealth.' Lee thought to himself as he jumped off. Turan hid in a tree, Tanahi in bushes, and Shikamizu in the river. Turan was planning an ambush. If Lee was to jump by him, he would get him with his new jutsu. He'd been practicing it for a while. Meanwhile, Tanahi had trouble thinking of a plan. She knew Lee was a thousand times stronger than her, so it would be rather difficult. In the meantime, Shikamizu had about a hundred moves planned, but each was flawed. He didn't have many defenses against taijutsu. He could use the jutsu he learned from his dad, but he wasn't sure he had the chakra.

Tanahi sudden heard rustling above her. She looked up. "Oi." Lee said waving. Tanahi screamed and bolted. She ran as fast as she could. She however went too fast, went temporarily blind, and fell in the river. "Heh, that was kinda funny." Lee commented.

Turan could see Lee. He did a hand seal and whispered, "Raikuiki." He held his right hand out, and a blue sphere with small traces of yellow lighting circling it generated above his palm. As Lee passed by, Turan stretched his arm out as far as it could go, flattened his palm, and used chakra to force the ball forward into Lee's side. It knocked him to a tree. "Ow!" Lee exclaimed, clutching his side. Within a moment, he grabbed a kunai, threw it at the tree, and vanished. Turan jumped out of the tree to dodge the kunai, and his back, met Lee's foot. He let out a scream, and shot straight to the ground. Right through all of the tree branches. He forced himself to roll over, narrowly avoiding Lee's fist in the ground. He got up and started running. Lee chased after him until he slipped and fell. He looked around. Water. He heard more coming. He got up, and bolted up a tree. Turan kept running until he came to a tree. He climbed up into it, and sat on a branch. "Damn…" Turan mumbled, panting with the pain of being smashed through branches.

Lee jumped into the air and kicked several globs of water moving towards him. There were five. He used the Konoha Daisenpū to hit them all. He bolted to the river. He came and saw Shikamizu with his hands in the water. He ran over, and grabbed him. "Hey, what the," Shikamizu exclaimed. Lee then threw him into the air, jumped up, and did a spinning kick to knock him away. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Shikamizu exclaimed flying through the air.

Suddenly he felt something. Tanahi was grabbing at one of the bells. He jumped back, and slid through the ground. He was then caught in a net. "Whoa!" Lee exclaimed as he jumped out of the top before it closed. Then, multiple kunai and shuriken shot at him. "A double trap!" Lee exclaimed. He thanked the lord he had metal put on the bottom his sandals. He used them to block and deflect the kunai and shuriken. Just as he deflected them all, Tanahi sighed. When she opened her eyes, Lee was gone. "Hey! No fair!" She exclaimed.

Lee was jumping through a wooded section of the area.

'That was way too close. A Jonin should not be captured by a cadet. I am ashamed Guy-senpai…' Lee thought. He eventually came to the area where they started. He looked at a timer he had placed earlier. It had five minutes left. "Wow. Kakashi-senpai was right. No one does get it the first time. To think that Naruto-kun, and Sakura-chan, took the same test twenty-two years ago. Wow…" Lee said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard something. He looked behind him, and saw Turan had launched himself at him. "Ah, foolish." Lee said. He blocked, but then, he was shot back to a tree. He looked, and saw Tanahi in one of Sakura's old mega punch positions. He was about to get up, but couldn't breath. He realized water was around his mouth and nose. Turan came, stuck his finger in the water, and put a ton of his electric chakra into it. Lee's face, was zapped. He had to get out. He forced Turan off, ran so the water fell off, and he jumped onto a post. "What the heck!" He exclaimed.

All three of the cadets gathered. "While you ran here. We found each other, talked, and figured out the point." Tanahi explained. "What?" Lee wondered. "We figured out, that the point is not to get the bells. But to learn how to work together as a team." Shikamizu explained. "Yeah! So we came up with a brilliant strategy! After all, how do Genin, beat a Jonin?" Turan exclaimed. Lee was at first shocked, but then overjoyed. What Kakashi's team had to have explained to them more than once, his team learned on their own. "Great kids! Wonderful! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Lee exclaimed. He continued to jump around like a maniac for minutes.

"Our sensei scares me." Tanahi whispered. "Yeah. Bushy-brow-sensei has issues." Turan whispered. "Why couldn't I get a normal sensei…" Shikamizu complained.

"Alright guys!" Lee exclaimed. It was so shocking, the kids jumped up. "Time for lunch!" Lee exclaimed. He sat them all down, and they ate a much needed lunch.

"So, Lee-sensei, when's our first mission?" Turan asked. "Tomorrow!" Lee exclaimed doing his nice-guy pose. "Good." Turan said.

They ate more, conversed some, and all went home. Turan and Tanahi went to sleep that night, eager for the next day.

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! What do you think of that? I know it was short. Did you like the battle? Hope you did. Cause it's only the tip of the iceberg! I know it seems like Lee could've gotten his butt kicked, but he couldn't have. He was fighting Genin, not like he's gonna bust out the gates. LOL. But yeah, please do review. For their missions, are next.

Yondaime Necrokage


	6. The Missions Begin!

Disclaimer: By now, I'm pretty sure you know I don't own Naruto. It's pretty obvious. Okay? I'm sick of putting the same in about the same damn thing! I don't own it! Okay!?!?

Chapter VI: The Missions Begin!

Turan was hiding in the bushes. Tanahi was hiding in a tree. Shikamizu was hiding in tall grass. They were in a wooded area. "Lee-sensei, I see the target." Turan said into his ear communicator. "I do too." Tanahi added. "As do I. Can we just get it and go?" Shikamizu asked. "No. Alright guys, move to the strategic points." Lee replied.

Turan, Tanahi, and Shikamizu, all leapt through the air, and to several spots. Several seconds passed by.

"Turan, I'm at point A." Turan said.

"Tanahi, I'm at point C." Tanahi said.

…"Shikamizu, I'm at point B." Shikamizu said.

"Shikamizu, you're way too slow." Lee said.

A figure leapt through the trees. "Target is on the move!" Lee exclaimed. "Let us get it!" Turan demanded. "No Turan. Not yet. Wait for it… NOW!!!" Lee exclaimed. All three of the Genin jumped at the figure, and Turan caught it. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" Turan exclaimed. It was a cat. "Mission accomplished. We have verified pet cat, Tora II." Shikamizu spoke into his communicator. Tora II started attacking Turan. He got up and threw it at Tanahi. She screamed, it scratched her, and she threw it at Shikamizu. He looked and saw a rabid cat flying at him. He screamed, and ducked. It flew into the bushes and ran off. "No!" Turan and Tanahi exclaimed. "What the Hell?" Shikamizu demanded.

"What's wrong guys?" Lee asked.

"The idiots threw the cat!" Shikamizu replied.

Turan ran past him, hit him, and started to chase the cat, yelling, "Come back here you damn fur ball!" The other two ran behind him. It entered town, causing general chaos, letting the three Genin cause more chaos chasing it. Turan started jumping on buildings. Tanahi and Shikamizu cornered it in an alley. Then, Turan jumped down off a building to grab it. Just as it was in his grasp, it urinated in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES BURN!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed running around like a maniac. He ran over to a fire hydrant, kicked it off, and stuck his face in the water shooting out. Tanahi and Shikamizu were frozen with confusion. The cat took this opportunity to run away.

Turan ran after it and threw his now soaked jacket off to chase it, yelling, "Get the hell over here you damn mutant!" He ran over and kicked it to the ground, holding it with his right foot. "Try getting away now, fool." Turan taunted as though it could understand him. He took his shirt off, and wrapped it up in it. Making sure to tie it's claws in an unusable position. Shikamizu spoke into his communicator again, saying, "This time, we're positive we've got the cat. It's tied up."

"Good. Return to the Hokage's office. As they returned, Naruto saw them and laughed so hard he cried. Turan and him got into some argument. Anyway, the Fire Lord's wife arrived, and took the cat. As she left, she squeezed it half to death. "I can see why it ran away." Shikamizu said. "Yeah, I feel sorry for it." Tanahi agreed. "I don't. Serves that thing right." Turan said. Turan went home to get a change of clothes and came back in about one minute.

"Alright," Naruto began. "we have several openings for new missions. Walk Anko Mitarashi's dog. Help Bobi the clown buy a chinchilla. Or-"

Turan got right up in Naruto's face. "Old man, we could've done those in the academy." Turan said. "Your point?" Naruto asked. "I want a good mission!" Turan exclaimed. Naruto grunted. He then explained the whole thing about the system of the mission, how they help the village gain profit, how only certain ninja can do certain missions, and even about the ranking system. How new Genin, such as Turan's cell, take D-rank missions. While more experienced Genin and Chunin, take C-ranked missions. And how skilled Chunin and Jonin take B-ranked missions. While experienced Jonin, take A-ranked.

"I don't care! I'm as experienced as Genin come!" Turan exclaimed. "I don't care! The answer is no! I nearly lost a friend very close to me on my first C-ranked mission. "Then he was a weakling!" Turan exclaimed. Now, Naruto was pissed. "He was not a weakling! He was one of the strongest Konoha ninja ever! And the last of his clan! Don't you ever call Sasuke weak!" Naruto exclaimed. Turan stared at him, and slowly backed down. Naruto realized he was screaming and composed himself. "Now… Uh, Lee, so what time should we meet at Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked. He and Lee started to chat. Turan snuck down, and grabbed Naruto's clipboard. He erased a B next to a mission titled: Guard to Kumogakure, and rewrote a D. He then put it back and went back to the others.

After Lee and Naruto were done, Turan went up to him and said, "Dad, I'm so, sorry. I see your point. I'll accept a D-rank mission."

This surprised everyone. This was so unlike Turan. "Okay… Here's a D-ranked mission. Guard to Kumogakure." Naruto said. "Sounds good!" Turan exclaimed. Lee was a little suspicious. "So, who do we guard dad?" Tanahi asked. "Send him in!" Naruto exclaimed. In a few seconds, a two year-old walked in. Turan looked at the infant, to his dad, to the infant, to his dad. "You're joking right?" Turan asked. "Nope. You are to escort this child to Kumogakure." Naruto replied. "Why?" Turan demanded. Because, she is the current Raikage's sister.

"WHAT!!!" Turan, Tanahi, and Lee all exclaimed. "Hai. The sixth Raikage died of food poisoning, and in his will, he said his son was to become Sebundaime Raikage. And his sister is to be present at the event." Naruto explained. "Holy crap!" Turan exclaimed. "That's unexpected!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well, see you later." Naruto said as they left with the baby, still confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After roughly five hours of paperwork, Naruto remembered that the baby was classified as a B-rank. Turan must've been behind it. He was about to use Hiraishin no Jutsu, but didn't know where they were, nor did they throw the kunai he gave them, so, even if he did know, he couldn't get there.

"Crap." He complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lee's cell walked, they were blissfully unaware of the threats that lurked nearby. The sun was beginning to set, and the gate of Konoha had long since faded from sight. They were now further out, than in. Lee soon noticed something. It was getting harder to breath. Sure, only by a tiny bit, but it was getting harder. He also noticed the air color was changing. "Move!" Lee exclaimed, swiping his students into the air, grabbing them and the baby, and jumping away. Once outside of the gas, he could see it turning blue. He set them down on the ground. "Lee-sensei, what the," Turan was about to complain, but he saw the gas. Instantly a green gas shot out in a concentrated beam, and into Lee's mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood came out of his ears, and black steam came out of his nose. "Lee-sensei!" Turan exclaimed. Soon, Lee was shot through a tree, and an explosion could be heard. "Lee-sensei!" Shikamizu exclaimed.

Turan inhaled an enormous amount of breath, and charged in the gas. One figure jumped out, and another was knocked out of it, and hit a tree. Turan jumped out and looked at them. Their headbands had the mark of a question mark that squiggled at the bottom without a dot at the bottom. "Who are you dammit?" Turan demanded.

Both of them were very muscular. They were ripped in fact. The one that dodged the attack, replied, "We'll tell you when we're peeling you're skin!" He threw three kunai and five shuriken at Turan. He blocked them with his own kunai, only to get kicked in the back by the one he attacked. He shot into the air and was punched by the other in the chest. They continued to volley him back and forth for nearly a minute. He had a ton of bruises, and blood on his chest, face and back. Just as the one above was about to strike him with a kunai, Shikamizu surrounded his head in water. He slowly began to drown as he fell to, and smashed into the ground. His partner ran over to Shikamizu, in an attempt to stop the attack, but was met with Turan's kunai to his stomach. "AAAHHH!" He exclaimed. Blood squirted out, and he began flailing around. Shikamizu released his grip on the one ninja, and had his cheek cut by a kunai the other threw. Turan was in a battle with the other ninja, and was kicked in the chin, flying into the air, and falling on the ground.

Tanahi couldn't do anything, as she was protecting the baby. Had she put it down to attack, it would die. So, she could only hide, and watch. Then, the ninja that attacked Turan, ran to Shikamizu. He turned, to defend himself, and had a kunai jammed in his head. Then, he turned into water, and fell to the ground. "Huh? A Mizu Bunshin? That's a C-rank jutsu!" The ninja exclaimed. Then, Shikamizu kicked him in the back. Then, the other one came, and slammed him in the back with a fairly large sledgehammer. "AAAHHH!!!" Shikamizu exclaimed skidding across the ground. The ninja jumped into the air, and was in position to swing it again, when, it stopped. Shikamizu looked. Lee had both of the ninja trapped in his arms. He threw and tied them to a tree. Everyone came up and looked at him.

"What?" Lee asked puzzled. "Lee-sensei, how are you alive?" Turan asked. "Yeah, you said you have no experience in ninjutsu or genjutsu, it couldn't be a clone." Tanahi added. "It's simple." Shikamizu said. They all looked at him. "All Lee-sensei did, was get hit. The only reason he's alive is because he has an immunity to the gas. How though, I'm not sure." Shikamizu explained. Turan and Tanahi were perplexed. "You're right Shikamizu, I do have an immunity. Only because that same gas is used in the land of fire all of the time." Lee explained. He pointed to the ninja and exclaimed, "These to traitors are from Kemurigakure! Village Hidden in Smoke!"

"How did you build an immunity to our attack gas?" One asked.

"Quite simple." Lee replied. "It became mandatory last year, for all ninja that often have missions that involve leaving the Land of Fire, to become immune to all kinds of harmful non-direct attack weapons, in case of a rouge. One of those, being smoke from Kemurigakure." "Wow." Tanahi commented. "Exactly! You fools betrayed our village! I, shall punish you!" Lee exclaimed. He untied them, punched them with Gōken, and then hugged them until their backs broke.

"Whoa, Lee-sensei, that was random!" Turan exclaimed. "It was the fist of youth!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes. "Lee-sensei, calm down!" Turan exclaimed. "March on students! March!" Lee exclaimed. Chasing them with a whip to get them to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep, inside a cavern.

"My minions have failed…" A dark voice said.

"Yeah boss, you suck." Another voice, more feminine said.

"Shut-up wench!" The other voice said, throwing a rock at the female.

"Ow! I could stand being your evil side-kick, I could even stand being chained to the wall after killing your lawyer yesterday, but Soukei, I don't want you throwing rocks at me!" The female exclaimed.

"Quiet you fool. Don't make me throw you back into the Haka no Zetsubou…" Soukei threatened.

"Right, I died in there…" The female voice said.

"So be quiet you…" Soukei said.

"Hey, I have a name."

"Can you remember it?"

"…No…"

"Then you don't have a name…"

"Fine…"

"Now, on to important business… What to do with them… They could interfere with my plans to intensify the Ranmyaku War… I must destroy them! Wench!"

"What the hell are you planning now?"

"I want you to kill them."

"Kill who?"

Soukei picked up a sphere and put it in front of the face of the female. He was obviously using Tōmegane no Jutsu. In the sphere, the female could see, Turan, Tanahi, Shikamizu, Lee, and the infant.

"Ooo, the boy in black is dashing. I want him." She said.

"What?" Soukei asked.

"I will handle him." She said.

"Very well…" Soukei said. "But the others, will still fall…"

With that, he used a large blade to cut chains, holding the female to the wall, and she walked out.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Everything is going perfect! All I need, is my old friend, Kakashi-kun…" Soukei said as the sphere shifted to a picture of Kakashi.

Woo! We've had some action. There was a life and death battle, and now we've got an evil mastermind ;) !!! Unfortunately, L I am being grounded for a while due to a low grade, therefore, I will not be writing much. Very depressing. So, I will write as much as I can, as fast as I can. :'(


	7. Netami Reido

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't get money, from Naruto, I just write about it. Writing disclaimers is annoying…

Chapter VII: Netami Reido

Cell 13 walked along a dirt path, that led them out of the Land of Fire. They had defeated the two smoke ninja, and continued along. Tanahi was carrying the baby they were to escort to Kumogakure. After Shikamizu was hit with the sledgehammer, Turan had to carry him on his back, as he was unconscious, and Lee was keeping a sharp eye out for more ambushes.

An hour ago, they had left the Land of Fire, and were in the first of two strips of land separating the Land of Fire from the Land of Lightning. As they walked, Turan suddenly collapsed. "Turan!" Lee and Tanahi exclaimed simultaneously as they ran over to him. He was curled up in a ball, mumbling, "Who are you?"

Meanwhile, deep in his mind…

Turan walked through a dense forest. He eventually came to a large cave, with a sutra suspended in the entrance. He was about to enter the cave when suddenly a large chakra forced him back. He looked deep into the cave and saw two enormous eyes, and a giant mouth, full of razor-sharp fangs.

"What is that?" He asked.

The features, became clearer, as he could see the head of a gargantuan wolf in the cave. Its fur was oddly shiny. It seemed metallic.

"Who are you?" Turan demanded.

'Oh wait, it's a wolf, it can't talk.' Turan thought.

"**I am the Rokubi." **It replied.

"Huh?" Turan asked.

"**I am the Rokubi. The newest of all of the bijū." **The beast replied.

"What the hell is a bijū?" Turan asked.

"**A tailed beast my boy." **The Rokubi replied.

"What are you talking about? Come out and tell me." Turan demanded.

"**I will. All you must do is remove this sealing sutra." **The Rokubi replied, looking up at the sutra.

As Turan was about to do as he was told, he suddenly felt a horrible pain, and vanished.

In the real world…

Turan awoke. He was surrounded by his allies. "Turan-kun, are you alright?" Lee asked. He looked at himself. He wasn't wounded. "I guess so." Turan replied holding his head. He wondered what happened. Was it a dream? Or something important?" Nonetheless, He stored it in the back of his mind. He stood up, and picked Shikamizu up again. "Lets go." Turan said. "Are you sure Turan" Tanahi asked. "Hai." Turan replied. "Then forward!" Lee exclaimed pointing down the path. He stood there, the wind blowing through his hair, his teeth shining. He looked down to his students, and saw dirt. He saw they had already started walking and were nearly out of sight. "Hey! Don't leave your sensei behind!" Lee exclaimed chasing them.

As they walked, Tanahi sensed something. She turned her head and looked behind them. "Something wrong Tanahi-chan?" Lee asked. "I don't know…" Tanahi replied turning back. After a little while, Tanahi thought they should duck. She didn't know why though. It seemed important. She couldn't tell. So, she did. Turan and Lee looked at her, perplexed to say the least. Suddenly, Lee ducked as fast as he could, and Turan and Shikamizu were swept into the air. Lee jumped up into the air and grabbed Shikamizu. He landed, put Shikamizu down, and jumped to get Turan. Just as he was about to get him, he was forced back to the ground. "Turan-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "Brother!" Tanahi exclaimed. The baby was screaming its head off. "Lee-sensei! Sister!" Turan exclaimed as he was blown out of sight. Lee and Tanahi watched in terror as Turan blew away in the wind and vanished. Then Shikamizu woke up. "What happened?" He asked.

Turan flew for minutes, until he finally crashed in a forest. As he continued to fall, he herd, "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" Suddenly, tree branches grew from nowhere, and began to ensnare him. His legs, arms, and body, had tree braches twisted around them, so he looked like a cigar with his head sticking out. He saw another tree branch lowering until he saw a female in front of him. She looked no older than him. Probably the same age. She wore an ANBU uniform, although she did not have a mask, and it was a two-piece uniform. She also had a katana strapped to her back. She had green hair, that went halfway down her back, and two strips were on her shoulders, going down until they met her arm. She also covered her forehead with her bangs. She had hazel eyes, the kind that if you stared into too long, you might actually drown. She had a menacing grin on her face.

"What the hell do you want?" Turan demanded. She chuckled. "A great many things…" She replied. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Me? I don't have a name." She replied. "Then you must envy many people." Turan said to annoy her. "I envy no one." She replied. "Back to my question, what the hell do you want?" Turan demanded. "I told you. Many things." She replied. She started gently scratching his head. Stroking her hand through his hair. He eventually started to purr. (I know, wolves don't purr, but I also don't give a damn.)

"Wow. You really are as harmless as a housecat." She commented. "Hey! I'm not harmless! If I wasn't tied up, I'd drop you in a fraction of a second!" Turan exclaimed. She started laughing, as she pet him making him purr even more. "I'm not purring because I like this! I'm only purring because I can't stop." Turan said. This made her laugh even harder, as she started licking his cheek. "What the hell?" Turan demanded. "I think you're hot…" She whispered into his ear. "AAAHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed flailing his head wildly. She laughed so hard, she started to cry. She started nibbling on his ear. "STOP!!!" Turan exclaimed. Although contraire to what he was saying, he was enjoying it, and his purring was undeniable proof. She started laughing harder, licking his cheek again. "I'll kill you!" Turan exclaimed. "Right… Lets see you try…" She said.

After that, she jumped away to a branch, and all the branches around Turan receded. He would've fallen, but he jumped off a branch that immediately broke. "Lets do this!" Turan exclaimed. "If you win, you can do, whatever it is you're doing. But if I win…" she explained. "I don't wanna know!" Turan exclaimed covering his ears. She jumped at him. He did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Raikuiki!" He generated the sphere of electricity in his hand, shot it at her, she did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Wood started to grow out of her, and formed a clone of her. It grabbed her, and swung her away from the attack. He then generated another one in his other hand, and shot it at her. Her wood clone jumped in front her and took the attack, getting damaged, and shattered into pieces. "Wow, tough move. Able to defeat my wood clone." She commented. "You aint seen nothin yet!" Turan said. "Hm. My turn." She said doing hand seals. She then exclaimed, "Meisaigakure no Jutsu!" Suddenly, she vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Turan demanded as he landed on a tree. He scanned the area, with no luck. Then, he was struck in the back by a tree branch and fell off. "AAHH!!!" Turan exclaimed falling until he grabbed a vine. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He released his grip on the vine and fell further down until colliding with a tree branch and laying on it. He had trouble opening his eyes, and when he did, he saw the girl he was fighting. She was sitting on him. "Now what was that about you killing me?" She asked. Her face was nearly an inch from his. "You've got perverted ideas in your head don't you?" Turan asked. "Hai." She replied. "But you've got them too." After she said that his face turned cherry red. "No way!" Turan exclaimed. She started to lick his cheek again. "Stop doing that!" He exclaimed. "You don't really want me to." She replied. "What the hell gives you that insane idea?" Turan demanded. She pointed in between his legs. His face was pure red. "Oh…" He said. They just sat there, in silence for a while.

"I'm bored." She said. "So?" He asked. She lifted her arm, and sucker punched him through the tree branch. She dove after him. "Ah, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" She laughed. She came level with him, and kicked him to the tree. He slammed right through it, and caught his footing on the next one, but then fell down. She landed on the tree, (Mind you, neither of these two know how to stand/run on trees.) and ran down it fast enough to stay on. As Turan fell, he did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Raiketa!" He flattened his right palm, aimed it in her direction, and a blue beam with yellow lightning circling it shot in her direction. She jumped away, but it got her left leg. She grunted, and continued to follow Turan down. He grabbed onto the tree as he fell, in an attempt to slow his fall, in the process, cutting his hands. He eventually hit the ground, not as painful as it could've been, but it still hurt. As he got up, the girl landed. She softened the landing by having tree branches grab her. The released her and she walked over to him. She picked him up. "You're pretty strong. My leg might give out soon." She said.

He looked at her left leg. It was wobbling. "Actually, it'll give out in a few seconds." Turan said. Soon, she fell to her knees, and completely over. Turan stood over her. She looked at him. "Ha… Guess I lose. Go ahead." She said. "What?" Turan asked. "Kill me." She replied. "WHAT?" Turan demanded. "It is the way of the Shinobi to kill their opponent after a battle." She replied. Turan looked at her. Although he wanted to hate her, he couldn't bring himself to. He especially didn't want to kill her. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Turan said. "What? Why" She demanded. "I can't. I just can't." Turan replied. He picked her up, and put her on his back. "Hey, what're you doing?" She demanded. "Taking you to my cell." He replied, beginning to walk off. "How do you know I wont just do a jutsu?" She asked. "Because, we're both out of chakra. It's very obvious." Turan replied. "Damn you." She said. He walked for a while and then asked, "Mind if I give you a name?" "I don't care." She replied. Turan thought for a while. "Ah-ha! You said you envy no one right?" Turan asked. "Yeah." She replied. "How about you first name be Netami, and your last, be Reido?" Turan asked. "Netami Reido? Weird, I like it!" Netami exclaimed.

'I just hope Lee-sensei doesn't kill her…' Turan thought.

'Wait, what am I thinking? I hate her!' Turan thought.

"Does this mean you like me?" Netami asked.

"Far from it fool." Turan replied.

"Alright. But you will." Netami replied as she fell asleep on his back.

"Yeah right." Turan said.


	8. Kiminari no Kuni

Disclaimer: You people know it. I know it. We all know it. I don't own Naruto. Done.

Chapter VIII: Kiminari no Kuni

Turan had been walking for three hours. Netami's leg had finally healed, but she still couldn't stand on her own, and Turan wanted to make sure she didn't run off, so he was leading her by her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee, Tanahi, and Shikamizu, were resting next to a river. "This baby's still crying, and Shikamizu's still in pain…" Tanahi said. "I know, it's driving me insane." Shikamizu said. Tanahi sighed. They were on a mission, and the situation was desperate. She constantly wondered what had happened to her brother. Suddenly, her thought was disturbed when she heard a crack. She jumped up into attack stance with a kunai, a waited. Then she saw Turan walk out, with a strange girl. Holding hands. She dropped stance and asked, "Turan, who is that?" pointing to Netami. "Uh… Netami. Netami Reido." Turan replied. "So what, she your girlfriend?" Shikamizu asked. Netami's eyes turned into stars, and Turan's face turned red. "NO DAMMIT!!!"

It was then Turan realized they were holding hands and quickly released. Lee walked over to them, and scanned them. Both bloodstained, and obviously chakra-drained. "Turan, what is your connection to this girl?" Lee demanded. Turan was trying hard to think of an excuse. He didn't want Lee to kill her. Not that he liked her. As he thought, Netami replied, "I captured and attempted to murder him." In an instant, Lee had one of his feet on her neck, the other on her back, and his hands wrapped around her wrists. "Why?" Lee demanded. "I was ordered to!" Netami exclaimed. "By who?" Lee demanded, pulling on her arms, and pushing on her back. "Ah! By, my… boss!" Netami exclaimed. "Who is he?" Lee demanded, pulling harder. "Kuragari!" Netami exclaimed, in pain. Lee finally released her arms and pushed her to the ground. "You are now in the custody of Konohagakure." Lee said. She sat up and said, "I had a feeling that might happen…"

After that, the day was pretty uneventful. To keep Netami from running away, her leg was chained to Turan's, much to his dismay. When they all awoke, the saw Turan, hanging upside-down in a tree. "Turan!" Tanahi exclaimed. Turan, slowly woke up. He looked around. He saw he was upside-down. "AAHH!!!" Turan exclaimed. He pulled the chain on his leg, and fell to the ground. Netami had apparently gone asleep, in the tree. Turan stood up, picked her up, and slapped her. "Ow!" She exclaimed. She then punched Turan in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Netami demanded.

"I was waking you up!" Turan replied.

"Well, don't!" Netami exclaimed.

"If you two are done, we're going now!" Shikamizu exclaimed.

Turan and Netami looked. Everyone had already begun walking. "Hey, wait for me!!!" Turan exclaimed chasing them, with Netami being dragged behind him. They went on for miles, undisturbed. Then, Lee stopped, turned around, and did his nice-guy pose. "What is it Lee-sensei?" Tanahi asked. "We made it to the Land of Lightning! We're that much closer to Kirigakure!" Lee exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Yes!" Tanahi exclaimed. Turan jumped up and down, Netami clinging to a rock, with her right leg flailing wildly. "Alright kids, now march!" Lee exclaimed. They ran as fast as they could, and Lee was in front, yelling, "Run, or be ran!"

I know, very, very, short. But, I'm kinda busy with things right now, so it's kinda hard to write a long chapter now. I'm hoping it'll be over soon… K Regardless, I will still write, and you, will enjoy. Why? Because I demand it! \:-)

Yondaime Necrokage


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: I am getting sick of putting these in. I don't own Naruto, never have, and never will. I also don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter IX: Deception

The group continued to walk on, pleased with themselves. Yesterday, they had made it to the Land of Lightning. Kirigakure was only three more miles ahead. At their speed, they figured they'd be there within an hour. Maybe an hour and a half if they took a break. As they walked, the came to a puddle. Lee saw it and exclaimed, "It's and enemy shinobi waiting in ambush!" After that, he furiously began to attack it, yelling, "Die, die, die!!!"

His Genin students and Netami looked at him perplexed. "Lee-sensei, its been raining! Look at the trees!" Tanahi exclaimed. Lee turned. "Enemy shinobi are everywhere! Attack!" Lee exclaimed. He then began furiously running around like a maniac, destroying everything. "Run!" Shikamizu exclaimed. The three Genin and Netami ran out of there as fast as they could. They waited in a safe area, (a place with no water anywhere) for three hours. Eventually, Lee came back. "It's about time sensei!" Turan exclaimed. "I managed to get them before they got me! Lee exclaimed, doing his nice-guy pose. "Can we get a move on now?" Turan demanded. "Hai!" Lee exclaimed. The group continued their trek, until they came to the Kirigakure gate.

One of the guards came up to them.

"You four are Konohagakure ninja." He said.

"Hai!" Lee exclaimed. "And I am their Jonin-sensei! Rock Lee!"

"Who is the girl?" He demanded.

"Hm? An escort!" Lee lied.

"What is your business here?"

"We are here on a mission to deliver the new Raikage's little sister."

The Chunin guard eyed the child. "Very well. Come along." He replied as he opened the large gate.

The four Konoha ninja and Netami entered Kirigakure. The looked around in amazement. It was so big. Bigger than Konoha. But more rural. As the Konoha ninja and Netami went into the city, and the guard closed the gate, he thought.

'Hm… Konoha's ninja must be powerful if they're sending Genin on B-rank missions…'

They walked along, occasionally passing a villager, a ninja or two. Then, they came to a large palace. Lee looked at a piece of paper. Then at the palace. He looked back and forth for a minute, then said, "That's the Raikage's mansion slash office." The four walked up to it, flashed their I.D. to the guards, and entered. After five minutes, they came to the door to the Raikage's office, and knocked. The door opened, and they saw a ten year old dressed with a white robe that had a yellow stripe down the middle, and a yellow hat that had a symbol on it that meant lightning.

"Excuse me, we're here to see the Raikage, boy." Lee said.

"Huh? I am the Raikage jerk!" The Raikage exclaimed.

"WHAT!?!?" The Konoha ninja and Netami exclaimed.

"Hai. Terrible story… My dad ate old food, and I became the Raikage. But I'm not really ready." The child stated.

"What's your name Raikage-sama?" Lee asked.

"Hm? My name's Hibana Tanryoku." Hibana replied.

"Very well Hibana-sama." Lee said.

"So, do you have my sister?" Hibana asked.

"Hai." Tanahi replied. She walked over and handed over the baby.

Hibana took his sister and said, "Welcome back home Onna."

"I still find it odd a ten-year old boy is becoming Raikage…" Turan said.

"Hai…" Shikamizu agreed.

As the three started to leave, Hibana said, "By the way, you guys can stay at the hotel! Free of charge!"

"Which one?" Lee asked.

"The big one. You'll know." Hibana replied.

"Thank-you Hibana-sama!" Lee replied as he bowed.

The five then left. Hibana went to his mother's room, and gave Onna to their mom.

As the Konoha ninja left, they thought they'd see the sights. They saw the former home of the former jincuuriki of the Two-Tailed Cat. Yugito Nii. But, she'd been dead since Naruto was fifteen, so, it didn't really matter. They saw some more sights, and then went to the hotel. It was huge! It was bigger than the biggest building in Konoha. The moment they walked in they were greeted by a ninja that led them to their rooms. Turan and Shikamizu slept in one room, Lee slept in one room, and Tanahi and Netami slept in another.

Hours later, the clock read 12:17, so Turan and Shikamizu decided it was time to sleep. They were watching another anime show. It was about a guy with dog ears, that traveled with a girl with sacred powers, a pervert, a demon exterminator lady, a boy with a fox tail, and a two-tailed cat. They were fighting a total fag, that transformed his body, and manipulated others for his uses. They turned it off. They both went to their own beds and lay down, covering themselves up.

"Hey, Shikamizu, if I wake up, and my boxers aren't on, I'll kill you." Turan joked.

"Heh. Likewise." Shikamizu replied.

With a laugh, they went to sleep.

Lee was wondering what he should do about Netami. He let her sleep in the same room as Tanahi only because she hadn't made any escape attempts. He wondered if she really was evil. He decided to go to sleep. Meanwhile, Tanahi and Netami had been long asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone awoke, unusually tired. But it was so insignificant, that none of them noticed it. They all were getting ready to leave. The mission had been completed. So they had no need to stay. As they left, they were met by Hibana.

"Hey guys!" Hibana exclaimed.

"Hey Hibana-sama." They all greeted.

"C'mon!" Hibana exclaimed as he ran.

The five noticed a tone of fear in his voice, so they followed. He led them through a long forest, when they came to a lake. They saw Hibana, splashing in the lake. "See it! It's me! And I didn't do a Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hibana exclaimed.

The other Hibana looked up. "Damn." They cursed. They then used a smoke bomb, and ran off. Lee grabbed his students, and Netami, and ran off after the impersonator.

Lee eventually caught up to him, and he did a multiple hand seals, and exclaimed, "Hyoton: Kyosei Gonsunkugi Uchitoru no Jutsu!" Then, from no where, water appeared, froze into a large spike, and headed for Lee.

"Gah!" Lee grunted as he narrowly dodged, still getting slashed by the rough edges.

He continued to pursue the imposter until they stopped on the Raikage's mansion.

"Who are you?" Lee demanded, putting his students down.

The stranger made no reply. "Fine. In the name of Konoha, I'll defeat you!" Lee exclaimed. He jumped up, and exclaimed, "Konoha Daisenpū!" He spun, and kicked the imposter both times, and they turned into a puff of smoke. "A clone?" Lee wondered.

After that, they all went back to Hibana, and told him, that they didn't have the slightest clue what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, up above Kirigakure, on a cloud, to be more specific, two figures sat. "Hm… It seems that your puppet was destroyed, Hagetaka…" One said. "I can see that, Sanshouuo…" Hagetaka replied.

They were both clothed in black robes, that had red stars on them, and neck-bands, that were open in the front. They also had hats exactly like Akatsuki's. They stare into the village. And at the villagers. Specifically, team 13...

"We shall observe them…" Sanshouuo said. "Hai…" Hagetaka agreed. "And then, we shall see their power…" He rose his head, revealing a glint of red in his eyes…

The power of cliffhangers. I'm starting to like it. Yeah… Who are they? What do they want? Ha! I know some of you already have a good guess. I'll be working some more.

Yondaime Necrokage


	10. Ooi Soukei

Disclaimer: I wish I did, I should, but I don't own Naruto...

Chapter X: Ooi Soukei

As they calmed down after yesterdays incident, they began to get ready to leave again. They told Hibana that they would go back to Konoha and inform the Hokage that the ceremony for a new Raikage was going to begin. So, with a few final goodbyes, the group left, with Netami, still in their custody. As they walked Lee constantly kept a sharp eye out for any danger. They went for days, with no interferences. They had even made it back to the Land of Fire. But then... A horrible storm raged. Lightning struck, and thunder roared. It was horrific. The rain poured so hard, that it actually hurt when it landed on them. They continued to walk, when Turan saw something. It was in the distance, so he wasn't sure. But, he went to investigate anyway. He saw a figure jumping away. He followed after it, and then, realized, the others were gone. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Oh, crap..." Turan mumbled.

Suddenly, he was swept off his feet, and fell on his back. He looked up, and saw two red eyes staring at him. Staring into him. Staring through him. It was so ominous, he began to freak out, got up, and ran. "I gotta get outta here!" Turan exclaimed. He ran far off, hoping to find his cell, hoping he was hallucinating, or dreaming. Eventually, he stopped as he saw another figure in front of him. He turned to run, but saw the other figure in front of him. He then fainted.

"Turan! Turan!" Tanahi exclaimed.

His eyes slowly opened to see his cell. "Hm? You guys? What happened?" Turan asked, still in a daze. "You ran off last night." Shikamizu replied. "We found you out cold in the grass." Tanahi added. Turan got up and rubbed his head. "Hm..."

"Get down!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone ducked down as two large swords flew past and into a tree.

"Look at the size of those swords!" Turan exlciamed. Then, a figure appeared on them.

"They're not swords boy..." The figure said. "They're giant halbirds..." Then, he grabbed them, ripped them out of the tree, did a flip, and landed on the ground.

He had a very musmular physic, and had brown spikey hair. He wore blue camo pants, a blue camo tank top, large black boots, and two straps around his chest and back for his over-sized halbirds.

'Incredible! He must be unbelievably strong to lift two weapons that would otherwise take three strong men just to lift one!' Lee thought.

"So, you're Rock Lee, of Konohagakure." The man said.

"Hai! What's it to you?" Lee demanded.

"I must kill you!" The man exclaimed.

Netami took a single look at him, then gasped. She then exclaimed, "Lee-san, that's Ooi Soukei! My old boss! The one that ordered me to kill you guys!"

Lee dodged a blow Ooi sent at him, and jumped into the air. "Is he now?" Lee asked. "Yes!" Netami exclaimed. "Then I shall defeat him! All of you get back!" Lee exclaimed. The three Genin and Netami went to a safer location where they could still watch the fight. Lee kicked Ooi in the chin, and landed on the ground. "So Lee, you're a friend of Kakashi's aren't you?" Ooi asked. "Why?" Lee demanded attepting to hit him with the Konoha Gōriki Senpū. "Oh, I'll tell you later." Ooi said as he dodged the blow. Lee then, jumped off the ground, and right in front of Ooi. A smile then crept across Lee's face. "It's been a while since I got to us this..." Lee said. "What? What?" Ooi demanded. Lee squatted down, and popped up exclaiming, "Hachimon, initial gate, open!" He charged at Ooi, and threw a punch at his head. A trail of red chakra followed that punch, and Ooi went flying.

"I see..." Ooi said. "So you have opened the first of the hachimon..." Ooi said, rubbing his bloody cheek.

"Hai. It's quite useful." Lee said as he charged at Ooi. He kept thrashing Ooi, with many moves, such as Gōken. Ooi was on the edge of a cliff.

"Give it up Ooi. It's only been ten minutes, and you're already losing." Lee said.

"Ha! You fool! Why should I, when i've got this!" Ooi exclaimed. He closed his right eye, and when he opened, it had the sharingan!

Lee nearly fell backwards. "What the hell? How can you have the sharingan?" Lee demanded.

"Ha! You'll never know!" Ooi exclaimed.

He charged at Lee, and Lee dodged his attack.

'Damn! He can copy my moves with his sharingan! I gotta end this!' Lee thought.

Lee grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. Lee stood on the ground, in his usual battle position. Ooi charged at him. Just as Ooi was about to hit him, Lee kicked him into the air. As Ooi flew, Lee suddenly appeared behind him. "Kage Buyō." Ooi said. "Clever! But can you handle this?" Lee demanded as he wrapped his arms and his bandages around Ooi. However, somehow, Lee's head ended up further down than Ooi's. "What the?" Lee demanded. "Ha, hahahahaha! Have you forgotten, that the sharingan allows it's user to mesmerize the opponent to make them believe that they are using a move of their own will, while in reality, it's my idea!" Ooi exclaimed. "No!" Lee exclaimed.

With all the power he had put into this, he would die. Shikamizu took everyone's cantines, and used his chakra to controll all of the water from them to the ground, and then the ground absorbed it. He prayed it would be enough to save their sensei.

Lee then crashed into the ground. The bandages unwrapped around Ooi. He got up and looked at Netami.

"You wench, I don't know why I let you live!" Ooi exclaimed. He was about to strike her when he heard, "Hachimon, heal gate, open!" He turned to see Lee heading straight for him, and getting a direct hit on him with his Konoha Gōriki Senpū. Ooi went flying and smashed into a tree.

"Lee-sensei, how did you survive that?" Turan demanded.

"Quite simple. I opened the second gate, the heal gate. It releases the brain's limit on the body's stamina, making a battle-worn person miraculously ready to fight as if the fight had just begun." Lee excplained.

Ooi got up and charged at Lee. Lee jumped into the air, and kicked him in the back. Ooi fell to the ground. As he got up, Lee kicked him into the air. Lee then jumped up, and kicked him with both feet several times. Then, Lee wraped his arms, and bandages around Ooi. "This time, I will not have my head smashed three feet into the ground! You will!" Lee exclaimed. Lee and Ooi began spinning, and Lee exclaimed, "Omote Renge!" The spinning continued until Lee jumped off, just as Ooi was smashed three feet into the ground. Lee wrapped his bandages back up around his arms and walked over to Ooi. His body was stuck in the ground, and his halbirds stuck in trees. Lee gabbed his ankle, and pulled him out of the ground. He check his pulse on his throat. Nothing. He put him back down. "He's dead." Lee said.

His students were surprised. They had never seen a dead body, or anyone be killed. But, they figured it would happen sooner or later. Lee looked at his sharingan. It shortly vanished. He wondered why.

"Well," Lee began, "we should get out of here." His students and Netami agereed. They all started toward Konoha again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the corpse of Ooi rose. His eyes opened, and he coughed. "Heh. I love my jutsus. Especially Magen: Heki Zetsumei no Jutsu." Ooi said to himself. He looked around. "I've got to hurry. Only a little while before they reach Konohagakure!" Ooi exclaimed, dashing off in Konoha's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, two figures sat on a cloud, watching.

"Hm... That was an interesting match Hagetaka." Sanshouuo said.

"I know Sanshouuo. I now am aware of some of Rock Lee's abilities." Hagetaka said.

"Should we attack?" Sanshouuo asked.

"No. The boy Turan is already suspicious of us because of our little fun last night." Hagetaka replied.

"Right... We scared the pants off that kid..." Sanshouuo recalled.

"We shall observe them a little longer. Then, visit Konoha." Hagetaka said.

Sorry this has taken a little longer than usual. I couldn't get on the computer for a while, and in fact, I'm at a friend's house right now. But yea, sorry. I'm still working on this. So don't lose hope. I'm getting some more action, and soon more will come. Keep reading!

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S. Ooi means Shroud.


	11. Everything's Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I wonder what my life would be like if I owned Naruto… Hm… Sequence of images of a life of me owning Naruto Wow! My life would be a lot better! WAAAHHH!!!

Chapter XI: Everything's Back to Normal

Team Lee, or, Cell 13, continued to walk on the path to Konoha. With them, was their prisoner Netami, who had attempted to kill them. They continued to walk, until the air began to change color. Lee looked around. Then a look of shock overcame his face. "Everyone, hold your breath! It's a Kake Dokugiri!" Lee exclaimed. His students and Netami all held their breath, and jumped out of the poison. Lee jumped onto a tree branch.

'Who is it?' Lee wondered.

His question was answered when two halberds flew at him and nearly sliced his head off.

'So, it's Ooi. But how did he survive?' Lee wondered.

'Nonetheless, I must defeat him!' Lee thought.

Lee squatted down, and exclaimed, "Hachimon, life gate, open!" Lee stood tall, and his hair was being blasted upwards, his skin was red, some of his blood vessels could be seen, and his eyes were pupil-less. His students were in awe.

Ooi jumped out of the poison and onto another tree branch. "So, you've opened the third gate. The one that is located on the spinal cord, and releases the limit on the nervous system, which makes information travel at a faster rate and creates even more stamina than the others. As a side effect, the user's skin turns red, indicating an increased blood-oxygen level." Ooi explained. "You might know what it does, but I doubt you can handle it!" Lee exclaimed, as he vanished. He reappeared in front of Ooi and kicked him into the air. Once far enough in the air, Lee began to volley him around in random directions, at a frightening speed. Then, Lee wrapped the bandages around his left arm, around Ooi's waist, and threw him downwards. He then pulled up, exclaiming, "Shin Ura Renge!" He smashed him with his right arm and leg. Ooi fell to the ground, and made a crater. Lee landed on the ground, but then fell to his knees.

He slowly got up and dusted himself off. Then, a dozen shuriken cut him. He looked into the crater, and Ooi jumped out and kicked him in the face. Ooi landed half a dozen meters away from Lee, holding his bloody left arm. "Damn you. You smashed the bones in my arm." Ooi said. "Lee got up, and wiped some blood off of his face. "Good. That means no more ninjutsu or genjutsu for you…" Lee said. He charged his chakra again, and reopened the third gate. "Now to finish you!" Lee exclaimed. He vanished, and reappeared, behind, Ooi, who kicked him to a tree. Lee smashed into the tree and grunted. "How did you know I'd appear there?" Lee demanded. Ooi turned. Not only did he have his sharingan eye, but he also had a byakugan eye. "What?" Lee exclaimed. "Ha! Not only can I memorize your techniques, follow your movements, hypnotize you, but I can also see 360 degrees, and see through any obstacles! Hahaha!" Ooi exclaimed. "How the hell did you get a sharingan, and a byakugan?" Lee demanded, throwing a handful of kunai and shuriken at him. "Oh, I can't tell you!" Ooi replied, dodging all of the weapons. Lee then threw another kunai, and stabbed Ooi in the leg. This caught Ooi off guard and he tripped. Lee took this opportunity, took off his legwarmers, then removed his weights, putting his legwarmers back on.

As Ooi got back up, Lee appeared right behind him, and struck a kick, that blew into a puff of smoke. Lee looked around.

'Damn! A clone.' Lee thought.

Then, the smoke rose to Lee, and he realized, it was poisonous smoke. Lee then heard chuckling. "Heh-heh. A Doku Bunshin to be specific." Ooi said. Lee ran out of the smoke as fast as he could. Ooi pursued him, and the two began to exchange blows.

Then, Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Dozens of clones of Turan charged in and attacked Ooi. "What the?" Ooi demanded as one bit his arm. He began to kick them away, and eventually got them off. He ran over to one, and punched right through it, getting a strong electric jolt sent through his arm and throughout his body. "AAHH!!!" Ooi exclaimed. "What just happened?" Lee asked. "It's quite simple." One of the clones replied. "Hai. We have electricity flowing through us, so when we are torn apart, the electricity travels through whatever hit us." Another clone explained. Ooi grabbed a handful of shuriken, and threw them at the clones. They impacted the surface, and were absorbed into the clones. "Thank you!" They all said. "What the hell?" Ooi demanded. Then, hundreds of shuriken shot at him from the clones. "Hell no!" Ooi exclaimed. He began to run, but dozens of them stabbed into his back. He screamed in pain. Blood now decorated his left arm, right leg, and back. He got up and spat out blood.

"Fine! Time to use my own abilities!" Ooi exclaimed. Ooi squatted down, and exclaimed, "Hachimon, closing gate, open!" He stood tall, and his skin was red, his eyes were pupil-less, and his hair was flowing upwards. "Uh-oh." Lee said. Ooi vanished, and all of Turan's clones were destroyed. Then, Lee shot into the air, and was again smashed to the ground. Then smashed even further in the ground. He started to crawl out, when he was thrown through the air by Ooi grabbing his hair. He began to spin as he flew, and began to catch his footing, but slammed through a tree, and into a rock. He slowly got up, and coughed up blood. He slowly stood up on both of his feet. Ooi suddenly appeared behind him. "So, what are you going to do now, Rock Lee?" Ooi asked. Lee twirled to punch, but then Ooi vanished. Ooi reappeared behind Lee again, and kicked him further away, into stream actually. Lee stood up, the stream was about knee-high to him. Lee squatted down, and exclaimed, "Hachimon, shock gate, open!" He popped up, and his skin was red, his eyes were pupil-less, and his hair blew even harder. He vanished, and appeared ten yards away from Ooi. He punched the ground, creating an earthquake, that launched Ooi up into the air. "Hey, what the hell?" Ooi demanded. Lee jumped into the air, and attacked him so fast, yet so long, it looked like there were three Lee's attacking him. Then, Lee punched him three times, and slammed him to the ground. Ooi flew straight to, and smashed through the ground for about five feet, making a large crater.

Lee landed next to him, and demanded, "Okay! Now tell me three things. First, how did you get a sharingan and a byakugan?" "How? Simple. My mother was of Uchiha, and my father was of Hyuga. They were both missing-nins. However, I was born blind. My eyes had some trouble developing. So, when I was eighteen, I killed my parents, and took an eye of each. Then I could see." Ooi replied. Lee slugged him. "Second, what is your connection to Netami?" Lee demanded. "Who's Netami?" Ooi asked. Lee slugged him again. "The girl with green hair!" Lee exclaimed. "She doesn't have a name! And, she is my student." Ooi replied. "Liar!" Netami exclaimed. She, and the three Genin came down. "You won me in a bet as a slave! You tortured me, put me in tombs, made me do your dirty work, assassinate enemies, and clean your kitchen! I'm just glad you never decided to take my inno-" Netami exclaimed as she had her mouth covered by Turan's hand. Lee slugged him even harder. "Third, what the hell do want?" Lee demanded. "What do I want? Ha! I want the Ranmyaku wa-" Ooi was about to exclaim as a needle shot into his head. Blood trickled out. Lee turned to the direction it came from. All he saw, was a slowly shaking tree branch. He got up, and closed all of the gates. He looked at his students, and Netami.

Netami walked over to Ooi's corpse. She poked it. "HA!!!" Netami exclaimed. She pulled out a kunai, and cut his head off. "Netami, what the hell?" Turan demanded. Netami reached into his neck, and pulled out a blanket. "He took my blanky last week." Netami replied, snuggling her pink blanky. All of the Konoha ninja had an anime sweat drop.

Lee grabbed his side and said, "Let's go guys…" He and his students, along with Netami, began to walk again to Konohagakure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, the guards were in shock at Lee's condition, and escorted them to the hospital. Turan, Tanahi, and Shikamizu, then had to take Netami to the Konoha Keimu Butai, that took her in to be interrogated by Ibiki. They all went to their own homes, and when Turan and Tanahi arrived at home, they didn't get a warm welcome.

"TURAN!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, crap…" Turan said.

He attempted to run away, but Naruto gabbed the back of his jacket.

"TURAN, YOU LITTLE PSYCOPATHIC, DECEIVING, EGOMANIAC OF A SON!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tanahi asked.

"Your D-ranked mission, was supposed to be B-rank!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tanahi gasped, then glared at Turan. "Turan!" She exclaimed.

"I can explain!" Turan exclaimed.

"Well then, explain!" Naruto demanded.

"It was… Uh… A test of your ninja abilities! And you failed!" Turan exclaimed.

A vein appeared on Naruto's head, that looked like it was about to pop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Turan exclaimed. The scream could be heard all the way in Kirigakure.

That night, Turan was tortured up until 06:54, when Naruto got tired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everything was peaceful. It was just a soothing day. Turan, Tanahi, and Shikamizu went to visit Lee in the hospital. Lee had recovered fairly quickly, but still couldn't leave. When Turan told Lee it was him that caused them to go on that crazy mission, Lee was anything but pleased. "Turan… You… Idiot!" Lee exclaimed, punching Turan as hard as he could. Turan flew through several walls, and into the lobby. Lee then jumped in front of him. Turan got to his knees and looked at Lee. He was, crying. "Turan… I'm, so sorry. You're in the stage where you're no longer a boy, yet not yet a man…" Lee said. "What?" Turan asked. "Turan!" Lee exclaimed, hugging him. "AAAHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed, being squeezed so hard he thought he would die. The Medic-nin had to come and take Lee back to his room and make sure Turan was okay.

After the incident, the three went to see Netami. They walked in, and came to Ibiki Morino.

"So, Ibiki, how's Netami?" Tanahi asked.

"Well, I'm afraid my torture was too much…" Ibiki replied.

"What do you mean?" Shikamizu asked.

"She went temporarily insane, started running around, smashed her head against a wall, and now can't seem to remember anything but her name, jutsu, and you guys." Ibiki replied.

The Genin were silent. That is, until Turan started laughing. He fell over, laughing so hard, he started to cry.

"Turan, what's so funny?" Tanahi demanded.

Turan was too busy laughing to reply. So, Tanahi kicked him.

"Ow!" Turan exclaimed getting up.

The trio met up with Netami, who was being released because she never really committed any known crimes. Only, instead of her ANBU uniform, she wore clothes like Sakura's, only, instead of red, the dress was dark green, and the shorts were black.

"Wow. You look different." Turan commented.

"I guess I do Turan." Netami replied.

Turan then noticed she didn't make some kind of seductive comment.

'I've got it! The bump made her forget she had a crush on me!' Turan thought.

"Well, could any of you guys show me the way to the ninja academy?" Netami asked.

"Let me check my P.D.A." Tanahi said, pulling a P.D.A. out of her pocket.

"I'm too lazy… Night everybody…" Shikamizu replied walking away.

Turan looked to the sky. It must've been four in the afternoon.

"Nope. Sorry. I have plans. I gotta meet my friends today. Bye!" Tanahi replied leaving.

Turan looked at Netami. She looked at him. "Fine!" Turan exclaimed. He walked over, grabbed her wrist, and began to walk in the direction of the academy. Although Turan wasn't aware of it, Netami was blushing. The bump erased her memory of how she treated him when she captured him, and it also made her slightly more shy. Not as shy as Hinata, but still shy.

"So, why do you want to go to the academy?" Turan asked.

"Hm? Ibiki said I could become a Konoha ninja if I pass some test." Netami replied.

Turan sighed.

'Police force aint what it used to be…' Turan thought.

They eventually came to the academy and met up with Shikamaru.

"Turan? What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Netami wants to become a Genin." Turan replied, dragging Netami in front of Shikamaru.

"I was told I have to make a clone to pass. I however have more experience in making wood clones." Netami said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Watch." Netami said. She did a hand seal, and exclaimed, "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then, from her body, formed a clone of wood.

Shikamaru walked inside, then out, and gave her a blue Konoha forehead protector.

"Thanks!" Netami exclaimed. "Wait, who's on my team?" Netami asked.

"You're in cell 15. They only had two members." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks! Bye!" Netami exclaimed as she and Turan left.

Shikamaru however stood, shocked.

'How could she use Mokuton? It's a kekkei genkai! From the first Hokage! How?" Shikamaru wondered.

Turan and Tanahi continued to walk. Then, Turan asked, "Hey Netami, where are you going to stay?"

"Hm? I don't know…" Netami replied.

Turan thought for a minute. Then said, "My dad could find you a place."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Netami said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pulled some strings, and got Netami an apartment on the west side of town. A week of normality passed by, and all was well. Keyword: **was**.

Done. A longer chapter, but that's good. I know, seems like Netami got off easy, but, I couldn't think of a way to get her to become a Konoha ninja, so I improvised. Soon, more business will get started, and it will heat up. Plus, a certain event will occur. You know the one.

Yondaime Necrokage


	12. The What Exams?

Disclaimer: Blood is red, I am blue, if you don't know why, then screw you. Why am I blue? I don't have a PS3, and I don't own Naruto too.

Chapter XII: The What Exams?

Turan was amazed. Lee told them he'd teach them how to walk on trees without their hands. He had caught on quickly. He was skilled with chakra control, so he had little trouble climbing the trees. So far he was at least seven meters from the top. He fell twenty times, but considering how tall the tree is, that wasn't that bad. He looked down to check on his cellmates. Tanahi was having trouble near the bottom, and Shikamizu just slowly walked up it, occasionally tripping, but then regaining his balance. Turan was surprised Tanahi was having trouble. It was only then he saw there were a bunch of insects on her tree. That would explain. He continued to walk upwards, until he reached the top. He merely sat there, at the top of the tree, staring at all of Konoha. After a while longer, Tanahi and Shikamizu made it to the top, and all three of them had a race down. Turan won. Turan looked up.

"Tanahi, it's still light out. What time do you think it is?" Turan asked.

Tanahi did a few calculations, and replied, "I'd say about three thirty."

"I guess I'd better file the report on the last mission then!" Lee exclaimed.

"You haven't filled it out yet? The one where we saved that lady from being attacked by a drunken guy?" Tanahi asked.

"I was busy teaching you guys how to walk on trees. Oh well, bye guys!" Lee exclaimed as he left.

"Bye Lee-sensei." The three said as they waved.

Shikamizu remembered that his dad told him that someone very important was coming to visit. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." Shikamizu said.

"Why?" Turan asked.

"My mom's coming today." Shikamizu replied.

"Your mom doesn't live in Konoha?" Tanahi asked.

"No. She lives in Sunagakure." Shikamizu replied.

"Wait, isn't she that lady with the fan?" Tanahi asked.

"Yes." Shikamizu replied.

"Then she's the head of Suna-Konoha relations! I've seen her before!" Tanahi exclaimed.

"Hm… Then if she's coming to Konoha, then wouldn't that mean an event that encompasses both Suna and Konoha is gonna happen?" Turan asked.

"I guess so. I could ask her." Shikamizu replied.

"That'd be a good idea." Tanahi said.

"Well bye." Shikamizu said as he left.

Turan and Tanahi waved. As the two started to walk home, they noticed three strangers. One had a large gourd strapped to his back, another had several scrolls strapped to his back, and the other had a scythe strapped to her back. They were merely looking around.

"I've never seen these guys before!" Turan exclaimed running in their direction.

"Turan, wait!" Tanahi exclaimed following.

Turan ran over and could see them clearly. The one with the gourd had brown hair and green eyes. He wore black pants, a red overcoat, and a brown strap around his back chest. He also had his forehead protector on his strap. He also had a tattoo above his right eye that looked like so: 鬼

The boy with scrolls on his back had blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue pants, an orange, and a dark green cloak that covered both, except for the bottom of his pants. He also had face paint. His forehead protector was around his head.

The girl had black hair, in four short pony-tails on the back of her head and she had brown eyes. She wore clothes like Temari's, only red and blue. Her forehead protector was around her neck.

"Hi!" Turan greeted as he walked over to them.

They all turned and looked at him. He looked at their forehead protectors, they had an hourglass that had another bar right above it. "That's not the Konoha symbol. What village are you guys from?" Turan asked.

"Sunagakure." The girl said.

"Cool. I'm Turan Uzumaki. Who are you guys?" Turan asked.

"I'm Karura Nara. Nice to meet you." The girl replied.

"I'm Yashamaru." The boy with the scrolls replied.

"My name is Hanzatsu…" The boy with the gourd replied.

"Cool. Wait, did you say your last name is Nara?" Turan asked.

"Yes." Karura replied.

"Then I'm on the same squad as your brother!" Turan exclaimed.

"Where is ol' Shikamizu?" Karura asked.

"He said he was going home because his mom was coming from Suna." Turan replied.

"Mom? His mom, which is technically my mom, is not only the head of Suna-Konoha relations, but she is also our Jonin-sensei." Karura said.

As they were talking, Tanahi finally caught up, and jumped in the conversation.

"You guys are Suna ninja. Right?" Tanahi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Yashamaru replied.

"Sunagakure and Konohagakure may be allies, but you still need permission to be here." Tanahi said.

"We do." Yashamaru replied.

The three Suna Genin pulled out I.D.s, that had their pictures, information, and allowed them to enter Konoha.

"Why are you here?" Tanahi asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we all agreed then?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was in his office with Jonin-sensei from the villages of Konoha (Leaf), Suna (Sand), Kumo (Lightning), Kusa (Grass), Ame (Rain, Oto (Sound), Haru (Spring, previously snow), Taki (Waterfall), Kemuri (Smoke), Getsu (Moon), and even Hoshi (Star).

"So, we have all agreed that is time to hold the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." All of the Jonin replied.

"Good. All… sixty-five of you Jonin line up, state your name, your Genin-students, and if you recommend them." Naruto ordered.

Lee was at the front of the line. "I am Rock Lee. Jonin-sensei of Turan Uzumaki, Tanahi Uzumaki, and Shikamizu Nara. I recommend all three of these Genin." Lee said. Naruto wrote on a piece of paper. The next person walked forward. "I am Konohamaru Sarutobi. I am Jonin-sensei of Inozi Yamanaka, Chonoe Akamichi, and Shikari Nara. I recommend all three of these Genin." A thirty year-old Konohamaru said. Naruto wrote on a piece of paper. The next person walked forward. "I am Genma Shiranui. Jonin-sensei of Winoka Hyuga, Tsuni Morino, and Nomhi Umino. I recommend all three of these Genin." Genma said. Naruto wrote on the piece of paper again. The next Jonin came up. "I am Anko Mitarashi. Jonin-sensei of Netami Reido, Kokoro Hrosh, and Atae Rock." Anko said. Several other Jonin from Konoha came up and all recommended their Genin for the Chunin exams. "Very well…" Naruto began. "With that said, approximately 195 Genin counting our allying villages will participate in the Chunin Selection Exams. Dismissed." Naruto said. All sixty-five Jonin left, to go to their students.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole time, Turan had been chatting with the three sand-nin. But, Temari came, and they had to go.

Then, Lee came. "Hey kids!" Lee exclaimed. "Hey Lee-sensei." They said. "I already gave this to Shikamizu, so here's yours!" Lee said, handing them I.D.s. "They allow you to participate in the Chunin Selection Exams." Lee said. "Sweet!" Turan exclaimed. Tanahi eyed hers and smiled. "Bye!" Lee exclaimed running off. Tanahi went home, and Turan decided to stay out, after all, it was still bright. He ran around the village, and noticed something at the gate. He went to a tree, and saw about 120 ninja entering Konoha. "Hm… I should "check" if these guys are worthy of the Chunin Exams…" Turan said to himself.

Tanahi was walking home, on her usual route. But something was wrong. There were more trees, less people, and no animals. It was to say the least, scary.

'It's okay Tanahi, you, probably just haven't noticed the trees, and it is a little darker, there are obviously going to be less people…' Tanahi thought.

She continued to walk, and then, she saw several leaves fly around her. She nearly blacked out, but continued to walk. Then, she thought she heard something. She ignored it, and kept walking. Then, she saw something. Whatever it was, it was crawling. She looked, and thought she'd be sick. She saw Shikamizu on the ground, with several dozen weapons lodged into him, missing an arm and leg, and a burned face.

"T-Tanahi… I- I was o-out f-for a w-walk, a-and, I w-was, at-attacked…" Shikamizu said.

Tanahi was nearly crying, but then, started laughing. "Alright, whoever's behind this can stop! It's clearly a genjutsu! Shikamizu's way too lazy to go out for a walk, nor would he come to me! Ha! Plus, you forgot that his hair was black, not brown." Tanahi said.

The illusion faded, and Tanahi arrived at home.

"Pass." A voice said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Shikamizu's home, he sat on the couch.

"Hey, Shikamizu, could you get me a soda?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikamizu got up, grabbed a soda, and threw it to his dad. Then, resumed his position on the couch.

"It's a miracle. Pass." Temari said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan stood above fifteen unconscious Genin from random villages. "Ha! I'm better than I thought!" Turan exclaimed. He did a hand seal, and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Fifteen clones of him appeared. "I need you guys to take these guys back to their hotels. Just put them in the lobbies." Turan ordered. His clones took the unconscious Genin, and left.

"Wow. Pass." A voice said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari appeared in front of Shikamaru.

"So? Did all of the rookie twelve pass?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai. With flying colors." Temari replied.

"Good. I hate wasting my own time…" Shikamaru said.

"Oh come on!" Temari said, pulling on his vest.

"You're so troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a grin on his face.

(I wont get into detail of what happens next, as this is not a romance fanfic, and it's rated T, not M. So, I'll let your minds figure out what's going on in the Nara residence ;)

Well, here we are. The beginning of the Chunin Exams. We have tons of Genin, and so much left to happen. So stay tuned!

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S. The gourd on Hanzatsu's back, does not contain sand. Repeat, it does not, contain sand.


	13. Chunin Exam Stage One: The Written Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I do own Turan! Sou dayo!!! (For those of you that don't know, sou dayo, means oh yeah.)

Chapter XIII: Chunin Exam Stage One: The Written Test

Turan, Tanahi, and Shikamizu, had spent the previous day training. They each were given a day to perfect their skills. They were told that the Chunin exams would be held the next day, so they got in a whole day of training. It paid off well.

The three-man cell walked through Konoha, all on there way to the location of the first stage. They eventually came inside, and saw a group of other Genin yelling and screaming. Shikamizu walked up the wall so he could see what was going on. Three boys were blocking the stairs to the next floor.

"You guys don't wanna deal with the Chunin exams!" One exclaimed. "Yeah! They're too extreme for all of you!" Another shouted. "Some of you will go insane, others will be wrecked for life!" The other yelled. An odd looking boy walked forward. He wore a blue shirt, and tan pants. On his shirt, was something none of the Genin had ever seen. It looked like a fan, that was white on the bottom, and red on the top. "Yeah. Too bad for you, that these stairs, go to the basement floor. We want stairs, that go up. So cut the genjutsu." The boy ordered.

The stairs, then vanished, revealing real stairs, going down. When everyone looked back at the boy, he was already walking down the hall to the other stairs. Everyone followed.

Turan, Tanahi and Shikamizu saw a familiar sight. The nine other rookies. "Hey guys!" Turan exclaimed as they all met up. "Hey Turan!" Winoka exclaimed as she ran over to him. They grabbed each others hands as though to arm-wrestle, and then started playing patty-cake.

Netami walked over to Tanahi. "Wha-what the hell?" Netami asked. "They're good friends, they occasionally do that…" Tanahi replied. Then after a little bit, They hit each other in the stomachs, and started to laugh.

"People, lets focus on the task at hand!!!" Atae exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him. He looked exactly like Lee, except for one thing. He wore a blue jumpsuit instead of green, and had darker legwarmers. He too had a red forehead protector around his waist. He had the odd haircut, and the thick eyebrows.

"It is time for the Chunin Exams! We should take them seriously, now lets go!" Atae exclaimed. The group followed, and opened the door to the room. It had tons, of Genin in it. They nearly filled the whole room. The group stood, waiting.

Then, everyone heard a tap, on the chalkboard. They all turned. They saw thirteen ninja in the back of the room. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I am the proctor of the first stage of the Chunin Exam. And as you could guess, your worst nightmare." Ibiki said.

He grabbed a large box from the ninja next to him. "Each of you will be given a number. It will designate where you sit." Ibiki said. All of the other ninja went to sit in chairs around the room.

After a while, everyone had a number, and were sitting down where they should be. Turan was sitting in the middle, next to Winoka. Tanahi was sitting in the back-corner, next to Atae. Shikamizu was sitting in the corner right behind the front, next to some random stranger. Netami was in the back, next to a random stranger.

"Alright maggots, shut-up and listen! I won't answer any of you questions! Rule one: This test is done on a point reduction system. Instead of starting with zero, you start with ten, and for every answer you get wrong, you lose a point. If you get three wrong, your score will be seven. Rule two: Teams will pass or fail, based on the total score of all three members. Rule three: The sentinels placed around the room are to watch you carefully. If they see you cheating, they'll take two points off of your score. If they catch you five times, you're out. Anyone fool enough to get caught cheating, doesn't deserve to be here. Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. One more rule. Should any member of the team get a zero, the entire team fails. The last question will be given fifteen minutes before the end of the test. That's forty-five minutes from now. You'll have one hour." Ibiki explained.

Tanahi was banging her head against the desk as hard as she could. Shikamizu was swearing at the world in general, and Turan was curled up in a ball.

'I should've listened when they told me to pay attention in class!' Turan thought.

"Begin!" Ibiki exclaimed.

'Alright, calm down…' Shikamizu thought.

'Just look at the test. Hm… This is a problem. I can't understand a single one… This is bad…' Shikamizu thought.

Shikamizu looked around, several others were having the same problem.

'This is crazy. They make the problems so hard, that you practically have to cheat… ! That's it! That's the point of the sentinels! To catch us if we cheat. They're not trying to forbid us, they're trying to get us, force us to cheat. They want us to cheat. That's the only way to pass. I guess it must have something to do with our ability to gather information. Well, anyway, I know what I'm supposed to do, just need to know how to do it…' Shikamizu thought.

In the meantime, several others had come to realize this.

Tanahi did a hand seal. She concentrated her energy.

'I must use my new move if I hope to pass…' Tanahi thought.

She was building up as much chakra as she could.

'Byakugan!' Tanahi exclaimed in her head.

Her eyes turned white, and the veins next to her eyes bulged. She saw through the person in front of her, and wrote down their answers.

'Thanks mom.' Tanahi thought.

Hanzatsu had sneezed, as cover to throw a leaf into the air. As it slowly fell, he closed his right eye, an eye appeared in the bottom of the leaf, and he began to write what it saw.

Shikamizu was still trying to find some way to cheat, every time, his thoughts being disrupted by someone getting caught, and the whole team getting kicked out. He figured by now, there must only be about 124 left. He looked at the clock. Only ten minutes until the tenth question. He was shocked at how much trouble he was having. He closed his eyes, in deep thought. He opened his eyes, and saw the shadow of the person in front of him. He saw the way they moved through the shadow, and began to copy it, copying what they were writing.

Everyone had found their own way of cheating. Except Turan.

'Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso!!!' Turan thought.

He had tried the method of looking through to find one he knows, he even tried cheating, but stopped when he thought he could get caught.

'Okay, don't worry, maybe there's some hope… I'm dead! If only I knew the tenth… ! That's it! The tenth question! If I can get it right, I'll pass!' Turan thought.

"Alright maggots! It's time for the tenth and final question! So listen up, because there are some more rules. Try not to be scared." Ibiki said.

'The question has rules?' Netami wondered.

'They're scary?' Turan wondered.

'Just tell us the damn question!' Shikamizu thought.

"Rule one: If you wish not to take the final question, then you don't have to." Ibiki said.

'What?' Tanahi wondered.

"What's the catch?" Shikamizu demanded.

"Regardless of your other answers, you get a zero, and your team fails. Not only that, but if you do take it, and get it wrong, you won't just fail… You'll be prohibited from taking the Chunin Exam ever again as long as you live!" Ibiki explained.

"What the hell?" Netami demanded.

Ibiki chuckled. "Well, that's just too bad. I'm in charge, so we go by my rules…"

Everyone was in an uproar.

"Well, for those of you that don't want to take this, raise your hands now." Ibiki said.

'KUSO!!!' Turan thought.

Little by little, more people gradually began to raise their hands, their numbers were recorded, and they and their teams were escorted out.

'Okay, Tanahi wants to be Hokage, so she won't raise her hand, I want to be successful, so I won't, and Turan wants to beat his dad, so, he… probably won't…' Shikamizu thought.

Slowly, Turan rose his hand.

Everyone that knew him was shocked.

Then, he slammed it on the table, and got one of his feet on it, exclaiming, "Listen up you scarred bastard! I'm not the least bit intimidated! All these idle threats of failing, and never being able to take it again… I think you're just scared that we could be stronger than you, and that you don't want us to pass so we won't take your missions and fame! So bring on all you got bear-man!"

Everyone, was shocked.

Ibiki looked around.

'102. Quite a few. Oh well.' Ibiki thought.

He started to laugh. "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do! And that is for me, to tell you… That you've all passed the first stage of the Chunin Exams!"

Now, even Turan was shocked.

"Whoa, what?" Tanahi demanded.

'I had to go through this explanation multiple times during the Hokage's first Chunin Exam…' Ibiki thought.

"You see, the first nine questions were to test your ability to gather information. It showed us how well you could do that, without getting caught. For example, if you were gathering information from an enemy, you wouldn't want to get caught. The principle's the same here. The final question, was to test your loyalty. Here's a scenario: You have a mission to go to an enemy land, and take information. You have no idea how many men they have, nor how heavily armed they are. You also have reason to believe you could be walking into a trap. The mission is almost suicidal if you think about it. But you don't think about it. You just do it. For the sake of your land and people. Should you say that you and your comrades would rather live and fight another day? No. You take the mission, persevere, and succeed. Those are the decisions that Chunin squad leaders must make everyday. That, was the point. So there never really was a written tenth question. Your staying was the answer, so you all pass!" Ibiki explained.

Hardly anyone was sure they just heard what they heard. But regardless, they passed. A little too much information at once, but they caught the gist of it.

"YAY!!!" Turan exclaimed.

Suddenly, a cannonball went flying through the window, and unwrapped into a large flag, saying: Chunin Exam: Stage Two!!!

'What the hell?' Virtually everyone thought.

Suddenly a purple-haired woman appeared.

"Alright maggots, listen up! I'm Anko Mitarashi, here to tell you about the second phase of the Chunin Exam, so get your butts in gear!!!" Anko exclaimed.

Ibiki walked from behind the flag. "ANKO!!! WE AGREED YOU'D STOP DOING THAT LAST YEAR!!! REMEMBER? I WANTED TO PUT ANKO-PROOF GLASS UP? THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING TO!!!" Ibiki exclaimed.

"Calm down Ibiki." Anko said.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN??? THIS IS THE NINETEENTH YEAR IN A ROW ANKO!!! THE WINDOW REPAIR GUYS ARE GETTING SICK OF IT!!!" Ibiki exclaimed as he started running at her.

"Alright, kids. Come to the forty-fourth battle training zone tomorrow morning!" Anko exclaimed jumping out the window.

"THIS ISN'T OVER ANKO!!!" Ibiki exclaimed out of the window.

All of the Genin slowly left, still happy about passing the first phase of the Chunin Exam. For what tomorrow would bring, none of them knew…

Got it. The first phase of the Chunin Exam. Next, is the Forest of Death! FUN TIMES!!! :)

Yondaime Necrokage


	14. Chunin Exam Stage Two: Forest of Death

Disclaimer: I, don't own Naruto. But, I shall make my own manga! Hahaha!

Authors note: This is going to be the most violent chapter of them all, so, pull out your stuffed bears and bunnies to hug.

Chapter XIV: Chunin Exam Stage Two: The Forest of Death, Begins

All of the Genin gathered at the front of the Forest, and saw Anko.

"Hello maggots!"

Turan wanted to knock her block off already.

"Well, I've got good news, and good news." Anko said.

Virtually all the Genin thought the same thing… Huh?

"I will not be the proctor! However, he will be!"

The Genin looked to their right, where Anko pointed. They saw a tall man. He had formal robes on. And really long hair. He also had white eyes. "Neji, Hyuga." Tanahi and Turan looked as though they were going to have heart attacks. They're uncle Neji, was going to be proctor. They had heard Hinata saying many things about him. One of them, that he could be ruthless, and unforgiving.

"Alright you pampered little worms, you're now under my command! You will do as I say!" Neji exclaimed. The Genin shuddered. "I'm not scared of you Neji-hakufu!" Turan exclaimed. Neji just rose his eyebrow, and mumbled "Turan-oi, you're an idiot…" While Anko threw her kunai at Turan and vanished. The kunai flew right at him, but he then caught the blade, so his hand was cut. Then Anko appeared behind him.

"Wow, you're fast kid."

"Well, I am the most powerful ninja in the village."

"Right…"

"I am!" Turan jumped to tackle Anko. But then she vanished and reappeared behind him again, and tackled him to the ground. Her hands were holding his wrists, and her knees his legs. She pulled her face close to his. "So, still think you're a big shot?" Her lips were so close to his, he could feel the warmth from hers on his. Turan was speechless. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say. "That's what I thought." Anko got up, and jumped back next to Neji.

Turan checked his pulse to make sure he was alive. It was racing. The beats were so fast he couldn't count them. He slowly got back onto his feet, and dusted himself off. The only proof he had that that happened, is the blood on his hand from the kunai.

"Again, to begin this test, you all must sign these consent forms. All they do is say that it isn't my fault, if any of you don't come back alive."

The Genin again, shuddered.

"Bunshin no Jutsu." Neji said as he did a hand seal. Three clones of Neji appeared. He handed them the consent forms and the began to hand them out to the Genin.

"This'll be a survival test. Here's an idea of what it looks like." Neji pulled out a scroll, opened it, and it had a bird's eye view. "You can see forty-four gates, rivers, and of course, the forest. In the middle, is a tower. Within this ridiculously oversized cage, you'll experience the torture of the Forest of Death. The point is, to obtain these scrolls, in any way possible." Neji pulled out to more scrolls. "The Heaven, and Earth scrolls."

"Hm?" Turan looked puzzled.

"There will be thirty-four scrolls. Each team will get one random scroll. You must obtain the other scroll to have both by whatever means necessary. Once you have both, you must travel to the tower in the center."

'There are thirty-four, scrolls, so that means that only seventeen teams can pass…' Shikamizu thought.

"By the way, one more thing, look in the scroll, and your team is disqualified."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now, everyone had signed the consent forms, and were lined up to get their scrolls.

"Well Neji-san, I'd love to stay and watch the mayhem, but I have to go find my perverted husband…" Anko said.

"Why?"

"Because, he went on a mission last week to Otogakure, and hasn't come back yet. Plus, it was only B-rank…"

"Wow. How unlike him."

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried, so I'm gonna go get him." Anko said as she left.

'Hm… Kakashi-san, you've never taken so long for a B-rank… What are you doing?' Neji thought. "Hm?" Neji looked up and all of the Genin were in front of him.

"They all have their scrolls, and their numbers!" One of the ninja that was handing the scrolls out exclaimed.

"Alright… All of you, go to the gates that match the number on the slip of paper that was given to you. Then, wait until you hear the signal."

"What's the signal Neji-hakufu?" Tanahi asked.

"You'll know Tanahi-mei."

The Genin looked puzzled, but didn't doubt him, and went to their respective gates. They all waited anxiously for minutes, until the gates swung open. At cell 13's gate, it smashed Turan through the side. Tanahi and Shikamizu started running in, and Turan soon followed.

"Think we're ready for this?" Tanahi asked.

"Hell no." Shikamizu replied.

"But I don't care!" Turan exclaimed.

Dozens of other Genin leapt through the forest, at astonishing speed, all with the same intention.

Meanwhile, near the back, a man snuck in. He must've been in his early thirties. He wore a cloak. On it, were several red stars. It covered his entire body, even dragging on the floor a little. It had a large neckband, but the front was missing. He had a samurai hat on, that had several long steaks of confetti going down, that were long enough to fall to the cloak in the back and sides, and were shorter in the face, where, at the front, the only went down to the top of the eyes. He had blue eyes. He began to venture into the forest.

Turan looked around, no one in sight. His sight anyway. "Sis!" Tanahi looked over. "Yeah?" Shikamizu looked to see what they were saying. "You can use the Byakugan now, right?" Tanahi was curious what he was thinking. "Yeah. Why?" Turan was surprised she hadn't already thought of it. "Use you byakugan to see if there are any enemies nearby." Tanahi did an hand seal, and said, "Byakugan." Her eyes turned white, and veins on the side of her eyes were bulging. "I think I see somebody." Turan looked worried. "How many?" Tanahi squinted her eyes. "Two. They're coming this way. From the north-east." "Damn…" Turan swore. "Can you see their forehead protectors?" Shikamizu asked. "They look like… stars." Shikamizu sighed. "Then they're ninja from Hoshigakure. The Village Hidden among Stars." "Hm… I wonder what they're attacks are…" Turan wondered. Tanahi's eyes popped open. "That's not our prime concern right now!"

Suddenly, a large blast of fire shot through the trees to the side of Turan's cell, catching Turan on fire, while Tanahi and Shikamizu managed to dodge it. Turan fell into a large bush. "Brother!" Tanahi exclaimed. "He'll be fine!" Shikamizu exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way of another blast. Shikamizu looked around, and saw a stream. He did a hand seal, and exclaimed, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones of Shikamizu crawled out of the water. Then, dozens of shuriken and kunai flew out of a tree at Shikamizu's clones. Shikamizu's eyes looked to the tree. "That's where they are…" He grabbed a handful of shuriken and kunai and threw them at the point of the tree where the weapons came from. A blast of fire shot out of the tree, setting it ablaze, but continued toward Shikamizu and Tanahi. Shikamizu did another hand seal, exclaiming, "Mizu Sen!" He outstretched his arm as far as he could and flattened his palm. His clones reverted to water, and swirled around his hands in a sphere, until he shot it in a beam at the fire. Steam was everywhere.

From the side, the other ninja came, and threw a kunai into Shikamizu's side. He grunted and blood dripped out. He then pulled out a shuriken, of quite large size. Roughly the size of a television. Shikamizu stood with fear. He couldn't stop shooting the water, or he'd get burnt. On the other hand, if he didn't defend himself from the enemy, he'd be killed. He looked behind him and saw Tanahi.

'She's frozen with fear. I gotta do something.' Shikamizu looked, thought, eventually prayed they'd find a way to survive. Then, he heard, something like choking. He looked to his side, and saw Turan holding the enemy by the throat. But something was wrong. It was as though there was a dark aura around him. "Turan, are you okay?" Turan turned, and Shikamizu thought he was having a nightmare. His eyes were blood red, and strange whisker-like marks appeared on his cheeks. His nails were also longer, and much sharper. He even had slitted eyes. He kept squeezing, harder and harder. You could hear the tightening of his grip. "Turan, stop! STOP!!!" Shikamizu exclaimed. Turan growled, and squeezed harder, until the kids head, popped right off. Blood squirted out of his neck and head. Shikamizu was speechless. He just saw his good friend, kill someone, with his bare hand. The fire stopped.

The other ninja jumped down. "Kori!" He ran to the corps of his friend. He got up to attack Turan, but as soon as he stood, Turan placed his hands on the side of his head, and squeezed so hard, that he crushed his head. Blood shot in random directions, and out of the neck. Shikamizu and Tanahi gasped. Turan tuned to them. "I have a strong urge to live. I must live… I shall not lose life!" They heard rustling nearby. They looked and saw another ninja. On the same team as the other two. Before he could even speak a word, Turan appeared in front of him, knocked him to the ground, stuck his hand in his chest, and ripped his living heart out. Blood squirted of the heart, and covered his chest. Shikamizu and Tanahi were going pale. They couldn't believe their eyes. They were only here for five hours, and Turan had killed three people. Turan's "claws" were covered in blood. He tore the heart to shreds, increasing the blood. Turan had a look of pure disgust on his face. "Filthy vermin…"

"Hm… That demon's as strong as leader thought… I must seal it. Furui isn't with me, so if I attack him in a battle, there's risk of me being killed, since he's the one that would contain it. No…" The man said.

Turan averted his gaze to his side. He swung his arm out and caught several kunai, mostly cutting his hand, spewing more blood. Turan growled. Then, a small grey bug crawled up onto his chest. He was about to grab it, when it exploded.

Tanahi's face looked as white as the paper you're reading off of. "TURAN!!!"

From the bushes the man emerged. "I didn't think the demon would be the weak. No…"

When the smoke cleared, Turan stood, he was unharmed, all that happened was, his jacket and shirt fell of. "Was that… Supposed to hurt me? It didn't even tickle." This time, his voice had an evil back tone. "Hm… I guess you are stronger than that. Nah…" The man put his hand behind his back. Four small flames of black color appeared on each of his fingers. In each flame was a symbol. On the index was: 火 (Fire). On the middle was: 空間 (void). On the ring was: 風 (Wind). On the pinky was: 水 (Water). On the thumb was: 地球 (Earth).

"I'll kill you filthy vermin!" Turan charged at the man, ready to slash him to bits. Just as Turan was about to swing his claw, the man forced his fingers into his stomach, exclaiming, "Kyousei Gogyō Fūin!" Turan screeched in agony. He flew back into a tree. He impacted and lost consciousness. The man walked over to him and placed his hand on his chest. A bright light shone, and then the man was gone. On Turan however, was a mark. It looked like a winged snake eating it's own tail, with three triangles inside the circle it made, with triangles at the sides of those.

Tanahi and Shikamizu weren't exactly sure what had happened. They were still in shock. So much had happened so fast.

"Sh-Shikamizu… I-I th-think w-we should g-get, ou-out o-of h-here…"

"I-I a-agree. Le-lets find a safer p-place…"

Shikamizu and Tanahi gathered Turan and his jacket and shirt, and began to search for a place to rest. They eventually came to a hollow tree that led deep into the ground. They decided it'd have to do for tonight. They crawled deep in. Shikamizu did a hand seal and whispered, "Bunshin no Jutsu." His clone crawled to the front.

"Why'd you do that?"

"It has a string on it. If it's attacked, the clone will pop, and the string will fall, since it has a rock on it, it will pull this bell, to my ear, and I'll wake up."

"So then you can wake me up, so we both can watch as we're cornered and die?"

"No! So we can escape. I have explosive tags with me."

"I hope you know what you're talking about…"

"It's risky, but it's our best bet."

Tanahi sighed. "G'night…"

"Good night…"

VIOLENCE!!! A WORLD WHERE BLOOD CLATTERS FROM THE DEEP AND ENGULFS ALL THAT IS IN A CHAOTIC FRENZY OF MADNESS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hm? Guess I got carried away there. Sorry. But yeah, violent chapter, and, we got an odd seal. I don't think I'll mention it's name for a while, so I'll tell you know. It's the… No, I won't tell you. But I didn't make it up. It's an actual symbol. It's called the Ouroboros. That's not the name I'll give it, but that's what it's true name is. So if you want to see what it really looks like, look it up. Well, sorry about the wait by the way. It took me a while to type this one. I'll see you guys later!

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S.

Hakufu-Uncle

Oi-Nephew


	15. Day Two: Defenseless

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I do own the manga I'm making with my pal.

Chapter XV: Day Two: Defenseless

Tanahi awoke early, and as she rose, bumped her head on the roots of the tree. "Ow!" Shikamizu shot up and pulled out a kunai. "We under attack?" Tanahi shook her head. "No, I just bumped my head…" She began to rub her red forehead. Shikamizu sighed. He looked over and saw his undamaged clones. He made a hand seal, and they poofed away. He looked over, to the ground, Turan was still asleep. But the whisker marks hadn't gone away. Only gotten smaller. He checked the mark. It had moved to the back of his neck. He hoped he'd be alright.

"Tanahi, we gotta get moving." Tanahi, stopped rubbing her forehead. "Do we have to?" Shikamizu knew she was scared. "Look, if we stay, we'll get attacked, and be trapped now. Why, my paper bombs seem to have been torn in my sleep. I guess I roll over too much… Anyway, if we go, if we do get attacked, we can run." Tanahi was skeptical. "What about Turan?" Shikamizu sighed again. "I guess I'll carry him until he wakes up…"

Each of them were trying to forget what had happened the previous day. Turan had transformed, not physically, but, in every other way. He became a monstrous, murderous, creature that had an unstoppable urge to live, as he put it. They each still didn't want to believe it, but his bloodstained hands were proof enough. Shikamizu used some water he had gathered, and used it to wash off all of the blood. Tanahi crawled out, and Shikamizu dragged him out, then carried him over his shoulder. They jumped up into the trees and continued to leap as high as they could to avoid enemies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, they decided to stop and rest for a few minutes. Tanahi kept a sharp eye out for any possible enemies with her Byakugan. Shikamizu kept an eye on Turan. Tanahi's eyes popped open. "Shikamizu! Look ou-" Tanahi's warning fell short as a kunai sliced Shikamizu's side. Shikamizu grunted and put both hands on it. Tanahi grabbed a kunai and held it ready to throw. Shikamizu looked in the direction the kunai came from, and his eyes shot open. He grabbed Turan, and jumped to the branch Tanahi was on. Instantly, a giant monkey smashed it to bits. "These guys can summon monkeys?" Shikamizu jumped even further away. "Apparently." Tanahi jumped back with him, throwing her kunai. It stabbed the monkey directly in the head, between the eyes. The monkey fell off the branch and poofed away in smoke on the ground.

"Did that seem too easy?" Tanahi asked.

Then, they heard the sound of something flipping. They looked, and saw hundreds of kunai heading for them, from every direction.

"Yes it did." Shikamizu replied.

The kunai continued to close in. Shikamizu did a hand seal, "This is going to take one hell of a lot of chakra… But, Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" He opened his mouth and began to shoot water out. He did another few hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" All the water he spat out began to form a cylinder around them. All of the kunai deflected off. After all of the kunai had impacted and deflected, Shikamizu undid the jutsu, and fell to the ground panting. "Shikamizu! Are you okay?" Shikamizu barely managed to look at her, "Does it look like I'm okay? I just used a B-rank jutsu, and I was already low on chakra… I should only be using C-rank…" Tanahi's face paled as Shikamizu lost consciousness. She heard footsteps getting closer. She weakly pulled out a kunai, and shakily got into battle position.

Three figures came in front of her. Two males, one female. The taller of the two males wore a samurai hat, a green hooded jacket, and blue pants. The shorter of the two males wore a samurai hat, a blue hooded jacket, and purple pants. The girl wore a samurai hat, and a red kimono with blue outlines, and orange octagons at the middle. Tanahi analyzed the village symbols on the metal on their samurai hats. They had a musical note. They were from Otogakure. The Village Hidden in Sound.

The sound village was previously ruled by Orochimaru, but after his defeat, the Land of Rice Fields, decided it liked having a ninja village, and purified it so it could ally with Konoha, and have their own protection. They even had Otokages. Although they still weren't considered one of the great shinobi villages.

The girl pulled out three kunai in each hand. Tanahi continued to tremble. "Toku, Eshaku, let me handle this." The taller male, Toku, rolled his eyes. "Fine Teion… But go faster than ya usually do. You're too slow." Teion grinned. "Great." She threw the kunai in her left hand, and one from her right. Tanahi dodged the first three, and blocked the last with her kunai. But then she heard something behind her. She turned to look, and felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned, and saw the other kunai. She reached down, and pulled them out, dropping them off the branch they all were on. Tanahi looked at Teion and her vision started getting disorientated. She saw multiples of them. "You're probably experiencing the pain of the sound by now. The kunai that stuck in your back were my specialties." Tanahi's eyes went wide. "In the blade, is a mechanical device, that makes sounds. It makes sounds the moment they pierce something. The sound is very high frequency, so you don't hear it. It travels through your body, emitting sound to every part. Once it reaches your brain, it begins to numb it, and your senses begin to weaken."

Tanahi was experiencing what she was talking about. It was taking everything she had, just to stand. She made a few hand seals, and mumbled, "Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu…" She collapsed on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Ha! Too easy! I thought Konoha was strong!"

"Don't get too cocky Eshaku. This is probably just a weak squad."

"Guess you're right Toku."

The Sound-nins laughed. Toku looked up.

"Oh my god! Look!"

Eshaku and Teion looked up, and saw a giant flaming meteor heading straight for them.

"Screw the scroll! Run like hell!" Eshaku exclaimed.

The three Genin turned and ran off as fast as they could. The meteor crashed, and exploded in a chaotic mass of destruction. After the ninja left, Tanahi got up. Nothing was damaged. "He-he… I love genjutsu…" She looked over at her two teammates. Boy were they in a predicament. She crawled over to Turan, the effects from the sound kunai still affecting her. She reached in the pouch attached to his waist, and pulled out their earth scroll. She put it in the pouch attached to Shikamizu's waist. She sighed. Would she just have to sit there? Were they going to pass this blasted test? So many questions, and worries entered her mind. She prayed everything would turn out alright.

She heard the sound of jumping ninjas. It was getting closer. There was no way she could fight. No way. Once they arrived, they'd be finished. She prayed they'd go the other way, but she knew it wouldn't happen. They finally came to the branch she was on. She looked up, and saw Atae.

"Atae?"

"Yes, it is I Tanahi-chan! And I am here to protect you!" Atae exclaimed, doing his nice-guy pose.

For being Lee's son, not only did Atae look exactly like the guy, but acted exactly like the guy. It creeped Tanahi out. He was like a miniature version of her sensei. Then she saw Netami and Kokoro.

Netami's eyes went wide when she saw Turan.

'Turan-kun!' She exclaimed in her mind. Turan was unconscious, and she was frightened.

Kokoro, seemed to stay calm throughout the whole ordeal. He had brown messy hair, a purple T-shirt, and purple pants. He also had full-body bandages, and his forehead protector was on his forehead. His hands began to glow a mixture of blue and green. He placed his hand above Shikamizu. A aquamarine aura engulfed Shikamizu, and then faded. His hands began to glow green, and he placed them over Turan. A green aura engulfed him, and faded.

"What'd he do?" Tanahi asked.

"Don't you know Tanahi-chan? He used medical ninjutsu. He also gave Shikamizu some more chakra so he doesn't die." Atae replied.

A smile stretched across Tanahi's face. But then she started to get drowsy. She collapsed and lost consciousness.

I am so sorry this took so long. for some unknown reason, I clouldn't load this. But now I did, so here it is. I couldn't seem to make this real long, so this was all I could manage. I wonder if I'm losing my writing spirit… Am I? Hm… Oh well. \: I hope you guys like it, and…remember, review. G'night everybody!!!

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S. I like French toast.


	16. Day Three: Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, why the hell would I be writing this? I'd be publishing it in Shoen Jump. Which I also don't own. Now that I think about it, I don't own anything! Except my Naruto headband… Ha! I pulled ahead! However, I'm still out billions of dollars…

Chapter XVI: Day Three: Recovery

Tanahi could hear voices. She wondered if she died. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Atae, Kokoro, and Netami. She looked to her left and saw Shikamizu sitting on the big-ass branch they all were on, looking at the sky. She looked to her right and saw Turan, still unconscious.

"Guys, she's awake!" She heard.

Atae was looking at her with deep concern in his face. Kokoro and Netami crouched next to him in front of Netami.

"Are you okay?" Netami asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I feel like spring daisies in the morning, when the apocalypse has come and the grass has become flame! I can hardly feel anything, and what I can feel, hurts!" Tanahi exclaimed.

"Y'know what Tanahi? You are so troublesome, shut-up." Tanahi looked over and saw Shikamizu looked annoyed. "Sorry…" Netami apologized.

Everyone heard the sound of coughing, and their faces instantly turned to Turan. He had crawled onto his knees and was hacking up coughs. In it was saliva, germs, and a little blood. He rose his right had to wipe his mouth but stopped when he saw it. As though he could still see the blood. "W-what h-hap-pened?" Turan mumbled.

Tanahi was thinking of some excuse, when Kokoro replied, "You went on some berserk charge and massacred three ninja from Hoshigakure with raw power and unmerciful strikes." Tanahi glared at Kokoro with the anger of a beast.

Turan's hands began to shake. His eyes began twitching. He started to hyperventilate. He grabbed his head and jumped off the branch.

'Turan-kun!' Netami exclaimed in her head. Everyone ran to the side of the branch and saw Turan descending farther and farther. Netami jumped down after him. She was followed by Tanahi, Shikamizu, Atae and Kokoro.

Netami wished she could increase the velocity of her descent, but she could only wish she could catch him. She heard a splash and squinted to see better. She saw blue. Lots of blue. Then, SPLASH! She fell into a river. And she fell deep, roughly twelve feet. She could see hundreds of fish. She also saw Turan, swimming to the top. She proceeded to follow. After she moved, the others gradually fell in. Turan came to the top and shook his head, whipping water in every direction. He looked at his reflection in the water. It morphed from his face, to the face of the demon wolf, Rokubi. He splashed the water to vaporize the reflection. He looked at his hands again. He began splashing them in the water to wash the invisible blood, and the smell that only he could smell off. Netami crawled out of the water and saw this.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Turan exclaimed. He looked at his hands. "I can't get the smell of blood off my hands! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!" He pounded the ground with all his force. Netami felt so powerless to help him. She wished she could, but there was no way. She walked over to him and crouched down. "Turan-kun, are you-" Turan turned toward her ready to tear her limb from limb, but his anger soon faded. He didn't want to turn it on her. She didn't deserve it. He reached into his kunai case, and gave her a kunai.

"Turan-kun?" Netami asked.

"I want you, to use this kunai… to… kill me…" Turan said.

"WHAT!?!?" Netami demanded.

"Kill me…"

"T-Turan-kun…"

"Netami, I ended lives. I don't deserve to have one…"

"Bu-but…"

"No buts! Do it."

"T-Turan-kun… You've also saved lives…"

"Hm?"

"Mine for example. Think how my life would be if I hadn't met you. I'd still be the slave of that Ooi. So you s-saved my life."

Turan had just come to this realization.

'I have saved lives. Hm… Although, I'm still not sure… I guess I could give myself another chance… But do I deserve it? I'm not sure… But I should try!' Turan thought.

"Thanks Netami!" Turan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "You re-inspired me!"

'Turan-kun! Hugging me!' Tanahi thought.

Turan let go and got up. He grabbed his kunai and put it back in his kunai case. He heard more rustling. He looked over and saw the others crawling out of the water. Tanahi was running around like a maniac. "What's wrong sis?" Turan asked with a smirk. "Flesh-eating fish!" Tanahi exclaimed. Dozens of fish had clamped onto her, and she was running around everywhere crying. "Let me get em' off!" Turan exclaimed. He ran over and zapped Tanahi causing her to stop in her tracks, and the fish jump off and flop to the river. Turan was laughing his head off, then Tanahi gave him a good sock in the jaw and he twisted through the air into the river. He jumped out covered in fish. "AAAHHH!!! Get em' off of me!" Turan exclaimed. He ran into a tree, and fell down, and the fish all jumped off. Everyone had a good laugh.

Tanahi looked around. "Guys, sorry, but I think we should go. We only have two more days to get a heaven scroll, and that means no time to waste." Tanahi said. Turan and Shikamizu agreed, and with final goodbyes until later, the six Genin parted ways.

Turan, Tanahi, and Shikamizu hurdled through the trees constantly keeping an eye out for enemies. "So, where will we rest tonight?" Shikamizu rolled his head to Tanahi. "It's about four in the afternoon, and you're worried about sleep?" Turan sighed. He hated this kind of talk. "Well, I'm just curious about where we shall be resting tonight. First, it was in a tree. Then, it was on a branch. I'm just curious what it will be so I can prepare my back!" Shikamizu was getting frustrated. "Well I'm sorry, miss, plastic-back!" Tanahi's face turned red with anger. Both started yelling back and forth, irritated Turan to no end. "Will both of you shut the hell up! You're giving me a migraine! Does it matter where we sleep? No! All that matters is that we don't die! Okay? Now shut your noise holes!"

Tanahi and Shikamizu were silent for the rest of the day.

As the three jumped along, black clouds gathered above. It began to rain violently, lightning struck, and thunder cracked. One of the trees was cut clean in half, down the middle, and fell over.

"There's no way we can find an enemy cell in this weather!" Shikamizu exclaimed. The rain and all the sounds were so loud, that scream, sounded like a murmur. "I agree! We should find a place to rest!" Turan exclaimed. "Me too!" Tanahi shouted.

The three came to a rock formation that looked like a cave, and cuddled in. Turan stayed awake to stay on guard, since he was refreshed from his two day slumber.

'Well, lets see here, scrolls, one. Time, about two days. Strength, nearly diminished. Situation, hopeless. Of course, that doesn't mean we have to give up hope." Turan thought.

There. The next chapter. Only two more days/chapters of the forest of death. Am I doing good? Am I doing bad? Tell me! I don't really have much to say, but, R & R! G'night everybody!

Yondaime Necrokage


	17. Day Four: A Dim Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That makes me sad… (I draw a picture of a sad clown wearing a sombrero)

Chapter XVII: Day Four: A Dim Ray of Hope

Tanahi awoke to the snoring of her cellmate, Shikamizu. She scanned the area, looking for Turan, and became fairly alarmed when she couldn't see him. She heard the sound of kunai being stabbed into something. Not flesh, something hard. She got up, looked around some more, and saw Turan throwing kunai at a tree. He looked back and saw her. "Hey sis!" Turan waved.

The storm had stopped, although the sky was still dark, and the clouds still loomed above, so another storm could begin any minute.

"Turan, do you think we'll be able to pass this test?" Turan looked at Tanahi's pale face. "Of course!" Turan stuck his hand in his equipment case, and his face paled. "What's wrong Turan?" Tanahi was curious what happened. "I can't find the scroll!" Turan exclaimed. He began frantically searching for it. "Hm? Oh, I put that in Shikamizu's equipment pouch." Turan gave her the look of death. "You, what?" Turan demanded. "Put it in Shikamizu's equipment pouch! Isn't that funny?" Tanahi replied lightly giggling. 'I'll show you funny!" Turan exclaimed tackling her. They kept rolling over until they hit Shikamizu. Turan flipped over him, and Tanahi was halted in front of him.

Shikamizu slowly opened his eyes. "Hi buddy." Tanahi said. Shikamizu's eyes shot open. He was on the ground, next to Tanahi. He slowly stood up, and made sure he had his clothes on. He did. Nothing must've happened. He reached into his equipment pouch, pulled out their earth scroll and threw it to Turan. Turan caught it and put it in his equipment pouch.

The trio left the cave and began their search for more enemies. "There's someone to the left." Tanahi said. She had her byakugan activated. Turan threw a kunai in that direction. Tanahi and Shikamizu turned in the direction the kunai was thrown. Turan continued on his path, and then curved later.

Tanahi and Shikamizu continued to head towards the ninja she had spotted. "Shikamizu, five kunai, twelve o' clock!" The two jumped to the side, dodging kunai.

The two landed on the ground, and saw the boy from the written exam.

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, too bad for you, that these stairs go to the basement floor. We want stairs that go up. So cut the genjutsu."_

_Flashback over_

They could see him clearly now. His blue T-shirt had a neckband, he had multi-pocketed tan shorts, he had a kunai case on that, equipment pouch, blue ninja sandals, hair like some kinda tropical bird (It was like Sasuke's hair), and his forehead protector was one they'd never seen before. Its symbol was of what appeared to be a cloud.

"You're that guy that knew that the stairs were a genjutsu a few days ago. Who are you?" Shikamizu demanded. "I am Satsu." Satsu calmly replied. His onyx eyes were like an endless void. Tanahi made the mistake of staring into his eyes. She felt like she was getting lost in a dark void. Although the odd thing was, she loved the sensation.   
She suddenly felt wants involving the strange boy. They scared her. She shook those thoughts away, although they remained in the back of her mind.

Satsu began to do hand seals, and exclaimed, "Horse, tiger… Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He made a circle with his right index finger and thumb in front of his mouth, and shot a ball of flame at Shikamizu and Tanahi. Shikamizu did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" He began to spit water from his mouth. He did more hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Mamori!" The water he spat out formed a wall that protected them from the fireball.

In the meantime, Satsu had done more hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" He placed his finger and thumb in front of his mouth again and shot multiple balls of flame from his mouth. Shikamizu concentrated his chakra and forced his water wall forward, dousing the flames. The flames were destroyed, but from them came shuriken.

'He hid the shuriken in the flames!' Shikamizu realized. The shuriken cut Shikamizu and Tanahi in several spots.

"What do you two hope to gain from this?" Shikamizu tried to keep his threatening appearance. "Your scroll. That way, we'll pass, and you won't." Satsu began laughing. "Ha! If you managed to take my heaven scroll, it wouldn't matter! I've got five of each scroll!" Shikamizu and Tanahi were shocked.

"Now, to finish you." Satsu did several hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Kary-" Just before he could say the jutsu, Turan jumped from above and socked him in the back of the head. He flew to the ground and slid across on his face. "Sorry I'm late guys, I just wanted to see what this guy's moves were!"

'I wanna strangle that idiot, but, he does have a good idea.' Shikamizu thought.

Satsu slowly got back to his feet. He turned to Turan, his face bloodstained. "So, Turan, you've finally shown yourself. I'll have to use some of my better jutsu on you. But, that would ruin the plan. So, goodbye." Satsu did a hand seal, and vanished.

They all stared in total awe. "What the hell?" Turan asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shadows, three ninja watched.

"He must be the one…" One said.

"Yes, indeed. The one with the Rokubi inside him…" Another said.

"Should we engage them in combat?" The other asked.

"Yes. For we must see to it, that the outcome of the second phase is as it should be." The first one said.

The three then vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set, and the only remaining light was from that of lightning bugs. Which were roughly the size of dogs. Turan, Tanahi and Shikamizu calmly walked along the floor of the forest, fearing the worst.

'There's only one more day left. About twenty-seven hours, and we still don't have two scrolls… I don't think there are any more scrolls left…' Shikamizu thought.

Tanahi stopped in her tracks. "Three ninja, from above." They all jumped back, and the three ninja from the shadows jumped down in-between them. One was very tall, he wore a mask that concealed his head except for his eyes. He also wore an outfit that looked like a marine uniform. His forehead protector was part of the mask. The other one had messy brown hair, and a mask that covered her face, the back of her head, and her left eye, leaving her right eye exposed. She wore an outfit like Orochimaru's. (She has no connection to Orochimaru, I just want it to look like that) Her forehead protector was part of the mask. The last one had combed blond hair, a mask that covered only his face and right eye, leaving his left one exposed, and he wore a silver overcoat that covered his entire body. His headband was part of the mask.

Each one jumped at one of the members of cell 13, ready to battle.

Chapter 17! As you could probably guess, I have trouble doing things slow. And not just writing. Anything. I eat fast, I drink fast, I do everything fast. (Although there are some things I don't know how fast I do yet. wink and perverted giggle) But do, R&R.

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S. I know it's short!!!


	18. The Final Day: Rush to the Finish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Man, that's pretty up right there. So, screw you guys, I'm going home. I also don't own South Park. (It has nothing to do with this)

Chapter XVIII: The Final Day: Rush to the Finish!

Turan threw several kunai at his adversary, and began doing hand seals. Tanahi kicked hers away and began reaching for a kunai. Shikamizu grabbed the ankle of his attacker, and threw them to a tree. Each of them examined the forehead protector of their attackers. It was something they weren't familiar with. It was of a small sphere with rays extending from it in all directions. Turan did a final hand seal and exclaimed, "Raiayatsuri no Jutsu!" He ran to the one attacking him, and electricity began to circulate around his fist. He jumped and slugged him hard as he could. He flew to a tree and couldn't get up. "Denrei!" One shouted. Denrei, the one Turan hit, slowly got up, and rubbed his cheek. "I-I'm okay Uwadzutsumi… B-but what was that?" Denrei asked. "It was my Raiayatsuri no Jutsu. I can manipulate the electricity in my body to concentrate it in one area for an attack." Turan explained as he ran at Denrei again.

Shikamizu noticed the one that attacked him sneaking behind Turan. "Gah!" Shikamizu did a hand seal, and Turan heard the sound of grunting. He turned to see his opponent standing on one foot while touching his nose, with the other hand on his stomach. "Wha-what the hell?" He demanded. Shikamizu started laughing. "It's the jutsu of my clan. I'm a Nara. All Nara's know the Kagemane no Jutsu." He took his hands off of his nose and stomach; he stood on both feet, and just stood. "You should be thankful Turan, I- lookout Tanahi!" Tanahi looked behind her, and her opponent was above her, with a large branch above her head. Tanahi quickly did a hand seal and mumbled under her heavy breath, "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu." Her attacker looked up, and saw she was holding a large snake. Being a typical girl, she screamed, threw it, and grabbed onto a tree. Tanahi picked it up and undid the jutsu. "Grrr… You annoying little… I'm gonna get you!" The girl exclaimed. She dashed towards Tanahi, as she began to do more hand seals.

Uwadzutsumi saw this, and exclaimed, "Tegami, no!" Tanahi took this opportunity, and said, "Genjutsu dageki." Tegami looked back confused wondering what her teammate said. She turned her attention back to Tanahi who just shot some kind of attack at her. She stopped, and completely fell over, the attack getting closer. "Aaahhh!" Tegami exclaimed. She looked at her imminent demise coming closer, and vanish as it hit her. "Huh?" She looked around, stupefied by the occurrence, when two kunai whizzed past her head, and two others stabbed into her arms.

Turan and Denrei continued to throw blows at each other, now in a hand-to-hand combat fight, Shikamizu kept Uwadzutsumi held in place with his Kagemane and Tanahi had Tegami facing all of her genjutsu. Shikamizu looked to his side.

'The sun's coming up. That means we've been up all night fighting. That also means that we've got less than twenty-four hours to find the tower in the center with the scrolls. This means that we've got to beat these guys. But what if they have the same scroll as us? Oh well… We've got to hope!' Shikamizu thought. He slowly began to run out of chakra so he undid his jutsu, not wanting to get wasted. He threw several kunai at Uwadzutsumi, and then charged at him. He deflected the kunai, and Shikamizu punched his stomach, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then, kicked him away in a spin. He flew to a tree, but stopped, and started floating. "Whoa." Shikamizu commented. He blasted above Shikamizu and exclaimed, "Tsūtenkyaku!" He swung his right leg down, and Shikamizu barely dodged it, still getting hit by the shockwave, and flung to a branch. He looked at the damage it did and saw a mini-crater. Uwadzutsumi flew to him, pulled his arm back, and exclaimed, "Keikobushi!" He punched as hard as he could, and hit Shikamizu in the chest, sending him flying through the air and landing on Tegami.

Turan dodged Denrei's attack, and jumped behind him. He did a hand seal, and charged his chakra. Denrei barely turned his head when Turan exclaimed, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!" He forced his hands forward, and into the rectum of Denrei. Denrei stood for a moment, not sure what just happened, and then blasted off into the air screaming his head off, and landing in a bird nest, crushing the eggs. Then the momma "bird" came back. It was roughly the size of an elephant. It picked him up, and his scrolls fell out. His cell had an earth scroll, and two heaven scrolls! He then began battling the bird.

Turan bolted for them, but was met by Uwadzutsumi. Both of them dashed for the scrolls side-by-side. Each of them using all of the energy they had to get the scrolls. Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!" He began to run faster, and vanished. When he reappeared, he had the heaven scroll. "Thank you gentlemen, and Tegami." He vanished again, and then reappeared next to Tanahi, both of them then vanishing, reappearing by Shikamizu, then all of them vanishing.

The three Genin simply stood. Tegami walked over and picked their scrolls up. "It has been done…" Denrei said. Tegami looked at him. "So, our mission is complete? We have seen to it that they pass the exam?" Uwadzutsumi shook his head. "No. They still must defend themselves from the other competitors here, and there is the third exam. There, we can't help them…" Denrei raised his head. "We must do all we can. The survival of our village depends on it. Without them, Kirakiragakure will fall to Kagegakure." Tegami nodded her head. "Hai. We were sent exactly for that purpose, so that's what we'll do." They both looked to Uwadzutsumi. "What about you? Will you stick to your duty? Remember our village's ten virtues." "Yeah. Purity, self-control, will, diligence, patience, kindness, humility, restraint, unity, and duty." Tegami added. "Why do you have to ask? I'm the squad leader. I decided to come, so of course." They all smiled, then, jumped away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Turan had stopped using his Sumiyaka no Jutsu because he didn't want to run out of chakra, and the group was leaping through the forest as fast as they could. "So Shikamizu, how long do you figure it will take us to reach the castle?" Turan asked. "I'd say an hour. This is good, because we have seven hours. They continued through, and came to the entrance of the tower. Turan stopped to take a breath. He looked up at the tower.

'It's big.' He thought.

The trio entered, and came to a room with writing on the walls. "Sis, wanna read that? My eyes hurt." Turan asked. "Fine." Tanahi replied. She cleared her throat and began.

"If qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, then train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the pair less path will become righteous forever. This, this… this…whachamacallit, is the secret way that guides us from today."

"Whachamacallit eh?" Turan sarcastically asked. "Shaddup!" Tanahi exclaimed. "My guess is we open the scrolls. The writing in the scrolls is likely the key." Shikamizu said. Turan pulled out their heaven and earth scrolls, giving the heaven to Shikamizu. The both nodded, and opened them. They looked odd, and they couldn't tell what they said. "What is this? Is that a monkey?" Turan asked. "No idiot, it's a man." Then it hit Shikamizu. "It looks like a… drop it Turan!" Shikamizu threw his, and kicked Turan's out of his hand. "Ow!" Turan exclaimed. More smoke emitted from them, and a figure appeared. Turan and Tanahi's eyes popped out. "Hanabi-obasan!" They exclaimed. "What surprised to see me?" Hanabi asked. "This lady's your aunt?" Shikamizu asked. "Hai." Tanahi replied. "What're you doing here?" Hanabi sighed. "When Genin such as yourself come to the tower with both scrolls, you open them, and a Chunin, such as myself, comes to tell you that you passed the second phase of the Chunin exam. So, you passed the second phase of the Chunin exam." Hanabi explained. Turan started yelling about how happy he was, and Shikamizu was curious, while Tanahi sat down and rested. "So, if we were to open the scroll during the test, you'd come out and nock us out." Shikamizu asked more in a statement. "Hai." Hanabi replied.

With small talk, they entered the next room, which was a hall, leading, to another room…

Shorter than I thought… But, I got it done. So I hope you enjoy it. Remember, review. Hope I'm meeting your expectations. G'night everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage


	19. The Preliminaries!

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of not owning Naruto, but there's nothing I can do about it. So, I guess I'll just have to go with it.

Chapter IXX: The Preliminaries!

Cell 13 opened the double doors that led to the next room. They entered and saw eighteen other Genin. They saw the squad they beat earlier, Netami's squad, the new Ino-Shika-Cho squad, Winoka's squad, Satsu, a squad from the star village, and a squad from the sound village. As soon as they entered the room, several figures appeared on a platform above the Genin. Among them were Naruto, Ibiki, Neji, Lee, Konohamaru, Genma, instead of Anko, Yugao Uzuki, a Jonin from the star village, one with the same forehead protector as the team that Turan got the scroll from, and another with the same forehead protector as Satsu. All of the Genin turned their attention to that direction.

Naruto looked around.

'There are so many. There are twenty-two. That's a new record.' He thought.

He began to clear his throat. "Welcome! To have made it this far is an honor!" Naruto began. "You have proven yourselves to be worthy, that your skill is greater than any other. That is good. For that means you shall become successful shinobi! But, before I congratulate you any more, I am obligated to tell you the true purpose of these exams."

'Whoa, there's a, "true purpose"?' Turan thought.

"Why exactly do you suppose the exams are taken with other villages?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?" Turan exclaimed. Tanahi jabbed him in the arm with her elbow. Naruto lightly laughed. "The exams are held here with others to strengthen friendship; however, they also represent the battle of the nations that have become allies."

"Say what?" Shikamizu asked.

"When you look at our world's history, all of our allied nations were once rivals that battled for power. In order to avoid completely annihilating each other, they picked champions to do battle for the nation in an agreed area. That's the birth of the Chunin selection Exams." Naruto explained.

"So you're saying we're going to go fight to the death with each other on neutral ground once we pass?" Tanahi asked.

"This is true that we choose Chunin through this manner, but that's not all. It allows them to carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against others for their lives." Naruto continued.

"Pride?" Winoka wondered.

"Many leaders and lords are invited to attend this Exam as guests. And also to seek shinobi to work for them if they wish. This could determine your ninja career for the rest of your lives." Naruto still continued.

"That's wonderful and all, but why the heck do we risk our lives?" Netami asked.

"The country's strength is the village's strength; the village's strength is the shinobi's strength. The strength of a shinobi can only be viewed in its most powerful. That can only happen if their life is in danger. This is a chance for a nation to display the strength of its shinobi, and hence the strength of the nation itself."

"Then why the heck did you say friendship earlier?" Netami demanded.

"You must have an idea of the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which you are battling and dying. In the world of shinobi, that is the essence of friendship. The third phase of the Chunin Exam is a fight for your life with your village and your dreams at stake." Naruto finished.

'Whew… Good thing I memorized roughly what old man Hokage said.

"Whatever. Can we start already?" Hanzatsu asked.

"Very well. Let me explain what you'll do in the third exam." Naruto began.

Just before Naruto could explain, a man appeared in front of him. He wore a black shirt with red stripes from the bottom front side, to the bottom back side, black pants, black shoes, and a sword strapped to his back. He had black hair and a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead. He looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto, before you do, please allow me, Sai, appointed as third exam proctor, to speak first." Sai asked. Naruto mulled it over in his head. "Okay Sai." Naruto replied.

Sai smiled. He stood up and turned to the Genin. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. There's something you must all do before the third exam takes place. We must have a preliminary exam before the before the real deal." Sai said.

"Hm?" Shikamizu demanded. "What the heck do you mean?"

"Why do we have to have a preliminary?" Winoka demanded.

"The first and second exams were too easy. There are too many of you to move on. There were supposed to be less of you. We can't let all of you go because we don't want to waste the time of the lords, they want the best, and not all of you are the best. So if any of you are afraid you're currently too pathetically weak, speak now, or forever be crippled. The prelims will start immediately."

All of the Genin were in an uproar.

"What, why?" Netami demanded.

"We just finished the last one!" Shikamizu exclaimed.

"The winners will be chosen in one-on-one combat, sudden death style."

No one raised their hands, just stood.

"Hm… There are twenty-four of you. That means we'll need twelve matches. The winners of those matches will proceed to the finals. As for rules, anything goes. You are to fight until one of you dies, concedes defeat or is physically unable to continue the fight. Also, I can decide to end a match if I wish." Sai explained. He remained silent for a moment, giving the Genin a moment to absorb what he said. Then he spoke into is earphone, "Open the wall."

A slot on the wall slid open revealing a large screen. "The names of the competitors will be chosen at random. Before each match the names will appear on the screen. Well, let's start. In a few moments, the names of the first competitors will appear on the screen." Sai said.

The Genin all stared at the screen in anticipation. The screen lit up, and random names began switching on it, above and below the word vs. It finally stopped and read: Winoka Hyuga vs. Seijoutai Kuuhaku. Everyone except Winoka, Seijoutai, and Sai left the battle ground. They all went to the balconies that lined the sides of the wall. They were roughly twenty feet off the ground. Winoka and Seijoutai stood face to face. Winoka, in her custom white shirt with black pants and her long dark hair lining her waist, her lavender eyes examined her opponent. His forehead protector indicated he was from the star village, and he wore an orange shirt with slits and the shoulders, and black pants. His reddish hair was spiky, and he had strange writing on the back of his hands. His black eyes seemed to have a light spot in five spots. Sai looked at both of them. "If you both are ready, then let the first match begin!" He jumped out of range of any attacks.

Winoka did and hand seal, and her pale eyes changed. Pupils appeared, and the veins near her temples bulged. She then entered her Jūken stance, the signature fighting style of the Hyuga clan. She knew her father was watching. She was going to make him proud. She waited for her opponent to make a move.

"So, you posses the Byakugan? Interesting. Well, I too, have a Kekkei genkai. Allow me to demonstrate it!" Seijoutai exclaimed. Before he could do anything, Winoka charged at him at bashed his stomach with her palm, sending him flying. As soon as he hit the wall, she threw several kunai in his direction. The kunai all stabbed in. He grabbed them, and instead of pulling them out, dragged them out, then threw them at her. She dodged them with ease. He dashed over to her, and she dodged, hitting him in the back with her palm. He rubbed some of his blood on his right hand, jumped away from her, and swung his hand. His blood became blades, and headed in her direction. She dodged most, but a few cut her. She grabbed some of the blood on her shoulder. "What the hell is this?" Winoka demanded. "My Kekkei genkai. Ketsuekimyaku. It allows me to manipulate my blood. As an added bonus, I can create new blood, giving me and endless supply." Seijoutai explained.

Winoka frowned. Now things were getting a bit difficult. But, ninja are supposed to have a hard time, so it's expected. She charged at him again, ready to unleash full power. She jumped at him, and hit his arm with her palm. Now, each time she hit, a blue aura was shot from her palm during the attack.

Neji looked closely, activating his Byakugan.

'Hm… It appears she's opted to close his chakra points. Smart…' Neji thought.

She hit him three more times, once in the stomach, another in the shoulder, and in the chin. He flew across the stage, and to the floor. Seijoutai raised his right arm, getting some of his blood on it, and whipping it at Winoka. It wrapped around her, forcing her arms to her body. His blood was being used as a rope, tying her up. He began to swing her around, and had her spinning in a circle at an alarming rate. "AAAHHH!!!" Winoka screamed. She couldn't do anything, as her hands were unusable. Seijoutai began to slam her on the walls and ceiling. He swung her around faster and faster. "You can stop all this by giving up!" He exclaimed. "NEVER!!!" She exclaimed. He began swinging her even faster, her vision spinning so fast she couldn't see.

'Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think… WAIT!' Winoka thought.

She slowly reached for her kunai case, struggling to get it open with her index finger. She finally opened it, and grabbed the kunai with her hand just before it fell out. She steadily grabbed it with her feet, and passed it to her mouth. She lowered her head until she felt the blood-rope. She began shaking her had back and fourth, until it began to cut. Eventually she only had one more layer left. She cut it and flew into the wall. She fell of and landed on the ground. Seijoutai was stunned. "How did you do that?" He demanded as the blood dried and cracked. Winoka coughed and a kunai flew out of her mouth. Seijoutai growled. "This has gone far enough! Time to finish you!"

Blood poured out of Seijouta's body, and made dozens of kunai made of blood. He swung his hands, and they all shot at Winoka. Winoka smiled. This match was going to end. Winoka entered her Jūken stance, and waited. All of the kunai were coming her way. She stood a little longer, then exclaimed, "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" She began to spin, and a blue dome appeared around her. All of the kunai were deflected, and stabbed into Seijoutai. "Ah! No!" He shouted. The blood began to sink back into him, his eyes turned red, and he collapsed. Winoka stopped the technique and stood, panting. Neji smiled.

'It was worth it teaching my daughter that move. It always works. It got me out of some pinches, and it worked for her.' He thought.

Sai walked forward and rose his left hand. "The winner, is Winoka Hyuga."

Turan, Tanahi, and all of the others started cheering. The two other ninja from the star village ran to their cellmate. "Seijoutai!" They exclaimed. "Is there a problem?" Sai asked. "Yes! His kekkei genkai has one fatal flaw! He can't reabsorb the blood! If he does, it could kill him. It has been tainted by the germs in the air, and pollutes his sensitive body. Winoka was shocked. She used her Byakugan to check. It was bad. He used so much blood, that there wasn't one vessel germ-free. Medic-nins were called, and took him to be hospitalized. Winoka left the combat area, and joined her team. She was given a congratulation by her team, Turan, and Neji.

"Now then, time to begin the second match." Sai said.

The screen flashed names continuously, until it finally stopped. Turan gasped. The screen read: Turan Uzumaki vs. Karura Nara. Turan looked across the room to Karura, who looked equally surprised and unwilling. However, they didn't have a choice. With great reluctance, Turan walked down the stairs to the arena, in unison with Karura. Both of them stood in front of each other, not wanting to fight, but having to. Sai looked at them both. He walked over to Turan and whispered, "Good luck dickless-wonder." As soon as he stepped back, Turan started screaming and yelling random gibberish at him about how he's, the dickless one. Then, ignoring him, Sai raised his hands and said, "Begin!" Then jumped away. "Hey come back here, you- hey!" Turan exclaimed as he was kicked by Karura. She came running at him, ready to attack again.

Turan rubbed his red cheek, mumbling, "Damn, girls hit hard…" Then jumped to dodge another kick. He landed on the opposite side of the arena and started running at her. He jumped in the air and exclaimed, "Dainamikku-Entorī!" He flew at Karura and kicked her in the stomach with a flying kick, knocking her to the wall. Lee looked shocked.

'Just by watching me, he could pull it off. Not as fast as I, but still, incredible. He even put some real power behind it.' Lee thought.

Karura came running at him, and Turan crouched down, and grabbed her legs, making her fall over.

'Hey!' Tanahi thought. 'He's not using any of his signature lightning jutsu! I wonder why?'

Turan jumped into the air, still holding her legs, when she crawled her way up, and bit his neck. "OW!" Turan exclaimed. He released her legs, and they started falling back down. Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Raiashi!" The bottom of his sandals was covered in a layer of electricity, and he ran to the wall, then to the floor, and then threw Karura down.

"Grrr… That's it! I'm not holding back on you any more! If you want to live, I suggest you do the same!" Karura exclaimed. "Whoa, what?" Turan asked. Karura reached behind her back, and pulled out her large scythe. "Holy crap!" Turan exclaimed.

Turan started running around the arena from the crazy scythe-wielding lady. She slammed the edge into the ground, and used that to propel herself towards Turan, and tackle him. "Gwah!" Turan grunted. He wrapped his legs around her neck, and slammed her on the ground, the pushed himself back up behind her. He did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Raikuiki!" A sphere of electricity generated in his palm, and he threw it at Karura. She dodged and kicked his face again. Turan stumbled back, then did another hand seal, but before he could say anything, Karura stabbed him with her scythe. Blood shot out, and more when she ripped it out. Turan grabbed a kunai and stabbed her in the arm. She grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground, then struck him with the bottom of the handle of her scythe. Turan grabbed it and hit her with the back of the metal part. She fell to the ground, squeezing her head and writhing in pain, as Turan threw the scythe across the arena.

As soon as he turned around, five kunai flew into him. One in each arm, one in each leg, and one in the stomach. Karura prepared an attack but noticed something odd. She saw something odd about the kunai. Then, she was kicked into Turan by something. She looked back and saw Turan. As soon as she hit the fake Turan, she was zapped. It popped and she landed on all the kunai. Suddenly, Karura popped. 'It's a clone!' Turan thought. Karura appeared behind Turan and kicked him in the back, sending him flying, but he caught his ground. They both came running at each other, and punched each other's face. They flew across the arena, and each threw several kunai that were blocked by the other's kunai. Turan grabbed a slightly loose brick to stop himself, and Karura grabbed her scythe. She pulled it out of the ground and came running at Turan. He grabbed several shuriken and threw them at her. She deflected them all with her scythe. "You'll have to do better than that!" She exclaimed. "I guarantee, I will!" Turan retorted.

Turan jumped in the air, dodging one of her swipes, and kicked her in the face. She stumbled back, and used her scythe to keep herself from falling. She swung it, exclaiming, "Kamisori no Mai!" Several blades shot out, spiraling towards Turan. He was cut in the arms, legs, and on his sides. Blood was all over him. He did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Raikousen!" A beam of lightning shot from his palm, and electrocuted Karura. She screamed in pain, and then grabbed her scythe. "Fine, looks like I'll have to use something better…" She said. Turan smirked. "Of course." Karura raised her scythe, and swung it again, exclaiming, "Zetsumei no Mai!" This time not only several blades spiraled at Turan, but so did bricks, and wind at very high speed. Turan was caught up in a cyclone, and was hit by bricks, and cut by blades. He screamed in pain. He couldn't even move a finger. 'There's too much pressure on me! I can't move my arms!' He thought. Turan just happened to catch sight of an uneven brick. 'Excellent…' He thought. From the brick crawled a clone of him. It snuck up behind Karura, and kicked her back, then poofed away. Turan started to fall, but made more clones to grab him. He jumped back into the air, and all of the clones ran at Karura. As she stood up, the clones all kicked her in the air, exclaiming, "U! Zu! Ma! Ki!" Karura flew into the air, directly below Turan. He raised his right leg, then swung it down on her head, exclaiming, "Turan Rendan!" She flew down to the ground and lost consciousness as she slammed into the ground hard enough to crack it. Turan landed back down as his clones poofed away, heavily panting. Sai ran over to check her pulse, it was still there. He raised his hand and exclaimed, "The winner is Turan Uzumaki." A medical team came for Karura, who congratulated Turan on a painful victory. Turan walked back up to his cell, getting several congratulations. However, from that point on, he sat down. "Turan, how did you know that jutsu?" Lee asked. "Hm? Oh. I saw my dad do it and it looked fun. So I learned it." Turan replied. 'Incredible. This boy has the ability to see a jutsu, and perfect his own style. This Turan is something…' Lee thought.

The screen lit up again, and Sai said, "Time to begin the next match."

Everyone watched in anticipation as the screen flickered names. It continued to make everyone more anxious. The beads of perspiration on their heads slowly dripped down, leaving glistening lines of sweat on them. The screen continued to flash, until it stopped, and read, "Hanzatsu vs. Koe In'intaru". Instantly, Hanzatsu was in the arena. Koe was one of the sound-nin. She jumped off of the stands and into the arena. She wore tan and black pants, black shoes, a tan and black shirt that had a black belt over the part just above the bottom, her sleeves were grey and black, and her hair was a ponytail with a red strip on her shoulder. Her emerald eyes were as pure as the sky. Hanzatsu merely gave her a single glance of curiosity, and then only looked at her as a hindrance. His red overcoat hung suspended in the air, and his gourd seemed to be pulsing. Sai looked at both of them. "If you're both ready, let the battle begin." Sai then jumped away.

Koe threw needles and Hanzatsu, which were grabbed by vines that extended from the gourd's opening. He tightened their grip, and snapped the needles in half. Koe threw more needles, which were not only grabbed, but thrown back. She grunted as one stabbed into her leg. "Please, if needles are all you've got, then you should give up if you value your life. I don't want to kill you, but I might have to…" Hanzatsu said. Koe threw more needles, this time though, when his vines grabbed them, he heard a sound behind him. He turned, and then was socked in the chin. He grunted as he flipped over, and then did back flips to avoid falling flat on his face. Another vine emerged from his gourd, and swung itself. Several leaves shot out, and cut Koe all over. "What was that?" Koe asked. "My Konohasuraisu. It shoots out leaves sharper than a sword. Not only that, but it can carry visitors, such as insects. But that attack didn't." Hanzatsu replied.

Koe began to do hand seals, and exclaimed, "Time for my best jutsu! Otobakuha!" Suddenly, an unbearable sound filled the room. It sounded like the screeching of a thousand banshees. It was so concentrated; one could actually see the sound. Everyone screamed in pain as their hand covered their ears. The visible sound actually began to form a sphere, and started to close in on Hanzatsu, and then closed completely on him and exploded. It left smoke that slowly faded, revealing Hanzatsu standing, no pain at all.

"Argh! Try this on for size!" Koe exclaimed. She started motioning her hands back and forth, as a blue sphere with white waves moving through it generated, and began vibrating, and again a horrid sound came. It was unbearable. 'I think I'm gonna go deaf!' Turan thought. She pushed her hands forward, forcing the sphere in Hanzatsu's direction. It made contact and blew up. Just as the last one did, smoke was everywhere, and when it faded, Hanzatsu still stood without a scratch. Koe growled the lowest growl she'd ever growled. 'I'm pissed now!' She thought. "You done?" Hanzatsu asked. She began to do more hand seals. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Oto Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones of Koe appeared surrounding Hanzatsu, each giving off a deafening screech from just their presence. They all reached for needles, threw them and began to do hand seals. They all then exclaimed, "Oto Bakufuu no Jutsu!" The all put their arms forward, and shot translucent blasts of more loud sound. It all crashed on Hanzatsu making an even louder explosion. Some people in the stands had literally lost consciousness. When the smoke cleared, where Hanzatsu was, a dome of vines was. It slowly retracted back into Hanzatsu's gourd, and he was still unharmed. "Wha-what the hell are you?" Koe demanded in frustration. "Me? I'm just a demon…" Hanzatsu mumbled. Hundreds of vines with thorns decorating them extended from his gourd and destroyed all of the clones, then wrapped around Koe, constricting her. The thorns dug into Koe's body, drawing blood. He grabbed a small thorny piece of a vine, clenched it in his hand, and when he opened his hand, it was shaped like a shuriken. He threw it in her direction, saying, "Toge Shuriken!" It spun through the air, heading for her neck. Suddenly, Hanzatsu clutched his head. He began to mumble, "Why, why me? Why, why me? Kill, kill, kill…" He fell over on the ground and the thorns retracted into the vines, and released Koe to prevent Hanzatsu from falling. As Koe fell, the shuriken merely cut a bit of her forehead. She collapsed on the ground unconscious, and Hanzatsu steadied himself with his vines.

Sai looked at both of them, beckoned the medical team to come for Koe, and said, "The victor, is Hanzatsu." He walked back up to his squad, and had his vines create a chair for him sit in. The screen then turned back on.

The screen finished flashing names when it stopped and read, "Chosochi Akamichi vs. Tategoto Kurasshu" Each walked down from the stands to the arena. Chosochi wore a green shirt with a blue open jacket over that, and brown pants. On his shirt was a symbol that looked like this: 胃. His forehead protector was around his waist like a belt. As tradition of the Akamichi clan would have it, he was fat. He examined his opponent. Tategoto wore a samurai hat with the slab that had his village symbol of sound engraved in it on it, and he wore an overcoat that covered all but his head which was partially covered by the samurai hat. "Shall we begin?" Tategoto asked. Sai jumped away and yelled "Begin."

"Time to use my mad fighting skills and end this in one blow!" Chosochi exclaimed. He jumped in the air and exclaimed "Baika no Jutsu!" His stomach expanded and he retracted inside his clothes. He began to roll around at Tategoto from several directions until he threw a rock in front of him that made him bounce into the air. "Waahh!" Chosochi exclaimed. "Time to end this!" Tategoto pulled out several kunai and threw them at Chosochi. The all flew past him. "Ha-ha! You missed!" Tategoto chuckled. "No I didn't…" A net followed all of the kunai, and once they stuck to the ceiling, it pulled Chosochi up with it, so he was stuck up above. "AAHH!!! Well, uh, I can get out with another jutsu!" Chosochi exclaimed. "Not exactly." Tategoto grabbed a metal string, pulled it, and the net began to vibrate.

"Sound is vibrating through those strings. And since you're inside your body, and the body is 75 water, you're basically one giant ear to hear the sound…" Tategoto explained. The vibrations increased, and the sound increased, until it finally exploded and Chosochi fell to the ground unconscious. "Owie…" He mumbled. "The winner is Tategoto." Sai exclaimed. He went back to the stands and the screen lit up again.

It began to flash names, everyone wondering who it would be. The screen continued to flash names until it finally stopped on "Atae Rock vs. Tsuni Morino"

Atae jumped around "Hooray! I got picked it's a miracle!" Lee ran over to him. "Son! It's finally here!" "Father…" "Son…" "Atae!" "Father!" They exclaimed as they pulled each other into a long hug, both crying. Lee pulled away. "Son, this is your time. Time to prove your power. Time to prove YOUR WORTH!!!" Lee exclaimed. Tanahi and Turan stared at their sensei flabbergasted about how he can be so strong yet so idiotic. "I regret everything…" Tanahi said. "Now go my son, go defeat your opponent!" Lee exclaimed. "Yes father!" Atae exclaimed. "I will prove my worth as a taijutsu specialist! Hiiya!" Further down the stands, Tsuni was staring at her opponent with wide-eyes. "I'm fighting that thing?" Atae jumped into the air and onto the arena, while Tsuni walked down. In his blue jumpsuit he examined his opponent. Tsuni had red hair that was spiky like Tayuya's, and she wore a kimono with an odd design on it, flaming flowers in pitch-black darkness, and she wore green pants. "Begin!" Sai exclaimed.

The two ran at each other as fast as they could, and Atae jumped in the air exclaiming, "Konoha Daisenpū!" He spun and kicked Tsuni once in the head, and again in the side. She went flying off, and managed to stop. As soon as she got up, she charged at Atae who had entered his classic one had behind his back, other bent down then up at the elbow flat at the palm. As she threw a punch at him, he pushed her fist down with his hand and crouched down, shouting, "Konoha Reppū!" He did a spinning kick that caught Tsuni off of her feet, and she spun onto the ground. He jumped away and re-entered his Gōken stance.

"Damn… Time to use my new jutsu!" Tsuni exclaimed. "Hmm?" Atae raised an eyebrow. She began to do hand seals. "I gotta stop her!" Atae thought. He dashed over there as fast as he could. But then slipped and fell right in front of her. "How?" Lee wondered. He looked back and saw that part of the floor was shining. "Just a little trap. Now, to use my jutsu!" Tsuni said as she did a final hand seal and placed it in front of Atae's face. "Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu!" She exclaimed. "Uh-oh." Atae said. He pushed himself away from her and started running like hell. From her hands flew hundreds of bees. He ran faster and faster, running up the wall and around the ceiling. "I… Will… Not… LOSE!!!" Atae shouted. He jumped off of the ceiling, exclaiming, "Hachimon, Initial gate, open!"

Anko stared at her student perplexed. Then, her eyes turned to Lee. "Lee, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you?" She asked. Le started to sweat. "W-why of course not! What gave you that idea?" Anko began to walk over to him. "I don't know… It could be that other than Might Guy, you have the best mastery of the Hachimon possibly in the entire country." Lee began to sweat even more. "Th-that m-may be true, but why would I teach him how to open five of the eight Hachimon that he can use to protect those precious to him and his ninja way the same way Guy-sempai taught me and I think he should know because he's my son. Ridiculous." Lee replied. Anko sighed. "Lee, you are an idiot. So you taught him how to open five gates…" Lee turned to Anko. "Yes… But he's only skilled at opening three. When he opened five it nearly killed him so I forbid him from opening more than three, and that's only in an emergency." Lee explained. Anko sighed again. "Y'know, you're lucky those eyebrows make you look too dorky for a woman to pummel you." "Hey!"

Atae blasted to the ground, punching Tsuni's head as he landed, and then kicking her into the air. He appeared behind her, then wrapped his arms and bandages around her, began to spin to the ground and exclaimed, "Omote Renge!" "I give up, I give up!" Tsuni exclaimed. Atae released her and jumped away, leaving her to fall on the ground and lose consciousness. Atae jumped back to his squad and the screen lit up again as Tsuni was carried away by the medical team.

The names on the screen continued to flash until the stopped on "Inodou Yamanaka vs. Satsu" Tanahi and Shikamizu were frightened to see someone fall prey to Satsu's powers. They had already faced him during the second phase, and were no match. Both he and his opponent came down from the stands. Sai noticed something familiar. Or thought he did. He thought he saw the symbol of a fan on the back of the boy's shirt. But after looking again, it wasn't there. 'Good thing Konoha's full of idiots.' Satsu thought. He stood face to face with his opponent, who seemed to be examining him. She dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt, with an orange skirt, and full-body bandages, and she had long blond, slightly reddish hair. He forehead protector was around her waist, and she had pale blue eyes, and hardly noticeable earrings. He had also changed his wardrobe. He wore a whit shirt, and black shorts. "Begin!" Sai said. As soon as she ran at him, he threw a punch that hit her directly in the stomach. "You're pathetic. I'll finish you with a single move. You're not even worth my time." Satsu said. "Prove it!" Inodou said irritated. "I will." Satsu vanished, and reappeared in front of Inodou, kicking her into the air.

Lee and Atae were shocked. 'That is our style!' Lee thought. 'How could he use it?' They wondered.

Satsu appeared behind her, kicked her from left, which she blocked, then he kicked her face, then punched her to send her down, as they both started to fall, he kicked her in the stomach with both feet, exclaiming, "Kurohyou Rendan!" She coughed up blood then lost consciousness. Satsu pushed himself off of her and landed on his feet. "Told her she was a waste of my time…" Satsu said. The medical team came and took Inodou, and Satsu walked back up to the stands.

The screen lit up again and started to flash names.

The screen read "Netami Reido vs. Sunappu Den'onki" Netami jumped down, not exactly confident, but hopeful. Her opponent wore a red shirt and red pants, and brown gloves; he also wore a green forehead protector around his ankle. Sai began the match, and the two began to attack each other. "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Netami exclaimed. A clone of wood extended from her body and began to attack her enemy. She began to do more hand seals, but stopped when she heard a dreadful sound. Her opponent was slowly moving his hand down while he had it in the air. It sounded as though his fingernails were on a chalkboard. She tried to pull herself together and do more hand seals, and she finally got to the last one, exclaiming, "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" Suddenly, trees burst from the ground and the arena became a dense forest.

Much time passed, and several screams were heard until Netami finally shouted, "Time to finish you! Moku Shuriken!" From her hands split four shuriken of wood in each, and she threw them all. Blood shot out of the trees, and so did Sunappu. As he got up, wood wrapped around all of his limbs, and his body in general. "Now give up, I don't want to hurt you." Netami said. "Hell no!" Sunappu replied. She grabbed an acorn, and hit him in the head with it in a spot that knocked him out. "Looks like I win because I'm not weak."

They each left, and the screen flashed names until it stopped at "Tanahi Uzumaki vs. Yashamaru" They both stepped down, eager to win. Although Tanahi was nervous. Once the fight began, Tanahi threw several kunai and each stabbed Yashamaru. He ran at her and swung a kick, missed as she dodged, and she slashed his face off with a kunai. What she saw was mechanical. "What the?" She wondered. Suddenly, two more arms extended from its sides, and those arms wrapped around Tanahi, and the other two arms pulled out one of the scrolls and summoned the real Yashamaru. He had chakra strings connecting his hand to the puppet. "Just like my father before me, I'm a puppet master!" He said. Both sets of arms wrapped around Tanahi now. She slowly nudged her hands closer together. "I'll break everything, but your neck." Yashamaru said. She slowly began to do hand seals, and then Yashamaru exclaimed, "Die!" Just then he pulled as hard as he could on the strings, and the sound of cracking bones was heard. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Tanahi's closed eyes slowly opened. She looked at how it turned out. She had managed to use a substitution jutsu to switch positions with Yashamaru. So his own puppet broke several of his bones. His eyes were open, as was his mouth. A steady stream of blood began to flow out of his mouth, at the corner. His head slowly tipped over, and his puppet fell to the ground.

Tanahi hadn't realized that she'd switched with a person. She simply stood; petrified by the fear that she killed him. She was too gentle to kill, and she didn't want to start now. Medic-nins came and separated the puppet from him, and checked his pulse. It was so faint, that had to use a special jutsu to look into his heart. They took him, away to the emergency area, and Tanahi walked back to her comrades, constantly getting a nasty look from Hanzatsu.

The screen lit up again, flashing names until it stopped at "Shikamizu Nara vs. Senkou Ki" Shikamizu groaned and jumped down to the arena. His opponent was from the Hoshigakure, the star village. They wore a black robe that cloaked their body, and a mask that covered all but their eyes. Their forehead protector was embedded in the mask.

Sai began the match, and Shikamizu threw several kunai. Senkou dodged them all and seemed to vanish. Shikamizu looked around his eyes seemed to shake. He instantly turned and kicked Senkou in the side. His eyes still shook, and seemed to almost change color but didn't. Suddenly Shikamizu ducked down as Senkou threw a kunai. Shikamizu kicked him in the stomach, and jumped back. He clutched his head and closed his eyes grunting.

'What the hell? My eyes feel like they got blended. And my brain feels as though the receptive part of it has been severely damaged with something like a wire.' Shikamizu thought. He opened his eyes and everything was shaking. Senkou was running at him and he barely dodged a blow. He forced his foot into his gut and pushed Senkou back. 'I gotta end this…' Shikamizu thought.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" Shikamizu opened his mouth and spit massive amount of water out. He began to do more hand seals but Senkou jumped up and kicked him in the face. He grunted and fell in the water that was nearly a half a foot deep. He slowly got up, his eyes shaking so fast he couldn't tell where he was looking. He slowly got up and saw a figure running at him. 'It must be Senkou' He thought.

He began to do his hand seals again when kunai stabbed into him. He grunted, but continued to perform hand seals. Senkou punched him in the face, but he continued to do more hand seals. Senkou jumped to the wall, and crouched down to propel himself at Shikamizu. He did a final hand seal and exclaimed, "Time to finish you! Suiton: Hahonryū!" He began to scream, as all the water spiraled together just above his hand. As soon as it all merged, he fired it at a high-speed at Senkou and it smashed him into the wall so hard he made an indent. He fell to the ground, and Shikamizu's eyes were shaking so hard he couldn't see. He grabbed his head and screamed in pain. He collapsed on the ground and the medical team took him away. He was marked as the winner and the screen lit up again.

It flashed names and stopped on "Tegami vs. Shikari Nara" The both jumped down. Shikari wore a red robe and black pants. She had black hair with blonde highlights, which was odd enough. Her eyes were a light shade of green.

Once Sai began the match, Shikari did the rat hand seal and exclaimed, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" He shadow extended towards Tegami. 'This jutsu again. I've already seen it in action, so I know how to neutralize it. As long as the shadow doesn't touch me, I'm fine…' Tegami thought. She jumped back away from the shadow, and continued to jump away until it stopped. 'How did she know how to avoid the shadow?' Shikari thought. Tegami did hand seals and exclaimed, "MikonSenkou no Jutsu!" Suddenly, the room became so bright it was blinding. Then, went back to normal. When everyone could see again, Shikari, was on her knees.

She got up and wiped the blood off of her mouth. "What the-what the hell was that?" She demanded. Suddenly it lit up again, and Shikari slammed into the wall. "With this jutsu, a flash will randomly occur from my body, blinding everyone but me for five seconds." Tegami explained.

'I've only got one shot at this then…' Shikari thought.

She stood up and did several hand seals. The flash came back and Shikari jumped in random direction, still doing hand seals. When the flash ended, Tegami was on the other side of the arena, and Shikari had done her last hand seal. She waited, and as soon as the light came on exclaimed, "Magen: Jutsu Tsu!" Suddenly, the flash came, and when it went, Tegami was caught in the Kagemane. "Wha-how?" She looked at Shikari who had a smug smirk on her face. "I used a jutsu that reverses your genjutsu to me, so I can use it. With the light coming from me, I can extend my shadow." Shikari explained.

Shikari reached for her weapons. Tegami had no equipment pouch or kunai case. Shikari prepared, and threw all of her weapons dead-center at Tegami. All the kunai stabbed into her and she fell on the ground as Shikari undid the jutsu. She slowly got up and began to do hand seals, then barely mumbled, "Magen: Itami Kirikae…" Another shadow extended from Tegami and grabbed onto Shikari, suddenly, they both fell on the ground in pain and unconscious. The match was proclaimed a tie, and the screen lit up once again.

Sai was in shock. 'How could that teenager know how to use the Itami Kirikae? That's an A-rank! It equalizes the pain of the user to the opponent. Incredible…' He thought.

The screen instantly read the names of the last two combatants. "Nomhi Umino vs. Denrei Yusou" Denrei, the ninja who Turan had defeated with his lightning jutsu, examined his opponent. They looked almost exactly like Naruto, except they had green hair, or the whisker marks, and their jacket and pants were blue. Sai began the final match, and Denrei began to do hand seals. Nomhi ran at him but had a foot jammed in his gut, and then got thrown into the air. Denrei did a final hand seal and exclaimed, "Shainingu Katana!" He clenched his fists and put them together at the side. A glow came from the back of the right hand, and he began to pull his hands away from each other. As he did, a glowing sword seemed to come out, until he had a shining katana. As Nomhi fell, he got his leg cut by the sword, and fell on the ground. He slowly got up and began to do hand seals. He reached in his equipment pouch, and pulled out several tagged kunai. He threw them in in several directions, covering the entire floor, walls, and ceiling. All that wasn't covered was the stand where the audience stood, and ten feet above them.

"You missed every shot!" Denrei exclaimed. Nomhi smirked. "Didn't need to hit…" Denrei was confused as to what was happening. "What do you mean?" Nomhi grinned. He reached in his kunai case, and threw a single kunai at Denrei. He jumped to the side to avoid it, and when he stepped on the kunai, they exploded. Smoke plowed from the kunai, and Denrei flew to the ceiling, then hit the kunai there that blew up. He fell back down, and crashed on the other kunai, that also exploded. He slowly crawled to his knees, panting, covered in blood. "Wha-what the hell is th-that?" Nomhi smiled. "It's a technique I learned from my father! Fubaku Hojin! Or, Sealed Bomb Square Release. I would explain it, but then my next opponent would hear!" Nomhi explained as he dashed at Denrei.

Denrei looked down at the kunai. When he barely touched them, they exploded, yet when Nomhi ran on them, they didn't so much as shift position. Then, he realized what was going on. He released his chakra and disintegrated his sword, the clenched his fists again and when he pulled them apart, each hand held a gun of chakra. He aimed it at Nomhi, and fired. Nomhi screamed and ran away from the chakra bullets. He kept running until he ran into the wall and stumbled down, barely missing the bullets. When he fell he knocked a kunai loose, that flipped towards Denrei and he jumped to avoid it but landed on others and they blew up. He flipped around getting blown up everywhere, until he landed on Nomhi and they both fell unconscious.

Sai grabbed one of the kunai and energized it with his chakra. He threw it at the remaining kunai and the all blew up. Thankfully all that remained was in the corners. "This match is a tie. The preliminaries of the third phase of the Chunin is now over." He declared.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. This had been so taxing. All of the winners were asked to line up in the arena. Lined up was: Winoka Hyuga of Leaf, Turan Uzumaki of Leaf, Hanzatsu of Sand, Kokoro Hrosh of Leaf, Tategoto of Sound, Atae Rock of Leaf, Satsu, (I can't tell you the village yet) Netami Reido of Leaf, Tanahi Uzumaki of Leaf and Shikamizu of Leaf.

Naruto looked down on everyone. 'The preliminaries have ended. We can finally set the main event in motion.' He thought. 'In total, there are seven of Leaf, one of sand, one of sound, and one of… A new village. Hm… Must've been half asleep when I signed that contract. Oh well, one, mystery village. That makes ten total.'

All of the Genin made a neat line in the arena in front of the platform where all of the Jonin and Naruto stood. "Congratulations to all of you. Now that the preliminary matches are over, we can discuss the main event." Turan rolled his eyes. 'About time dad…' He thought. Naruto cleared his throat. "In the final rounds of the Chunin Exam, you will display your fighting skills to everyone. Before you all start asking me, the final matches will occur one month from today." Netami cocked her head. "We're not going to hold them today?" "The time period is necessary, as most of you are tired and weak, and need preparation for a cataclysmic battle. Plus, we have to send the summons to all of the feudal lords, and anyone else of importance that we think might want to observe the matches." Winoka rose her hand and said, "I still don't get it. Could you explain Hokage-sama?" "In phase two, and kind of in the preliminaries, you have been fighting mystery opponents. So, therefore, we are giving you one month to recuperate, and create new jutsu, so that you can surprise your opponents. Now that I've explained everything, time to finish one last matter." Turan grumbled. "What else is there old man? You've talked for a good long time?" Naruto chuckled to himself. "In a calm orderly fashion, you'll each take a sphere from the box that Neji is holding." Neji turned back. "Naruto, I'll just take the box to them." "Okay." Naruto replied.

Neji walked over to Winoka, she reached in the box and pulled out a sphere, one by one, everyone did that until Neji finished at Shikamizu. Sai looked up with a clipboard. "Good, every Genin has a sphere. Starting with Winoka Hyuga, going to the right, tell me what is painted on the sphere."

Winoka said, "Three." Turan said, "Four." Hanzatsu said, "Five." Kokoro said, "One." Tategoto said, "Ten." Atae said, "Eight, Hokage-sama!" Satsu said, "Seven…" Netami said, "Six." Tanahi said, "Nine." Finally, Shikamizu finished by saying, "…Two…"

Sai wrote it down on his clipboard. Naruto cleared his throat again. 'Oh great, Turan thought, another speech…'

"I'll now tell you how the matches will work. Sai, tell them who has been paired up for a match." Sai stepped forward. "Hai Naruto." Everyone looked at the sheet. It read:

1: Kokoro Hrosh vs. Shikamizu Nara

2: Winoka Hyuga vs. Turan Uzumaki

3: Hanzatsu vs. Netami Reido

4: Satsu vs. Atae Rock

5: Tanahi Uzumaki vs. Tategoto Kurasshu

'Turan-kun?' Winoka thought. 'I'm fighting Winoka?' Turan thought. 'Netami… She possesses the Mokuton… This should be interesting…' Hanzatsu thought. 'The Uzumaki girl? This should be easy.' 'Satsu! He hurt Tanahi-chan! I shall defeat him!' Atae thought. 'Great, some idiot…' Satsu thought. 'I'm kinda scared of that vine guy. But my Mokuton'll show him a thing or two!' Netami thought. 'I'm up against a sound guy! A strong one!' Tanahi thought. 'What a pain…' Shikamizu thought.

Shikamizu rose his hand. "Hokage-sama, would it be okay if I asked a question?" Naruto nodded his head. "Hai. What?" "If this is a tournament, does this mean that there will be only one Chunin?" Naruto chuckled again. "Actually, no. You see, the tournament is just there so you can display your skills in front of other Chunin and Jonin that will decide if you are worthy. All of you may pass, or none of you for that matter. It all depends on what the judges think. The more you win, the more matches you'll be in. The more matches you're in, the more chances you have to show the judges your qualities as a shinobi. Also, the tournament lets us see who the strongest Genin in the village is. Does that answer your question Shikamizu-kun?" "Uhh… Yeah."

"Good. All of you may leave and begin your resting and training." Naruto finished.

There it is. The beginning and end of the prelims. Along with a few good fights. Well, were they? I hope they were. Y'know what? Cookies to the first five people to leave me a nice review in that box on the bottom left. That's an offer you don't wanna pass up. So review. All of you! I demand of it! ………………………………...Please?

Yondaime Necrokage


	20. The Potential Disaster of Turan

Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto. Then I could make some money. I also don't own The Vampire Cat of Nabéshima (It's a Japanese Folktale)

Author's Assistant's note:** Well, I have enjoyed our time together, but Matthew-sama has returned from Mars, so I must let him retake narration. Farewell esteemed readers.**

Author's note: Hi everybody, I'm back! Time for you guys to enjoy the story!!!

Chapter XX: The Potential Disaster of Turan

Turan was walking down the road as the sun had just risen to the horizon. The Preliminaries had ended yesterday, and he spent that day resting. He now felt mostly rejuvenated, and planned to begin his training. He walked past the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and then realized he was hungry as his stomach let out a deep growl. He turned around and entered. "Hey Ayame." He greeted as he sat down.

Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi, the man that previously ran the ramen shop, had taken over after her father retired. She was now a full-grown woman, and wore black pants that were mostly covered by her apron, a white shirt, and a chef's hat. She had an assistant before, but fired him due to lack of competence. He actually tried to give a customer ramen by pouring it on their pants then shoving the bowl down their throat. That was a lawsuit she didn't talk about anymore.

"Hey Turan. I take it you want some miso ramen?" Ayame asked. She really liked it when Turan came to get ramen. She kind of wished she was a few years younger.

"Yeah, thanks." Turan replied. "That'll be 35 yen." Turan reached in his pocket and handed her the money. "Thank you."

She put the money in her register and began to tend to the already cooking ramen. Turan sat there and stared into space. 'I need to train to pass the Chunin Exams… How can I train?' He thought. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard something. He looked and saw Ayame had put the ramen in front of him. "There ya go Turan." Turan looked up at her dazed but then smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan was once again walking down the street, his stomach now full. 'I've made up my mind. I'm going to have Lee-sensei train me!' He thought. He did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!" He began to run at super speeds to the spot his sensei is most often. The Konoha gates.

Within seconds, Turan could see the gate, and stopped right behind his sensei.

"No, still not here today…" Lee mumbled. Guy had left on an A-rank mission a while back, and hadn't yet returned. Being the good student Lee is, every day he waited at the gates. "Hi Lee-sensei!" Turan exclaimed. Lee turned around and nearly jumped back. "Oh, hello Turan-kun. What is it you want?" Lee asked. "I want **you** to train me!" Turan exclaimed pointing at Lee. "Sorry Turan, I can't." Lee replied. Turan fell over. "What! Why not?" Turan demanded. "Sorry, but I have to train my son." Turan was pissed. "Fine! I'll find someone better to train me!" Turan exclaimed running off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Lee-sensei, what a jerk…' Turan thought. He was again walking through the town, in the most desolate area. A large building had been built here, but it was damaged by Itachi before he died. Naruto had never gotten around to fixing it, but no one complained since the closest building was half a mile away. As Turan walked past it, he thought he saw something on top of it. He concentrated and was positive he did. He concentrated his chakra to his feet and began to walk up the side of the building, taking care to avoid the holes. Once he reached the top, he saw a man sitting on the other side. He walked over to him and said, "Hello sir. What are you doing up here?"

The man turned to him and stood up. He wore a fishnet as a first layer, a tan shirt with slightly small sleeves as a second layer, and as a final layer a blue vest. He wore tan pants, and ninja sandals. He had brown hair that had an odd style. It was long and neat on the back, but short and spiky on the front. He had a cast on his head that covered everything but the area of his eyes, nose, and mouth. He was obviously in his forties. Turan looked up at him and asked again, "What are you doing up here?"

He sighed and replied, "Looking at Konoha…" Turan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Would it be rude of me to ask your name?" "No. My name is Itô Sôda." Sôda replied. "You are?" "I'm Turan Uzumaki!" Turan exclaimed. "The son of the Hokage?" Sôda asked. "Yep. I'm in training for the Chunin Exams!" Sôda looked at directly at Turan. "Your father is Naruto Uzumaki, the one that was trained by Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin?" "Uh, yeah. Why?" "No reason…" Sôda replied as he began to walk off the building.

"Watch out, that's the edge!" Turan exclaimed. As he walked off, Sôda began to walk on the air and walk down as though there were steps. Turan looked stunned for a moment but then walked to the edge and took a step off, only to fall. "AAAHHH!!!" He exclaimed as he focused his chakra to his hands and feet as he grabbed the side of the building. He slid down and hit the ground. He looked and saw Sôda walking off. "Wait, Itô Sôda! How'd you do that?" Turan demanded running at him. "Huh? The walking on air?" Turan smacked himself in the forehead. "Of course!" Itô Sôda sighed. "I'm a skilled ninja. What'd you think?" Turan's eyes lit up. "You're a ninja?" "Of course! How do you think I got up there?" Turan's eyes got brighter. "So does that mean you'll train me?" Sôda's eyes nearly popped out. "What? Whoever said anything about training you? Besides, as much as I'd love to, I can't. The Kimera Sennin has no time…" Turan stood blinking. "You're a chimera sage?" "Yes. The only one too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have urgent matters to attend to."

Itô Sôda began to walk off but Turan ran in front of him. "Please train me!" He begged. "I can't." Sôda replied. "Please! What do I have to do to prove to you I'm worthy of training from the Kimera Sennin?" Itô Sôda sighed. "There is one thing." Turan's eyes lit up. "Yes anything! What is it?" "Ask your father Naruto if he knows the location of Jiraiya, and where he might be within two weeks." Itô Sôda asked. "Oh, my dad doesn't need to know where he is. He knows the Hiraishin no Jutsu. So he put a tag in Jiraiya's left lung." Turan explained. Itô Sôda thought for a moment, and then said with a smile, "I suppose I could teach you a few things." Turan's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Thank you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan and Itô Sôda stood by the riverside. "Do you know the water walking technique?" Sôda asked. "Ninja can walk on water?" Turan exclaimed. Itô Sôda sighed. "Okay, I'll teach you how to do that." Turan jumped up. "Yay!" "First, get take your jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes off." Itô Sôda said. Turan stared at him for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" He exclaimed. "ARE YOU SOME OLD PERVERTED GAY SAGE!?!?" Turan demanded. "I'M ONLY TELLING YOU TO DO THAT SO IF YOU FALL IN THE STREAM YOUR CLOTHES WON'T GET SOAKED!!!" Itô Sôda exclaimed. Turan stopped yelling and thought. "Oh. Good point." He took of his black jacket, black pants, white shirt, and sandals. "Now what?" He asked. "Just like with walking up the building, or a tree, concentrate your chakra to the bottom of your feet." Turan did a hand seal and slowly stepped onto the water. As he did he noticed more difficulty than with a tree. He began to walk further out but his feet sank to the ground when he was knee-deep.

"Hey, Hade-Sennin, this is hard!" "I am not gay damn you!" Turan chuckled. "Sorry katai-sennin! But seriously, this is hard." Sôda, was surprised for a moment. Turan had just called him Honorable Sage, even though he didn't know of his past. He dismissed that thought from his mind and said, "Of course it's going to be hard. Unlike a tree which is stationary, water moves, changing the amount of force it gives, and if you keep the same force all of the time, it won't always match. So you've got to change with it." Itô Sôda explained. "Thanks!" Turan shouted. He focused his chakra again and tried again. He spent three doing this, until finally he could do a dance in the deepest part. "Look at me katai-sennin!" Itô Sôda was already watching him. He was pleased with Turan's progress. He looked up at the sky. It must've been a little after noon.

"Turan-kun, come here." Turan turned to the man and ran towards him from the stream to the ground. "What?" Itô Sôda reached behind him and held out Turan's clothes. "Put them back on. Time to teach you how to do something else." Turan grabbed the clothes and put them back on. He never realized how good clothes felt.

"Turan, watch." Itô Sôda said. Turan looked in his direction. He bit his left thumb so blood came out, put it to his right hand and pulled it across so his right hand had a line of blood on it, put his hand to the ground and exclaimed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" As he did, a contract appeared on the ground, and in a puff of smoke, he was on the head of something. As the smoke cleared, Turan saw serpent. But it was different. It had a head more like crocodile's, spikes on the top of its head except for the middle where Itô Sôda stood, fins on the sides of it's head, venomous barbs lining it's side, tails on the sides of it's tail, red eyes, large spikes on it's back, and arms with clawed three-fingered hands. "What the hell is that thing?" Turan exclaimed. "It's a perfect example of a serpent chimera. Its name is, Kimera." Itô Sôda replied. "Awesome! How do I summon one?" "You must write your name in blood on a scroll contract and then imprint your fingerprints on the scroll in your blood." Itô Sôda explained.

"Great, because I have a summoning scroll that I can use for this!" Itô Sôda looked confused for a moment.

(You all know that little tube-shaped object Naruto has on his left shoulder? It may be a useless ornament for him, but Turan's is a summoning scroll that he got when he became a Genin from Hinata. [I forgot to write that in. It's about the size of the ones Kakashi has.)

Turan reached for the scroll attached to his left shoulder by the ornament attached to his jacket. He grabbed it and pulled it off. He swung it open and laid it on the ground. "Write my name in blood right?" Itô Sôda nodded. "Yeah." "Good." Turan bit his right thumb, and began to write his name. "Tu…ran… U…zu…ma…ki." He said as he wrote. He lifted his hand and touched every finger on his right hand with his thumb, then pushed down the pad of each finger next to his name on his scroll. "Done! Now what katai-sennin?" Itô Sôda did a hand seal and Kimera vanished, he fell to the ground next to Turan and said, "Now, get a line of blood on your hand, put it to the ground, and say, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Turan rolled the scroll up, reattached it to the ornament on his shoulder, rubbed his thumbs against each other, trailed his left thumb across his right hand, put it to the ground and exclaimed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The contract appeared on the ground again, and a tarantula appeared. Turan had an anime sweat drop. Itô Sôda's eyebrow twitched. "You're not using your best. Right?" Turan put his hand behind his head. "Well, uh…"

Itô Sôda did a hand seal and looked at Turan. He was using an A-rank ninjutsu that could see the chakra's of anyone. He saw green chakra coursing through Turan, which was normal, but then he saw something else. It was buried deep within him. It was pitch black. Pitch black chakra. He looked deeper into it, and saw a horrific sight. A wolf of some sort was embedded into Turan's soul. It held sinister chakra that was darker than anything he'd ever seen. He released the seal and stepped back. Turan looked at him confused. "Katai-sennin? What's wrong?" Itô Sôda cleared his throat then said, I need you to expend all of your chakra." Turan looked even more confused. "Why?" Itô Sôda scratched his head. "It will help you unleash a more powerful chakra." Now Turan was totally lost. "What?" Itô Sôda sighed. "Sit down, this will take a while. Turan and Itô Sôda sat down and Itô Sôda cleared his throat.

"Do you know of the demon your father bears?" Turan raised his eyebrow. "Demon?" Itô Sôda sighed. This meant he'd have to tell a long story. "Long ago, nine tailed-beasts, or Bijū, were created, and hidden away. One by one they began to reveal themselves, all of them. The most famous being the Ichibi, a raccoon-dog, and the Kyuubi, a kitsune." Turan had a shocked expression. "C-could you explain this more?" Itô Sôda smiled. "Of course. The Kyūbi no Yōkō is a truly powerful beast; a single swipe of one of its nine tails can raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. 33 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure. It nearly destroyed the village, but was stopped by the legendary Yondaime." Turan had heard this story. "Yes. Yondaime used a powerful jutsu to destroy the demon fox." Itô Sôda raised an eyebrow. "No he didn't. He only sealed it." Turan looked surprised. "He sealed it?" Itô Sôda nodded. "Hai. He brought forth an infant, and used the Shiki Fūjin. He sacrificed his life, and the infant he sealed the Kyuubi in, was your father. Uzumaki, Naruto." Turan was stunned. "Tell me more now!" Itô Sôda wasn't surprised at the boy's demand.

"Very well. The Kyuubi is a beast of almost pure malevolence. It is intelligent, and has a scathing and sadistic personality. However, it has a sense of honor, and seems to possess a respect for Naruto and the Fourth Hokage. Additionally, it has a distinct sense of pride. As the demon fox's host, Naruto has accelerated healing, almost unrivaled stamina, and access to the demon fox's immense amount of chakra. The near-limitless chakra allows Naruto to perform his signature jutsu, the Kage Bunshin, seemingly without limit. He is even able to summon Gamabunta the "Toad Boss", a normally Kage-level feat requiring an amount of chakra proportionate to the size of the summoned creature. Naruto typically accesses this prodigious supply of chakra from the demon fox during extreme emotional states or life-threatening situations. When he first accessed it, the demon fox's innate rage took over Naruto's mind, causing him to strike out at whatever was near him at the time. Afterwards, Naruto learned to exercise more control over the chakra, and he can retain his mental state when drawing upon small amounts of the demon fox's chakra. The demon fox seems to comply with Naruto's requests to borrow its power simply because it is amused by Naruto's bravery, as well its own vested interest in Naruto's continued survival." Itô Sôda paused for a quick breather. Turan was in awe. "This Kyuubi sounds awesome." Sôda glared at Turan. "Believe me, the Kyuubi's chakra is not without its drawbacks! As Naruto drew on more of the demon fox's chakra, his own personality became supplanted by the fox's. The degree to which this occurs is proportionate to how much chakra Naruto draws upon. The effect on Naruto's personality becomes significant once he begins accessing his "tailed" transformation states. The tailed transformations appear as fox-shaped auras of red chakra surrounding him. The number of "chakra tails" that extend from the aura indicate its power level, and its effect on his personality. In the one-tailed to three-tailed states, Naruto's personality remains dominant, but he acquires some animalistic behaviors, such as standing on all fours, fighting mercilessly, and a distinct bloodlust. In his four-tailed state the demon fox's personality becomes dominant. Naruto becomes immensely powerful and destructive in this state, enough so to overwhelm even Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Unfortunately, this state also leaves him unable to distinguish between friend and foe which was shown when he attacked one of his closest friends. Such a large amount of chakra requires stability, so it densely molds around him. His body is just a "skeleton" for the chakra. The intense aura created from it both shields and harms him, burning off all his exposed skin and causing him to bleed from every pore. This, combined with the accelerated cell regeneration, weakens Naruto and shortens his lifespan. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised he's still alive. If Naruto loses all control of the demon fox's chakra, the seal will break and the demon fox will be freed. Though the seal is unlikely to break on its own, the chances of it happening increase as Naruto draws upon the fox's chakra. The seal may also be becoming weaker over time. That's pretty much the background of the Kyūbi no Yōkō." Turan was stunned. All this information bombarding him that he never knew but was so close. His father had kept it a secret from him for thirteen years. What else hadn't he told him? "Wait, katai-Sennin, what's this got to do with me?" Itô Sôda scratched his head. "I don't really know. But it's obvious you are the jinchūriki of the newest Bijū." Turan's face showed panic. "I am?" Itô Sôda nodded. "Hai. I believe it has six tails, making it the Rokubi no Yōkō. I don't know what you should expect, although you're either going to have an easier time with it than Naruto does with the Kyuubi, or a harder time since it's not only sealed in you, but embedded into your DNA." Turan gulped.

Itô Sôda looked up. It must've been 2:00. "Turan." He said. Turan was broken from his thought and looked at Itô Sôda. "Have you ever felt another chakra?" He asked. Turan thought for a moment. "Actually, yes. During the second phase of the Chunin Exam, in the Forest of Death, when I got hit by this fire blast, I felt a strong urge to live, and I can't remember anything other than my urge to live, and the upsurge of power I felt." Itô Sôda nodded his head. "Then that leaves me with one choice…" He said as he stood up. "What is it?" Turan asked as he stood up. "Turan. I'll tell your dad what happened." Itô Sôda said. Turan raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Whaddya mean by tha-" Turan was asking until Itô Sôda kicked him in the gut and he went flying off. "Turan, I am sorry if this fails. Naruto, I am sorry if this fails. Hinata, I am sorry if this fails. Konohagakure, I am sorry if this fails.

Turan flew through the air and stopped above a large chasm. "Oh no- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed as he began to fall down.

Cliffhanger! Will he survive? Well you guys will have to wait until next time. And, what is the past of this mysterious Itô Sôda? All these questions, and maybe one or two more, will be answered next time!!!

Yondaime Necrokage


	21. It's a Demon from Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own The Vampire Cat of Nabéshima. What do I own? Oh yeah! Nothing…

"Potatoes"-Talking

_Potatoes_-Thinking

"**Potatoes**"-Demon wolf

Chapter XXI: It's a Demon from Hell!

Turan couldn't see anything. All that was within his vision was darkness. He continued to fall down the chasm, no longer screaming because he ran out of air. He was however screaming in his mind.

Turan's mind

Turan stood in the middle of a deep forest. He heard the sound of something howling. He walked through the forest towards the sound, and soon a mountain was visible. As he approached the mountain, he saw a cave in the side. He got closer, until he was directly in front of it. Floating in the middle of the air was a sutra. He came closer and suddenly jumped back as claws smacked against a barrier that the sutra produced. Turan began to perceive the figure of a wolf head. It had dozens of razor sharp teeth, large, red, slitted eyes and enormous needles for hair.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" The wolf laughed maliciously. "**Isn't it obvious? I'm an ookami. Plus, we've met before.**" Turan fell to the ground and raised an eyebrow. "We, have?" The ookami laughed again. "**On your B-rank mission that you "changed" into a D-rank. Remember? You came here, and I told you to release me.**"Turan thought. "Oh yeah, I remember. But what** are **you?" The ookami laughed yet again. "**I told you. I am the newest of the Bijuu. The six-tailed needle-haired phantom wolf. Or in other words, the Rokubi. But what do you want with me you inferior mortal?**"Turan stood up and growled. "Listen to me you stupid wolf! I need your power to live. Some sage pushed me down a chasm, so I need you to give me your power so I can save myself!" The ookami stared at Turan, and then began to laugh. "**Such bravery in such an idiotic mortal! But I suppose I need you to live so I can live. So I shall grant you with a bit of my great power.**" A black aura seeped through the sides of the barrier, wrapped around Turan and then was absorbed into him.

The real world

Turan opened his eye and gasped. He bit his thumb, and did hand seals then exclaimed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small bit of green chakra appeared, but from it emerged pure black chakra. It exploded in smoke, and Turan landed on something. He looked and saw something very odd. The body of a dog, the arms of a dragon, the legs of a fox, the head of a Gila monster, the fangs of a snake, as well as the jaw of a snake, the eyes of a snake, the tail of a serpent, fins on the sides of its head, fins on each side of its tail, poisonous barbs on the sides of it's body, the wings of a bat, the fins of a fish, lines of spikes on its back and gills on its throat. It was also at least 100 meters tall.

Turan looked all around him. "I did it! I really summoned a chimera!" He began to jump around on it's head until suddenly he felt something. The beast's hand had wrapped its fingers around him. It lowered him in front of the beasts face.

"Who the hell are you mortal?" Turan squirmed his hands free. "I'm Turan Uzumaki!" The beast began to show an angry face. "I want to know who summoned me? Was it that Itô Sôda?" Turan raised an eyebrow. 'This thing knows katai-sennin?' The beast turned to him. "Where the hell is Itô Sôda? Tell me now mortal!" Turan grimaced. "Hey, I summoned you, so I'm your boss, now show me some respect!" The chimera grimaced even worse than Turan. "Did you just say that you're the boss of Kimerabunta? Because if you did, I will not hesitate to eat you right now." Turan shivered. "Uh… No, I'm sorry, you must've misheard me!" Kimerabunta looked even angrier. "No, I don't mishear, you are obviously an idiotic little snot, and be quiet. I'm going to eat you now." Kimerabunta opened his jaws and began to move his hand closer to his mouth. "No, please don't eat me!" Kimerabunta stopped and closed his mouth. "On one condition." Turan stopped shaking and looked at him. "What?" Kimerabunta smiled. "You must be my henchmen." Turan grimaced. "Henchmen? Whaddya mean henchmen? Are you in some kinda mob?" Kimerabunta smiled even more. "Actually yes. A mob from hell. I'm the boss. The Taisho. Now join me or be eaten." Turan got frustrated. "Will you respect me?" Kimerabunta laughed. "Hell will freeze over before that happens!!!"

Turan grimaced and squirmed his way out of Kimerabunta's grip and on to his head. "Then I won't get off you until you do." _Why do I feel like I'm not the first one to do this? _The chimera glanced up at Turan. "Very well. Lets see if you can handle the tortures of hell." Kimerabunta dug his claws into the walls, and flung himself up.

Up outside the chasm, Itô Sôda stood with a solemn face. _I have just killed the son of the hoka- _"What's that?" _I feel the presence of an enormous chakra. It's, no it couldn't be. It's…_ Suddenly Kimerabunta burst up from the chasm and into the air. "Kimerabunta!!!" Itô Sôda exclaimed as he stared at the beast. _I hoped the kid could summon a chimera, but of all the ones he could've summoned! Him?_

Kimerabunta spun around and smashed onto the ground so hard he made a crater. "Well now Turan, where's that spirit now?" Turan was still in the air and landed on the creatures head, rolling onto the neck. "Ow…" The beast laughed. "If you can hardly handle that, there's no way you can be my master." Kimerabunta began to walk on all fours away from Konohagakure, and head east.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office, Naruto was pacing nervously. _I hate not knowing where my kid is. I know where Tanahi is. She's at the hospital with her friend Inodou… But where's Turan? He just vanished. Last I saw him, he said he was going to ask Lee for help training, but I just saw Lee with Atae, so he obviously said no… That's it, Turan gets lost too much!_ Naruto reached in a drawer in his desk, pulled out a whistle, and blew on it. Instantly, several ANBU were in the room standing ready. Several of them were Naruto's old friends. Chouji, Iruka, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru III. The other two were new guys. Ahou and Arata. Ahou had the mask of a hawk, and Arata had the mask of a boar. Chouji had the butterfly, Iruka had the dolphin, Shino had the beetle, and Kiba had the dog. Akamaru III actually got an ANBU uniform for ninken. "What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. "Turan is missing." "Again?" Kiba asked. "Naruto, you never has us look for him before. Why are you now?" Naruto grumbled. "Because, I'm sick of him getting lost. I want you to find him, now!" They all saluted. "Hai!" Then jumped away. _Turan, I'm sick of your habits… I promised myself I wouldn't be a father that ruins his son's life by being overbearing on rules, but this is insane. Better go see how Hinata's doing. She didn't look so good when she heard Turan hadn't been back since yesterday…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda was running as fast as he could. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to catch that chimera. Kimerabunta had walked all the way out of Konoha, and the sea was visible.

"Where-are-you-go-ing?" Turan asked. "I'm going to my "Summer Cottage", no! I'm going to the Village hidden in the Bloody Mist." Turan wanted to jump. "You're going to Kirigakure? I'm not allowed to go there! Not even for a mission until I'm a chunin!" "Well too bad." Kimerabunta continued to walk on, as the sea got closer, and closer. Turan crawled to the bottom of Kimerabunta's neck, slowly and carefully. He got closer, until CHOMP! He dug his teeth into Kimerabunta's neck. He saw Kimerabunta's hand coming his direction, and he started to crawl away. "Boy, you're becoming a nuisance…" Turan jumped onto the beasts head. "I'll stop if you make me your master!" Kimerabunta grimaced. "There's no way a demon such as myself, will obey a boy such as you." Turan was sad, but then remembered something.

Flashback

"Wait, katai-Sennin, what's this got to do with me?" Itô Sôda scratched his head. "I don't really know. But it's obvious you are the jinchūriki of the newest Bijū." Turan's face showed panic. "I am?" Itô Sôda nodded. "Hai. I believe it has six tails, making it the Rokubi no Yōkō. I don't know what you should expect, although you're either going to have an easier time with it than Naruto does with the Kyuubi, or a harder time since it's not only sealed in you, but embedded into your DNA."

Flashback over

"You foolish chimera! I am a demon! The spirit of the newest Bijuu lives on in me! I have the Rokubi no Yōkō not only sealed in me, but mixed with my DNA!" Kimerabunta stopped. _This child has a Bijuu inside him? Impossible. How could he? I shall put him to the test._ "Mortal. To see if you truly do have a demon within you, I shall test your will and power. I shall take you up on your offer of staying on my head the whole day. If you can manage that, then you truly do have the Rokubi no Yōkō within you, and I shall allow you to have me help you defeat enemies. Strong enemies only though. If I am summoned for a pathetic weakling, you shall suffer as well." Turan gulped. "Okay…" Kimerabunta turned around and jumped back towards Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Hokage's office, Naruto was writing frantically. He had to make arrangements with several Kage to come to the final stage of the chunin exam. He had to send to Gaara the Kazekage, the new Otokage, and the Kuragarikage. _Hm… Kuragarikage, what the hell is that? Must be that one that Satsu boy is from. I forget what Kuragari means… I'm real, tired…_ Naruto began to drift off to sleep when all of the six ANBU he sent off rushed in. "Hokage-sama!" Naruto jumped up. "I'm awake!" All of the ANBU stood in front of him saluting. "What news?" Iruka put both arms to his side. "We have important news. We've searched all of Konoha, but no sign of Turan-kun. He seems to have vanished." "Or maybe he left Konoha… Look outside in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Now!" They all saluted. "Hai!" Then jumped off.

_Turan's really getting on my nerves…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Turan exclaimed. He was barely hanging on to one of Kimerabunta's spikes. Kimerabunta was running full blast, and had ran past Konoha about a minute ago. Now they were nearly to the continental line between the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass. "Do-you-think-you-could-may-be-go-back-to-Ko-no-ha?" Kimerabunta stopped dead in his tracks and Turan fell off the spike and onto his head. "Fine!" Kimerabunta exclaimed as he turned around and dashed back to Konoha. "WHY ME!!!" Turan exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had finally gone past halfway below the horizon. Turan still held a firm grip on Kimerabunta, but it was weakening. "Let's see if you can handle this!" Kimerabunta jumped into the air, and off a cliff. "Oh, Noooooooooooo!!!" Kimerabunta dropped like a rock through the sky, heading straight down. _Damn wind! I can't open my mouth without it getting super dry! I can't even see! All I can make out is a big blue blur… BIG BLUE BLUR!?!?_ Turan and Kimerabunta were falling towards a large lake that was going to be an oil refinery but was dug too deep and water began to pour out so it filled up. DEEP. They continued to fall until finally, they plunged in. Turan stood on the head of Kimerabunta, eyes closed, all air escaping mouth. His grip was about to end until Kimerabunta used his chakra to blast himself into the air and Turan fell on him. Turan managed to avoid losing consciousness, and grabbed onto a spike as Kimerabunta began to fall. The sun was almost completely beneath the horizon. Only about half an hour longer. Turan laid on Kimerabunta's back, holding a small spike, half-asleep. He could finally see Konoha once again. It looked magnificent from the cliff he was on. Kimerabunta stopped running at the edge, and Turan fell, but thought quick, did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Tons of Turan appeared, one grabbed Turan, another grabbed that one, another grabbed that one, and so on until only one Turan remained on Kimerabunta. That Turan pulled up the Turan it held then fizzled out in electricity, the next one pulled the next one up then fizzled out in electricity, and so on until only the real Turan remained on Kimerabunta. "How do ya like that Kimerabunta! I stayed on! I win! I-" Turan cheered, but then began to lose consciousness and fall off. Itô Sôda had just arrived, and saw Turan falling. "No!" He exclaimed. He began to run at Turan until he saw Kimerabunta's tongue slither out of his mouth and wrap around Turan. He put Turan in his hand and jumped high in the air in the direction of the city.

As he fell, he fell right in front of the hospital, creating an enormous shake in the ground, and when the nurses and doctors came out, they only saw an unconscious boy and four giant footprints.

I copied off the show, but I kinda ran out of ideas. I'm kinda rushed right now because my mom's taking a trip and I won't get to write as much because of that. :'( I'll do what I can, but for now, adiosu!


	22. Learning the Ultimate Jutsu?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. Anything I write does not affect the way creator Masashi Kishimoto wrote. If I were to claim I had possession of Naruto, then I would be breaking the law and be fined several thousand dollars. Therefore, I have input this disclaimer to prove that I do not own Naruto in any way. Domo arigatou Masashi, for writing such a kick-ass manga.

"Potatoes"-talking

_Potatoes_-thinking

"**Potatoes**" Inner Turan talking

Chapter XXII: Learning the Ultimate Jutsu?

Turan sat in his hospital bed. He felt so drained of chakra. His eyes felt heavy, and were half-closed. He could hardly move, as he used so much chakra for the first hour he was awake, he didn't even have the strength to get up or even open his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, as he couldn't find the strength to close it. However, aside from all his problems, one thing bugged him more. Suddenly, a nurse walked in.

'God dammit!!! All the nurses have tight clothes, and short skirts!!! They're torturing me!!!' Not only that, but the nurses had their shirts buttoned in a way that when they bent over, the top of the shirts fell, giving an interesting view. The nurse walked over to Turan and bent over in front of him.

"So, you feeling better Honorable son of Hokage-sama?" Turan forced fake smile while trying to look at her face. "Yea-yeah. Feeling a little better."

Suddenly, Turan heard a voice in his head. '**Hell no ya idgit! How the hell am I supposed to get better with you waving your chest in my face! As much as I like it, it's torturing me! Sh****ā****nnar****ō**' Turan jumped up. The nurse gave him a puzzled look, then got up and left. 'What the hell was that?' Turan thought. '**Me!**' Turan heard. 'Who's me?' '**I'm Inner Turan. Your deepest feelings and thoughts, represented in your mind.**' 'What're you here for?' Turan asked. '**It's complex. Normally, you express how you feel. But, ever since you've been in the hospital, you haven't. So I'm you inner thoughts until you can express yourself again.**' Turan put his hand to his head. "Oh lord…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanahi walked down the road with her mother Hinata. She had heard that Turan had been sent to the hospital drained of chakra. She figured it was him overtraining. She was still worried though. She had gone shopping with her mother because well, they needed a few things. "Mom, could we stop by Ichiraku Ramen quick?" Hinata turned her head towards Tanahi. "Why, you hungry?" Tanahi began to walk backwards. "I just want to get some for Turan and Shi-I." Hinata smiled. "Sure dear."

'She's getting some for Shikamizu… I wonder if she has a crush on the boy…'

"Tanahi." Tanahi turned her head to Hinata. "Yes mother?" "Do you want me to teach you some techniques that involve the byakugan when we're done?" Tanahi smiled. "Sure!" Hinata giggled and they continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamizu stood panting on the side of a brook. On the other side stood his sister Shikari. She was also panting. She was helping him develop his newest technique. "Shikamizu, are you sure you're okay?" Shikamizu smirked. "If anything, I'm worried about you being okay. You've got several bloody spots…" "Let's go again then!" Shikari began to do hand seals but then suddenly a shadow grabbed one of her arms. "Damn you Shikamizu!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netami stood in the middle of nowhere. She left Konoha and found a desolate area to train. She did a few hand seals and said, "MokuShuriken." From her hand split a shuriken of wood. She threw it at a cactus and splinters shot into it as the shuriken impacted. She began to do hand seals again, then exclaimed, "Moku Jōheki!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzatsu sat in total darkness. He was in a room that was locked from every door. He was actually in the building that was farthest away from Konoha, yet in Konoha. His brother Yashamaru had been taken into urgent care in the same Konoha hospital Turan was in, and had little chance of survival. 'My father's coming to Konoha…' He thought. 'This should be interesting…'

He stood up, vines creped out from his gourd, and smashed the building to bits, along with all inside. He stood in the rubble, and walked along.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atae was racing around Konoha. "Father said, 100 laps around Konohagakure, so that's what I'm going to do! No, I'll do better! I'll do 1,000 laps! Ha-hahahaha!!!"

(Me: I'm not going to get into detail there. I'm sure you all know how it goes.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winoka sparred with her father, Neji. They were using the traditional Hyuga fighting style. So far, she had only managed to hit him ten times in three minutes, while Neji hit her forty times. "Winoka, you've got to be stronger than that!" 'Dad's insane!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokoro stood on the top of a tree. He concentrated his chakra and the tree imploded. "Damn. Too little force on the push, and too much on the pull. That nearly killed me. I need much more work." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tategoto was in a hotel in Konoha, making adjustments to his sound-based weapons, to make them deadlier. "I've got to be careful. That girl specializes in Genjutsu. So I'll have to work on Genjutsu dispelling." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsu walked down a long dark path through a forest. He passed some of the darkest areas in all of the Land of Fire. He came to a building, opened the door, walked in, and kneeled down. "Kuragarikage, I have made it to the third and final phase of the Konoha Chunin Exam." A single chuckle was heard. "Excellent. This means we shall be able to attend the final. This means we shall visit the Hokage…" Satsu turned. "Father, could you tell me about that black-haired ninja with the black clothes?" The Kuragarikage turned his eyes towards his son. "Who?" Satsu stood up. "I believe his name is, Uzumaki Turan." The man's eye twitched. "Uzumaki?" Satsu nodded. "Hai. Uzumaki Turan." The man began to laugh. "This couldn't get any better."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan finally had the strength to get up and walk around the hospital, but he still couldn't leave. He walked to the urgent care area and came up to the desk. "Excuse me miss, could I see Yashamaru?" The desk clerk shook her head. "Nope. No visitors for urgent care." Turan grumbled and walked off. He went into the restroom, and did a hand seal, saying, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu." In a flash of lightning, a lightning clone stood next to him. He had it walk out and sit down in the hospital, while he sneaked off to urgent care. As he walked, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up. It was Itô Sôda. "Katai-sennin!" Turan exclaimed. "How ya doing Turan? It seems you've recovered to the point where you can train again." Turan jumped. "Does that mean you'll teach me a new jutsu?" Itô Sôda laughed. "Of course. Come on, I'll tell you on the way back to the chakrakasui." Turan suddenly stopped. "Wait katai-sennin, there's something I gotta do first." Itô Sôda scratched the back of his head. "Okay." Turan ran back to the hospital and into the room where the nurses relaxed. "All you bitches wear clothes too tight and too revealing for a thirteen year old who's recovering from injuries to look at you so get some better clothes you hooker wannabes!" Turan chuckled as he slammed the door ran out and met up with Itô Sôda and they left the hospital for the stream.

"So katai-sennin, what kind of jutsu are you gonna teach me?" Itô Sôda looked up. "A jutsu that was passed down from one of the most powerful shinobi the world has ever seen. It was taught to me by my best friend, who happened to be the sensei of the one who developed the technique." Turan jumped into the air. "Yay! What is it!?!?" Itô Sôda turned to Turan and laughed. "Chill out kid, you'll see soon. It was necessary for you to know how to walk on trees and water." Turan frowned. "Okay, but what is it?" Itô Sôda turned forward as they came to the stream. "This jutsu is called…" He held up his right hand and chakra started to form. Suddenly a blue sphere of chakra was in his palm. "The Rasengan." Turan raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like much katai-sennin…" Itô Sôda smiled. "Very well. Make a lightning clone." Turan kept his eyebrow raised as he did a hand seal, said, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu." and a clone appeared. Itô Sôda thrust his palm into the stomach of the clone, and it flew back and exploded. Turan stood staring at the scene, flabbergasted, with a long silence, until finally Turan said, "Teach me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamizu lay on the ground staring at the clouds. His sister had gone home after he broke her arm. "That cloud looks kinda like a deer… And that one like a pond…" His eye suddenly turned upwards and flashed a different color for a mere second. "Tanahi, what do you want?" Tanahi who had just come next to Shikamizu put a bowl of ramen with two chopsticks next to him. "W-well Shikamizu-kun, I just thought you might be hungry after your training…" Shikamizu sat up and grabbed the ramen. He began to eat it and mumbled "Thank you Tanahi." She smiled and walked off.

Tanahi walked back to the mansion and entered the courtyard with Hinata. "Tanahi, activate your byakugan." Hinata ordered. Tanahi did a hand seal and her sapphire eyes turned lavender and her veins by her temples bulged. "I'm going to teach you how to do Juken. The Hyuuga style of fighting." The two charged at each other with their palms.

In the meantime Naruto sat in his chair. _I hoped that I could teach my son things like the Rasengan, and other useful jutsu… But it seems as Hokage I'm just too busy… I at least know that Jiraiya's best friend is teaching him. The Kimera Sennin… I hope he lives up to the reputation Jiraiya gave him…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Turan, to learn the Rasengan is a difficult task. Nothing to sneeze at." Turan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what do I have to do?" Itô Sôda sighed. "The Spiraling Sphere is a technique invented by the Fourth Hokage after three years of development. It requires a very high level of chakra control. The Spiraling Sphere incorporates the chakra control learned from the tree-climbing and water-walking exercises to create a ball of concentrated, spinning chakra in the user's hand that is slightly larger than a baseball. The Spiraling Sphere requires no hand seals to perform, instead relying entirely on the chakra control of the user. Once the user creates a stable Spiraling Sphere, however, it becomes self-sustaining, so the user does not need to provide any more chakra after forming it. The force of the spinning chakra grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage. The force of the attack also causes significant internal injury. The user can also release the spinning chakra, creating a violent explosive force at the point of contact. The one drawback of the Spiraling Sphere, if it can be considered as such, is that it requires great chakra control. Of course, this will not be a drawback if the user has learned the technique, because they already possess the necessary chakra control. It can be a problem if some force is disrupting the user's ability to mold chakra. The Spiraling Sphere is an incomplete technique, since the Fourth Hokage originally planned on combining his own nature manipulation with it, but could not due to his premature death. For training purposes, teaching the technique is broken into three steps. The first, emphasizing rotation, the user has to learn to pop a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions with their chakra." Itô Sôda explained as he reached in a basket he had and pulled out a water balloon. He lifted his hand up, and the balloon began to shake wildly, until it exploded. He reached in the basket and threw Turan one. "Let's see you do it." Turan caught the water balloon and stuck his arm out.

As he forced chakra into it and spun it, it simply shook smoothly. Turan frowned and continued to do so. For half an hour. Itô Sôda walked up to Turan after a quick nap and asked, "Which way are you spinning the chakra?" Turan looked up. "Uh…, I suppose left." Itô Sôda nodded. "That's what I thought. You're a right rotation type." Turan raised his eyebrow. "Huh?" Itô Sôda placed his hand on Naruto's head. "In a person's body, chakra flows a certain way. Some people are left rotation types, others are right. You are right. Therefore, with you spinning it left your chakra's fighting itself. You'll just waste chakra. Before you ask, I could tell you're a right by your hair. A right rotation person's hair spirals to the right, a left rotation person's hair spirals to the left. Yours spirals to the right." Turan smiled. "Thanks katai-sennin." He began to spin his chakra again, but this time to the right. He continued until another half-hour had passed. "Katai-sennin, why isn't this working?" Itô Sôda shrugged his shoulders. "That's for you to find out. I'm just here to help." Turan grimaced. He looked up at the sky. The sun had nearly descended beyond the horizon. Birds were flying in the sky. They were swirling all around each other. Each seemed to be flying in a circle, but all in different directions. That's when it hit him.

"I got it!" Turan exclaimed. "Got what?" Itô Sôda asked.

Turan threw the water balloon up in the air, caught it in his right hand, began to spin chakra in it to the right, and then began to add chakra to it with his left hand. The balloon began to spin until it began to shake wildly and pop. "Step one, complete!" Turan exclaimed.

Itô Sôda smiled. "Great. That means we can start the second step." Turan punched the air with a smile. "Tomorrow." Turan's jaw dropped. "What? Why not today…" Turan asked as he collapsed. "I can't believe this kid. Every time he masters something, he loses consciousness… It's so annoying." Itô Sôda said as he picked Turan up and began to carry him to the Hokage's mansion.

Well, I'm sorry about the delay, but there was this storm warning of a tornado, and my folks wouldn't let me get on the computer. So I have this chapter up and now that you guys have read it, you're pretty much ready to stop reading and go do something else. So… G'night everybody!

Yondaime Necrokage


	23. How'd Three Weeks Go By So Fast?

Disclaimer: I'm out of funny disclaimers, so deal people… I don't own Naruto, or the Vampire Cat of Nabéshima.

"Talking"

_Thinking/Dream intro and ending_

Chapter XXIII: How'd Three Weeks Go By So Fast?

Naruto stood in his private quarters, doing what he had been doing for the past three hours. Banging his head against the wall. _Some father I turned out to be. I can't balance out being Hokage and a father. They're both tremendous duties. I'd love to train Turan, but I can't with all the planning I have to do. So instead he runs around town all the time… What's wrong with me? Maybe… I should just…………………………No. I have a responsibility to the villagers that I promised and worked all of my childhood to achieve. But, on the other hand, my family needs me… It's such a hard decision… I need help. Maybe I should get someone I truly trust to help me. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan stood at the stream as Itô Sôda finally arrived. "Took you long enough katai-sennin…" Itô Sôda chuckled. "Sorry Turan. Just thought you wouldn't wake up for a few more hours." Turan clenched his fists and grinned. "Whatever now give me the next step. I only have one more week before the final exam!" "Fine, fine." Itô Sôda said as he reached in the bag and pulled out a rubber ball. "The second step, emphasizing power, you must do the same with a solid rubber ball. Since the rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces you to rely mostly on denser chakra to break it." Turan grinned. "Show me!" Itô Sôda lifted his hand up and the ball shook wildly until it exploded. "Let's see you do it." Turan grabbed a rubber ball and began to do the same thing he did with the water balloon. All the ball did was bulge once, and then return to normal. _Damn. This is hard. It's so dense I have trouble spinning my chakra. So I do have to use more power!_

Turan did the same, but used much more power. Every time he did, it would always bulge then stop. "DAMMIT!!!" Itô Sôda walked up to Turan, grabbed his wrist, pulled out a brush, and drew a comma shape on his hand. Turan looked at it confused, looked at Itô Sôda confused, then back at it, back at Itô Sôda, and then said, "What the hell is this supposed to do? Help my grammatical skills somehow?" Itô Sôda sighed and hit Turan on the head. "No you idiot. It gives you a spot to concentrate your chakra. Imagine your hand as paper, and your chakra as eyes… When you look at a blank sheet of paper, your eyes wander, not knowing where to look. When there's a mark on the paper, your eyes immediately go there." Turan rubbed his chin. "So you're saying that this mark will allow me to… concentrate my chakra?" Itô Sôda nodded. "Yep." Turan grabbed the ball, and began to spin his chakra into it with more power. Suddenly, a single hole opened up and all the air shot out. "DAMMIT!!!" Itô Sôda stood watching, not saying anything. Turan fell to his knees after trying a dozen times. His eyes stare blankly into the sky. He began to have a dream.

_Dream Begins_

Turan ran to the final matches of the Chunin exam. As he ran, he came to the gate, and saw smoke pouring out. He ran in, and saw hundreds of Konoha citizens and ninja slaughtered. Inside was fire everywhere. He ran to see if there were any survivors. He saw all of his best friends killed, lying on the ground like trash, half burned. He saw Shikamizu, Tanahi, and Netami, all the others too. He then saw the most frightening. Naruto! Turan clutched his chest and stepped back. He felt something behind him. He turned around and saw hundreds of enemy ninja. They all attacked him and he screamed.

_Dream Ends_

Turan jumped up screaming. Itô Sôda still simply stared at him. Turan grabbed another rubber ball, and began to spin his chakra into it._ I don't know what the dream was, but I won't let anything like it ever happen! Even if it does cost me my life! I will use it to preserve my ninja way, and protect those that are precious to me!!!_ The ball shook wildly and exploded so hard Turan got shot up into the air and flew off. Itô Sôda looked up. "Dang." Turan flew up into the air and then began to fall back down. Itô Sôda aimed his palm at Turan, and then closed his hand, and Turan suddenly stopped in the air. Itô Sôda lowered his hand until Turan gently touched down. Then he released. "Ow…" Turan mumbled.

"Well, it looks like you're ready for the next step. "Bout' damn time! What do I have to do?" "The final step, emphasizing control, the user has to form a complete Rasengan by combining what they learned in the previous two steps and making a ball shape shell around the spinning chakra to hold it in regular shape." Itô Sôda explained as he held out his right hand and generated a Rasengan. Turan looked at his own hand. "Try it."

Turan held out his hand as though he was holding a ball, and began to add chakra to it with his left. As he did this, a blue light became visible. But suddenly it stopped. Turan looked surprised, but tried again. But the same thing happened…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as everyone in Konohagakure prepared for the tournament, far away, one man sat alone. This particular man had curly blonde hair, and green eyes. He was also the Hoshikage. His Hokage's robe had purple down the middle, and his Hokage hat had purple in the front and had 星 written on it. He sat in a throne in a chamber all alone, until running footsteps were heard. "Hoshikage-sama, Hoshikage-sama!" A man running in exclaimed. "What do news do you bring Kuuhaku?" Kuuhaku had a turban on his head, and the traditional clothing of a Jonin. His forehead protector was around his forehead. "I have wonderful news! Konohagakure's final chunin exam stage will begin soon!" The Hoshikage raised an eyebrow. "It will?" Kuuhaku nodded. "Hai." The Hoshikage sighed. "Very well. Gather our shinobi and have them gather at the balcony. It's time I gave a speech…"

An hour later, 150 shinobi from the star village stood in front of a balcony where the Hoshikage stood. "My great shinobi, the Chunin exam finals are starting in Konoha and none of our Genin passed. You all know what this means. More training!" Suddenly a star ninja appeared next to the Hoshikage. "Yes, what is it?" We have a messenger from the village with the forehead protectors that have rays coming off of them." "Very well." The enormous crowd parted and a single ninja walked forward. She had spiky blonde hair, a forehead protector that covered the top of her head. She wore traditional Jonin clothes except her vest was tan. "I am Rei of Tomoshibigakure, in the Land of Light. I have come to relay a message from the Tomoshibikage." the Hoshikage sighed. "Relay message."

Rei pulled a note of paper from her pocket. "Old friend Yokoshima-kun, it is I your friend O Toyo. As you have ascended to Hoshikage, I too have ascended. I am now the Tomoshibikage. The ruler of the land of light. It is now that I need your help most desperately. We are at war with our neighboring country, the land of darkness, in which Kuragarigakure resides. They are winning, and we desperately need help. I have sent half of my troops to Konohagakure for help, as it is the most powerful of all the nations. However, our recon troops learned that the Kuragarikage has learned of the strategy, and is sending an army that could very well be considered the power of all of the military power of every country excluding the main five. It's horrible. We fear they will strike Konohagakure so we cannot receive help, and then kill us. So, in our darkest hour, I turn to you my friend, pleading for assistance in this, our hour of need. So from the bottom of my heart, please help us, and send as much of your military as you can spare to Konohagakure."

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Yokoshima smacked his forehead. "Will you comply with your friend's plea?" Rei asked. The Hoshikage sighed. "Of course. I'd like to have old O Toyo owe me for once anyway." The crowed let out a thunderous cheer. Rei bowed. "I shall report back to Tomoshibikage-sama immediately." Suddenly Rei vanished. "Alright troops, you heard the messenger, we need half of you to go for the battle, and the other half to stay for defense. You must choose which of you will go, and which of you will stay. And we can't have all the strong people go, while all the weak stay, or vice versa. We need balance. So decide. You've all got 24 hours!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As that was happening in Hoshigakure, in Sunagakure, Gaara was preparing for his leave to Konoha. Gaara had truly grown up. He still didn't have eyebrows though… His hair was slightly longer, probably by a quarter of an inch or so, He was more muscular, and still had his trusty gourd. The Shukaku was nothing but a memory to him, as after Akatsuki had extracted it from him, he only had to deal with it once more. Now that he had been Kazekage for several years of peace and tranquility, the villagers all looked up to him. Not just fan girls. He was so happy when he heard Naruto had become Hokage. It brought him such joy that someone with power greater than his finally got a reward. He was packing supplies in his suitcases that he bought yesterday with some money he "found" in Kankuro's wallet that he "forgot" at Gaara's . Then he heard a knock on the door. He lifted his hand and stroked it back down, and then sand appeared around the doorknob and opened it. He looked to see who came in. It was Matsuri. (For those of you who don't know who Matsuri is, she's this girl from the Suna academy that chose Gaara to be her sensei, and she got kidnapped, and rescued, and in Shippuuden, she is either a Chunin or Jonin.) "Oh, it's you Matsuri. What're you doing?" Matsuri put her hands behind her back and walked in. Her short auburn hair slightly swaying back and forth. "Well, Gaara-sensei, I just thought I'd drop in to check on you." Gaara's face showed no surprise, or joy, just, his face. "Okay. Is that it?" She walked up in front of Gaara. "Gaara-sensei, have you ever… No… Have you… No…" Gaara blinked confused. "Did you have a reason for coming here Matsuri?" Matsuri looked at him again. "Well, yes, but…" Gaara was flabbergasted. For the past month, Matsuri had been showing up around him more than usual. She had also been super-nice. "Gaara-sensei, have you ever felt like you needed to settle down?" Gaara was still confused. "But, I am settled down. I haven't moved in my entire life." Matsuri sighed. "I mean, with your family!" Gaara was very confused. "Are you saying that I should have Kankuro and Temari move in with me?" Matsuri smacked her forehead. "I mean with a woman." Gaara blinked even more confused. "So I should have just Temari move in with me? That'd be kinda weird." Matsuri sighed. "Gaara-sensei, I have to ask you, is there anyone in the village you… like?" Gaara thought. "I like Baki." Matsuri jumped back. "BAKI!?!?" Gaara was confused again. "Huh? What's there not to like about Baki? He was like a father to me. I respect the guy. If I wasn't Kazekage, he'd be." Matsuri thought for a second then realized he was saying how he respected Baki, not… LIKE him. "Oh, well, which kunoichi from this village do you like the most?" Gaara was slightly annoyed. "Matsuri, what'd you come in here for? I'm trying to pack." Matsuri sighed. "Gaara-sensei, I need to tell you… I…I…Want you." Gaara had an annoyed look on his face. "Are you saying that my life is valued in money?" Matsuri smacked her forehead. "Oh for the love of!" Matsuri stepped back and tackled Gaara onto his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha Naruto sat on his chair staring at the ceiling fan. He was deep in thought. He was having more and more doubts about himself. _I'm not even sure if I can handle the daily tasks of life. The daily things like this and that are confusing me… _He was broken out of his thoughts by Hinata entering the room. "What is it Hinata?" Hinata sat down on Naruto's lap. "Naruto, it's painfully obvious that something's troubling you. What is it? You can tell me." Naruto looked down and frowned. "I… I don't really feel like sharing it…" Hinata had a sad look on her face. "Naruto! When we got married, we vowed that we could always tell each other anything. Can't you trust your own wife…?" Naruto looked surprised as Hinata began to cry. "I'm sorry Hinata, really, I am. I haven't told you this enough lately, but aishiteru…" Hinata stopped crying and looked at Naruto. He was smiling for the first time in a couple weeks. "Oh Naruto, I love you too!" Hinata exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "I'm so sorry Hinata… I've just been so doubtful of myself lately. With all these Hokage duties, and Turan and Tanahi, I just haven't been able to balance it all out… But that's no excuse for a stupid attitude…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's back. "Naruto, if you needed help, you just could've asked me." Then they began to passionately kiss each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan had been practicing for hours. It was now dark out. He was nearly drained of any natural chakra. "Turan, why aren't you using the power of the Rokubi?" Heavily panting, Turan chuckled and replied, "Because, if I could only use the technique with that damn wolf, what does that say about me? That I need a stupid animal to make me strong. I will never accept that." Itô Sôda smiled. _So, he has a strong sense of honor and pride… Good._ Turan raised his right hand, and began to spin chakra into it and apply chakra to it with his left hand, but then fell to the ground. "Damn it!" Turan grumbled. He struggled to get up but just couldn't find the strength. Itô Sôda walked up to him and carried him on his shoulder. "Katai-sennin, where… are you… taking me?" Itô Sôda stuck his left hand in his pocket. "To your house. With all the chakra you used, you probably won't be able to train again for a few days." Turan's eyes popped open. "NO! HELL NO!!! I haven't mastered the technique yet, and the finals are in six days!" "Well that's what happens when you use up all your chakra." Turan tried to struggle away. "God damn you, you bastard!!! Put me down! I haven't mastered the Rasengan yet! Put me down! NO!!!" Turan exclaimed. Itô Sôda arrived at the Hokage's mansion and handed Turan over to the ANBU guards. "Kimera-sennin, this is getting annoying. Hinata-sama and Hokage-sama are getting worried that Turan might die. Every time you bring him here he's unconscious." One said. "Ah-hem!" Turan exclaimed. They both looked down to him. "I'm still awake you dumbass." The ANBU had an anime sweat drop then took him inside.

Itô Sôda walked off into the darkness. _With Turan out of capacity for the next few days, I should see if I can find out where she is… I haven't seen her for years, and last time I did she had a knife to my throat and… I'll just see if I can find out about where she is._ Itô Sôda reached into his vest and pulled out a laminated picture of a woman. The woman was very beautiful; she had jet black hair, a perfect face actually, except she had red eyes. Itô Sôda grabbed the bandages that covered the outer part of his face and ripped it off, revealing a forehead protector that looked like eight arrows, one pointing up, another down, another left, another right, another up right, another down right, another down left, and another up left. He did several Hand seals then exclaimed, "Shussekiisou no Jutsu!" Suddenly he vanished. He reappeared in a dark room. He clapped his hands twice and a light turned on. "The clapper, possibly the most intelligent invention that involves artificial lighting." This was an entire house, but only about the size of a bedroom, were three beds, a desk with a lamp hanging on the wall above it, a drawer in the desk, a small table, and a barrel. Full of salt, and old meat.

He walked over to the desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out a small notebook. Written on it was: The Diary of O Toyo. And written on the back, very smudged barely legible, was, "Itô Sôda and Ruiten, if I catch you guys reading this, I'll kill you. I will catch you, and cut you. Sôda opened it, and flipped through the pages. He stopped when he arrived at the page that marked the third quarter of the book. Sôda began to read. _Lately, I've begun to question my friendships with It_ô_ S_ô_da and Ruiten._ (Shift to twenty year old female voice and image of the back of a woman with jet black hair, wearing gray.) We're the best of friends, and the best shinobi from Ranmyakugakure, so why is it that I have recently begun to question everything? I also don't understand the depth of my friendship with Itô Sôda. We seem to have become friendlier than before. I wonder why… I'm really confused…" Itô Sôda flipped a few pages ahead. "A strange man has recently come to me, and said that he has an offer I can't pass up. An offer, of… power. At first I flatly refused, but then he said something about the power to protect those dear to me. I was intrigued, so I asked for some more information. He said, that if I trained under him, he would teach me how to prevent the ones I loved from dying. I considered this, and for some reason, Itô Sôda immediately popped into my mind. Right now as I look at him sleeping, he's so peaceful, and I think that I actually love him. Wow. I love Itô Sôda… Now that I think about it, he is often in battles that endanger his life. So I shall help him by training under this mysterious man!" Itô Sôda frowned. He read through the next few pages, each one becoming darker and talking more and more about him. He came to the last page. "It has been one year since my training began, and my power is supreme. I have even conquered an entire village! I can kill that foolish man and take power, even rule the world! Well, it seems I should travel back to my village!" Itô Sôda was nearly crying. But then he saw something. Traces of paper… The last page had been ripped out! Sôda jumped up and put the diary in his vest. "That's it! I've got to find O Toyo! That woman's going to destroy us all!!!" Itô Sôda exclaimed as he ran off. _I wish I knew where Ruiten was, he could help me!_

Well, I'm not really sure what to comment, but um… Well, there's a mystery on the double lives of O Toyo, a question of if Turan will master the Rasengan, who Ruiten is, what Itô Sôda plans to do, how the upcoming battle will turn out, and… I dunno. You guys are reading. I know what I'm writing so you guys have to have questions. G'night everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage


	24. A Short Chapter Plus an ANBU Gets Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Vampire Cat of Nabéshima.

Chapter XXIV: The Shortest Chapter in the History of Short Chapters

Turan lay in his bed, guarded by two ANBU. "You're not getting away again, Turan-**kun**." One said. Turan stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah, well I wasn't even thinking about getting away, just walking off." The ANBU clenched his fist. "Listen here you brat, if you try to get away, we'll-" Turan grinned. "You'll what? Are you going to chase down and immobilize the son of the Hokage with brute force? That would make an interesting headline. "ANBU nearly kills Hokage's son with katana and powerful jutsu. It is obvious he'll be taken to jail, for a long time." I'd love nothing more than to see you ANBU with your katana's in your back." The ANBU was biting his lip so hard he started to bleed. "Shut your mouth, or I'll turn you into Swiss cheese you little son of a-" Suddenly Hinata walked in. "Powerful Hokage-sama that has led us to greatness." Hinata walked next to Turan. "I just came in to check on you. How are you doing?" Turan nodded. "Pretty good, save the fact that the ANBU on my right is threatening to kill me by making mince meat outta me." Hinata glared at the ANBU. "I said Swiss cheese, not,- oh lord…" Suddenly Hinata smashed her palm into his chest and he flew out of the wall and ironically directly into the police station.

_This place is about as lively as a coffin. I wish katai-sennin would come and get me already. But no, the bastard is off doing some, "secret mission". I otta stick my foot up his ass._

Did I not say this chapter would be short? I dunno, I just wanted to write something. I felt the need to only have one more chapter before the finals begin and this was it. So G'night everybody, I'll get right to work on the next chapter. :)


	25. The Finals Begin! Shikamizu vs Kokoro

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Vampire Cat of Nabéshima

Chapter XXV: The Third Phase of the Chunin Exam Begins: Kokoro Hrosh vs. Shikamizu Nara

Turan had been in bed for five days. Now, he was standing at the river where Itô Sôda had trained him for the past month. He tried time after time to use the Rasengan. He constantly did the steps to use Rasengan over and over again, every time failing. His eyes began to droop. _Damn… Katai-sennin, when I see you, I'm going to kick your ass…_ He fell to his knees. _I can't do it… I just can't do it…_ He began to crawl to his home and to his room. _I guess I'll just have to rest until tomorrow…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood on his stone face on the Hokage monument. He stared at his village of Konoha, proud to rule it. The sun began to set, and the lights began to turn on. He hoped the Preliminaries would go well. Five ANBU appeared next to him. "Hokage-sama, the other Kage and feudal lords shall arrive soon. "Very well Iruka. To the gate." Then they all vanished.

At the gate Naruto stood as several feudal lords arrived, were greeted, and given the addresses of inns they were to stay at. Then Gaara, three sand ANBU and two other Jonin arrived. "Gaara, glad you could make it. How're you doin?" Gaara smiled and shook Naruto's hand. "Great. How are you "Hokage-sama"?" Naruto chuckled. "Great, "Kazekage-sama"." They each laughed and Naruto gave Gaara three rooms, (secretly the best) then Gaara left. Then the new Otokage arrived with three sound ANBU. He wore the traditional robe, with grey as the color. "Greetings Hokage-sama. I am Jaakun. The Otokage." Naruto nodded and shook his hand. "Greetings Otokage-sama. I am Uzumaki Naruto. Welcome to Konohagakure, hope your shinobi does well and you enjoy your stay." Naruto gave him an inn address and he left. After some slight waiting, by the time the sun had almost completely vanished, a group of people could be seen. Three were dressed in ANBU clothing, and the other was obviously the last Kage. He slowly arrived and walked up to Naruto. He had a white veil that covered his face except his eyes. "Greetings Hokage-sama… I am the Kuragarikage. Here for the Chunin Exams." Naruto rose his eyebrow. _That voice…_ He shook the hand of the stranger. "Greetings Kuragarikage-sama… I hope your shinobi does well…" They put their hands down. "Thank you. I hope yours do well as well… Have a good evening…" Naruto rose his eyebrow again. _Those eyes…_ Naruto gave him the address of an inn and then he left.

_That guy… His presence… He reminds me of someone… With those eyes… Who is that man?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan sat up watching the clouds float by. He woke up at 06:54 and spent the time until 07:00 resting. _I feel better… But I still haven't mastered the Rasengan… Wait, the finals… Today!!! _"OH NO!!!" Turan jumped up and dashed out of his yard and began to run to the final exam. "I'm so freakin' late!!!" He ran through the village with the speed of a cheetah. "I gotta go faster!" He did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!" He ran at a barely calculatable speed, He ran until he crashed. Into something big. He stepped back and look. It was an experimental creature. It was basically a cow with three eyes. It turned to him and gritted its teeth. "Oh crap…"

Turan ran as fast as he could being chased by the beast. Turan began to move his hands together but nearly tripped. _I'm running to fast to do hand seals, and if I stop I'm dead!_ Turan jumped into a tree branch and began to hop from tree to tree. Clouds appeared at the beast's feet, and it began to float into the air. "This is ridiculous!!!" He grabbed onto a tree branch and suddenly it set on fire. "AAAHHH!!!" Turan let go and looked at the cow. It was breathing fire! "What the hell are the Konoha scientists thinking!?!?" He jumped onto the ground and started to run again. The cow continued to chase after him, but then stopped. Turan turned his head and saw it walking away. _Huh… I wonder why it did that…_ Turan jumped up in the air and smelled a foul smell. He looked down. Crap. Cow Crap, was everywhere. Turan had an anime sweat drop. He did a hand seal. "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!!!"

Turan began to fall and landed on a tree branch, then vanished. _God dammit I'm late! I gotta hurry or I'll never make it!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the arena, the stadium was full. Every seat had been taken up by fans, random villagers, and ninja alike. All ready to watch Genin rip each other apart. In the stadium Sai stood with nine Genin behind him. He turned his head to them.

"Well children, it appears that we've waited long enough for dear Turan. It's time to begin."

A few of the Genin had sad faces. Netami looked up and saw something. "Hey what's that?" She asked pointing up. Everyone else in the arena looked up. "It's Turan!" Tanahi exclaimed. Within a few seconds Turan smacked into the ground. He forced his face out of the ground. "Woulda been nice if somebody helped me!" "Oh, sorry Turan."

Sai turned to them all. "Well kids, with all ten of you here, it's time to begin." Sai then turned to the crowds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hokage's balcony, Naruto sat with two personal ANBU guards. "Iruka, Shino, give me some breathing room…" They both stepped back. "Sorry Hokage-sama."

Naruto heard footsteps. "Ha! Look who's here! Ol' Kazekage-sama! C'mon Gaara, sit next down!" Gaara smiled and sat down on Naruto's right with his two personal guards behind him. After that the Otokage arrived. "Welcome Otokage-sama. Sit down." The Otokage sat down at the seat that wasn't next to Naruto but next to Gaara with his personal ANBU guard. Then, the Kuragarikage came. "Welcome…" Naruto said. "Sit… Down…" He sat next to Naruto with his three personal ANBU guards.

"So, how are you all?" Naruto asked. Gaara yawned. "Tired… I shouldn't of stayed up so late last night…" The Otokage scratched his head. "I'd say I'm pretty excited and hopeful that Tategoto makes my village proud." The Kuragarikage smiled through his veil. "I just can't wait for the main event to begin…" Naruto lightly grimaced. _I don't like that guy…_

He then stood up. "Well, time to get started." He cleared his throat.

"Ladies, gentlemen and shinobi, thank you for gathering here to see the final stage of the Chunin selection exam. We shall now proceed with the matches between the ten shinobi that passed the previous phase. Please Enjoy!"

The crowd roared with cheers.

Sai turned to all the Genin again. "I gotta go over one thing with you guys first. Same rules as the preliminaries. You fight until someone gives up or dies. Anyway, the first match is… Kokoro Hrosh… vs. Shikamizu Nara… Everyone else to the waiting room."

Everyone but Kokoro and Shikamizu left. Sai looked to each one. "Ready, FIGHT!!!" He jumped away from them and the fight started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamizu threw a handful of kunai at Kokoro who blocked them all with a swipe of another kunai. Shikamizu dashed at Kokoro as fast as he could, while Kokoro began to do hand seals. Suddenly Shikamizu shot back and slid across ground. "What the hell was that?" Kokoro threw a punch even though Shikamizu was halfway across the arena, but Shikamizu felt it. He grunted and fell over. Blood was running from his mouth. "Fine then… Let's go!" He ran at Kokoro but then jumped into the air behind him, did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" His shadow extended from the ground towards Kokoro, but then began to circulate in the air. "What the hell?" As he continued to use the Kagemane, his shadow became a large sphere around Kokoro. _I get it! He has some kind of Barrier!_ He made his shadow recede back into him. _Very well… I'll just have to do something else…_ Shikamizu ran to Kokoro, and began to do hand seals. He hit his hand against the invisible shield as hard as he could. "Suiton: Tsumetaisou!" Water spread from his hand and covered the entire invisible sphere, then froze into brittle ice. Shikamizu pushed himself into the air, and attached wire to four unusual kunai. He threw them at the top of the sphere of ice, and the stabbed into it. He pulled each wire a certain way and the kunai split at the tip preventing them from falling out. He then pulled on the wires as hard as he could, and forced himself in the direction of the sphere. He kicked the sphere as hard as he could and it shattered to pieces. "Now for you Kokoro!" He exclaimed as he turned and punched Kokoro in the face, sending him flying across the arena. Kokoro grabbed the ground and caught his footing. Shikamizu grinned. Kokoro grimaced. "How'd you do that? I thought you used water only?" Shikamizu grinned even bigger. "Well, I learned how to change the temperature of the water, and if I can make it low enough, it freezes after I feel it should stay stationary. What else ya got?"

Kokoro grabbed his black glasses and pulled them off. "…Sharingan…" He closed his eyes, then opened them, and his nonexistent eyes were the sharingan, but only with two tomoe in each eye. Shikamizu frowned. _Great… This is bad… At least he doesn't have three tomoe. This way I have a chance._ Shikamizu charged at Kokoro beginning to think up a new strategy. Kokoro's eyes followed Shikamizu's movements, then began to do hand seals. "Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu." From the ground grew two clones of Kokoro. Shikamizu did hand seals and exclaimed, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Shikamizu spit water from his mouth and four clones of Shikamizu appeared. Two attacked the two earth clones, while the other attacked Kokoro. Shikamizu grabbed a handful of shuriken, and attached wire to them all. Kokoro had been pushed to the wall, and put face in front of the clone Shikamizu sent after him and exclaimed, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He opened his mouth and shot flames that evaporated it. He began to do more hand seals. "Katon:" But before he could finish, Shikamizu threw all the shuriken at him and they stabbed into the wall around him, the wire trapping him. Shikamizu grabbed a shuriken he hadn't thrown, but was still attached to the others. He did hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Tsumetaimizu." A trail of water ran along the wire and surrounded Kokoro. Then it froze. Kokoro had frozen with his mouth open. _H_ō_senka no Jutsu._ Suddenly, the area of his mouth began to glow, and several bullets of flame shot out melting the ice. "Crap!" Shikamizu exclaimed. He did hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" He spat water from his mouth that turned the fire into steam but then he saw shuriken in each flame. _This is bad!!!_ Each shuriken stabbed him but then began to swirl around him. He looked to Kokoro who had used Shikamizu's shuriken trick against him. After swirling his hands around and slicing Shikamizu for a few seconds, he pulled his hands away from each other as hard as he could, and the wire dug into Shikamizu. Shikamizu grunted as blood came out about every inch or so. Kokoro grabbed one shuriken he hadn't thrown. Shikamizu mentally exploded. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" A small burst of flame ran across the wire and Shikamizu was set on fire. "AAAHHH!!!" He slowly edged his hand up deepening the cuts. As he did so, a large puddle of water left over from one of his previous attacks moved closer to him until it poured all over him, putting the fire out, but he was now covered in blood. He fell to the ground unable to stand up. Kokoro began to walk towards him. "Do you give up now Shikamizu?" Shikamizu grinned. "In your genius plot, you forgot one little detail." Kokoro grimaced. "What might that be?" "This is my wire!" The wire around Shikamizu turned into water and fell on the ground as Shikamizu jumped up and kicked Kokoro in the face. He stepped back, not expecting an attack.

Shikamizu jumped back a few steps. Kokoro ran at him and he jumped in the air, kicking Kokoro in the back of the head landing behind him. Shikamizu did a hand seal "Kagemane no Jutsu!" His shadow extended to Kokoro who jumped back further and further. _This fool's got to be low on chakra. He's been using all kinds of jutsu, and he's bound to be weak by now._ The shadow stopped short and Shikamizu ran after Kokoro again. _The fool thinks that his Kagemane will work. His shadow is on the completely other side, so he's using twice the chakra to get it over here. I bet he's just an idiot…_ Kokoro jumped in the air and did a flip. "You can't get me!" _Time to finish this. I'll use a B-rank juts-_ _Wha-what the hell? I can't move? How? _He looked to Shikamizu. He just stood there. But then he melted into water. "What the hell?" Kokoro heard laughing. "Look behind you red eyes." Kokoro turned his head and saw Shikamizu behind him. "But how?" "Remember how earlier I made those water clones?" Kokoro nodded yes, you made three, two to attack my earth clones, and one to attack me." Shikamizu grinned and shook his head. "Not exactly. I created four. Two to attack your earth clones, one to attack you, and one to pose as me." Kokoro's eyes opened wide. "You mean that whole time I was fighting a clone?" "Yep. Now that I've got you in my shadow possession, I shall do this." Shikamizu reached for kunai and shuriken. Kokoro did too, but he didn't have a kunai anymore, or shuriken. So he was weaponless. Shikamizu threw all the weapons, and Kokoro made the same movement but threw none. All of them stabbed into Kokoro, but he smiled as it melted into water. The real Kokoro came up behind Shikamizu ready nock him for a loop, and he punched him so hard, his head came off. Revealing it to be a water clone. "WHAT!?"

Shikamizu stood in the middle of the arena with his eyes closed. "I was hoping to save this for later. But it seems you've pushed me to the point where I must do this…" Shikamizu opened his eyes. No longer were they onyx, but odd. Around his pupil, was the shape of three triangles, (Like the tri-force from Zelda) from those a triangle at every side connected in the middle, with tilted lines to the right coming out of those. The color was red.

"Well, Kokoro, let's see how you handle my Sukyangan!"

Shikamizu charged at Kokoro and jumped. Kokoro began to do hand seals, and then Shikamizu did too. Kokoro finished his hand seals and started to yell "Fūton: Daitoppa!" But at the same time Shikamizu put his hand in front of him and exclaimed, "Suirō no Jutsu!" Water extended from his hand and formed a sphere around Kokoro. Kokoro's jutsu activated and made a cataclysmic explosion of wind inside the sphere. Kokoro could hardly breath. It felt like his lungs imploded. He struggled to get out but couldn't really move. "How the hell did you know I was going to use a jutsu that could be contained?" Shikamizu grinned. "Simple. My Sukyangan. Do you surrender?" "I'll surrender when I'm dead." Shikamizu grimaced. "Very well then. I guess I'll just have to destroy you." Shikamizu did a hand seal with his free hand and the water prison began to shrink. "It will crush you unless you can somehow get out." Kokoro grinned. Then it's time I pulled out all the stops!" Suddenly Kokoro began to do hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Kitsuiatsusa!" The water began to bubble, then boil and evaporated away. "How'd he do that?" Kokoro jumped up and kicked Shikamizu in the face. "That jutsu greatly intensifies the heat my body gives off, therefore I had enough body heat to boil that water to the temperature where it evaporated." Shikamizu grimaced.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Before Kokoro could react he was again caught in the shadow. Shikamizu walked closer to him, making him do the same, until they were close as four meters. Shikamizu rose both of his hands. He simply stood there like that for three minutes.

Turan jumped into the air. "Alright Shikamizu! You got him!" Tanahi started jumping around screaming "YAY!" and Atae gave a thumbs up.

"I give up." Shikamizu said. Each of the three who had cheered froze. Had they just heard what they just heard? "WHAT!?!?" "Sorry, but I'm out of chakra." As he said that the shadow vanished.

Naruto smiled. _Not too different from his father… Shikamizu, I think your future will be very bright._

Sai smiled. "The victor is Kokoro Hrosh. Both of you back to the stands. Now for the next fighters to come."

Well, I kind of wanted Shikamizu to win, but I felt good ol' tradition was more important. Shikamizu also invented his own Dōjutsu, the Sukyangan. It means Scan Eye, and basically gives him the ability to see "through" other jutsu, find the quickest way to stop them, or avoid it, or defend from it. It also greatly increases normal reaction time. I know the description was kind of sketchy, but it's really complicated. Anyway, hope you guys still read this, and enjoy it, sorry about the wait, my old man's van broke down and my mom was too lazy to bring me here herself. But here it is. G'night everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage


	26. Match 2: Turan vs Winoka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any other Japanese product. Ooh, Look a can written in Japanese!!! Oh, I also don't own Three Days Grace, or their song Animal I Have Become.

Chapter XXVI: Match 2: Winoka Hyuuga vs. Turan Uzumaki

Sai looked up to the waiting room. "Uzumaki Turan, Hyuuga Winoka, please come down to the main arena." Both looked at each other, not wanting to at all, but knowing they must. They walked down the stairs and entered the arena. "Are each of you ready?" They both nodded. "Very well. Let the second match begin!"

Winoka activated her byakugan, and Turan jumped back. Winoka charged at Turan in the typical Hyuuga offensive Jūken stance. Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" A dozen clones of him appeared in a flash, and grabbed Winoka's arm ending the attack. Turan took the opportunity and jumped in a tree, making another clone so Winoka would suspect it to be him. Winoka used her Jūken on all of the clones destroying them. She looked at the clone Turan had sent to pose as him. She began to laugh hysterically. "Turan-kun, I thought you'd be smarter than that. My byakugan allows me to see the system of chakra in ones body, and that clone has totally different chakra from yours. Not only does it have hardly any, but it's 95 electrical chakra." Turan sighed. He jumped out of the tree and charged at Winoka and jumped in the air. "Dainamikku-Entorī!" He aimed his foot at her and shot towards her.

Lee was in shock._ Turan-kun is using the Dainamikku-Entor__ī__! He only saw me do it once! For someone who seems to pay attention to nothing, he sure is observant._

Turan flew to Winoka and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her a good few dozen meters away. "Damn that hurt…" Winoka said as she rubbed some blood off her mouth. Turan continued to charge at her. "Kyouryoku Genkotsu!" As Turan got closer to her, he pulled his arm back, and as he pulled it forward for a punch, it began to redden, and a red trail followed it. "AAARRGGGHHH!!!" He lunged forward and punched Winoka as hard as he could. She flew off and towards the wall smashing into it. She fell to the ground and got to her knees heavily panting. Turan panted as well. _Dammit… I don't want to fight her. I gotta end this as quickly as possible!_ He started to run at her again. She steadily got to her feet and began to do hand seals. She made the form of a triangle with her hands aimed at Turan. "Taiyokirameki!" A sphere generated in the middle of the triangle she made, and began to glow so bright it blinded everyone but her, due to the fact that the byakugan has thermographic vision. "Damn that's bright!" Turan turned and tried to shield his eyes. She dashed forward and began to slam Turan with her palms, attacking his chakra system. Turan continually grunted blow after blow. Around hit number twenty, Turan grabbed her arm and hit her in the face with it. After she stumbled back he jumped in the air and kicked her away. He did a hand seal, exclaiming "Sumiyaka no Jutsu!" He vanished and reappeared behind her just in time to kick her the other way. She hit the ground and started to roll. She finally stopped and got to her knees, blood dripping off her slender body. _Looks like the technique dad showed me must be used…_

Winoka slowly got up and focused power on her byakugan. She entered the defensive Jūken stance. Turan charged at her and by the time he was ten meters away threw several kunai. She grimaced and the instant they came within range, she began to spin and exclaimed, "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" All of the kunai were deflected by the rotation, and Turan charged at her. _Ha! I bet that jutsu takes a few seconds to recharge, therefore giving me an open window!_ As Turan prepared an attack she continued spinning but this time exclaimed, "Hakkeshō Dai Kaiten!" She used the rotation again but this time it was stronger, blasting Turan away. _Dammit!_

In the stands Neji raised an eyebrow. _How did she learn Hakkesh__ō__ Dai Kaiten? I only recall teaching her Hakkesh__ō__ Kaiten. It appears she's been training harder than I thought…_

Turan skidded across the ground until friction finally stopped him. "Damn!" Turan charged at her again, this time making sure she didn't enter that stance. As Turan threw a punch, she jumped above him, then hit him with her index and middle finger on each hand, exclaiming "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Turan stumbled back, she hit him twice with her two fingers, saying, "Ni hirate!" Then hit him twice again saying "Yon hirate!" then four more saying, "Hachi hirate!" then eight more saying, "Juuroku hirate!" then sixteen more saying, "Sanjuuni hirate!" Then thirty two more times exclaiming, "Rokujuuni hirate!!!" On the sixty-fourth hit, Turan shot off and rolled across the ground. He laid on the ground unable to get up. _Ugh… Dammit… It feels like my body's dead. I can't move a muscle…_ Winoka walked towards him. "Examiner! End the match."

_Deep in Turan's mind_

Turan stood in front of the cave that kept his bijuu sealed. It's two large piercing eyes became visible, as did a portion of its head.

"**What is it you want boy?" The wolf demanded with a malicious grin on its face.**

"Isn't it obvious fur ball? I want your power to win!" Turan exclaimed.

"**Hm… Why should I? You're not in a life-threatening situation. Therefore it has no effect on me." The Ookami replied with a smug smirk.**

Turan grimaced. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!!! YOU'RE A STUPID WOLF SEALED INSIDE ME!!! WEATHER YOU HATE ME OR NOT, IF YOU'RE INSIDE ME, THEN I OWN YOU!!! THEREFORE, SINCE YOU CAN THINK AND DO THINGS, THEN YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!!! NOW GIVE ME YOUR POWER OR I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE!!!" Turan exclaimed full of anger.

The wolf stared at him in shock for a moment. But then a grin stretched across its face. **"Very well boy. I shall lend you my power. Solely due to the fact that your supreme bravery, or stupidity, amuses me to no end." The Ookami replied.**

Black energy began to seep through the edges around the barrier, and surround Turan.

_Back in the real world_

Sai sighed. Just as he spoke "The victor is…" Turan exclaimed, "Going to be Uzumaki Turan!"

Everyone looked to where Turan was. Instead of being on the ground half-dead, he stood ready to battle. Winoka was shocked. "Turan!!! How!?!?" Turan grinned. "That's for me to know, and you to be defeated by!" Turan exclaimed as he dashed at her.

(This part of the chapter will be a song like thing. _Italics_ represent the song.)

Before she could react, He landed a powerful blow to her cheek.

_I can't escape this hell_

She flew across the arena but then grabbed an uneven part of the ground and stopped.

_So many times I've tried_

They each charged at each other and Turan jumped over her then threw kunai at her back.

_But I'm still caged inside_

Just before the kunai hit her she spun around and exclaimed, "Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

The kunai were deflected, but Turan sped in and repeatedly punched her stomach.

_I can't control myself!_

He turned and kicked her away, but she grabbed his hair and pulled him with her.

_So what if you could see, the darkest side of me?_

"Let go of my hair dammit!" "I hope I rip your dumb black hair out!" "Your hair's black!"

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

She threw him to the wall, but he used chakra to stop on the wall, and bounce to Winoka.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

He threw a punch but she grabbed his wrist, and his other wrist. "Your mine Turan!"

_Somebody help me tame this a-nim-al_

They fell to the ground and Turan kicked her, then stepped on her stomach to get up.

_This animal… This animal…_

He jumped away from her and did a hand seal, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_I can't escape myself…I can't escape myself_

Dozens of clones of Turan appeared. Winoka grinned "Turan, are you deaf or what?"

_So many times I've lied… So many times I've lied_

"Didn't you hear me when I told you that you can't hide among your clones?"

_But there's still rage inside_

Turan smirked. "Well who said I'm trying to hide. I'm not a coward after all!

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Turan and his fifty-some clones charged at Winoka. "ATTACK!!!" He exclaimed.

_I can't control myself!_

She was getting attacked on all sides, and only attacking from a few.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

Suddenly, some of the Turans jumped up, making a dome shape around her.

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

They all had a kunai in each hand, and all exclaimed, "Shihōhappō Jibaku Fuda Kunai!"

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

Each of the Turans threw a kunai at Winoka. Before they all hit here she began to spin.

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

She exclaimed, "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" The kunai stopped, but then she noticed something.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

"Oh no! The kunai! They have…" The Turans grinned. "Explosive tags!"

_Somebody help me tame this a-nim-al!_

BOOM!!! An enormous explosion occurred. Smoke poured from the arena.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

The smoke didn't blow away for nearly a minute. After, they were laying on the ground.

_I can't control myself_

Slowly, each of them crawled to their knees. Turan's clones were destroyed by the blast.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

Winoka steadily walked over to Turan, hardly standing, and punched him in the face.

_I can't escape this animal!_

Turan fell to the ground, but began to climb to his feet. Winoka kicked him in the nuts.

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal…_

The excruciating pain of this shot Turan up into the air, with him screaming like a banshee.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

As he flew into the air, he stared into the sky. He saw the clouds and the birds.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

He sometimes wished he could be one of them, simply passing by, not being bothered.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

He began to fall, he saw Winoka. This was his chance. He shifted his head to aim down.

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

He flew downwards, like a human torpedo, aiming straight for the target.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

He came closer and closer to Winoka, not able to see because of blood in his eyes.

_Somebody help me tame this a-nim-al!_

He smashed into her stomach at a speed of fifty m.p.h. The both fell to the ground. "Well, Winoka, looks like I won, even through your attempts. Sai smiled. _Just like his dad, a thick skull._ "The victor, is Uzumaki Turan"

_This animal I have become…_

Well, that was chapter 31, I finished it! Yay! My fingers hurt. Oh well, next up is… I forget who. But fight number three. Enjoy and review. G'night everybody!

Yondaime Necrokage


	27. The War Enters Konoha! Disaster Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish though… Oh well, I won't. Oh, I'm still in disclaimer. Uhh… Look, to your right! Ramen! Running

Chapter XXII: The War Enters Konoha! Disaster Strikes the Finals!

Turan and Winoka had wobbled back to the waiting room, Winoka holding her stomach, and Turan unable to walk straight because he hit his head so hard. Winoka looked over to him. "Turan." Turan tried to turn to her but fell over. "Yes Winoka?" "Good job." Turan smiled. "Thanks." Then walked into the wall and fell down. Winoka sighed, then grabbed the collar of his black jacket and began to drag him up the stairs.

Both Netami and Hanzatsu passed them, and Netami caught a glimpse at Turan and smiled. Hanzatsu had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs already. After about half a minute, Netami made it down too. They both stood face to face, and Netami entered a fighting stance. Sai raised his arms and said, "Begin!"

Netami quickly threw a punch, but then a vine came from the gourd and wrapped around her wrist. It swung up and pulled her with it, slamming her into the ground on the other side of the arena. It began to spin around Hanzatsu in a circle. She was being flung around like a doll. She slowly moved her left hand towards her right and did a hand seal. "Moku kunai!" From her hand split a kunai, and she sliced the vine with it. Her momentum made her continue until she hit the wall. She got up and turned to Hanzatsu. She did hand seals and exclaimed, "Shichūrō no Jutsu!" From the ground extended a cage that confined Hanzatsu. Netami grinned. "You're mine now…" Hanzatsu smiled looking insane. "To the contrary… Toge Bunshin no Jutsu!" Vines slithered out of the cage and formed into another Hanzatsu. "How the?" Before Netami could react, it ran past her and sliced her cheek with a vine. She touched her cheek and blood leaked down. She clenched her fist and began to run at him. Hanzatsu's clone ran past her again, slicing her arm so fast the crimson blood flew into her elegant green hair. She fell backwards onto the ground. She stared into the sky. Clouds had begun to accumulate. She tilted her head back, and saw Hanzatsu's clone dashing at her. She used all the strength she had and pushed herself onto her stomach, making Hanzatsu's clone dash right past her. She got to her knees and looked behind her. Hanzatsu was coming again. She quickly did several hand seals with her right hand and exclaimed, "Moku Burijji…" Just as Hanzatsu's clone was about to attack her again, a wooden bridge rose from the ground making it run right over her and to the other side. She got to her feet and sighed. As she opened her eyes, she saw the clone running at her again. She did more hand seals and just as it got in front of her exclaimed, "Mokugonsunkugitachi!" In front of her a wooden bar rose from the ground lined with wooden spikes on the front, and Hanzatsu's clone slammed right into it, and puffed away. Netami did another hand seal and the gaps in Hanzatsu's cage closed.

Inside, Hanzatsu sat, and began to chant something. Netami did a couple more hand seals and the cage began to shrink and compress on Hanzatsu. As it did, something odd happened. Instead of forming to his body then crushing him, it formed a spherical shape, which could only mean… She pulled her hands apart undoing the jutsu, and a sphere of vines was on the ground. "Wha-what the hell?" Netami wondered. She threw a kunai at it, but it was deflected by a vine that shot off and then rejoined. Netami grimaced, then dashed at it. "Moku Katana!" From her hand form a wooden katana. Vines shot out at her but she jumped and avoided them, then cut the top open. Vines then grew over it and covered it again. "Moku Kanadzuchi!" Her sword morphed into a giant sledgehammer. She ran at the sphere again, and hit it with the hammer as hard as possible. She tore off the top part of the part she was facing. What she saw frightened her. It looked like a horrid mass of… Something, moving. The vines re-grew again, and covered it. If it wasn't for her experience as a ninja, she would've vomited.

In the stands, Karura watched in terror. _Oh no! He's not going to transform again is he? All of us were hoping he'd have everything under control!_

Gaara was as well worried. _This is awful… That son of mine. I want to blame his mother, but she was never around to take the blame… I hope Naruto and I can handle this. Damn!_

Back in the arena, Netami suddenly snapped into action. She began to do rapid hand seals then wrapped her left hand around her right wrist. _I don't know what I'm doing, but I know I have to do it._

She concentrated all of her chakra. "Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" A seal (座 "Seat") Appeared on her hand. Wooden dragons suddenly burst from the ground, burst through Hanzatsu's dome, revealing he had begun to transform. However no one could see him. His chakra was slowly absorbed into the dragons, but then his eyes popped open to the point were you could see the tiny blood vessels. "I will not be destroyed!" Suddenly an enormous explosion came from the arena, but then another outside the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(This next part goes good with Orochimaru's battle theme)

Outside the village thousands of soldiers from Kuragarigakure stood, with a few dozen performing summoning rituals, one had finished, and it summoned a serpent. Not just any serpent though. This one had a face on its head, arms, and a flaming tail. It trampled through the village wall, and began to attack the guards. Another was summoned. It had three heads, the middle one flaming, and the other two having large blades for tongues. Yet another demon serpent was summoned. This one with six heads, with the same mark as the curse seal on it's heads, a flaming tail, blades for tongues, two flaming heads, and arms. Then, the final serpent was summoned. It was the biggest of them all, big as the Kyuubi. It had eight, heads, each possessing a power of the elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, Chaos and Void. "At last! We, Orochi are free! Where is Sasuke-sama? Only he may summon me!" One of the shinobi stood. "Sasuke-Sama gave us the authority to summon you once, as he is occupied at the moment." "Oh yes, the Chunin Exam, well, let the mayhem begin!" Orochi smashed through the gat as hard as they could, and began to attack the village. The army of shinobi barraged into Konoha, destroying everyone and everything in their path. From the other side of the village, the hundreds of Star ninjas Light ninjas charged into konoha, warning the guards of an attack on the other side. Allowed to enter, the barged through the village, towards the other end. Both sides of Light and Darkness had entered the village, and were heading towards the middle, being the Stadium for the final exam. Several villagers on the west side were slaughtered, tortured, or taken prisoner for later punishment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the arena, the explosion revealed to be Hanzatsu escaping from the dragons. "I will defeat you!!!" He looked at Netami, and his face looked half animalistic. The right half of his body began to change. It looked more like a white tiger. His head was half white tiger, and his arm was a white tiger's. He growled a deep growl like a tiger. "AARRGGHH!!! Insect, prepare to be squashed!" As he charged, another explosion came, when everyone looked, the ninjas from the shadow village had blown up the west side of the arena. "Attack!" The Kuragarikage grinned. Naruto stood up. "What the hell's going on here!?!?" Suddenly the Kuragarikage's guards attacked Naruto's, Gaara's, and Jaakun's. The Kuragarikage then tackled Naruto and threw him through the roof of their private seating areas, then jumped up with him. He did hand seals, and four shadows appeared, the formed into human shape. They ran to the edges, and performed the Shishienjin, which created a dark wall, just like the one that Orochimaru and the Sandaime fought in. "Who the hell are you dammit!?!? Naruto demanded. The Kuragarikage chuckled. "Isn't obvious? I don't know, you might be hurt by the betrayal… Scaredy Cat!" Naruto's eyes opened wide.

_Flashback_

_Team 7 was on its first C-rank mission, Naruto was so excited! But then two Mist ninja came, and killed Kakashi-sensei, then poisoned Naruto. Sasuke, remained calm, and beat pummeled them. Just as one was about to attack Sakura and the bridge builder Tazuna, Sasuke came and protected them. But then Kakashi-sensei came back and took them out, turned out he used a substitution jutsu. _

_Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy Cat!"_

_Flashback over_

"No… You couldn't…"

The Kuragarikage laughed so maniacally and devilishly.

"Sasuke!!!"

He tore his Kage clothing off, revealing the clothes he wore in Shippūden. A loose white shirt that's open in the chest, black pants, black shoes, a purple rope around his waist tied in the back, and a sword on his back. With the Sharingan active. "Well, Naruto, it's been a while hasn't it?" Naruto's shock turned into anger. "You… You betrayed us all! You left the village for power, when you could've gained it here! I'll make you pay!" Sasuke snickered. "How? Are you going to kill me? Do you plan to kill me?" Naruto threw off his Hokage clothing revealing what he wore in Shippūden. Orange pants with an orange jacket with black on the top, and still a black forehead protector. "If I must, I shall!" "Well then… Sasuke entered and fighting stance. "Come on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan who could finally walk straight was confused at what was going on. "What the hell is this!?!? Are we under attack!?!?" He turned to the others. Shikamizu sighed. "No, we're having a reenactment of the parade of 1673 when all hell broke loose. Of course we're under attack!!!" Tanahi began to quiver. "What should we do?" Shikamizu shrugged. "What can we do? These guys are probably all Jonin and Chunin. So not only do they outrank us, but chances are very high that they're stronger than us, so I doubt we'd be much help." Turan jumped up. "But we've got to do something! There has to be a way! We can't just sit by and watch our village be destroyed!" Tanahi pointed to the east. "Look!"

The eastern side of the arena broke down, and hundreds of Light ninja and Star ninja flooded in, attacking all the shadow. By now, half of the people in the stadium had been killed, and a quarter of the villagers had been killed. Now the bloodshed was even striking other villages that came to help. Although the Darkness ninja had severely pummeled Konoha already, Konoha had hardly gotten any of the Darkness ninja at all. There must've been more Shadow ninja then Konoha villagers.

Netami hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, but got attacked by several troops from the Darkness village, and fell to the ground. Turan jumped from the waiting room and grabbed her. "Netami, are you okay?" Netami coughed up blood. "Turan-kun, run!" Turan jumped up the wall, to the waiting room, and gently placed Netami down. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going out there! I gotta do something!" Turan jumped out of the room and dashed of. "Turan wait!" Tanahi exclaimed as she chased after him. Shikamizu turned to Tategoto. "Winoka, Tategoto, Atae, you hold down the fort, Kokoro, heal Netami." Tategoto, Winoka and Kokoro nodded. "Yes. Go." Atae shook his head. "No Shikamizu! I must fight for my village!" He gave the thumbs up then jumped out. Shikamizu sighed and jumped out. "How troublesome!"

Kokoro began to do his medical jutsu on Netami. After about a minute she was healed. "What happened?" She asked. "I healed you, now come on!" Kokoro jumped out, followed by Netami.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Jaakun bashed the guards to oblivion. Gaara tore off his Kage outfit revealing what he wore in Shippūden. Black pants, a red overcoat, black shoes, and a brown pad around his chest and back. "I can't afford to die, I matter too much to the people around me!" He lashed out and used sand from his gourd to crush a Darkness ninja. Jaakun tore of his Kage outfit revealing armor like the Sandaime's. Only instead of green on some spots, grey, and of course with the sound village symbol on the helmet. He and Gaara began to attack several soldiers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan, Tanahi and Shikamizu jumped stood in the arena, and caught a glimpse of the metamorphic Hanzatsu running off, and began to pursue him. Kokoro and Netami jumped down and Netami ran off after Turan leaving Kokoro alone. "Netami wait, you're wounds might open at any moment! Dammit!" A Darkness ninja threw a kunai at him which he dodged, and he began to battle them. Every single Konohagakure ninja was at that moment in battle. Lee was fighting dozens in the arena alongside Konohamaru, and Genma was fighting dozens with Yugao Uzuki. Atae had opened the second gate, the Heal gate, and attacked some of them on his own.

Turan was leaping through the forest with Tanahi directly behind, and Shikamizu was catching up. "Turan, what the hell are we doing?" Turan turned his head to Shikamizu. "Isn't it obvious? Chasing after Hanzatsu!" Tanahi raised an eyebrow. "How's that going to help this situation?" Turan grimaced. "I have a gut feeling he has something to do with this! Plus, it feels like some unknown force is compelling me to fight him, like if I don't, something awful will happen." Tanahi and Shikamizu sighed. Then Shikamizu remembered something. "Guys, didn't you notice that Satsu vanished just before the attack?" Turan and Tanahi thought. "Actually, yeah, he did." "Where do you think he went?" Shikamizu shook his head. "Not a clue." The trio continued to follow Hanzatsu, and about half a mile behind them was Netami, jumping towards Turan. "I mustn't let them out of my sight!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the building, Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other. "Sasuke, for so long have I wanted to see you. But now… I must defeat you!" Naruto charged at Sasuke, who jumped in the air over Naruto and quickly drew his sword, placing it to Naruto's neck. "Naruto. Perhaps you haven't realized what I've done. I've greatly improved my skills. I'm no longer the Sasuke that can't fight a demon. No. You see, my power has improved greatly over these years. As well as my sharingan. Allow me to demonstrate. He did a single hand seal with his open hand. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A dozen Sasukes appeared in a puff of smoke. "You can use the Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke chuckled in triumph. "So Naruto, are you ready?" Naruto turned to hit Sasuke but he then sliced the blade through his neck. "Naruto, where are you? I want to fight you, not a Kage Bunshin." Sasuke said as the clone puffed away. Naruto suddenly burst from the shade and destroyed all of Sasuke's clones with a rasengan. "Sasuke! Prepare to die!" Naruto made another rasengan and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke simply stepped to the side and Naruto ran past him. "Naruto, you fool." Sasuke's sword suddenly started to glow, as electricity surrounded it. "Chidori Nagashi!" He exclaimed. Naruto turned his head to him. _Oh no! It's that jutsu that he uses to channel his electric chakra anywhere in his body, including to his sword!_ Naruto saw Sasuke enter a running stance, but then suddenly Sasuke was meters behind him, and Naruto fell to his knees. "Wha-what the hell?" Then suddenly blood started spewing out of Naruto's side, he had been cut so fast he didn't even see. Sasuke turned to him. "Naruto, I had to be fast to use the chidori, now I'm even faster!" Suddenly Naruto felt something slice his other side, and blood came out with Sasuke farther away from him. Naruto got up. "This fight is far from over Sasuke!" Sasuke grimaced. _I do suppose your stronger than that, so paralyzing you won't be easy._

Naruto did several hand seals. _Chiyo-baa-sama may have said to run when one-on-one with a user of the sharingan, but I refuse to run from Sasuke!_ He did a final hand seal and exclaimed, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Approximately 4,999 Naruto's appeared, making 5,000 Narutos total. Sasuke chuckled. He put his sword back in its sheath. "Naruto, only you shall feel my own kusanagi. Since these are clones, I shall use, this." Suddenly a snake slithered out of Sasuke's wrist. It opened its mouth, and a handle came out. Sasuke grabbed the handle, and pulled out a sword. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi!" Naruto had a shocked expression on his face. "The grass long sword!" Sasuke swung it, and its length increased, reducing the number of Naruto's by half. Naruto and his clones all surrounded Sasuke, making a dome around him. They all filled their hands with shuriken and exclaimed, "Shihōhappō Shuriken!" Each shuriken flew towards Sasuke, who didn't move a muscle. Suddenly he began to rapidly do hand seals. "Chakra no Tate!" Suddenly a shield appeared around Sasuke and the shuriken were deflected. _How did Sasuke do that? You need a puppet for that jutsu!_ The shield vanished and Sasuke laughed. "Naruto, my chakra is so immense now, I can mold it into a shield." The Narutos fell back down and resumed their attack. Sasuke cut down all of the clones in an instant and stared at Naruto. A snake slithered from his sleeve and swallowed the sword, then returned. Sasuke ran at Naruto kicked from the side, but Naruto ducked and dodged, then he turned and threw a punch at Naruto, but he jumped back, and then Sasuke shouted, "Sen'eitajashu!" Then dozens of snakes extended from Sasuke's wrist and bit Naruto. They all turned and threw him to the rising part of the ceiling, then retracted back. "Naruto! Those snakes were venomous. You're most likely going to feel the effects five minutes from now, I want to enjoy this fight, and then you will die within the next five. But not until I'm done with you!" Naruto charged at Sasuke and threw punches and kicks like a maniac. "Well Naruto, you're feisty all of a sudden. Don't you care that you'll die?" "No Sasuke, because unlike you, I have something I'm willing to die for! The village, my family, my son!" Sasuke grinned. "Oh yes, that son of yours, Uzumaki Turan." Naruto suddenly and unexpectedly punched Sasuke in the gut and to the ground. "Have you done anything to Turan?" "No, but **my** son will." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You have a son?" "Hai. Uchiha…Satsu." Naruto punched Sasuke in the face as hard as he could. "You bastard!" Then Sasuke kicked Naruto off of him. "Naruto!" "Sasuke!" They exclaimed running at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan could finally see Hanzatsu. Shikamizu squinted his eyes. "Turan, he appears to heading for the western gate!" Turan raised an eyebrow. "Western gate? Of course! Sunagakure! He wants to get to the desert!" Shikamizu raised an eyebrow. "But why?" Turan put on a stumped expression. "I don't know…" They continued to leap through the branches towards Hanzatsu. Shikamizu turned his head. "Aw hell." Turan and Tanahi turned their heads to him. "What?" "It seems we're being followed. By several dozen Darkness ninja." Turan grabbed his head. "Why are there so many of those damn things! It's like every time one gets beaten, ten more replace it!" "Well, no matter how much we whine, they're still coming. And it appears someone else is following us." "Who?" Tanahi asked. "I don't know." Suddenly Netami joined the group. "Netami, you're alive!" Turan exclaimed. "Yeah well… It was tough, because those Darkness ninja started to follow me. There were so many!" Turan nodded. "Yeah, Shikamizu already realized they were following us." "Well what should we do?" Turan looked forward. "Right now we're chasing Hanzatsu." "But somebody has to do something about those Darkness ninja." After a long silence, Tanahi spoke two words. "I will." Turan turned to her. "But sis…" Tanahi put a serious look on her face. "Turan, I feel like all I do is sit in the background, and do nothing, and don't even make an attempt to stand out so the author will write more stuff that involves me. I think it's time I tried to do something." Turan nodded his head.

"Okay… But author guy! If my sister doesn't come back, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

(Me: Okay, okay Turan, chill! Of course she'll come back.)

"Good. C'mon guys!"

Turan, Shikamizu and Netami continued on.

…(Me: Or will she?) (Suddenly that dramatic music that goes, bum, bum, bum!!! Plays)

The Darkness ninja came to a tree, and one used a kunai to make an arrow pointing the way they were headed. They were the closest thing to the stereotypical ninja. They wore traditional jonin and chunin clothes, but it was all black, pure black. They even wore masks that covered everything but their eyes. They continued on, but then saw tracks. "Squad leader12-18, it appears that they have taken to the ground." "Very well 06-27. Men, head down. It appears that these shinobi thought they could outsmart us by changing terrain." The forty Darkness ninja jumped down, and began to search the soil for traces of disturbance that could show them where they ran to. "Squad leader 12-18, I found something!" The entire squad, and squad leader ran over and saw dozens of slips of paper. "What the hell is this?" Suddenly they heard, "Kassei!" Then, the paper bombs exploded, killing them all. Tanahi jumped down from the tree she was hiding in and sighed. Then she noticed something. There were no bodies. Suddenly a black gas generated above where they died, and then eighty appeared. "Th-they doubled!?!?" They all began to laugh with a deep dark tone within their voice. "We, cannot be killed. Only multiplied. Now die little girl!" They all charged at her. "NOO!!! AAAHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan suddenly felt a stinging pain. He clutched his chest. "Something wrong Turan-kun?" Turan nodded. "I guess. I just suddenly felt a stinging pain in my heart…" Shikamizu looked back to where Tanahi went. "I hope she's okay…"

When Shikamizu turned back, Turan had jumped far ahead of Netami and him. "Wait, Turan come back!"

Turan was hot on Hanzatsu's trail, and when he caught up to him, he jumped right in front of him. Hanzatsu stopped dead in his tracks. "Turan… You… You have much power… You're much like me." Turan grimaced. I'm nothing like you." Hanzatsu closed his eyes and fell to his knees. "Uzumaki Turan… I have never truly observed you, until you defeated Karura. I then realized you had power just like mine. Dark, yet unknown. I shall help you awaken that power, or kill you! Because you are… My prey!!!" Hanzatsu exclaimed as he jumped up half tiger. His eyes were in a strange shape, much like Gaara's when in Shukaku form. Turan couldn't stand to watch. _Holy hell…_ Hanzatsu jumped at Turan. "Die Uzumaki Turan!!!" Turan jumped out of the way of the attack and the tree he was on got destroyed. "Die!" Hanzatsu swung his arm at Turan and he dodged it and hid behind a tree. "Are you afraid of me? Do I frighten you?" Turan grimaced. _Damn you…_ Turan jumped into the air and threw five kunai at Hanzatsu. Hanzatsu opened his mouth and swallowed them. "I assume you want them back!" He pointed his fingers at Turan and they shot out of his fingers at Turan. They stabbed into Turan who fell behind a tree. Hanzatsu clutched his head in pain.

_Flashback_

_A seven year old Hanzatsu was sitting in a swing with a teddy bear in his arms. He was sitting on a hill, and at the bottom were some kids playing a game of soccer. Since Temari's daughter Karura was one of them, Gaara was there. He looked over and noticed that his son wasn't playing with any of them. He walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, why don't you go play with the other children? Do they say you can't?" Hanzatsu shook his head. "No." Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Then why?" "Because I don't want to." Gaara looked confused. "But Hanzatsu, don't you want friends?" Hanzatsu shook his head. "No. I hate company, compassion, and other people." Gaara's confusion turned to concern. "I also hate you… Gaara." Gaara couldn't believe his ears. His son just called him by his name. A show of true disrespect in Japan. "Gaara… Mark my words, someday I shall kill you."_

_Flashback over_

"Uzumaki Turan! Die!!!" Turan jumped at him and punched him in the face as hard as he could, then jumped to another branch. Hanzatsu started to laugh and then grew an orange and black striped tail. Turan ran to attack him again, but got batted away like a fly. He smashed into a tree and made an indent. Suddenly the mark that Turan had received in chapter fourteen had reappeared on his neck. The snake slowly uncurled itself and began to slither around his body, leaving a red mark wherever it went. From the top of his head to his waist, Turan red marks that began to morph and became fang-shaped.

_I feel my chakra has increased enormously… I know a new jutsu… A powerful one… I must use it!_ Turan did several hand seals, and then put his left hand around his right wrist. Soon his electric chakra began to gather in his hand. Hiding in a tree was Satsu. "Don't worry Turan, I won't let you die yet…" More electric chakra gathered, and then Turan began to run at Hanzatsu.

Shikamizu and Netami had finally arrived, only to see Turan with strange marks on him battling a strange morphed Hanzatsu.

"CHIDORI!!!" Turan charged at Hanzatsu and tore right through him with the chidori. After a moment, they both fell to the ground. Turan grabbing his left shoulder in pain, and Hanzatsu his side. Blood fell from Hanzatsu, and Turan struggled to get up. Netami jumped over to Turan. "Turan-kun!" Turan got to his knees. "Get the hell away from me!" Turan got to his feet and stared Hanzatsu in the eye. "You bastard… I'm going to kill you!" Turan jumped in the air at Hanzatsu but then Hanzatsu jumped at Netami and smashed her into a tree. Turan came down and used a kunai to cut the arm off. Netami was still stuck to the tree by the arm though. Turan looked at Hanzatsu and vines came from his arm and made a new arm. Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" five clones of Turan appeared. Turan jumped in the air while one clone punched Hanzatsu in the face, saying, "U!" Then the others kicked him in the air saying, "Zu!" Ma!" Ki!" Then Hanzatsu was in the air, and Turan kicked him in the head exclaiming, "Turan Rendan!" Hanzatsu fell to the ground and the Turan clones vanished. "So black-dressed ninja… You're stronger than I thought…" "What did you say!?!? I have a name you know! Turan!" Hanzatsu got up and began to laugh hysterically. "I feel life!"

Then the demon spread through his whole body, so now he looked like a white tiger with that walked on two feet, had human feet and had brown hair on the top of its head. "Die Uzumaki!" He jumped at Turan who dodged it and did a few hand seals, exclaiming, "Tajū Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly in a brilliant flash of electricity, 1,999 Turan appeared, making 2,000 Turan total. Turan jumped in the air, while the 1,999 other Turan kicked Hanzatsu into the air, still saying, "U!" "Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!" Then Turan kicked Hanzatsu down saying, "Turan Nisen Rendan!" As Hanzatsu fell he was punched by all of the clones and Turan fell down on him fists first. Then jumped off. Hanzatsu got up and all of Turan's clones as well as Turan attacked him exclaiming, "Die!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made a rasengan and charged at Sasuke who made a chidori. "Rasengan!" "Chidori!" They shouted in unicen. When the attacks collided it made a tremendous explosion and knocked them both away, thankfully not hitting the wall. Naruto began to make another rasengan as Sasuke began to make another chidori. Then ran at each other again and then Naruto added his wind-based chakra to the rasengan, at the same time as Sasuke used the dark chakra within him on the chidori. "Fūton: Rasengan!" "Habataku Chidori!" They both collided creating a similar effect to what happened in their battle at the Valley of the End. It created large black sphere. It created an even larger explosion that blasted them both straight away from each other at the walls. Naruto did several hand seals and exclaimed, "Fūton: Teikusshon!" A cushion of air appeared and prevented Naruto from hitting the wall. Sasuke's shoulder blades began to bulge and those hand-like wings with fingers on the thin part that enabled flight burst from his back. He flapped his wings a few times and returned to the ground.

"Sasuke, you still have the Ten no Juin from Orochimaru?" Sasuke chuckled putting his hand over the cursed seal he received so many years ago when Orochimaru bit him. "Hai, Naruto. Then the marks of the cursed seal spread across Sasuke's body. "I would like to fight in level one, but you're too strong for that, so I shall use level two of the cursed seal."

Sasuke's skin turned grey, a four point star appeared on his face, his nails grew sharper, his hair turned a grey shade of blue and increased in length. "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Naruto… Activate your fox transformations so we may battle!" Naruto grimaced.

_Damn… It's been so long since I used the Kyuubi's power. Oh well…_

_Naruto's mind_

_Naruto stood in front of the cage that sealed the Kyuubi. He noticed the bars had gotten more worn from the years. He dismissed the thought and said, "Fox get the hell over here now!" From the cage were two giant eyes, and the face of the fox. __**"Yes Naruto?"**__ I require your power. I'm battling Sasuke again. Now hurry it up!" The fox chuckled. __**"Of course Naruto…**__ Red chakra surrounded Naruto and he opened eye which became slitted._

_In the real world_

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened they were slitted. A red aura surrounded him, with claws, ears, and four tails. _I will not allow the Kyuubi to take me over. I can handle its power. This way with four, most of its power is still sealed, making my soul and mind more dominant over my body._ "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled. "Good. You can handle more than one tail! Lets go!" Sasuke exclaimed entering a fighting stance. Naruto got on all fours and charged at him. Sasuke jumped over Naruto doing hand seals then exclaimed, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Several bullets of flame shot at Naruto, who did hand seals and exclaimed, "Fūton: Kazesenka no Jutsu!" Naruto shot several bullets of air at Sasuke. They all collided and were disintegrated. Naruto did hand seals and exclaimed, "Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" A wind rasengan appeared in his hand and then from it grew a large shuriken of wind. "I've been working on this jutsu… Now I can throw it!" Naruto pulled his arm back and threw his enormous shuriken. It spun towards Sasuke who wasn't expecting this. Just as it was about to hit him he bent backwards like the matrix, but still got cut on the stomach. "Damn you Naruto…" Naruto began to do more hand seals but then stopped, clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, screaming in agonizing pain. "AAAAHHHH!!! What the hell did you do to me?" Sasuke began to laugh. "Don't you remember Naruto?"

_Flashback_

_Sasuke ran at Naruto kicked from the side, but Naruto ducked and dodged, then he turned and threw a punch at Naruto, but he jumped back, and then Sasuke shouted, "Sen'eitajashu!" Then dozens of snakes extended from Sasuke's wrist and bit Naruto. They all turned and threw him to the rising part of the ceiling, then retracted back. "Naruto! Those snakes were venomous. You're most likely going to feel the effects five minutes from now, I want to enjoy this fight, and then you will die within the next five. But not until I'm done with you!" _

_Flashback over_

Naruto grunted. _Damn… I can feel the effects so bad. It feels like I'm being eaten alive from the inside out…_ Naruto coughed up blood. He slowly and painfully got to his feet. "No poison will kill me Sasuke!" Sasuke chuckled. "Very well then. That's good, because that means I get to kill you with my bare hands!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole time, Shikamaru had been trying to move all of the academy students to the safe room, with the help of the other jonin and chunin teachers. With all the chaos they had just left the academy building and were heading to the safe room. They made good progress, getting to the stairs under the Hokage monument that led to the safe room. As they walked, Shikamaru felt something land on his shoulder. It was rock. He looked up. On the Hokage monument, on the stone face of Naruto, there was a large crack.

Well, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I finally get some god damn action!!! I don't really know what I should say but review and I will have the next chapter up momentarily.


	28. The Death of the One You Hold Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Unless… I create a parallel universe where I do own it! Wait, I tried that… Damn!

Chapter XXIII: The Death of the One You Hold Dearest is at Hand

Sasuke charged at Naruto and punched him in the gut before Naruto could even move, then swirled him around and into the rising part of the roof. He pushed harder and pushed Naruto through, and to the other side of the roof. Sasuke jumped onto the highest point on the roof. Naruto skidded across until he stopped near the wall. He pushed himself to his knees and coughed up more blood, then to his feet. "Naruto. I think you'd feel much more comfortable fighting someone else for a moment. Sasuke did several hand seals, then exclaimed, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" A coffin began to rise from the ground, with three marks on one spot, then another with four, then another began to rise with mist symbol on it. All three of them rose, and then the lids of the coffins fell. Naruto was shocked with what he saw. "Impossible…"

From one coffin, walked Haku. "Hello Naruto. You're older than me now." "Haku…"

From another walked the Sandaime. "My Naruto, you've grown so much. And to become Hokage…" "Old-man Hokage…"

From the other walked a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing jonin clothing but with an overcoat that was white with red flames at the bottom. "Naruto… Hello." Naruto stepped back. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

Each of them were pale, and lacking life colors.

Sasuke walked behind them all. "Isn't it obvious Naruto? He's the Yondaime. He's your father." Naruto opened his eyes wide and in Naruto's eye was the reflection of the Yondaime. "My…Father?"

"Son…I only saw you as an infant, now you're nearly my age. I'm so proud of you becoming Hokage."

Sasuke frowned. "Enough Happiness. He pulled out two kunai with papers tied to them with seals written on them, and put them in the heads of Haku and the Sandaime, their color returning, then reached to put one in the Yondaime's, but electricity from a barrier zapped him and the kunai flew off. "What the hell?" Sasuke demanded. Yondaime turned back to his real colors and jumped next to Naruto. "What the hell just happened dammit!?!?" The Yondaime grinned. "Uchiha Sasuke right? Well, I can't easily be taken over. Now that you've revived me, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto smiled. "Too bad too. You used to be such a good kid. Playing with your dollies." Sasuke grimaced and growled. "I don't care! Just die!" Haku ran at Naruto and Yondaime, while Sarutobi did hand seals and exclaimed, "Doton: Ishi Chuuseki-tachi!" Suddenly several dozen stone pillars rose from the ground. "What should we do dad?" Yondaime made a rasengan. "Son, I'll take Sarutobi-sensei and that boy. You take Sasuke. This is a perfect chance for me to finally perfect the rasengan!" Yondaime charged at Sarutobi and Haku, knocking them both to the other side of the roof. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

"You're just lucky that daddy was there to help you!" Sasuke charged at Naruto who barely manage to dodge a swipe from the kusanagi and kicked Sasuke in the gut. _Damn… This poison's getting to me… Everything's getting blurry and spinning…_ Naruto shook his head and charged at Sasuke and made a rasengan that was much larger than normal, and hit him in the stomach exclaiming, "Ōdama Rasengan!" Sasuke was pushed back and hit the ground. Sasuke got to his feet and did a hand seal. "Kokuangyō no Jutsu." Suddenly a dark shadow began to extend from Sasuke and covered everything, Naruto couldn't see anything but darkness. He looked around trying to find something other than pure darkness. Suddenly he felt a horrible pain and his arm began to bleed. "Dammit… With this darkness everywhere, Sasuke can freely move about and attack me… I gotta find a way to- urgh!" Naruto fell to the ground in pain. _The poison… I can't stand it… It's eating me alive… I gotta… d-do so-something…_ Naruto tried to push himself up but just didn't have the strength. _Is this the end? Am I to die this way? If I do, I couldn't live with myself… I haven't killed him yet… I can't die until Sasuke…_ Naruto's eye began to close, and caught a final glimpse of the darkness, and Sasuke standing in front of him, evil grin on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan jumped into the tree tops as his 1,900 clones attacked Hanzatsu, and one by one were destroyed. "Uzumaki Turan!!! Stop running! I haven't killed you yet!!" Turan fell from the tree and smashed onto Hanzatsu's head as hard as he could. Hanzatsu simply fell over on the tree but use his chakra to grip the bottom with his feet. _I don't think I can beat this Turan with my normal strength! I need the power of the Sanbi!_ Hanzatsu jumped off the tree and Then suddenly vines grew everywhere from him. He was surrounded in vines, and then it formed into a tiger, and he looked like a giant white tiger with three tails. Turan looked up in awe and fear at the enormous beast. He bit his finger and began to do hand seals. _No way I can fight that thing myself! I need the help of Kimerabunta!_ Turan finished the last hand seal and exclaimed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

An incredibly large puff of smoke appeared, and when it blew away, Turan saw a strange creature. It was basically a monkey shaped creature, but it wasn't a mammal. It was more squid like. Instead of two arms it had six, and it had a pointed head at the tip, that looked kind of like a cube with an opening in the front and a pyramid on top. In the opening were two beady yellow eyes and when it smiled or frowned with its lips open, its teeth were visible, as everything else was covered by shadow. It's body was like a turtle shell, but still soft like a squid's skin. It had suckers on it's palms, feet, and tail. It's skin was a tan color and the suckers were a pale pink color. Turan stared at the creature in disbelief. "You're not Kimerabunta… Who the hell are you?" The composite creature turned its head to Turan. "Me? I'm the tooth fairy." It said with a big smile. Turan put an annoyed face on. "Who are you dammit!?!?!" The creature jumped onto Turan's head. "Okay, okay. I'm Kimeragi." Turan pointed up. Kimeragi looked up and saw a giant Tiger staring at him. "Oh… Good luck!!!" Kimeragi ran down Turan's arm and into his black jacket. "You chicken!"

The giant three-tailed tiger lifted its paw and attempted to crush Turan with it but he jumped away. "Hey kid, what's with all the black? You got black pants, a black jacket, black hair, a black forehead protector…" "Would you shut-up dammit!? Besides, I have red on the top of my jacket!"

The tiger struck its paw towards Turan again from the side, but Turan made a lightning clone, and had it throw him into the air. "Crap that was close!" Turan lands on the ground and sees the creature running for him. In a desperate attempt to avoid it, Turan jumps in the air trying to get over it. "Kid, you're gonna make it! NOT!!!" Kimeragi exclaimed. Suddenly vines wrapped around Turan and covered everything but his head. Thankfully for Kimeragi, he got on Turan's head just in time. "Wow kid, you got this match in the bag." Turan scowled at Kimeragi. "Yeah, I'll put you in a body bag!" Suddenly thorns came out of the vines. "AAAHHH!!!" Turan screeched in pain. Suddenly thorns from those thorns in Turan came out, and started to turn and squirm around. Turan was in awful pain. Suddenly the vine began to squeeze him. He was running out of breath. And then it swallowed him. Kimeragi jumped off. "Turan!!!"

Then smoke began to escape from the bits of space between vines. Suddenly it exploded! And what came out was Turan, on the head of Kimerabunta. On all fours Kimerabunta was still 100 meters tall. His crimson red eyes looked up at Turan. "What do you want, mortal?" Turan pointed forward to the Sanbi. "I need help killing that tiger!" Kimerabunta's eyes looked to his front and he saw it. "I see. The new Sanbi is in Konoha. And it's a tiger. Well kid, I'm not helping you." Turan froze. "WHAT!?!? Why the hell not?" Kimerabunta sighed. "Because, I'm a chimera. That's a tailed beast! A freaking bijuu. I'm not gonna kill myself for you." Then Kimeragi jumped onto Turan's head. "C'mon dad! That guy picked on me and tried to kill me!" Kimerabunta looked to the Sanbi again. "Come again son?" Turan's eyes popped open. "What? Son?" Kimerabunta got on his back legs, doubling his height. "No one picks on any child of mine! I'll kill you!" Turan turned to Kimerabunta with the classic anime freaking out face. "WHAT!?!? I thought you said you weren't gonna fight this guy?" Kimerabunta laughed for a couple seconds. "Well, I said I wouldn't do it for **you**. But for my son I would." Turan put on an annoyed face. "Well, let's go!"

Kimerabunta jumped in the air at the Sanbi, but then it dodged so Kimerabunta turned and head butted it. Suddenly Hanzatsu's face appeared on the forehead of the beast. "Oh no." Kimerabunta said with a grimace. "What is it?" If he does what I think he's gonna do…" Suddenly Hanzatsu exclaimed, "Kyokudosaishuurizo-to: Yōkaigokuinhoumen no Jutsu!" Suddenly the eyes of the beast closed, and then reopened, blood-red, and in the shape of a four-point diamond with three circles at the indented parts that had uneven edges. **"I'M FINALLY FREE!!! I CAN KILL ONCE MORE!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Turan and Kimerabunta each had a hopeless look on their face. "The power of a bijuu has been set free… All hope is lost…" Turan tried to look optimistic. "Isn't there some way we can… seal it back into him?" Kimerabunta shook his head. "No. Normally there would be, but he completely released it, and every second it's released, it eats away his soul. I'm guessing this kid isn't like Gaara one bit. He had a good chance at life, but he was just evil…" Turan was almost starting to cry. "Well, what should we do?" Kimerabunta put a devilish smile on his face. "Kill the bastard!!!" He charged at the Sanbi and began to do his own hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kimera Zanbatō!" In his right hand, appeared a giant sword, much like Zabuza's, only without the holes. He then charged at the beast and exclaimed, "Kimera Dosuzan!" And in a single strike cut off all of its limbs. "Damn you're good." Turan said. Suddenly vines came from all of the wounds and new limbs grew. But then something worse happened. All of the cut off limbs had vines grow out of them, and each limb grew a new body! There were now five Sanbi. "Holy crap!!!" Turan exclaimed. Kimerabunta had an anime sweat drop. "This is bad…" Each of the Sanbi jumped in the air and exclaimed, **"Doton: Retsudotensh****ō****!" **Kimerabunta suddenly felt a pain in his foot. He looked down, and saw that the ground below him was beginning to spiral in on itself. "Damn!" His feet were beginning to be pulled in. "Turan!" Turan looked down at the chimera. "What?" "I can't move! I'm trapped! You and I have to do a Konbi Henge!" Turan raised an eyebrow. "A what henge?" "A Konbi Henge! Combination Transformation! You have to use the Henge no Jutsu, and channel some of your chakra into me, then we shall transform into one being." Turan jumped back. "What? How?" "I JUST EXPLAINED, NOW DO IT DAMMIT!!! MAKE SOMETHING THAT CAN FLY!!!" Turan quickly did a hand seal. "Let's see, wings, wings, uh… Ah-ha!!! "Henge no Jutsu!" Suddenly a large puff of smoke came, and from it flew a giant, onyx winged serpent, with ruby eyes, comparable in color to blood.

From a branch Shikamizu watched. "What the hell is that? What kind of battle is this?"

The serpent jumped to one of the Sanbi and swallowed him whole. It then spread its mighty bat-like wings once again and flew into the air. It flew towards another one, blood trailing from its might fangs, its tongue flailing through the air. The Sanbi stretched its hands towards the serpent and exclaimed, **"Iraton: Togetama-tachi!"** Suddenly, from each of its eight fingers and two non-opposable thumbs, shot several thorns. The serpent swirled around those and wrapped its tail around that Sanbi. It flew into the air and then back down. Just before it landed, it let go, but a tree was there, and stabbed directly through the Sanbi, piercing its heart, killing it. The Serpent turned to another one. It flew towards it and ate it again. One of the other two smashed its fingers into the ground and shouted, **"Iraton: Chikatogedageki!"** As the serpent flew towards the tiger, thorny vines suddenly shot from the ground and wrapped around it. The serpent struggled to get loose but then simply aimed its head at the Sanbi and exclaimed in a dark raspy voice, "Haipa-ankokusen!" A glowing spherical shaped energy generated in its mouth, and from it shot a dark beam that completely disintegrated the tiger. Now only the real one remained. The vines had withered away and the serpent flew up above the tiger and then the transformation wore off. Kimerabunta fell to the ground and Turan fell on the Sanbi. "Chimera boss! What do I do?" Kimerabunta was attempting to hold back the Sanbi as it attacked him. "Turan! You're only choice is to kill Hanzatsu! Attack his face!" Turan put a shocked look on his face. "WHAT!?!? I can't kill him!" Kimerabunta couldn't even move, only hold back the tiger. "Turan, you have no choice, if you don't kill him, he'll kill you and everyone you care about! Do it!" Turan looked back to the unconscious face of Hanzatsu. "Should I kill him or not?" "DO IT!!!" Suddenly vines began to chase after Turan. He mustered all of the courage and strength he had left, and charged at Hanzatsu's face. But suddenly a vine wrapped around his ankle, and threw him up into the air. As Turan sped through the air, he thought about all the good things in his life, and then knew what he had to do. As he fell, he held out his right arm, and moved his left hand over his right, and generated a rasengan. He fell straight towards Hanzatsu's face. He pulled his arm back, then forced it forward. "RASENGAN!!!" Just as Turan screamed that, Hanzatsu awoke. **"Huh?** **A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**A**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**H**!!**"** Hanzatsu screeched in agony for seconds, in a sickening twisted voice of the combination of him and the Sanbi, as the rasengan grounded into his face, and completely tore it off. Just as Turan was about to finish it, tears in his eyes, a cloud appeared in the sky. On it, stood two men in cloaks. The taller one scratched the back of his head. "Well Furui, it seems we've found you're jinchuuriki, and it's weakened." The shorter one nodded. "Hai. It is time we capture it before it dies." He did a hand seal with a small glass sphere in his hands and exclaimed, "Jinchuuriki terepo-to tama." Suddenly, Hanzatsu and the Sanbi vanished. Turan's rasengan continued and then smashed into the ground, creating a large hole. "What the hell?" He wondered. He looked over to Kimerabunta and Kimeragi who vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the hell happened…? NETAMI!!!"

Turan jumped back into the forest and found Netami falling to the ground. "She'll never survive the fall. Turan ran as hard as he could to her, and caught her in his arms bridal style. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ooh… Turan-kun?" She looked around and realized she was in Turan's arms. She blushed a cherry-red blush, screamed and began to squirm around knocking both of them to the ground. Shikamizu came by with his hands in his pockets. "Well, look at you two lovers. "Netami got up looking away blushing, and Turan got up and started attacking Shikamizu. "No way! No way in hell you moron!" Netami blushed more pinkish. _Turan-kun… You saved me… Thank you…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, only darkness was seen by one person. _Am I… Dead? Oh yeah… That's right. Sasuke killed me. But then where am I? Is this Heaven? Or Hell? Or what? Wait… I see a light. It's,… It's…_ Fire barreled at Naruto with unrelenting speed. "SASUKE!!!" Naruto jumped up into the air and landed on the ground behind the flame.

"So Naruto, you're alive."

Naruto entered a fighting stance. "C'mon Sasuke, it'll take more than a poison to kill me." Suddenly Naruto felt the pain of the poison again. _Damn… There's gotta be some kind of-_ "Antidote?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. In his hand he held a vial with a glowing gold liquid. "This Naruto, is the only antidote to the Snake venom. It was made by Karin for me in case someone reverses the jutsu on me." Naruto charged at Sasuke to grab it but Sasuke hit him in the gut with his knee, then put the vial back into his shirt. "Naruto… You're too rushed. In order to get this vial you have to kill me." Naruto grimaced. "Damn you, you bastard…" His glowing red tails shook wildly, his glowing red ears shook wildly, and then one more tail grew. His fangs grew larger, his claws grew to a sharper and longer stature, his eyes were even more slitted and he crawled on all fours. Suddenly they heard an explosion and both looked to the right. Haku and Sarutobi's bodies flew through the raised part of the roof and landed on Sasuke, his wings smashing into the roof. each missing several body parts and dying. But then they regenerated. The Yondaime jumped next to Naruto. "Naruto, I forgot that this jutsu enables them the ability not to die. The only way to kill them is to remove their souls." The Yondaime did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and two clones of him appeared. "Father, what are you doing?" He turned to Naruto. "Exactly what I did thirty-four years ago." Naruto thought for a moment then realized what he said. "No! You can't!" The Yondaime did hand seals and exclaimed, "Shiki-" Suddenly Naruto pushed him out of the way, did the same hand seals and exclaimed, "Shiki Fū-" But then the Yondaime pushed him out of the way. "Father, why?" "Son… I had my chance at life. I was the fourth Hokage. I wanted to protect the village from the Kyuubi, and to do that I died. You however are still alive. I won't let you throw your life away when I can throw my un-life away. So I shall summon the Death God. Don't allow yourself to die in my place. Would you rather I live as someone else? As a shell?" "But if you use the Death God your spirit will be inside its stomach, battling in a hellish world for all of eternity against the other spirit! Why don't you just make a shadow clone to do it?" "Because, it has a soul, but it doesn't have the proper soul for summoning the Death God."

The Yondaime did several hand seals and again exclaimed, "Shiki Fūjin!" Suddenly, behind him appeared Shinigami, the reaper. It wore a large white robe, purple skin, yellow long, spiky white hair in the front and back, red horns coming out of the hair, and black and yellow eyes. It also had a sword in its fangs.

One of the clones ran to Haku, grabbed his shoulders, and the reaper moved behind him. It stuck its hand through the clones stomach, and then into the stomach of Haku. It then pulled out his soul. "Ah… Now I can see. Goodbye Naruto…" The reaper took their souls and devoured them. Then the same thing happened to the other clone and the Sandaime. "Ahh… My successor. Thank you Yondaime. Farewell Naruto…"

Sasuke looked around in confusion. "What the hell!?!? I just saw two clones run to my servants then they the clones vanished and the servants-" Suddenly Haku and Sarutobi turned to stone, and fizzled away, revealing two bodies. Umino Iruka, and Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto looked at the bodies. "Sasuke! You killed Iruka-san and Kiba? You bastard!!! I'm going to kill you dattebayo!!!" Sasuke threw kunai at Naruto in a specific formation that pinned him to the risen part of the roof. The Yondaime dashed at Sasuke an grabbed his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing you stupid Kage? Why can't I move?" Shinigami stuck his hand through the Yondaime's stomach, permanently sealing his fate. It then reached into Sasuke's stomach. Suddenly he saw something very disturbing. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?"

"What the hell is happening to me?" The Yondaime grinned. "You see Sasuke, this jutsu… is a seal that invokes the powers of the Death God Shinigami… Once called upon Shinigami hovers behind the user and remains invisible to the opponent until it has grasped their soul… This was the jutsu seal I used to seal the Kyūbi no Yōkō inside Naruto… thirty four years ago… Once summoned, Shinigami reaches its arm into the summoner, signifying the hold it has upon the summoner's soul… Once the sealing is completed, Shinigami consumes the user's soul almost immediately afterwards… Once a soul has been eaten by the death god, it resides within the death god's stomach, destined to do battle with its fellow souls for all eternity…"

Sasuke was freaking out. "NO!!! I can't allow myself to die this way! I can't! I WON'T!!!" His eyes started to glow red, and a strong wind generated around him, pushing upward. In these nineteen years, I have experimented on a third transformed state to my Ten no Juin!"

Sasuke's skin began to morph into scales. His eyes were slitted. He grew fangs, and his tongue became slitted. He began to grow but he still was held by the Yondaime. "RELEASE ME!!!" The Yondaime smiled. "Not a chance fool…" Sasuke looked down, and he saw his own spirit being pulled out of his body. "NOOO!!!" After a long pause, suddenly Sasuke started laughing. But then the sound of two Sasuke's laughing was heard. Then, from behind the large snake Sasuke, walked normal, evil Sasuke. "So Yondaime, all I had to do to fool you was make a shadow clone while the other two people had fallen on top of me and then hide myself. Looks like you're going to die in vain. Naruto suddenly snapped. "That's it!!! **I'm gonna kill you!!!"** Naruto broke loose of the kunai, and he grew another tail. The red chakra surrounded his body, and became so thick you couldn't see Naruto, only a miniature version of the Kyuubi with six tails.

_Naruto's mind_

_Naruto had just slipped through the bars that concealed the Kyuubi_

_The real world_

"Son!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke and whipped him with three of his tails, then jumped after him as he flew through the air, smashing seven pillars to rubble. Sasuke finally got on the roof and started to run, but Naruto was smashing it piece by piece, and then the piece Sasuke stood on flew into the air and into a pillar, with Naruto jumping after him, smashing more pillars to rubble. It created a large smoke cloud, that Sasuke was then shot out of. He landed and rolled on the roof, with Naruto jumping on the other side of the roof. Naruto began to howl like a maniac, and blood was squirting out of several pores. Sasuke got up and started to run at Naruto, with Naruto running at him. However, just as Naruto came in front of him, he got down on his back and let Naruto run right over him, then jumped over his tails. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke behind him and whacked him with one of his tails. Sasuke bounced further away and hit a pillar, then sliding down it. Naruto sent all of his tails at Sasuke and threw him into the air. Then all of his tails charged at Sasuke at once, and blood shot everywhere. Or at least it looked like blood. It was the chakra that flowed through Naruto's tails. They had become solid enough for Sasuke to cut off. Naruto turned around and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed one of the tails and twisted it until it snapped off. Naruto screamed in agony. Naruto pushed Sasuke with his palm into the air. Sasuke landed and Naruto charged at him. The tails then re-grew.

The Yondaime concentrated his chakra. _Terapashi!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the village, Yamato was fighting with several darkness soldiers. His jonin outfit bloodstained, his forehead protector/side of head protector covered in blood, his black hair with blood, everything covered in blood. "Damn these things! There are so many!" Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

_Tenzo! Tenzo! Can you hear me?_

Still fighting, Yamato looked around confused. "Hello?"

_Yamato! It's me the Yondaime. I'm using telepathy to transmit our thoughts together without speech. _

Yamato put a shocked look on his face_. Are you talking to me from the dead?_

_No Tenzo, it's a long story, somebody used the forbidden jutsu that revives dead people and I was one of the revived._

_Oh, then what do you want? _

_We're in a real pickle. Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, I'm going to die again because I used Dead Demon Consuming Seal on a clone of Sasuke thinking it was him, and Naruto has entered the sixth-tailed state._

Without even thinking about anything else, Yamato made a single reply. _I'm on my way._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke continued their brawl, Sasuke having to activate his level two curse seal just to survive. _Incredible! I had no idea Naruto possessed this much power! Although that should be expected of the Kyuubi!_

The Yondaime was putting in the least possible effort to pull out the clones soul so he could know that Sasuke would die. He looked to the side and saw Yamato stuck outside the wall. _Very well then. I shall complete the rasengan for myself. I will bind it with my elemental chakra, and not use my hand, but my tongue. _Yondaime opened his mouth, and began to spin chakra with his tongue, mixing in elemental chakra with random teeth, and then exclaimed_, "Hifon: Wafengan!" _He then shot the Rasengan out of his mouth. The glowing blue sphere soared through the air, with glowing gold streaks going through it. It smashed into the wall and made a hole just long enough for Yamato to get through. He put his left hand around his right wrist, and exclaimed, "Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" A seal (座 "seat") appeared on his hand, and wooden dragons shot from the roof and grabbed Naruto. They began to force the tailed beasts chakra to leave, and when it was done, Naruto was covered in blood, and his pulse was slowing down. Sasuke looked at this. "I see. He bleeds from every pore. But it doesn't look like the poison came out. Heh. That's most likely because it attaches to the vital organs so it-" Yamato pushed Sasuke to a pillar. "You listen to me Uchiha. I'm going to kill you if you don't hand over an antidote and end this damn attack. The village is half destroyed and we've lost many!" Sasuke began to laugh. "That's the point. This is an attack on Konoha! The point is to grind the village into the ground and kill everyone." Suddenly Sai fell next to Sasuke. They both turned to him with Yamato asking, "Sai, how'd you get in here?" He pointed up. "There was no ceiling." Sasuke deactivated his cursed seal returning to normal. "Sai. You're still alive." "Well Sasuke, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"HELLO!!!" Everyone turned to Yondaime. "What about Naruto!" Everyone looked at Naruto again and Sai ran next to him exclaiming, "Dickless Wonder! NOOO!!!" Sasuke and Yondaime put on confused faces. _Dickless Wonder? What the hell?_

Sai stood up, wearing a solemn. "Sasuke. I'm going to kill you for what you did to Dickless Wonder." Sasuke and Sai stared each other in the eyes.

Naruto's down, but is he out? Sai's up, but is he in? Actually yes he is. Now, Naruto's barely hanging on, Sai's squaring off with Sasuke, Yamato's going to help Naruto, and Yondaime's fate is sealed, and he can only hold back his chakra so long. By the way, when Yondaime, said, "Hifon: Wafengan!" He really said, "Hiton: Rasengan!" Which was basically the Rasengan combined with his light chakra. I just did that because it was in his mouth and you can't really talk when something big is in your mouth. Well, review, and until next time, Sayounara. G'night everybody!

Yondaime Necrokage


	29. Hopeless Situation! Konohagakure Doomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or anything else.

Chapter IXXX: Hopeless Situation! Konohagakure Doomed!

Turan, Netami and Shikamizu looked at the stood on the stone faces staring at the village in distress, angst, and anguish, as the sun had set, giving a slight orange light, and a look of dust clouding the air.. Th-the village…" Netami mumbled in tears. Explosions could be seen everywhere. Screams had long since ended. By now, every villager had either run away, hidden with the academy students, or been killed. They could only hope for their friends safety. "Guys… Wha-what do we do now?" Netami frailly asked. Shikamizu sighed. "We pray…"

Turan frowned. "And what good'll that do? What'll happen? If we talk to ourselves, everything will be okay? No. Some guy in the clouds won't suddenly zap all the attackers! You can't count on god for jack! If you want anything done, it has to be done by you." Turan looked to the others and jumped off the stone faces.

Netami and Shikamizu each looked down. "Turan you idiot get back up here!" "Turan-kun!" Turan fell to the ground, but about twenty meters up, he threw several shuriken into trees, each one with wire attached to it, and pulled as hard as he could, thrusting himself forward, smashing into several darkness ninja. He turned around and found himself surrounded. He entered a fighting stance. He panted heavily as well. _Damn… I'm still too worn out from that battle with Hanzatsu… What can I do?_ The darkness ninja charged at him and he jumped in the air. _I have hardly any chakra left… And I already tapped into the wolf's power, so, what else can I do?_ They all threw weapons at him, and he got cut in several spots. Naruto tried to pull his hands together for a hand seal, but his eyes fell shut. The last thing he heard was "KiLl ThE hUmAn At AnY cOsT…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could barely focus his vision, let alone know what was happening. _It looks like… Sai… Sasuke… Yamato… Yondaime… Are Sai and Sasuke fighting? Everything's blurry…_

"Sasuke, I'm going to kill you." Sai charged at Sasuke who jumped over him and beckoned. Sai pulled out his scroll and paint brush. As he began to draw something, Sasuke charged at him, but Sai jumped on his head jumped off, pushing Sasuke down and Sai into the air, this whole time still drawing. Sai finally exclaimed, "Chōjū Giga!" And from the scroll crawled a dozen Lions. Sasuke got to his feet and looked in disbelief. "Where the hell did those come from? Did you use a summoning jutsu?" Sai smirked. "I thought you were familiar with this jutsu. Of course that was years ago. Chōjū Giga allows me to bring my drawings to life. So Lions, strike Sasuke!" Sai's lions growled and jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke cut three in a single swipe with his kusanagi, and got tackled by the rest. He kicked them all off, and swung his kusanagi and extended it, cutting all but one. It jumped in the air at him and he pulled his sword back, then pushed forward and extended his blade to stab it, but then Sai did a hand seal and mumbled, "Kai." Just as Sasuke stabbed it, it fell apart into a giant pile of ink on top of Sasuke. Sai did another hand seal and said, "Shippu." It all suddenly formed together around Sasuke's joints, and the extra connecting his feet to the ground and his fingers to each other. "What the hell? I can't move!" Sai smirked. "I have increased the abilities of that jutsu so that it can surround an enemy's joints, preventing movement. No matter how hard you try, you can't move." Sasuke could only move his neck. Sai walked next to Sasuke and drew his sword. He first reached into Sasuke's open kimono and pulled out the antidote to the venom. "Here's the antidote." He tossed it at Yamato. Yamato panicked and grabbed it, but then dropped it, and did that for a couple seconds, until he finally got it. "Sai! You should be more careful! It could've broken!" Sai shrugged his shoulders with a smug grin. Yamato began to walk over to Naruto.

He reached for the cork in the top of the vial, but then Sasuke spit at him, splattering all over his face making him lose balance, causing him to drop the vial. "NOOO!!!" He screamed. He struck his hand towards it, but he was too slow, and it hit the ground, and shattered into pieces. The liquid inside pulled together into a pile. Ashamed of himself, Yamato smacked his hand into the liquid, but noticed something. It didn't feel like a liquid. It felt solid. He looked at it, and saw a glisten in it. He reached for it, and picked it up. "What the hell?" Sasuke chuckled. "Another precaution Karin took. In case the enemy had broken the vial containing the antidote, she added another harmless chemical that caused it to, when exposed to oxygen, transfigure into a solid. It still destroys the venom by eating it away with strengthened enzymes, but of course as a solid, it's not used the same way. Yamato rose an eyebrow. "How does it work?" Sasuke began to laugh. "Well, it's a suppository." Everyone but Sasuke had anime sweat drops and those dark lines along the face. "A…a su-suppository?" Sai smirked. "Well, considering Naruto doesn't have a penis, instead of shoving it up his ass, we can shove it up his-" Yamato punched Sai in the face. "We're not going to do that, and he does have penis!" Sasuke began to laugh. _Heh! Someone I can get along with. Another guy who insults Naruto._

Naruto tried to get up, but felt horrible pain everywhere and fell back down. _I can't move… I can hardly see… I can hardly hear… I can hardly smell… I can hardly feel anything… My whole body's going numb… I can't die this way… Not until Sasuke's dead…_

Naruto tried to make a Rasengan, but instead of a blue sphere coming out, Naruto's eyes opened wide as he saw his arm turning purple. It slowly began to spread. He looked over and saw everyone arguing about something. _I wish I could know what everyone's saying… AAAHHH!!! My arm!_ He looked back and his entire arm was a dark shade of purple. His eyes shook wildly. "I can't die… I can't die… I C**AN'T DIE!!!" **Naruto exclaimed in a mixed voice of him and the Kyuubi.

Everyone turned to Naruto as he said that. And suddenly an incredible wind blew. Sai covered his face with his arm. "How can there be wind in here?" The Yondaime shook his head. "It's not wind… It's chakra…" Naruto crawled up into a feral position and exclaimed in another demonic voice, **"It's feral frenzy!!!"** He suddenly began to grow chakra tails at a rapid rate. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… An eighth one began to grow. The Yondaime panicked. "Someone stop him!" His chakra began to wear thin, and the reaper pulled his soul out and devoured it along with the clone's, then vanished. "Yondaime!!!" Yamato exclaimed. "What?" A voice replied. Yamato looked over and saw the Yondaime. "How?" Yondaime smiled. "Long story, but right now we've got bigger problems." Naruto had grown his eighth tail and the final sprouted, and slowly grew. "We have to stop that tail at any cost! If it finishes growing, the Kyūbi no Yōkō will be freed! And devour Naruto's soul!" They all charged at Naruto leaving Sasuke. He smirked.

His tongue crept out of his mouth and tapped something on his ear. "Sulfur, Legend has been encased with Fox unleashed. Commence rescue." "Roger." Replied a female on the other end. Suddenly next to Sasuke appeared a woman. She had brown hair, long and neat on the left side, but short and messy on the right. She wore a lab coat that was open at the bottom revealing her belly button, Black leather pants, and purple boots. She also had glasses on. "So Sasuke, how should I free you. "Just get me out Karin-cha… I mean Karin." Karin smiled. She loved it when Sasuke nearly called her Karin-chan. It let her know that he actually had feelings for her. She poked every spot that had ink on it, and the ink melted off. Sasuke stood up and stretched. They each looked over to the action. Naruto looked exactly like the Kyuubi, and had become nearly bigger than the enclosure they were in. "Should we leave Sasuke?" "You got that right Karin. MOVE!!!" Sasuke and Karin ran towards the wall, and suddenly the whole thing vanished. They jumped off the roof and headed north. Naruto jumped off the building into the arena shocking many. "THE KYUUBI!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS" Anyone who feared the Kitsune ran away for their lives. In a sick twisted voice, it shouted,** "SASUKE!!!"** Hearing this, Sasuke and Karin began to run faster. Suddenly in front of them appeared a figure that looked like thirteen year-old Sasuke. "Uchiha Satsu, what are you doing?" Satsu put his head down. "I'm sorry father… But we have to go!" Sasuke nodded. "I know, now come on!" Sasuke grabbed both Karin and Satsu by the wrist and they all began to run. Satsu turned his head. A kunai whizzed past him and cut Sasuke's arm. They all stopped and looked back.

(This next part goes good with the Naruto Main Theme)

What they saw looked like Naruto as a young teen. Only instead of an orange and blue jacket, a black and red jacket, with black hair and a black forehead protector. Eyes full of determination, hopes and dreams. Arms full of power, as well as legs that could run for miles. A solemn face was worn on him. "Uchiha Satsu. I, Turan Uzumaki will not let you escape." Sasuke and Satsu stared in amazement. "But Turan… I thought you were killed by the darkness soldiers?" Turan smiled. "No way! It'll take more than an army to beat me! Now bring it!" Turan entered a fighting stance. Satsu did as well. Sasuke and Karin watched from the side. "Satsu, this shall be your test. Your chance for the Sharingan…" Satsu tightened his position. "Yes father." Both he and Turan stared each other down. Then in unison shouted, "YOU'RE MINE!!!" They each charged at each other, and Turan jumped over Satsu, throwing a handful of shuriken. Satsu dodged them, but threw wire at them, and turned it around, sending them to Turan. He dodged them and cut the wire with a kunai. He charged at Satsu and punched him in the face. He used his momentum to get behind Satsu and elbowed him in the back as hard as he could. He jumped in the air and exclaimed, "Konoha Gōriki Senpū!" He spun around and kicked Satsu in the head, then again in the shoulder, sending him flying away. Satsu slowly got up and Turan was already in front of him exclaimed, "Konoha Shōfū!" He kicked upwards extremely high and knocked Satsu into the air. Turan jumped into the air in the same position he uses in the Turan Barrage, and did the same thing, kicked Satsu in the head, exclaiming, "Tandokuno Turan Rendan!" Satsu fell to the ground and Turan landed in front of him, still panting. Satsu got to his feet. "You're good… I'll give you that…" Turan put his hand to his waist. "Well you suck. I'll give you that." Satsu grinned. "I was merely testing your power, now I'm ready to fight!" Satsu charged at Turan who jumped but Satsu caught his ankles, turned around and threw him to the ground. Turan pushed himself up with his hand and caught his footing. Satsu threw shuriken with wires at him and they wrapped around him, stabbing into him once they couldn't wrap any further. Satsu held the point where they connected into one string in his mouth. He did hand seals and exclaimed, "Here's something you might be familiar with. Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Fire ran along the wires, and headed for Turan. Turan closed his eyes, and then managed to use the substitution jutsu. Satsu ran off and Turan charged after him. Satsu ran further away, with Turan tailing him.

(This next part will be pretty much the same as Naruto vs. Sasuke on the valley of the End)

He finally stopped on the Hokage monument, on top of the Shodai's head, with Turan on the Rokudaime's . Turan grimaced. "Satsu!" A silence followed. Again Turan shouted "Satsu!" Satsu began to take a step away but then Turan shouted, "Are you going to keep running from me?" Satsu stopped and turned around. Turan was frightened by what he saw. The left half of his face was covered in black marks, the white part of his left eye was black, and the iris had turned yellow. "Actually, no I won't clumsy idiot." Neither said anything until finally Satsu said,

"Don't concern yourself with me."

"What's with that face?"

"What made you this way?"

"What the hell does it matter to you what I am? I have my own path. No matter what, no one has the right to tell me what to do but father. I'll keep this simple. My family is not associated with Konoha, and we plan to destroy it. Go home and die."

"Everyone in the village… Is risking their lives for their homes, families, and friends…"

"Good for them." Satsu turned around and began to walk away.

As he did, he heard a noise above him. He looked up and saw Turan falling towards him. "How the hell could you think of anyone like that!?!?" Then Turan landed on him and they slid over on the rock until their momentum stopped. Turan clenched a fist and punched Satsu in the face. Blood was on the rock and on Satsu's face. Satsu put his head up and spit blood onto Turan's face. Turan grabbed the neckband on his shirt and pulled him up. Satsu grinned. "If you intend to stand in the way of our goal, then it can't be helped." Satsu grabbed the red part of Turan's jacket. He slowly pushed up, pushing both of them to their feet, and then lifting Turan up. After a few moments he let go and punched Turan in the gut as hard as he could. Turan spit out blood and shot away. Far away. Into a lake on the outskirts of Konoha. Satsu looked at his hand. "What's this power? I feel so much power flowing out." Suddenly he grunted and closed his left eye. The marks faded and his eye returned to it's normal onyx color. "So this is the power father talked about. It's incredible. Now if I could release it, imagine the power the Makai no Juin holds…" On Satsu's neck was a mark much like the cursed seal on Sasuke, but the dot parts were unstable like lightning spheres, in the middle was a four-point star, and surrounding it was an uneven circle.

Back in the lake, Turan sank deeper. _What incredible power… How did he get so strong?_ Ignoring that thought, Turan crawled out of the water and stood on the surface. Next to the lake was a cliff, and on the cliff, Turan saw Satsu. Satsu smiled, and Turan grimaced. Turan charged at Satsu screaming as angrily as he could. He jumped up the cliff at the same time as Satsu jumped down. Turan threw a punch and Satsu dodged by moving to the side. Satsu turned and kicked Turan in the face. He grabbed Turan's equipment pouch, and landed on a lower part of the cliff. Blood came out of Turan's mouth as he fell back into the water. Turan slowly crawled back up to the ground. Turan ran back on the water at Satsu and threw a shuriken. Satsu jumped in the air and threw a kunai. Turan jumped to the side and dodged it, hiding behind a rock. Satsu jumped up in the air, and threw a kunai, then another on that one to send it down and at Turan. Satsu landed back down and Turan vanished in a puff of smoke. Satsu smiled. Turan jumped at Satsu, and Satsu threw several dozen shuriken with wire at him. Turan got pushed back to the rock and they began to wrap around it and then him. The single connecting string was in his mouth. He did several hand seals then exclaimed, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Flames shot across the wires and engulfed Turan and the rock. Satsu watched the fire hold Turan, but suddenly something odd happened. The fire seemed to shoot back at Satsu, but out of it came Turan. "Satsu!" He punched him right in the face. Satsu just looked at him. "You bastard!" He punched his face again. Every time Turan punched Satsu, he just looked at him. "What's his problem?" Every time Turan punched him blood splattered down. Turan's fists were red. _Damn it!_ "Is that the best you have? If so, then I won't be able use it…" Satsu said as he wiped some blood off his face. Turan raised an eyebrow. "What?" Satsu smiled.

"Haven't you noticed? I don't have the Sharingan yet. It's the special type of pupil condition that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to use it. Father hints at some dark, ultimate purpose behind the Sharingan, but I don't know it… The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. The Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track all but the quickest opponents, even if the user can't move at the same speed. This perception is also great enough to see through genjutsu, depending upon the skill of the user, and the ability to observe the movement and flow of chakra. Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. Finally, the Sharingan is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent. When used in conjunction with the aforementioned aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future. It also allows for other forms of hypnotism, such as putting an opponent to sleep or relaying memories to someone else."

Turan stood in disbelief. "That sounds impressive."

"However… After its first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time he or she pleases. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, known as the "tomoe seal". It is not unheard of for a Sharingan user to have different amounts of tomoe in each eye. A fully-matured Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye… The Sharingan does not automatically appear from birth in a user; instead, it will usually appear when the user is in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save the user…" Turan tried to absorb everything he heard. "But don't you see? You're no threat to me! I'll never get the Sharingan!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Turan threw a punch but Satsu grabbed his fist. "You lack power… And feeling…" Satsu pushed Turan down the cliff, jumped after him, and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, knocking him to the ground even harder, with Satsu landing on him then jumping off. He threw Turan's equipment pouch back at him and it landed on the ground. "Yes… Both power and hatred are needed in this world to survive…" Turan stood up and walked out of the hole, picking up his equipment pouch. Turan did a hand seal. "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Dozens of clones of Turan appeared. Satsu smiled and charged at them. He began to hit each one and destroy them, each time getting a jolt of electricity. "You can't beat me with these! They're just useless hindrances!" All of the clones were gone, and Turan stood clenching his fist. Satsu appeared in front of him holding his fist and said, "I've played around enough." He started to squeeze Turan's wrist, but then let go and punched him in the air, then kicked him in the gut. He did hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He shot a fireball from his mouth at Turan, but missed. In Satsu's eye was the reflection of the fire. He turned and said, "Don't tell me this is the extent of your power?" Turan panted as he hid behind bushes and trees. Turan wiped blood off his face and walked out. "You think I'm your playmate now? You're a hopeless fool!" Satsu dashed at Turan and punched him, but Turan blocked and got sent back to a tree. He jumped off and Satsu jumped after him. "Quit playing around! Be serious! You miserable failure of a ninja!" Satsu demanded as he punched at Turan. He spun around and kicked Turan, and then punched him in the gut. Satsu landed back on the cliff, and Turan in the lake again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village was in peril. Half of the village was completely obliterated, and the other half severely damaged. No one could understand how the darkness ninja continued to come. How was it? By now, the previous population which was around 12,570,000, was now 2,233,000. So many had been killed. The devastation was unfathomable. Blood decorated the streets, buildings, and corpses. Fires raged everywhere, engulfing everything in their paths. By now, all animals in Konoha had either had the sense to run off early, or died. All of the Konohagakure citizens that were left were the academy students, their teachers, the villagers that found worthwhile hiding places, and strong shinobi. Although the situation seemed hopeless, the shinobi of the star village and light village stayed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

From the side which the Hoshigakure ninja came, stood a man. The Hoshikage. He removed his Kage outfit, revealing clothes much like Jiraiya's, but with the helmet of the Sandaime, as well as the arm protectors, and the leg protectors, and even a back and chest protector. "With god as my witness, I Yokoshima-kokuou, will defend Konohagakure! For my friend O Toyo!" Yokoshima charged in, and exclaimed, "Kuma Tsume-Tachi!" On his hands were two golden bear claws. May the bear claws of the star vanquish the darkness!" He ran in and began to slash away at the darkness shinobi.

Rei, from the Light village, stood on a tower. _This destruction and killing… It's awful…_ She suddenly turned around and saw the serpent with a face on its head, arms and a flaming tail. It was green in color, and its eyes were blood red. "Oh no!" She shouted. It began to laugh. "I am Hebiryuusei!" It opened its mouth and a red sphere generated as lighting surrounded it and a humming sound appeared. It shot from the beast's mouth and headed straight for Rei. She jumped over it and landed on the beast's head. She pulled out a kunai and stabbed it. As she did, the kunai broke. "Hah! I have skin as hard as rock!" She smiled. "Well then, good thing I have this. She did hand seals and exclaimed, "Kuchiyose: Iwakirite!" A contract appeared on her palm, and in a puff of smoke appeared a blade. It was long, and big. Surprisingly big. About as big as Zabuza Momochi himself. It was shining silver, with fur covering the hand guard, and an amethyst jewel at the end of the handle. "Behold, my blade, the Iwakirite, with a blade strong enough to cut rock!"

Rei jumped off his head and onto a roof. She dashed at the beast, pulled back her sword, and hacked off it's left arm. It screamed in agony as blood flooded out. It charged at Rei with its mouth open and clamed down on Rei. Her left leg was caught. "Damn!" She stabbed it in the mouth hoping to get it to let go, but to no avail. Suddenly the beast released her crying in pain. Rei looked to the side of the serpent, and saw the Hoshikage. "Hoshikage-sama!" "I'd never let an ally villager get eaten by an overgrown worm!" He jumped in the air and slashed its face with his bear claws. He began to do hand seals and exclaimed, "Youki no Chouin Hoshi!" A star appeared in the black sky, a large star. It shone brightly, and suddenly Hebiryuusei was pushed to the ground. The lines of a star appeared on his body, and prevented him from moving. A seal (桜, Cherry Blossom) appeared in the center of its body. Then the Hoshikage did a one-handed hand seal and shouted, "Mankai!" Suddenly the from the seal the dragon became cherry blossoms, bright and pink. They slowly and gently fluttered down, but the instant they touched the ground, they wilted and died as well as everything else. Rei and Yokoshima suddenly heard a noise. They each turned and saw that a hole had opened up in the ground and lava was shooting out. "Oh my god…"

Konohagakure might as well have been called the Village Hidden in Hell, because it looked like it. No plant or animal life, no sun, dark clouds, flames shooting from the ground, darkness everywhere, it truly was hell.

Atae and the others in the Chûnin Exam arena had finally beaten all of the darkness shinobi there. "We did it!" Ate jumped in the air and did his nice guy pose. But suddenly a contract appeared in the arena, and it began to glow. Anyone with the sense to move did, and those who didn't, suffered. I'll begin with the unfortunate souls who didn't move off the contract circle. From inside their body, darkness crawled out. It slithered from their mouths, and every other orifice in their body. It consumed them, and they became shadows, the darkness of their hearts had swallowed their bodies. They looked like pure darkness, manifested in human form. From them, appeared other creatures. They were like hollow shells, with no soul. They were also black in color, and looked like humans. They were the essence of void, manifested in the physical form of a human. Unfortunately, for Konoha, thirty shinobi had been consumed by that darkness. Then, it filled up with others of the darkness, obviously summoned from elsewhere.

Atae frowned, but charged at one, and exclaimed, "Konoha Gōriki Senpū!" He jumped in the air and kicked it's head off, then it's arms and upper torso. But then, it regenerated. "Oh no! They can regenerate!" It grabbed Atae's ankle, and darkness began to spread up his leg. "No!" He tried to get away, but couldn't find the strength. My taijutsu won't help me!"

(Chronologically, this is when Naruto goes berserk and Sasuke, Karin and Satsu bolt, undoing the wall)

An explosion was heard and Atae turned his head. He, and everyone else there, saw the Kyuubi, jumping in the air with its tails flailing wildly. "What the heck?" the Yondaime lands in the arena and sees Atae. He then exclaims, "Hiton: Rasengan!" and throws his Rasengan, combined with his light energy, and purifies the dark spirit, sending it to rest. Atae looked in amazement at the man. "Who are you?" The Yondaime smiled. "Someone who would give his life for the village." Naruto jumped into the arena and howled. Everyone stared in fright. "The KYUUBI!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!" People flooded out of the arena in droves. Very few were left. However, leaving the arena was a simple task for Naruto. All he had to do was take a step. He leapt out the arena and ran for the Hokage mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As all this chaos occurred, on the far side of the village, stood three people. All males. "Well Kakashi, it appears in your absence, hell has broken loose." Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai Itô Sôda. We truly are in a pickle." _Sasuke… I went looking for you… Only to find you'd returned to Konoha… I'd hoped you'd learned your lesson, and come for good… But it appears I was wrong… Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance… And now Naruto's going to die… It's all my fault… I should've been a better sensei 22 years ago… I'm a failure…_

The other man rose his head. "Kakashi, you can't be dwelling on the past now. Whether or not you were a good sensei two decades ago doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we save this village." Kakashi nodded. "Right Ruiten. Time is short, and that's something we can't waste. So we've got to save Konoha!"

Ruiten was dressed in the clothes of a priest. He had an orange shirt and gown, black armor on his back, chest and arms that had orange on the edges, a staff that at the end had an onyx gem, green eyes, and was bald. But he wore a samurai hat to cover that. He looked to Itô Sôda. "Shall we do what we do best Sôda?" Sôda nodded. The three jumped into the village.

Ruiten quickly ran into one of the giant serpents that was summoned. It was the one with three heads. Before it could even speak to him, he used a hand seal, and it was forced to the ground. On it appeared a giant pentagram, and a seal, (天, Heaven) appeared in the center of its body. It then vanished in a bright ray of light.

Itô Sôda ran into the one with six heads. The instant it saw him, it was on the ground, with a giant pentagram on it. Then in the center of its body appeared a seal (空間, Void). Slowly, it was swallowed by itself, into the nothingness of the void and ceased to exist.

Then Orochi came. "Now…WE'RE PISSED GOD DAMMIT!!! WE'RE GOING TO KILL, ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT WE SEE WITH OUR SIXTEEN EYES!!!" Orochi had gained a unique characteristic. Each head had a eyes that told what element they controlled. The fire head had red eyes, the water had blue, the wind had white, the earth had brown, the light head had gold eyes, the darkness head had black eyes, the chaos head had glowing eyes that constantly changed color, and the void head had eyes that were nonexistent. It had no eyes, but could see. Kakashi stood in front of it, with his Sharingan uncovered. "You… Orochi…" He got in Raikiri position. "Hatake Kakashi of Konohagakure. You think you can defeat me with your Raikiri, a technique which utilizes your chakra into an electric weapon." Kakashi's chakra had appeared in his hand. "Brilliant deduction. But can you stop it?" He charged at Orochi. "RAIKIRI!!!" He ran up its long slender body, and jumped in front of the water head. "Prepare to die!" He pushed forward, but then felt incredible pain. Four other heads had bitten onto him. One on each arm, and one on each leg. "Well Kakashi, Now we shall literally tear you limb from limb!" Each head started to pull, and Kakashi could feel the blood running down his body, and the bones beginning to separate. Suddenly Orochi flew back, blown by an incredible force. Kakashi turned his head and saw the cause. "Kyuubi no Youkou…"

The Kyuubi stared him in the eye. By now Naruto's ninth tail was half grown. He growled. "Kakashi…sempei… Help… Me…**DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!!!"** The Kyuubi lunged at Kakashi, claws and fangs ready.

There! The end of the chapter. The invasion continues, Kakashi's returned, but the situation is hopeless! Can Konohagakure survive the onslaught? Can Turan defeat Satsu? Can Kakashi, Ruitnen, and Itô Sôda defend the village from total annihalation? Can Naruto prevent his soul from being devoured and destroying the village? Will I run out of things to ask? We'll find out. Next time. Except for that last one, I suppose that's a yes. But any way, next time. Oh and it might be quite a while. Sorry bad things. My mom's moving, I'm losing charter, it sucks. Oh well... Good night everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage

(Sadness and Sorrow)

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!...


	30. The Power of the Rokubi no Yoro

Disclaimer: I have a dream. A dream to own Naruto. A man can dream… A man can dream… Sob

Chapter XXX: The Power of the Rokubi no Yoko

Turan sank in the water, air escaping his lungs, being replaced by water. Satsu stared into the water, his eyes cold and emotionless. _My path was engraved in darkness from the moment I was born… No matter what happens, my path is in the darkness…_

Turan lay at the bottom, until he finally found the strength to open his eyes and burst to the top, taking in an enormous breath of air. He crawled up and stood on the water. "I don't know your story… But when you attack my village and me, I get pissed, so I'm going to kill you!" They each charged at each other. They threw punches and grabbed each others fists. They were using their chakra to stay suspended on the side of the cliff. Turan turned to the back of Satsu and Satsu grabbed a kunai from Turan then jumped off the cliff. As he fell he threw the kunai and shouted at Turan, "I shall destroy you!" Turan grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the kunai. They both flew off, and Satsu jumped up and kicked Turan off the cliff. He jumped to another side of the cliff and began to do hand seals. "Time for the move my father taught me. Chidori!" In his hands formed the Chidori. As Turan fell he saw the lightning. _That move… It looks familiar…_ He fell on the water and looked up. _Damn. That could kill me!_ Turan did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Rai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Turan and his clone began to make a Rasengan. _Thank god I finally figured out how to make a Rasengan…_ Satsu jumped to the water. "Rasengan!" Satsu charged at him, and Turan had his clone throw him at Satsu. The kunai landed in the water between them and sank. The two charged at each other. The full intent to kill each other in their eyes. Their attacks collided, and water shot up all around them making a bowl. They each blasted away and slid on the water, but then started to sink. As Turan sank, he thought, _Damn it… Damn it…_ Satsu crawled out and thought, _Damn… My full power Chidori could only go that far… That jutsu… The…Rasengan… _Turan then crawled to the surface. Satsu grimaced. _Turan!_ _Damn him…_

The curse seal that Sasuke gave his son began to glow red and orange and spread through his body. His body was covered in black splotches. He did hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" And shot several fireballs at Turan. Turan jumped in the air and dodged them. Satsu jumped next to Turan and kicked him in the gut. Turan flew away and into the water. He slowly got up and Satsu ran and punched him in the gut. Satsu ran again and punched Turan in the face. Satsu then held Turan by the neck part of his jacket, with a Chidori in his left hand. A black aura slowly began to surround Turan. His nails became claws, his teeth fangs, and he began to grow the whisker-marks. Unaware of what was happening, Satsu exclaimed, "You're too late Turan!" As he thrust his Chidori at Turan, Turan's eyes opened wide. Blood sprinkled into the water. Turan had deflected it with his left hand. Satsu's curse seal receded and he said, "You just got lucky." He wrapped his hand around Turan's neck. "It's over…" Turan grabbed Satsu's wrist and began to squeeze it incredibly hard. Satsu jumped away and Turan stood on the water, still transformed. Blood ran down his left arm. Satsu, finally seeing the chakra wondered, _What the hell is that black chakra?_ Where did all this power come from? Turan stared at Satsu, bloodlust in his eyes. "Satsu! I will not let your family destroy the village! I will stop your family if I have to break all your arms and legs! And kill all you're damn shinobi!"

Turan charged his chakra, making shockwaves in the water, and wind so strong Satsu had to block his face. Satsu looked at him. _This is Turan? That idiot who pranked the villagers? Who was hated by many? Who had few friends? Who was considered a weak fool? What the hell is this other-worldly force? And what was that black chakra before? Is he a monster?_ "What the hell are you?" "The most powerful shinobi who ever lived, Turan Uzumaki, and you're worst nightmare! That's why I said I'd never let your family destroy the village! Even if I had to break all your arms and legs and kill all your damn shinobi if I had to!"

Satsu got blasted back, and Turan charged and punched him in the gut. He repeated this and then kicked Satsu in the chin, sending him spinning into the air and on the water. As soon as he caught his footing on the water, Turan jumped above him and knocked him into the water. He shot down and deep into the lake. He went so fast there was a hole. Satsu jumped onto the surface of the water and both he and Turan charged each other. Turan jumped on the side of the cliff, then back at Satsu and kicked him in the face. Turan ran at Satsu, kicked him, then punched him twice, then kicked him in the gut. Turan jumped to the side of the cliff as Satsu fell to his back and did hand seals with Turan above him. _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ As Turan fell towards Satsu, Satsu shot a giant ball of fire from his mouth at Turan. Turan took in a deep breath, and shouted so loud, it reversed direction back at Satsu, creating an enormous shockwave and a hell of a lot of steam. As Satsu recovered from the heat, Turan landed on him and pushed him into the water. He began to swim back to the surface but Turan swam by and hit him. Then again, but then they each jumped past the surface. Turan kicked Satsu in the head, and grabbed his ankles. He spun around and threw him into the side of the cliff. Turan walked up to Satsu, and grabbed his neckband. "I'm serious. I'll break all of your families bones, as well as yours, even kill you all, if that's what it takes to save the village!" Satsu opened his eyes. "Shut-up… Just shut your damn mouth! You don't know what my life is like! You don't know how horrible it is to have no friends! To have your dad use you to assassinate people he dislikes, to have your mother be a psychopathic science freak! To be all alone in the darkness, with no way out! You've had everything you ever wanted handed to you! You have bonds! You have people who care about you! How would you know how it feels to have none of that!? How the hell would you know how it feels!?!?" Satsu grabbed Turan and jumped into the air. All of Turan's equipment fell out and they landed on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi jumped away from the Kyuubi and it smashed into the ground making a crater.

"Naruto! Are you still in there?"

The Kyuubi howled and charged at Kakashi again. Kakashi jumped high in the air to avoid the savage beast.

"Naruto! You can't let the Kyuubi take over! If it does, the village will be destroyed!"

"**Hatake Kakashi! Naruto has been buried deep within me! His soul is now locked in the cage! I am almost free! All that hinders me is his desire to protect this petty village!**"

Kakashi smiled. _Good… That means Naruto still has __**some**__ control. As long as Naruto's will for the village remains strong, we should be safe._

Kyuubi jumped in the air and lunged at Kakashi. Before Kakashi could react, he was on the roof of a building. "Huh?" He looked around and saw Ruiten and Itô Sôda. "Ruiten, Sôda. The situation is far worse than I feared. It appears that Naruto's soul is being devoured by the Kyuubi." Itô Sôda nodded. "Hai Kakashi-san. This is indeed bad. That's why we must think this through…"

"Well, you don't have to think much more! Because the Mountain gama-senin, Jiraiya no Dana, is here!"

Everyone turned stunned. "Jiraiya? You're here?" "Of course. I'd never leave my home village in peril."

Then someone hit Jiraiya on the head. "Neither would I. That's why I came to protect the village as well."

"Tsunade-hime! Shizune!"

Now Kakashi, a jounin from Konoha, Tsunade, a sannin and former Hokage from Konoha, Jiraiya, a sannin from Konoha, Shizune a jounin from Konoha and Itô Sôda and Ruiten, two elite sannin from Ranmyaku village, were prepared to risk it all to protect Konohagakure.

"Well, what should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei. What a surprise."

Everyone turned around.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…"

"So Kakashi-sensei… How are you? I'm fine."

Kakashi grimaced. "Sasuke… You son of a bitch… You betrayed the village, and now you try to destroy it?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Guilty as charged Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi unveiled his sharingan. "So Kakashi-sensei, we're going to fight. That's okay…" Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan. Kakashi did hand seals and entered the Raikiri position. Sasuke snickered and did the same. Electricity shot from their hands. The sound of birds chirping was everywhere. Kakashi charged at Sasuke. "Die for your betrayal!"

Itô Sôda raised his arm. "No Kakashi!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

Sasuke charged at Kakashi with his chidori. They each came in front of each other, and Kakashi shouted, "Raikiri!" Sasuke jumped in the air at the last second, and landed behind Kakashi. He turned around and dashed at him. Suddenly the chirping sound was replaced by a large mass of birds flapping their wings, and its color shifted from bright blue to bright purple. "Habataku Chidori!" His hand went through Kakashi's back, and out of his stomach. Blood splattered everywhere. Kakashi's eyes were open wide. They also twitched. His hands shook. He'd never felt such pain before. He'd of course been injured in battle before, but never like this. And not by someone he cared about.

"Are you in pain? Kakashi-sensei? Do you feel the pain I felt? After I left Konoha, I still thought about Naruto and you… Kakashi-sensei. You and I are a lot alike. We each had those we care about torn from us at a young age… My clan… Your father and friends… We each know the pain of having those precious to us wrenched apart from us… Then we can only stand by, and do nothing about it. Why is it? Is it because we were destined to be singled out? Or was it just because we were unlucky bastards? Was it fate, or just a random decision? We'll never know. But I'm going to do something about it now. I'm going to destroy this village. It was the home of those that were precious to me. And then taken away. This village… I despise it! I must destroy it. And anyone who gets in my way. Now Kakashi-sensei. I'll offer for you to join me. You can finally get revenge on the bastards that put your father into the depression that killed him. JOIN ME!"

"N-never…"

Kakashi grabbed his mask and ripped it off. Tsunade and Shizune blushed, unable to take their eyes of his elegantly handsome face.

"S-Sasuke… I will n-never falter… I will remain on th-the side of good. N-no matter what…"

Itô Sôda, Ruiten, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune all smiled. Sasuke grimaced. "Very well Kakashi-sensei… But just know this. When it comes to the darkness… You're either with me… Or you'll die!"

Sasuke reactivated his chidori. _I'm going to slice my hand right through his body, killing him._

Just as Sasuke was about to kill Kakashi, but then he got kicked away. He rolled on the roof until he hit the edge. He looked up and saw Gai. "Well, well Kakashi, it appears that you nearly died by the Uchiha's hand. Pathetic. I however, will not die!"

Sasuke grimaced. "You stay the hell outta my way bastard!" Sasuke's sharingan then began to morph. It looked just like Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, but jagged on the sides, and lightning bolt shaped marks between each tomoe that now connected to the enlarged pupil. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Gai looked at Sasuke confused. "What gekyou Sharingan?" Kakashi's eye opened wide. "Gai! Don't look at him!"

But Kakashi was just too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gai was in a strange place. Just like in Itachi's Tsukuyomi attack, negative colors were used. He also noticed he was nailed to a cross. The pain was horrible. The nails through his hands and feet, it was awful.

(Please excuse me for the "nailed to the cross" thing. I'm not a Christian so I don't really care. But for those who do care, I'm sorry)

"Maito Gai. I have copied this genjutsu from my brother, but also added my own twist. I call it, Nightmare moon reader. For as long as I wish, you will be tortured with your worst nightmare. And even though it could be as much as a year in here, only a second will have passed in the real world. It neutralizes any hope of disabling the illusion. As I speak, time hasn't even passed in the real world."

"Hah! You can't beat me with illusions! Besides! I have no fears!"

"Do you now…?"

Gai saw something in the distance. It looked like him.

"Seven days of nightmarish torture begin now."

Gai saw himself standing all alone. He looked much skinnier though. And weaker. Lee walked next to him. "Hello Lee! Ready for rigorous training?" Lee grimaced. "Gai, you're a pathetic, excuse for a second rate ninja! You should've stayed in the academy!"

Gai was in tears, and then felt a cut. He looked and saw Sasuke in front of him with a sword. "For every tear you shed, I shall cut you. Getting closer to your heart."

After that first illusion, Gai already had twenty cuts. "Six days, twenty-four hours, sixty minutes, and thirty seconds of torture left."

Gai saw all his deepest darkest fears. Being weak, being hated, being ridiculed by Lee, Neji and Ten ten, being lonely, being beaten by Kakashi all the time, being a poor fool, and having everyone know Kakashi was better than him.

Gai had hundreds of slashes on his body. "Well Gai, it appears we still have five days, sixteen hours, forty-two minutes, and seven seconds left. Now you shall watch your nightmares again, with me cutting you for every tear…" dozens of clones of Sasuke appeared. "While my clones stab you."

For five days, Gai cried and was cut, and stabbed, watching his worst nightmares.

Sasuke finally jumped in the air, pulled his sword back in front of Gai and said, "One second left." Then cut Gai's head off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Gai!" Kakashi shouted.

Shizune's eyes opened wide. "Wh-what the hell? One second he's on his feet ready to fight, and the next he's unconscious! What happened?"

Kakashi got up. "We have to get away! Sasuke has the Mangekyou Sharingan! It's an improved version of the sharingan! He can catch you in an illusion that lasts only a second here, but can be months in the illusion!"

_I'm not sure if I can do this, but I have to…_

Kakashi's sharingan began to morph. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" It looked like a pinwheel without curves.

Suddenly the building they were on collapsed. They all fell to the ground in the rubble. They worked their way out and saw the Kyuubi fighting Orochi.

"**I'm going to kill you, you eight headed hebi!**" "We'd like to see you try!"

Two of Orochi's heads bit the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi bit their tail. The fire head rose up and shot flames from its mouth. The Kyuubi was hit but then jumped over Orochi. The earth head smashed itself into the ground and created a shockwave. The second the Kyuubi landed, it was hit with the wave. The Kyuubi's foot fell into the hole the earth head created, and then the water head shot a blast of water from its mouth, drenching the Kyuubi, and turning the large hole into a mud pit. Before the Kyuubi could move, the wind head summoned strong and cold winds that froze the mud. Now the Kyuubi was stuck.

"We've got to do something to help Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted.

The Kyuubi's final tail finally grew. Its eyes opened wide. They turned ruby red, slitted pupil, fur as red as blood. Black fur around the eyes from the nose to the ears. The fangs got shinier and sharper, as did the claws. The long nine tails flung wildly. "**FINALLY!!! I AM FREE!!! THE KYUUBI NO YOUKOU CAN WREAK HAVOC ONCE AGAIN!!!**"

Everyone's eyes opened wide. "We're screwed…" "The village has no hope…"

Yamato, Sai and the Yondaime arrived on the scene. "What the hell's happening?"

Kakashi pointed to the Kyuubi. "The Kyuubi has broken the seal. It's freed from Naruto. It seems to have devoured Naruto's soul."

The Yondaime looked to the Kyuubi. _No… This can't be…_

"**Kakashi! Don't say such foolishness!**"

Everyone turned to the Kyuubi. It was looking straight at them.

"**Just because I do not resemble my old self, doesn't mean I'm a monster…**"

Everyone was shocked. Tsunade spoke up and said, "N-Naruto?"

The Kyuubi nodded. "**The Kyuubi is indeed free, but I took control. I have once again sealed it's soul. However, its power is mine. I'm in control.**"

Kakashi shook his head. "If you're in control, use less tails! Using so much as four makes you bleed from your pores! Nine will kill you!"

"…**I know…**"

Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"**Tell Hinata, Turan, and Tanahi, I'm sorry, and I love them..." **

Naruto ripped his paw out of the frozen mud, turned around and showed his fangs to Orochi. "**Lets go you scaly bastard!**" "We'll take you any day you furry quadruped!"Naruto jumped at Orochi but Orochi slithered to the side and a head bit Naruto's side. "**Damn!**"

Naruto got upside-down and slashed Orochi's underbelly. Orochi grunted and threw Naruto.

Sasuke crawled out of the rubble. "Ow… What the hell is that! Ah… So the Kyuubi has devoured Naruto's soul, and is now free. So he's now trying to defeat Orochi…" Sasuke jumped up and landed on Orochi's middle head. The void head. Naruto then emerged from the head of the Kyuubi, blood trailing down most of his body.

Tsunade gasped. "I thought Naruto was the inner bone structure of the Kyuubi when he transforms. How can he be outside it?" Itô Sôda took a deep breath. "He can be because it has all nine tails. One advantage of that is he can emerge from it, and fight with it, at the same time controlling its body with his thoughts. Just like what Sasuke's doing with Orochi. However, he can't get off it. Even if he were to get knocked off, he be unable to detach from it. It's a problem."

Kakashi turned to Itô Sôda. "Are you saying this could be Naruto's last battle?" Sôda nodded his head. "It could be…" Ruiten sighed. "I was hoping the situation wouldn't get this desperate…" They all turned to Ruiten. "Why? Whaddya have planned?"

Ruiten pulled a scroll out of his robe. He also grabbed an ink brush, and began to write a message. He grabbed another scroll, opened it, and a tiger beetle appeared. He tied the scroll he had written on to its back, and the thing dashed off with incredible speed to the north. Kakashi blinked, his sharingan eye now closed, but still uncovered.. "How fast was that thing going?" "3.14 m.p.h. times 73.3, so about 230.162 m.p.h."

Itô Sôda nodded his head. "I see. So you're sending a message to Ranmyakugakure…" Yamato turned his head. "Ranmyaku? I've never heard of that place?" Itô Sôda nodded his head. "That's no surprise. It's a village that's history goes beyond that of shinobi…"

Tsunade smiled. "I've heard of that place! It's far to the north. They say it's an enormous village that exists in the clouds above the top of the earth. The path is deadly, and frigid cold, even burning hot, it tests all the abilities of anyone who dare try to enter. However the village is no different. The only difference is you won't die. The village is complete chaos. It's the Village Hidden in the Chaos. Ranmyakugakure."

Itô Sôda sighed. "Whaddya want, an A+?" Suddenly they all turned around. Hundreds of darkness soldiers had found them. As well as the bodies without souls. "Damn…" All of them charged and entered a battle.

Yondaime twitched his eyebrow. "Damn! I'm the only one who can kill these things with my light techniques! And taijutsu's dangerous!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The damage to Konoha was unspeakable. It no longer looked like a village. More like the ruins of an ancient civilization in hell. Fires lit the village up in the darkness, and smoke filled the already blackened sky. Holes riddled the ground, and lava shot out of them. None of the stars shone that night. The death toll was frightening. It was in the thousands. Naruto's stone face had dozens of cracks in it. It hadn't been attacked either. Dozens of darkness soldiers ran up the stairs below the Hokage monument, and bashed through the door to the safety room. All the jounin and chûnin ran to protect the academy students and villagers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netami and Shikamizu hid in a tree. "I wonder if Turan-kun's okay…" "I don't know… With all hell breaking loose, I don't know who is alive and who isn't. I don't even know how many of our friends are alive…" Someone then punched Shikamizu in the back of the head. He turned and saw his sister Karura. "Good to know you're concerned about me."

"Karura, can you tell me the situation?" Karura got sat down. "Yes. All of the Konoha citizens and shinobi are nearly dead. So are the star ninja, and the light ninja. Sand village troops have just arrived, and so have lightning village troops, and spring village." Shikamizu sighed. "Damn… This is so troublesome…" "But there's something weird…"

Shikamizu and Netami each rose an eyebrow. "Weird how?"

"There are reports of two strange men on the outskirts of the village. And on the mountain next to the village, there's a report of a single man at the foot."

Shikamizu sighed. "Definitely troublesome…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan and Satsu each stood on floating logs in the lake. Turan sighed. "It's true that most things in my life are an ask away… but… When I'm out of home I wonder… If that's what being alone is like… And now that I've met you… If this is what it's like having someone who wants to take everything away from me…"

"Why Turan? Why would you go this far for a village that's already gone to hell?"

"This village is where I was born, and where I'll live. It's given me my greatest bonds. That's why I'll stop you!"

"You're too late Turan… There is no going either forward or back for me…" _Bonds…_

Satsu closed his eyes, and then the opened wide. They turned red, in his right eye were two tomoe, and in his left one. "Sharingan…"

Satsu broke the log he was standing on and threw a piece at Turan's log. It hit the center and shattered. Turan fell and stood on the water.

"I have underestimated you… When you leave, you know the pain of loneliness. That pain makes people far stronger."

"Everything I say seems pointless… Satsu…"

"No more talk. From here on out, we fight! Come!"

Turan ran at Satsu creating waves of water next to him. Satsu picked up a long piece of the shattered log and threw it at Turan like a javelin. It set on fire and Satsu opened his eye wide. Turan was ready to punch him and his then his left eye grew another tomoe. He grabbed his fist and threw him in the air. Turan turned and kicked which Satsu dodged then punched which Satsu blocked and then Satsu threw him to the water. Turan got up to throw a punch but Satsu jumped and landed on the side of the cliff. _I can see more things than I could before! It's clear now! I bet with three tomoe I'd be unstoppable!_

Turan threw a punch but Satsu dodged and this continued with Satsu dodging and blocking for a few moments until Satsu kicked Turan away. Turan caught his footing and grunted. _His movements are different from before… But that doesn't matter! I can't afford to lose here! Damn!_

Suddenly the curse seal on Satsu's neck began to glow. _My body's the same as when it was influenced by the cursed seal of hell?_

Turan ran at Satsu in a zig-zag pattern. _With the way his power subtly enters and exits his body, I can guess what his next move will be, and have a high chance of avoiding it._

Turan threw punches at Satsu who was hit with the first one but then dodged and blocked the others. Satsu grinned and kicked Turan in the face. _As long as I have Sharingan eyes, I can conserve chakra. Father's seal uses too much chakra. If I can see this much, with three tomoe I could predict his movements and use it to prepare my offense!_

Satsu curled a fist and hit Turan in the face. Turan fell and landed in the water.

_This isn't good… He's reading most of my movements with incredible accuracy. Damn it!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee started running through the forest. "This isn't good! Yondaime-sama told me to go find Turan instead of fight, and I think I know where he is. I just gotta keep looking! But I've got a bad feeling about this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsu stood on the waters surface and crossed his arms. "Weakling… To think his words would so much as sway me from dark thoughts…"

Suddenly six Turan burst from the water and into the air, then started falling. They all started to attack Satsu who got hit by each one until one Turan threw a punch at him. He kicked him in the air and then the others shot at him like torpedoes. He got hit by the first few but then kicked the next. Five more shot at him and he dodged them all. He started to attack them being careful not to hit to hard because if he pierced the skin he'd get shocked. He jumped away from two and kicked one in the head. He punched another in the face then one grabbed him and he knocked it down, punched one next to him and kicked one in front of him. He kicked two more and elbowed one in the face kicked one in the stomach and noticed none were left. He then felt something on his ankles. Turan was pulling him into the water. "Satsu!!!" Turan shot up and dozens of Turans were holding onto each other's ankles, spiraling around and smashing Satsu into a cliff. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" A blast of fire shot out and melted half of the cliff while burning all the Turan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A wolf's eye opened up…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Turan's fell in the water on fire and on the cliff Satsu panted heavily as he stared at one Turan that didn't fizzle out in electricity. Turan slowly rose his head. "A-amazing…" Still backed up and eyes open wide in a shocked expression Satsu said, "Sh-shut up Turan." He grabbed Turan's neckband and picked him up. "It's too late Turan!" He threw him, jumped after him wrapped his legs around his chest and neck keeping his head pointing down an his arms around his waist, and as they fell to the ground Satsu shouted "Hayabusa Otoshi!" Turan smashed into the rocky ground head-first. Satsu fell back onto the ground and Turan slowly fell into the lake and began to float away. Satsu tried to walk away but fell on his knees and started coughing.

_Turan's mind_

_Turan lay in water in front of a cave. The eyes of a wolf opened up again and looked down at Turan from inside the cave._

"_You are weak mortal." It laughed to itself. "You should be thankful……To me. And the time for when I was sealed during your development. By your father's powerful genes!"_

_The real world_

Turan still lay in the water, and Satsu turned his head to look at him. Suddenly, black chakra began to engulf Turan. Satsu walked by Turan. "What is this?" It pulled Turan up, and he punched Satsu in the face as hard as he could. Satsu flew back and fell on the water. Satsu held his face in pain, and Turan shouted as loud as he could. He got on all fours and was surrounded by a black chakra. The chakra grew ears, and a tail. Turan held his arms in, and tore them apart and created a wave of water that blasted at Satsu.

After it ended Turan clawed at Satsu and kicked him away. Satsu struggled to get his footing and hit a floating log. _What the hell was that just now? Even though I can read some of his movements, his chakra is moving in a different direction! It's as if the chakra has a mind of its own! What is this black chakra? So he must have special powers… _"Now I understand!"

Satsu jumped off the log and began to jump from rock to rock and Turan ran at him on all fours. Satsu continually shot blasts of flame at Turan who effortlessly dodged them all while still charging at Satsu. Satsu did hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He shot a giant fire blast at Turan who ran right through it.

_The chakra is protecting him? Impossible!_ _Calm down… If I keep my distance, I should be safe…_

Turan pulled his arm back and pushed it forward, then a red wolf arm shot forward at Satsu. "What the hell?" Satsu jumped in the air but got cut on the leg by one of the claws, dodged another one, and another, then landed on the water. They continued to shoot at him and he started to run away. Turan's 'tail' wrapped around a rock that stuck out the side of the cliff and he launched himself at Satsu forcing one of the hands into the water and then out grabbing Satsu. It smashed him into the Cliffside and then Satsu fell on the ground. He looked up and saw a giant black chakra hand rising out of the water and heading for him. He got up and started to run and jumped away as it smashed into the ground. He fell back on the side of the cliff. "Damn it…" Then he suddenly grew one more tomoe in each eye, giving him three. "What a bastard! I could barely dodge them. I doubt now that even three tomoe could help me!" He slowly got up and a black 'hand' grabbed him and pushed him to the wall.

Turan pulled his left arm towards his body, pulling Satsu towards him and he punched him as hard as he could, sending Satsu flying away. As Satsu caught his footing, his cursed seal spread through his body. "Sonofabitch…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee ran through the forest. "Please let me make it in time…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsu slowly got up laughing. "I guess it can't be helped… Geez… Ever since father gave me this power, I didn't know what would happen to me." A mark appeared between his eyes and nose that looked like a horizontal crescent moon that crossed with a straight vertical line. He slowly got up. "But there isn't a choice is there Turan?" The seal began to spread across his body and cover it in blackness. His black hair turned grey and grey longer. His skin was about 90 grey, and the mark was black, his hair was long and even darker grey, and the white part of his eye was black. He grew claws and fangs. "It's true that you're very special… But I'm more special than you!" He started laughing.

_Satsu!_


	31. The End of the War

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, or any other anime. No matter what I write, it's nothing compared to Masashi. But Masashi, how dare you kill of Deidara-sama! Waaahhh!!!

Chapter XXXI: The End of the War

Turan and Satsu glared at each other. Satsu began to laugh. Turan grimaced and got on all fours again.

"Special… Is that what you call special!?"

Satsu laughed again. "I don't think the powers of darkness will allow me to lose."

Turan growled and charged at Satsu, ripping his claw through the ground, then smashed him into, around, and deeper into the cliff. After some smoke cleared, Turan saw a giant hand was holding protecting Satsu. The hand was covered in claws, and most of them stabbed into Turan. It looked more like a wing. It spread open and pushed him to the other side of the cliff. Turan slowly rose up and had a shocked expression on his face. A giant hand-like wing had come out of Satsu's shoulder blade. His other one began to bulge, and another on burst out. Suddenly, several holes came in his shirt, as spikes grew along his spine. Two devil horns spread out of his head as well. Two poison barbs came out of his elbows, and a diamond-shaped mark appeared on his shirt.

Still in disbelief, Turan mumbled, "Satsu…" _Is that really the kid from the exam? I don't believe it…_ "You…"

Satsu began to grunt.

_Satsu's flashback_

_Sasuke stood next to his son. "Satsu, should you remain in the second level for too long, you will lose yourself. It's more powerful than my seal at the cost of having the danger of devouring your soul."_

_Satsu nodded. "Yes father."_

_Satsu's flashback over_

"My body… It looks like I don't have time to fool around… Perhaps darkness isn't the only path…"

Turan slowly got up. _Damn… I have no feeling in my left arm…_

Satsu began to laugh. "So your power has a risk too… Did you know Turan… This place was the Valley of the End before my uncle Itachi obliterated it? It was very brutal, he tore the place to shreds in a battle with Sasuke… It's fitting… Oh, that's right, I said no more talk. Then let's end this… This battle. This battle up until now!"

_Flashback_

_An odd looking boy walked forward. He wore a blue shirt, and tan pants. On his shirt, was something none of the Genin had ever seen. It looked like a fan, that was white on the bottom, and red on the top. "Yeah. Too bad for you, that these stairs, go to the basement floor. We want stairs, that go up. So cut the genjutsu." The boy ordered._

_The stairs, then vanished, revealing real stairs, going down. When everyone looked back at the boy, he was already walking down the hall to the other stairs. Everyone followed._

_The two landed on the ground, and saw the boy from the written exam._

_Flashback in flashback_

"_Yeah, too bad for you, that these stairs go to the basement floor. We want stairs that go up. So cut the genjutsu."_

_Flashback in flashback over_

_They could see him clearly now. His blue T-shirt had a neckband, he had multi-pocketed tan shorts, he had a kunai case on that, equipment pouch, blue ninja sandals, hair like some kinda tropical bird (It was like Sasuke's hair), and his forehead protector was one they'd never seen before. Its symbol was of what appeared to be a cloud._

"_You're that guy that knew that the stairs were a genjutsu a few days ago. Who are you?" Shikamizu demanded. "I am Satsu." Satsu calmly replied. His onyx eyes were like an endless void. Tanahi made the mistake of staring into his eyes. She felt like she was getting lost in a dark void. Although the odd thing was, she loved the sensation.   
She suddenly felt wants involving the strange boy. They scared her. She shook those thoughts away, although they remained in the back of her mind._

_Satsu began to do hand seals, and exclaimed, "Horse, tiger… Katon: G__ō__kaky__ū__ no Jutsu!" He made a circle with his right index finger and thumb in front of his mouth, and shot a ball of flame at Shikamizu and Tanahi. Shikamizu did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Bakusui Sh__ō__ha!" He began to spit water from his mouth. He did more hand seals and exclaimed, "Suiton: Mamori!" The water he spat out formed a wall that protected them from the fireball._

_In the meantime, Satsu had done more hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: H__ō__senka no Jutsu!" He placed his finger and thumb in front of his mouth again and shot multiple balls of flame from his mouth. Shikamizu concentrated his chakra and forced his water wall forward, dousing the flames. The flames were destroyed, but from them came shuriken._

'_He hid the shuriken in the flames!' Shikamizu realized. The shuriken cut Shikamizu and Tanahi in several spots._

"_What do you two hope to gain from this?" Shikamizu tried to keep his threatening appearance. "Your scroll. That way, we'll pass, and you won't." Satsu began laughing. "Ha! If you managed to take my heaven scroll, it wouldn't matter! I've got five of each scroll!" Shikamizu and Tanahi were shocked._

"_Now, to finish you." Satsu did several hand seals and exclaimed, "Katon: Kary-" Just before he could say the jutsu, Turan jumped from above and socked him in the back of the head. He flew to the ground and slid across on his face. "Sorry I'm late guys, I just wanted to see what this guy's moves were!"_

'_I wanna strangle that idiot, but, he does have a good idea.' Shikamizu thought._

_Satsu slowly got back to his feet. He turned to Turan, his face bloodstained. "So, Turan, you've finally shown yourself. I'll have to use some of my better jutsu on you. But, that would ruin the plan. So, goodbye." Satsu did a hand seal, and vanished._

_They all stared in total awe. "What the hell?" Turan asked._

_The medical team came and took Inodou, and Satsu looked to Turan. "I won because of you, Uzumaki Turan! I want to fight you more than any of the pathetic fools here! Mark my words Turan, you and I shall battle!" Turan gulped, and Satsu walked back up to the stands._

_Flashback over_

Satsu did hand seals and wrapped his left arm around his right wrist. Electricity generated and he exclaimed, "Chidori!" Turan held out his right hand, and a blue sphere generated. "Rasengan!" Satsu pulled his arm back, and the Chidori glowed black. The sound of chirping birds was replaced by hundreds of birds flapping their wings. Turan jumped at Satsu and Satsu flew at Turan. They each pushed their fists forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune was fighting the soulless bodies, Tsunade had summoned Katsuyu to assist her fight, just as Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta. Kakashi was running through them, only having used two Raikiris the whole day. Ruiten continued to perform sealing spells, as well as purification spells to defeat his enemies, and Itô Sôda was backed into a corner. He bit his thumb and exclaimed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!" In a puff of smoke, Kimerabunta appeared under him. "Itô Sôda, in this one instance, I'll help you."

Kimerabunta charged through the fleets. Ruiten bit his thumb and exclaimed, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!"

Under him appeared a giant spider. "Hello master. What is it you want?" "Kyuui no Kumo, we have to battle these creatures of darkness!" "Very well!"

The giant spider bit and stomped all the souls below it.

Yondaime used Hiton: Rasengans constantly. _This is insane! It will never end until Sasuke's dead…_

Naruto, still on the head of the Kyuubi no Youkou, was battling the eight-headed fiend Orochi. Naruto dug his claws into Orochi's side as three of Orochi's heads bit Naruto's neck. The water head knocked Naruto in the air, as the wind head summoned a tornado, with the earth head sending debree into the air, and the fire head shot fire into it, making it glass. Naruto fell and the glass shattered as it hit the ground, most of the shards forced into his body. Naruto slowly got to his feet. His tails shot at Orochi and each of the heads was strangled by a tail. The ninth tail wrapped around the middle of Orochi's body, and began to throw it around. Naruto pulled Orochi closer and bit the darkness head's neck. Naruto jumped in the air, with spiritual shackles keeping him connected to the Kyuubi attached to his ankles. Sasuke ran at Naruto without such shackles. Naruto made a Rasengan and hit Sasuke in the cheek, knocking him back. Naruto landed on Orochi's darkness head. Darkness slowly began to spread up his legs. "Naruto! Staying on this will cost you your soul." "I don't care. My death is guaranteed anyway Sasuke. I'm going to see that you die!" Naruto exclaimed as he added wind chakra to his Rasengan and forced it at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and it dug into Orochi's darkness head, cutting that spot apart. The head screamed in agony. "MY HEAD! IT BURNS US!!! IT BURNS US!!!"

All the other heads looked up and charged at Naruto. He jumped off, and the shackles pulled him back to the head of the Kyuubi. Sasuke stood up. "Naruto…" Both Naruto and Sasuke were bloodstained, and chakra-drained. Naruto receded inside the Kyuubi, and Sasuke entered Orochi's darkness head. They each jumped back. In it's right paw, the Kyuubi generated a Rasengan, and with it's left it added wind based chakra, then it's own demonic energy. Seven of Orochi's head all came in front of the darkness head and created a Chidori, adding power of all the elements and their demonic energy into a Chidori in it's mouth. The Kyuubi put the Rasengan in it's mouth and charged at Orochi, as Orochi charged at the Kyuubi. The two approached, and Naruto and Sasuke shouted, "Rasengan!" "Chidori!" in unison. The two clashed and created a massive explosion, Orochi was destroyed, and the Kyuubi shell was destroyed by the cataclysm. Still, after the two demons were gone, Naruto and Sasuke remained, with the attacks that were made by the demons. At the same time they shouted, "DIE!!!" Then they shouted, "Futon: Youkai Rasengan! Wind Release: Demon Rasengan!" and "Youkai Fuuun no Kuragari Chidori! Darkness Chidori of Demon Elements!"

The two used all the strength they had left, and a cataclysmic explosion occurred. A giant cloud of black smoke was created, which nothing emerged from. Then, something fell. As it did, the soulless bodies withered, and the darkness soldieres emerged from the shadows as pure souls and found peace. The holes covered up, and life began to return. Everyone looked in awe. Yondaime looked up. "Look!"

From the cloud of smoke, something fell. A cracked forehead protector. Naruto's. Everyone looked up. "Naruto…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke pushed as hard as they could. Naruto shed a tear.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I'm just sad that I have to leave everything behind. Sasuke, we're going to die after this."

"Nonsense!"

"Sasuke, please, recover your humanity!"

"This village is the cause of my misery!"

"No it's not Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"You are! In your constant desire to kill Itachi, you lost your sense of truth, and all that mattered was that! Then, you drove yourself insane! Sasuke, you must return to us!"

Sasuke thought.

"N-Naruto… I think I… Naruto… I'm…sorry…"

"Sasuke."

"Yes Naruto?"

"You're my best friend."

Sasuke smiled. "You're mine, best friend."

The Chidori and Rasengan pulsed and exploded in a wave of demonic energy, creating a ripple that resulted in a rip in the fabric of the universe. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes slowly closed. The last thing they saw, was each other smiling.

That image of Naruto and Sasuke as young children with their two fingers locked together showed, and the two smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone began to cry as the smoke cleared and they saw nothing.

"Naruto…"

Trees grew from the ground, grass created a green coat on the ground, flowers bloomed, Sakura trees had petals floating through the air. The only thing wrong with the village was the several dead, and the broken buildings. The bodies had vanished, as they were used as the fertilizer for the plant life. Animals even returned. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's forehead protector. "He was… One of a kind. A child shunned by everyone at a young age, with no friends or parents… A demon of unimaginable power lay sealed within him. As he got older, he made more friends and became the Hokage. He led us from chaos to peace, and protected us with his life. Literally.

Everyone who was alive headed for the center of the village, as it was a law made by Naruto in case they were attacked to regroup in the middle at the end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan and Satsu continued to head towards each other, and shouted in unison, "Rasengan!" "Chidori!"

The two collided, and it created a purple shockwave. Satsu stuck his hand in Turans chest, and Turan cut a line through Satsu darkness forehead protector. It created a purple sphere that increased in size and became black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee jumped in the air and looked at the sky. "This chakra… This is bad!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sphere increased in size and tore the cliff apart into rubble. Strange white markings appeared on it as a white hole spread across it.

Turan and Satsu looked into each other's eyes. In the blinding light, two hands held. It was Turan and Satsu, when they were young and pure. Turan wore a black T-shirt with the same markings Naruto had on his with black pants. Satsu wore a black shirt with a neckband and black pants. On Turan's face was a smile. Satsu wore a smile as well.

After that faded, Turan lay unconscious on the ground. Satsu stood above him, his legs shaking. Both had returned to normal, and dozens of holes riddled Satsu's shirt.

"Turan… I…" Raindrops slowly began to fall. Satsu looked up as the rain became heavier. Suddenly a horrible pain in his left shoulder caused him to grab it and fall to his knees coughing blood. He held his head up above Turan's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee continued to jump through the trees. "Rain. I hope I don't lose their trail! I'm going by the feel of chakra, and it's gotten weaker."

Lee hopped down the cliff and landed next to an unconscious Turan.

"I'm too late…"

He walked next to Turan, and picked him up bridal style.

"I'm sorry Turan… For not making it in time…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Further away, Satsu walked slowly away, holding his left shoulder. "Towards… The vegitation…"

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stood with his back to Satsu "You don't deserve to be called an Uchiha if you can't use the Sharingan."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Karin pointed to herself. When Sasuke's alone with me he only talks about how proud he is of you._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke stood in front of Satsu. "You like Itachi and I, are capable of acquiring the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi thought there was only one condition, and that is your closest friend you must… kill. However, there is another way…_

_Flashback over_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee walked with Turan on his back. "Just like the two who founded Konoha, and Naruto and Sasuke. Turan… And Satsu… Your lives are like theirs…" Lee opened his eyes wide when Turan suddenly opened his eyes.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Satsu walked he turned around, then closed his eyes as the rain stopped.

_Flashback_

"_You must…Sell your soul!"_

_Flashback over_

"I… Will not do as you say Sasuke!"

Satsu continued to walk on.

"I will obtain power in my own way! I will surpass you in my own way! Definitely…"

As Satsu walked, a bright light engulfed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan was asleep on Lee's back. "The rain. It's stopped. Damn. I can't track Satsu anymore. But treating Turan comes first." Lee said as he walked toward Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the ground behind Lee, a red cylindered-shaped plant emerged from the ground. "Hm… Things have become interesting…" It said as it opened up and a person was inside. They had red hair, and their skin was gold on one side and black on the other. He wore a black cloak with red stars on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee jumped through the tree branches. "Lee-sensei." Lee turned his head. "Where's Satsu?"

Medic-nins suddenly jumped next to Lee. "Lee-san, is Turan okay?" "Hai. He's fine." "And what of the Uchiha boy? Where is he?" Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the situation with the other rookie genin, are they okay?" "Hai. We believe so. Every Konohagakure citizen is gathering in front of the stone statues as Naruto-sama ordered. As Naruto-sama also ordered, in the case of an emergency ending, the first and second medical teams were dispatched. The wounded have been hospitalized, our hospitals are nearly full. Only about three rooms total in four hospitals."

"And their conditions?"

"Hai. Nara Shikamizu has minor injury, and Raidou Netami has a deep wound, but it was mildly healed early, so it's not life threatening. Hrosh Kokoro and Hyuga Winoka are in critical condition. For now, their recovery is uncertain. Kurasshu Tategoto is fine, just minor wounds, and Atae Rock is recovering with a severe wound."

"And what of Tanahi-chan?"

The medic-nin lowered his head. "She's in emergency critical care. Her future is bleak. He chances for survival are 1-1,000,000... I'm sorry Lee-san…"

Turan's eyes opened wide. _Sis? Die?_

"_A__A__A__A__A__A__A__A__H__H__H__H__H!!!__" Turan screamed smashing through the wall in a chaotic destructive fashion. Most of the students freaked out, or fainted, but one didn't. This one just did an anime sweat drop. This person was a girl. She had blond hair put up in a pony tail like Ino's. Only longer. Nearly touching the floor. She had sapphire blue eyes, and had hair covering her ears. She wore formal robes, much like the clothing of Haku._

_Turan flew through the room, and smashed his head through the row of desks right in the front row. His eyes were in a total swirl. Most of the students gathered up in front of him, and said things like "cool", or "sweet", one kid just said "dude". Only one academy student didn't look though. It was the same girl, she did the thing where the black lines show up on her head._

'_I… Hate… You… Turan…" She thought._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Turan… I hate you…" She whispered. "I hate you too sis." Turan whispered. He smiled his traditional smart-ass smile. Which made Tanahi want to rip his lips off._

"_Turan, Tanahi, something you wish to share with the class?" Shikamaru asked annoyed._

"_No. We're just making small talk!" Turan replied._

_Tanahi groaned and slammed her head against her desk multiple times._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Cell 13: Turan Uzumaki, Tanahi Uzumaki, and Shikamizu Nara…" Shikamaru explained. "What? Why the heck am I in the same cell as my sister! This is insane! This is horrible! I'm gonna mutiny!" Turan outburst. Shikamaru ignored him though. Tanahi just did her usual smacking her head against the table until she gets a headache._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Suddenly Netami joined the group. "Netami, you're alive!" Turan exclaimed. "Yeah well… It was tough, because those Darkness ninja started to follow me. There were so many!" Turan nodded. "Yeah, Shikamizu already realized they were following us." "Well what should we do?" Turan looked forward. "Right now we're chasing Hanzatsu." "But somebody has to do something about those Darkness ninja." After a long silence, Tanahi spoke two words. "I will." Turan turned to her. "But sis…" Tanahi put a serious look on her face. "Turan, I feel like all I do is sit in the background, and do nothing, and don't even make an attempt to stand out so the author will write more stuff that involves me. I think it's time I tried to do something." Turan nodded his head. _

_Flashback over_

Turan started to cry. He closed his eyes and saw all the genin jumping in front of him. _Everyone…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Tategoto was covered in scrolls and had tubes in his body. Tsunade sat at a table. "I see… Bring me an elk hoof!" "Right away.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Netami lay in a bed. "I hope Turan-kun's okay."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winoka lay in the middle of a large array that had medic-nins all around it. Shizune was using the most energy, and Neji was standing by. A wound on her chest closed up.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shikamizu sat next to Shikari and Karura. Karura sighed. "There's no need to be so fidgety. Sacrifices are a necessary part of war. Didn't you receive emotional training?"

Shikamizu sighed. "Training is different from missions. And that wars were different from missions. I knew what wars consist of, and I thought I knew what the world of Shinobi would be like. This was the first time I experienced a war, and now I know… I'm not cut out to be a shinobi.

Karura sighed. "You're boring."

Shikamizu stood up and began to walk off. Shikamaru stood leaning on the wall. "Shikamizu. You're being talked down to by a girl, and now you're walking off?"

"It's troublesome. I didn't want an argument. I'm not a woman."

"Yeah… But you're not a man either. You're a pathetic spineless coward of a fool. Even if you quit being a shinobi, war will still happen. Many people will fight in them. If you look at this and learn from it, maybe you'll be able to carry out your missions perfectly, and be a jounin. If your friends are important to you…Before you run away…Consider becoming greater for the sake of your friends! That's what it means to be a real friend! You damn coward!"

The emergency door opened and Tsunade stepped out. "It's alright now! The poison in his bloodstream was eaten by healthy enzymes I created that will strengthen his immune system."

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune ran down the hall and began to pant. "Hyuga Winoka…Is in stable condition! Also, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Turan have returned. And despite his wounds, he's fine."

Even though everyone was smiling, inside they were still crying their hearts out over Naruto. Who was going to be discussed once everyone was decreed alive.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, a meeting was held in Konoha about Naruto. They decided he was dead, as Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Itô Sôda, Ruiten, Kakashi, and the revived Yondaime had been witnesses. They were going to have a funeral for him and everyone else who died in five days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan sat in his bed with a full body cast like Naruto's. He stared into space. "Darkness…" He heard the door open and Shikamizu walked in. "So… You're awake." "Shikamizu!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hinata and Tenten walked in. Tenten looked to Hinata. "I'm going to see Winoka first. How about you?" "I'm going to see Tanahi, Turan and Naruto first." Hinata was unaware of Naruto's fate, as she was locked in her basement until someone an ANBU opened it looking for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see. So everyone's okay. Good."

"What about Satsu? Is he dead?"

"No… He got away."

The door opened and an unfamiliar woman walked in. She had jet-black hair, wore grey clothes just like Tsunade, big jugs, and ruby-red eyes. "I heard you were severely injured but you look fine."

Turan rose his eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"You probably overdid it. You look like a mummy Turan-kun."

"How do you know me?"

"Just wanted to check up on ya."

"I'm going to ask again, who are you!?"

"I'm O Toyo! I'll see ya tomorrow."

She walked out the door. Shikamizu rose an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan lay down in the bed. "I have to get these wounds healed so I can see my dad…"

The windows suddenly shot open. Turan sat up.

From the window crawled a man. He wore a large black cloak with a hood that covered his head, and its shadow covered his face. "Turan…"

"Wha…who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kuragari no Jisshitsu… I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"Power…"

"Huh?"

"Power…"

"What about it?"

"You want it don't you?"

"Of course. What of it?"

"Dark thoughts have recently entered your mind…"

"What?"

"Since your fight with Uchiha Satsu, who had great power from darkness, and was able to defeat you with it, you have begun to question light."

Turan gasped. _He's right!_

"I am right."

_Can he read my mind?_

"Yes I can."

"What's your purpose?"

"Just here to offer you a proposition. You want power, and I'm willing to give it to you at two costs."

"What're those?"

"One: You must help me defeat an organization called, Hakumei."

"Hakumei?"

"Yes. It means Twilight. They are gathering tailed beasts, and they intend to harness their power. They're a thorn in my side. They already have four of the six new ones. The Ichibi, the Sanbi, the Yonbi and the Gobi. All they're missing is the Nibi and the Rokubi."

"You do realize I have the Rokubi."

"Hai. I have known that."

"What's the second requirement is for you to walk the path of darkness."

Turan opened his eyes wide and jumped up. He looked around, the man was gone, and the window was shut. "Was it a dream?" _But still… He was right… Darkness… It has seemed to be more powerful than light. I should… Turn to darkness…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cave, nine figures gathered. "The last time we got together like this was six years ago, when the latest Bijuu appeared."

"Uchiha and the Kyuubi are dead."

"Isn't the dead Uchiha your uncle Hagetaka?"

A man with the Sharingan stood quiet.

A man standing upside-down laughed. "Don't worry, nah. We'll eventually kill O Toyo, nah."

"What's she got to do with Uchiha?"

"Nothing, nah. But we've only got a few months left. Can Hagetaka, Sanshouuo, Furui and I complete our missions, nah?"

"That's right."

"Our purpose…. is to capture the Rokubi, and capture everything!"

That's the end of the war! Naruto and Sasuke are dead! Or are they? Turan's begun to harbor dark thoughts in his mind. The village has no Hokage, and what of Satsu and Karin? Also, how will the village handle this? So many questions, and they all have answers. Seriously people, review. I'm asking you, begging you, on my knees! Review! Leave a comment in that box! Pleeeaaase!!! G'night Everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage


	32. Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Watashi wa Naruto bekarazu jika.

Author's note: This chapter contains the word SHIT! As it is taken word for word from Japanese NARUTO episode 94.

Chapter XXXII: Funeral

Turan was sitting in his room staring out the window. Just after the nurses allowed him to leave, he learned that his father wasn't hospitalized, but dead. They were going to conduct a search, but it was obvious he died, as there were several witnesses. He blankly stared into space. The only sound he could hear was the echo of Hinata sobbing. He would hear Tanahi sobbing, but she didn't know either. She was still in the hospital. Hooked up to several life support systems. She had an oxygen mask on, she had all sorts of tubes in her, she was covered in sutras, it was awful. She was under constant care of the best medic-nins. Even so, her chances for life were bleak. Turan looked on his bed. On it were two forehead protectors. His black cloth Konoha one, and Satsu's black cloth Kuragari one. He wondered what became of that boy. Turan was on the brink of giving himself up. His life was becoming worse. Hinata had even entered a depression that prevented her from talking. It made her sick as well. She would lay in bed all day coughing and crying while looking at Naruto's picture. The funeral was scheduled for the next day. Turan picked up his forehead protector and walked out.

Everywhere he went, people gave him sad looks, even those working on the damaged buildings, and some said, "Honorable son of the Rokudaime, I'm sorry…" He went to look at the Hokage stone faces. Naruto's was riddled with cracks. Turan turned and walked away. He came into the falling meadow. As it rained petals, he looked up into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy walked to the Konoha gates. The guard grabbed his weapon and stood in position. "Who are you?" The boy laughed. "No worries. I won't kill or hurt anyone. I'm here to help repair the village." "Who are you?" "Just… a boy trying to repent." Satsu replied. He wore new clothes. A black T-shirt with a neckband, and the Uchiha crest on the back, and the Konoha symbol on the arms. He wore black pants with the Konoha symbol on the sides, and pockets above the side of the knees. He also had no forehead protector. His onyx eyes reflected the sunlight.

He walked through the gate, and the guard looked puzzled at the Uchiha symbol on his back. As he entered, he took in a deep breath. "Well, time to help these good people repair their homes." He ran in and began to help with the repair work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan stood in front of Lee. "What is it you want Turan-kun?"

"I have some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Akatsuki?"

"Of course. They were our worst enemies! And Pein was their leader. Their members were Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame…"

"Lee…"

"Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sands…"

"Lee."

"Uchiha Madara…"

"Lee!"

"Yes?"

"You're missing my point."

"What's that?"

"A new group has come to replace the fallen Akatsuki. They call themselves, Hakumei."

"Hakumei?"

"Yes. And just like Akatsuki, their after the tailed beasts."

"But there are no more tailed beasts."

Turan smacked his forehead. "Didn't anyone tell you! Anyone who had a Bijuu inside them and had a child, has a tailed beast in that child.

"Oh. That means!"

"Yes! I have a Bijuu inside me! It's the Six-Tailed Needle-Haired Phantom Wolf. But that's beside the point. We have to stop these bastards!"

"Turan-kun, how do you know this?"

"I… it came to me in a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. But we can't go."

"Why the hell not?"

"We don't have a Hokage. With no Hokage, permission to leave can't be given out."

"WHAT!?!?"

"If we were to leave we'd be considered missing-nins."

Turan fell to his knees. Lee got down in front of him. "Oh Turan… I'm so sorry… At such a young age, your father's been torn from you and your sister might be too. OH TURAN I'M SORRY!" Lee wrapped his arms around Turan and began to hug as hard as he could. Turan's eyes popped open and his face turned blue. Lee finally let go and Turan fell over. "I've got to help repairers now. Bye Turan."

Turan lay on the ground comically crying. "Everyone's… Insane…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsu sat atop an apartment building in Konoha staring at the sky. "That's twenty out of a few hundred. Not too bad… I wonder whatever happened to that Turan… I hope I didn't kill him…" The door to the roof opened and he saw someone walk out. Winoka. "Oh, hello. You must be a Hyuga."

Winoka blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone else was up here. I'll just go-"

"No, you wanted to sit here, c'mon. If you want I'll go."

"No, that's fine, I'll just sit."

Winoka walked over and sat next to Satsu.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from the prelims?"

"Sadly, yes. But I plan to repent for all I've done."

Winoka smiled. "You're… Satsu?"

"Yes. And from what I hear you're Winoka."

"How'd ya know?"

"Well word is you're the newest prodigy from the Hyuga clan."

Winoka blushed again. "Thanks…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamizu and Netami stood in the street waiting for Turan. They each wore black funeral clothes. They heard the sound of footsteps. They looked and saw Turan. He walked right past them and they followed. Neither of them looked at Turan's face, but he had teardrops that hadn't left his eyes. _I won't let myself cry…_

At the area of the funeral, just like at the Sandaime's there was a small shrine on Naruto's grave, a picture of Naruto and pictures of everyone else who died. Hung over Naruto's picture was his forehead protector. In the picture Naruto was smiling and in the nice guy pose. Everyone stood in front, all mourning his death. Turan could no longer hold his tears, and let them fall. As he did, it began to rain. Anko looked up. "Rain." Kakashi sighed. "The heavens are crying as well."

Sakura and Sai stood in front of Naruto's grave. Sai turned to the crowd. "The funeral for Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, who lost his life in the battle against Uchiha Sasuke, and all the others who were killed, shall begin."

ANBU lowered their heads. "Just like with the Sandaime… All we could do was watch…"

Turan had his eyes half closed. _Why…? Why did father have to die? Why?_ Next to Turan, Hinata was sobbing her eyes out. Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder.

_Tsunade's flashback_

_Tsunade watched as Kabuto kicked Naruto on the ground. "You're going to chase after a stupid dream and die."_

"_Why…?"_

_He then worked his way up to his feet. "Old Lady Tsunade…"_

_Kabuto grimaced. "Still going to fight?"_

_Naruto did a hand seal. "I'm going to take that unlucky necklace that you promised me in the bet. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Technique!"_

_Next to Naruto a clone of him appeared._

_Tsunade shook with fear. 'It's too late to use the shadow clone…' "Stop it already! Don't protect me Naruto. Stop!"_

_Kabuto grabbed a kunai. "I said that when you become stubborn like that you die! When you die, you lose everything, including your dream!" Kabuto shouted as he ran at Naruto._

"_Just get out of the way, run!"_

"_I'm fine dattebayo."_

_Blood spilled and Tsunade's eyes opened wide. Naruto let the kunai stab through him to grab Kabuto's fist._

"_Until…Until I become Hokage…I won't die!"_

_Kabuto tried to move but Naruto had a tight grip on his hand. "Now you can't run. Eat this!" Naruto held his open hand out and the clone began to move it's hands over it to make a Rasengan._

"_The same chakra motion… No, it's…"_

"_I get it now…"_

_Tsunade opened her eyes wide. "He used a shadow clone to create a hand to hold in the chakra."_

_Naruto held his Rasengan. "Compress the chakra and… Retain it!" Naruto pushed forward with his Rasengan._

_Kabuto and Tsunade opened their eyes wide. "Did he?"_

_Naruto pushed it into Kabuto's stomach and shouted "Ransengan!" Kabuto screamed at the top of his lungs as a blue glow came over his face. "This is…" Naruto pushed harder, and the Rasengan sent Kabuto flying into a boulder. Tsunade watched in awe. 'In only one week… The Rasengan.'_

_Tsunade's flashback over_

Tsunade looked up to the sky. _Had it not been for Naruto, I would've remained a cold bitter old woman… And look at what I became thanks to him. Godaime Hokage._

Turan looked up as people began to place flowers in front of Naruto's grave. _"A shinobi must never show his emotions in any situation." _Shikari put a flower down._ "A ninja must prioritize his mission first and must not show tears." _Shikari had a memory of Naruto giving her flowers after she accidentally killed some.

Chonoe put a flower down, then had a memory of Naruto giving her food.

Inodou put a flower down, and remembered Naruto helping her find flowers.

Netami put one down and remembered Naruto say, "Whether or not you were evil or not doesn't matter. You're a Konoha shinobi now."

Shikamizu put a flower down and smiled as he remembered how Naruto chased him when he stole his T.V. remote.

Winoka Tsuni and Nomhi remembered Naruto eating with them as they put their flowers down.

Turan walked up and set his flower down. He had the most memories. Every moment he'd ever shared with his father. The first time he saw Naruto, when they argued, when Naruto showed him Konoha from atop the statues, when Turan was forbidden from ever using **his** perverted jutsu as long as Naruto lived, when Turan joined the academy, when his father found out he became a Genin, all those precious times. He glanced at Naruto's picture and began to cry again. He closed his eyes and walked on. Turan looked at Naruto's stone face. You couldn't even tell it was Naruto. As cracks riddled it. "Katai-senin."

Itô Sôda turned to Turan. "Yes Naru- Turan?"

"Why do people risk their lives for each other?"

Itô Sôda lowered his head. "When a person dies… They disappear… Along with their past, current life, and future… Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. There were many of those in this battle. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… People who are precious to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people precious to you ever since birth… And the string that binds them becomes thicker and thicker every day. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that."

Turan turned. "Yes… I think I understand, somewhat. But… It's painful when someone dies. Especially when they're precious to you…"

Lee looked up. "Naruto-sama didn't die for nothing. He left something important in all of us. You'll found out what someday."

"Yeah, I think I understand that too. Somewhat."

Netami looked to Shikamizu. "The rain stopped."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan, Netami, Shikamizu and Lee all began to walk off as the funeral ended. Itô Sôda stood smiling. "It seems as though the tiny little leaves of Konohagakure… Have inherited the will of fire. The fire on the leaves will eventually burn greater and stronger… It will flash it's lights and protect the village of Konoha… After becoming a new Hokage."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell 13 continued to walk along, still wearing black from the funeral. Netami looked to Turan. "Will you be okay Turan-kun?" "Yeah Netami… I'm fine…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the village stood two men with black cloaks that had red stars on them. They each wore Samurai hats.

"Well, the village suffered unbearable damage, but in a week, they've managed to fix a lot. Too bad. They were so prosperous."

One had a large sword on his back and looked to the other one. "That's not like you at all. You have an attachment to your father's village?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just curious." The man rose his head up and had the Sharingan.


	33. The Home He Never Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Watashi wa Naruto bekarazu jika.

Author's note: This chapter contains the word SHIT! As it is taken word for word from Japanese NARUTO episode 94.

Chapter XXXII: Funeral

Turan was sitting in his room staring out the window. Just after the nurses allowed him to leave, he learned that his father wasn't hospitalized, but dead. They were going to conduct a search, but it was obvious he died, as there were several witnesses. He blankly stared into space. The only sound he could hear was the echo of Hinata sobbing. He would hear Tanahi sobbing, but she didn't know either. She was still in the hospital. Hooked up to several life support systems. She had an oxygen mask on, she had all sorts of tubes in her, she was covered in sutras, it was awful. She was under constant care of the best medic-nins. Even so, her chances for life were bleak. Turan looked on his bed. On it were two forehead protectors. His black cloth Konoha one, and Satsu's black cloth Kuragari one. He wondered what became of that boy. Turan was on the brink of giving himself up. His life was becoming worse. Hinata had even entered a depression that prevented her from talking. It made her sick as well. She would lay in bed all day coughing and crying while looking at Naruto's picture. The funeral was scheduled for the next day. Turan picked up his forehead protector and walked out.

Everywhere he went, people gave him sad looks, even those working on the damaged buildings, and some said, "Honorable son of the Rokudaime, I'm sorry…" He went to look at the Hokage stone faces. Naruto's was riddled with cracks. Turan turned and walked away. He came into the falling meadow. As it rained petals, he looked up into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy walked to the Konoha gates. The guard grabbed his weapon and stood in position. "Who are you?" The boy laughed. "No worries. I won't kill or hurt anyone. I'm here to help repair the village." "Who are you?" "Just… a boy trying to repent." Satsu replied. He wore new clothes. A black T-shirt with a neckband, and the Uchiha crest on the back, and the Konoha symbol on the arms. He wore black pants with the Konoha symbol on the sides, and pockets above the side of the knees. He also had no forehead protector. His onyx eyes reflected the sunlight.

He walked through the gate, and the guard looked puzzled at the Uchiha symbol on his back. As he entered, he took in a deep breath. "Well, time to help these good people repair their homes." He ran in and began to help with the repair work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan stood in front of Lee. "What is it you want Turan-kun?"

"I have some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Akatsuki?"

"Of course. They were our worst enemies! And Pein was their leader. Their members were Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame…"

"Lee…"

"Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sands…"

"Lee."

"Uchiha Madara…"

"Lee!"

"Yes?"

"You're missing my point."

"What's that?"

"A new group has come to replace the fallen Akatsuki. They call themselves, Hakumei."

"Hakumei?"

"Yes. And just like Akatsuki, their after the tailed beasts."

"But there are no more tailed beasts."

Turan smacked his forehead. "Didn't anyone tell you! Anyone who had a Bijuu inside them and had a child, has a tailed beast in that child.

"Oh. That means!"

"Yes! I have a Bijuu inside me! It's the Six-Tailed Needle-Haired Phantom Wolf. But that's beside the point. We have to stop these bastards!"

"Turan-kun, how do you know this?"

"I… it came to me in a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. But we can't go."

"Why the hell not?"

"We don't have a Hokage. With no Hokage, permission to leave can't be given out."

"WHAT!?!?"

"If we were to leave we'd be considered missing-nins."

Turan fell to his knees. Lee got down in front of him. "Oh Turan… I'm so sorry… At such a young age, your father's been torn from you and your sister might be too. OH TURAN I'M SORRY!" Lee wrapped his arms around Turan and began to hug as hard as he could. Turan's eyes popped open and his face turned blue. Lee finally let go and Turan fell over. "I've got to help repairers now. Bye Turan."

Turan lay on the ground comically crying. "Everyone's… Insane…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsu sat atop an apartment building in Konoha staring at the sky. "That's twenty out of a few hundred. Not too bad… I wonder whatever happened to that Turan… I hope I didn't kill him…" The door to the roof opened and he saw someone walk out. Winoka. "Oh, hello. You must be a Hyuga."

Winoka blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone else was up here. I'll just go-"

"No, you wanted to sit here, c'mon. If you want I'll go."

"No, that's fine, I'll just sit."

Winoka walked over and sat next to Satsu.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from the prelims?"

"Sadly, yes. But I plan to repent for all I've done."

Winoka smiled. "You're… Satsu?"

"Yes. And from what I hear you're Winoka."

"How'd ya know?"

"Well word is you're the newest prodigy from the Hyuga clan."

Winoka blushed again. "Thanks…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamizu and Netami stood in the street waiting for Turan. They each wore black funeral clothes. They heard the sound of footsteps. They looked and saw Turan. He walked right past them and they followed. Neither of them looked at Turan's face, but he had teardrops that hadn't left his eyes. _I won't let myself cry…_

At the area of the funeral, just like at the Sandaime's there was a small shrine on Naruto's grave, a picture of Naruto and pictures of everyone else who died. Hung over Naruto's picture was his forehead protector. In the picture Naruto was smiling and in the nice guy pose. Everyone stood in front, all mourning his death. Turan could no longer hold his tears, and let them fall. As he did, it began to rain. Anko looked up. "Rain." Kakashi sighed. "The heavens are crying as well."

Sakura and Sai stood in front of Naruto's grave. Sai turned to the crowd. "The funeral for Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, who lost his life in the battle against Uchiha Sasuke, and all the others who were killed, shall begin."

ANBU lowered their heads. "Just like with the Sandaime… All we could do was watch…"

Turan had his eyes half closed. _Why…? Why did father have to die? Why?_ Next to Turan, Hinata was sobbing her eyes out. Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder.

_Tsunade's flashback_

_Tsunade watched as Kabuto kicked Naruto on the ground. "You're going to chase after a stupid dream and die."_

"_Why…?"_

_He then worked his way up to his feet. "Old Lady Tsunade…"_

_Kabuto grimaced. "Still going to fight?"_

_Naruto did a hand seal. "I'm going to take that unlucky necklace that you promised me in the bet. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Technique!"_

_Next to Naruto a clone of him appeared._

_Tsunade shook with fear. 'It's too late to use the shadow clone…' "Stop it already! Don't protect me Naruto. Stop!"_

_Kabuto grabbed a kunai. "I said that when you become stubborn like that you die! When you die, you lose everything, including your dream!" Kabuto shouted as he ran at Naruto._

"_Just get out of the way, run!"_

"_I'm fine dattebayo."_

_Blood spilled and Tsunade's eyes opened wide. Naruto let the kunai stab through him to grab Kabuto's fist._

"_Until…Until I become Hokage…I won't die!"_

_Kabuto tried to move but Naruto had a tight grip on his hand. "Now you can't run. Eat this!" Naruto held his open hand out and the clone began to move it's hands over it to make a Rasengan._

"_The same chakra motion… No, it's…"_

"_I get it now…"_

_Tsunade opened her eyes wide. "He used a shadow clone to create a hand to hold in the chakra."_

_Naruto held his Rasengan. "Compress the chakra and… Retain it!" Naruto pushed forward with his Rasengan._

_Kabuto and Tsunade opened their eyes wide. "Did he?"_

_Naruto pushed it into Kabuto's stomach and shouted "Ransengan!" Kabuto screamed at the top of his lungs as a blue glow came over his face. "This is…" Naruto pushed harder, and the Rasengan sent Kabuto flying into a boulder. Tsunade watched in awe. 'In only one week… The Rasengan.'_

_Tsunade's flashback over_

Tsunade looked up to the sky. _Had it not been for Naruto, I would've remained a cold bitter old woman… And look at what I became thanks to him. Godaime Hokage._

Turan looked up as people began to place flowers in front of Naruto's grave. _"A shinobi must never show his emotions in any situation." _Shikari put a flower down._ "A ninja must prioritize his mission first and must not show tears." _Shikari had a memory of Naruto giving her flowers after she accidentally killed some.

Chonoe put a flower down, then had a memory of Naruto giving her food.

Inodou put a flower down, and remembered Naruto helping her find flowers.

Netami put one down and remembered Naruto say, "Whether or not you were evil or not doesn't matter. You're a Konoha shinobi now."

Shikamizu put a flower down and smiled as he remembered how Naruto chased him when he stole his T.V. remote.

Winoka Tsuni and Nomhi remembered Naruto eating with them as they put their flowers down.

Turan walked up and set his flower down. He had the most memories. Every moment he'd ever shared with his father. The first time he saw Naruto, when they argued, when Naruto showed him Konoha from atop the statues, when Turan was forbidden from ever using **his** perverted jutsu as long as Naruto lived, when Turan joined the academy, when his father found out he became a Genin, all those precious times. He glanced at Naruto's picture and began to cry again. He closed his eyes and walked on. Turan looked at Naruto's stone face. You couldn't even tell it was Naruto. As cracks riddled it. "Katai-senin."

Itô Sôda turned to Turan. "Yes Naru- Turan?"

"Why do people risk their lives for each other?"

Itô Sôda lowered his head. "When a person dies… They disappear… Along with their past, current life, and future… Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. There were many of those in this battle. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… People who are precious to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people precious to you ever since birth… And the string that binds them becomes thicker and thicker every day. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that."

Turan turned. "Yes… I think I understand, somewhat. But… It's painful when someone dies. Especially when they're precious to you…"

Lee looked up. "Naruto-sama didn't die for nothing. He left something important in all of us. You'll found out what someday."

"Yeah, I think I understand that too. Somewhat."

Netami looked to Shikamizu. "The rain stopped."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan, Netami, Shikamizu and Lee all began to walk off as the funeral ended. Itô Sôda stood smiling. "It seems as though the tiny little leaves of Konohagakure… Have inherited the will of fire. The fire on the leaves will eventually burn greater and stronger… It will flash it's lights and protect the village of Konoha… After becoming a new Hokage."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cell 13 continued to walk along, still wearing black from the funeral. Netami looked to Turan. "Will you be okay Turan-kun?" "Yeah Netami… I'm fine…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the village stood two men with black cloaks that had red stars on them. They each wore Samurai hats.

"Well, the village suffered unbearable damage, but in a week, they've managed to fix a lot. Too bad. They were so prosperous."

One had a large sword on his back and looked to the other one. "That's not like you at all. You have an attachment to your father's village?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just curious." The man rose his head up and had the Sharingan.


	34. Secret Unknown Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other affiliates of Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, so anything I write does not affect his writing in any way, shape or form. I gain no profit from his work, or glory. However, I do own Turan, and any of the other characters I created. But still, I have no money. So, did it sound official? I think I'm good.

Chapter XXXIV: Secret Unknown Hatred

Turan stood in front of the door staring with fear in his eyes at the man. _Satsu? This guy… He has the same Sharingan as Satsu when we fought…_ Turan has a quick flashback about the fight.

Sanshouuo walked next to Hagetaka. "Wow, a snot like this has the Rokubi, six tails inside him?"

Netami opened an eye. "Turan-kun… Who is it?"

Turan opened his eyes even wider. _How does he know about the Rokubi?_

"Turan-kun, you're going for a walk with us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Satsu began to walk back to the hotel with a bucket that had a mountain of candy tied to his head, and two other buckets he held with his hands. Satsu walked along looking at passersby. He looked at the sky. _Uchiha…_

_Satsu's flashback_

_As part of Satsu's training, Sasuke made him live on a remote island, with no help. At this point, Satsu was only six. "Oh man, how can I possibly survive alone?" He wandered into it's woods and found a high hill. "Maybe…" He grabbed a kunai and started to carve away at it. He finally carved through enough, but then noticed light from the other side. He walked to the other side, and it was hollow with an entrance. "Had someone else been here?" Inside was a small group of kids. "Who are you kids?" One of the tallest who wore raggedy clothes, a green shirt and tan pants with brown hair said, "We're kids who's parents were lost to war in Amegakure. The village hidden in the rain." "Maybe we can be friends." They all heard a noise and everyone ran. Satsu rose and eyebrow. He looked behind him and saw a stranger. It was Hagetaka, but he didn't know. "Excuse me, I thought this island was had no one on it but these kids.." Hagetaka grimaced. He began to do hand seals. Satsu rose an eyebrow. Electricity gathered around Hagetaka's hand. "DIE!!!" He charged at Satsu. Satsu ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack as he hit a tree and Satsu ran off. "That shoulda scared him away." _

_Satsu hid in an underground cave with the other children. "That was scary! Who was that guy? I'm gonna die! That guy… His power's unbelievable…" "That guy's been living here for a year. He tries to kill us when he sees us."_

_Early in the morning he came to a tree with the kids, and began to practice with shuriken. They were in amazement with his metal tools. He hit all but one. They then went hunting for animals and caught a fox. They did see many more, but they all bit him and got away. They cooked it over a fire and ate it. The other kids decided to go back to the cave early because they were tired. After a while he decided to run back and as he ran back to the cave, he noticed an odd silence. On the top of the tallest tree stood Hagetaka. Then he vanished. Satsu opened his eyes wide. "Was someone… there…?" He kept running and saw weapons in anything that they could be in, and everything broken. (Trees, rocks, etc.) He also saw slaughtered animals. "What the hell happened?" He ran past all the bodies strewn along the ground, and when he arrived at his cave, he saw a message. Written in human blood, with all the corpses of the children he made friends with on the ground. It said, "Die". From the shadows walked Hagetaka. _

"_You! Did you do-" _

_A shuriken flew past Satsu and cut his shoulder. "Did you do it…? Who the hell are you?" _

"…_Foolish little cousin…" _

"_Cousin?" _

"_Mangekyou Sharingan!"_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Just like with Kakashi, the sky turned red, moon red, clouds black, dark colors were white, and bright colors were black. Satsu began to watch every child die in front of him. He was forced to watch it over, and over, and over, and over again. And every time one died, it smelled horribly bad. He began to scream until he fell to the ground._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Who… Who are you? And why are you here? Why did you do this…?"_

"_Me? I'll tell you Satsu. I am Uchiha Hagetaka. Your older cousin. I'm here to test my ability." _

"_To test your ability? That's why you killed every living thing here and tried to kill me?" _

_Satsu got up and charged at Hagetaka. "Don't screw with me you bastard!" _

_Hagetaka delivered a single blow to Satsu's stomach and he fell to the ground coughing up blood. He got up and ran out the entrance. "DON'T KILL ME!!!" He stopped and saw Hagetaka in front of him. "Don't kill me…" "Please… I wouldn't dirty my hands killing you. Foolish little cousin… If you ever wish to kill me, hate me, despise me, and survive in an unsightly way. You must fluster your hatred. Run. Run and cling to life. Or soon, Sasuke and Karin will pay as well. I know, their weaknesses."_

_Satsu's flashback over_

Satsu sighed. "I really hate him…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now…" Hagetaka still stood in front of Turan. _These guys aren't chumps. If I fought them, I'd die._ Netami poked her head out from the corner and saw Turan walk into the hall. _Who's that?_ "Hey, Hagetaka-san, it'd be a pain to have to chase this kid down if he ran away. What do you say to chopping his legs off just to be safe, eh?" Turan's eyes opened wide. _What?_ "Very well then, let the chopping commence." Sanshouuo began to walk towards Turan.

"It's been quite a while. Satsu."

Satsu stood at the end off the hall with the candy on the floor. "Uchiha… Hagetaka…" Turan stepped back. "Uchiha… Hagetaka?" _An Uchiha like Satsu? _

Satsu had his Sharingan activated. Sanshouuo grinned. "A Sharingan just like you Hagetaka-san. Is there something I don't know?"

"He's my little cousin."

"So, Sasuke had a child as well."

"Uchiha Hagetaka… I'm going to kill you!"

"Like you said… I flustered my hatred for you…" Satsu made a Chidori. "And just to kill you… I've sold my soul to darkness, and once I kill you, I shall retrieve it! This is for your daily beatings you bastard!!!" Turan opened his eyes wide. "Satsu!" So much electricity was used, the skin began to peel off Satsu's arm. Hagetaka rose an eyebrow. "Chidori…" "DIE YOU BASTARD!!!" Unlike Sasuke, Satsu used the Chidori in his right hand. He smashed it into the wall, and charged at Hagetaka. Netami poked her head out the door and saw Satsu running at someone with the Chidori. "Holy crap!" "DIE!!!"

A massive explosion blasted a hole in the wall. Hagetaka held Satsu's wrist as the electricity fading. "You're lucky I decided not to turn your hand and hit your face with it." Turan and Netami looked in disbelief. _Unbelievable… He brushed off the Chidori like it was nothing…_ _I gotta help!_ Turan did a hand seal and began to gather black chakra around him. Hagetaka and Sanshouuo looked. "Ah, I can feel the chakra. This must be the Rokubi. Satsu pulled his arm back and Hagetaka snapped his wrist causing him to fall. _Satsu? Is he fighting the bad guy? Is he… Damn it! _In his hand he began to form a Rasengan. Sanshouuo swung his sword and the Rasengan and the chakra vanished. _My chakra, it's gone!_ "Forget the legs, let's not have the trouble of jutsu. Let's remove his arms." Sanshouuo swung his sword down, and everyone heard a, "CLANK!" Sanshouuo looked up. "What happened?" In front of Turan was a dog with bird wings and webbed feet, wearing armor. Behind Turan a puff of smoke came up. "You two have fno idea what you're munch up against. Shoulda done fmore research. munch When someone like me, munch passes by, munch a cookie cart doesn't keep going. It stops, for fen foo reach the stature I have…gulp sigh …all cookie men know to stop for me!"

Turan turned to him. "What the hell katai-senin! Since when have you been addicted to cookies! Answer me!!!" "Hey, everyone has something…" Sanshouuo started to laugh. "Well, Itô Sôda, whatever your weakness is, it's kind of hard to believe you're a sanin from the legendary Ranmyakugakure."

Itô Sôda grimaced. "To think, you sunk so low as to hypnotize a cookie seller. And just to separate me from Turan. Because you're really after him." Turan looked at Sôda. "Me?"

"Is that why Kakashi knew? Or was it just a wild guess? Either way, you're both right. Turan is the prize the Hakumei seeks. And he **will** be ours." In a puff of smoke the chimera vanished. "I have no option but to kill both of you."

"Stay out of this…" Satsu got up and entered a fighting stance, only able to move his left arm. "You can have fish-man, but the only one who gets to kill Hagetaka, is me!" Hagetaka turned his eye to Itô Sôda. "Satsu go away. I have better things to do than play with you." "Great, because that means I can kill you with no interference!" Hagetaka kicked Satsu in the gut and he flew across the hall into the wall. Turan opened his eyes wide. _Maybe Satsu really does want to be good… _He slowly got up and glared at Hagetaka. He charged at him and Hagetaka grabbed his fist and punched him to the wall. again.

Turan watched it like a train crash. You don't want to watch, but you can't stop. "Satsu…"

"Not done you sonofabitch… I'm not done…" Hagetaka frowned. _He can't move his right hand…_ "This fight is… mine…" "If that is your wish…"

Itô Sôda started to go towards him but Sanshouuo blocked him. "Hey, we have to listen to them. Let them iron out their family problems."

Hagetaka began to walk towards Satsu. Satsu shot up and Hagetaka kneed him in the gut. He elbowed and then kicked him.

Turan watched in conflict. _Satsu does want to be good…_

Hagetaka punched him to the wall. _After all these years, I'm no stronger… How?_

Sanshouuo smiled. "No mercy eh?"

Satsu fell to the ground. _What've I been doing all these years? Was it all for this?_

Hagetaka grabbed Satsu's neckband and pushed him to the wall. "You haven't changed a bit. You lack hatred. And you know what? You never will."

Hagetaka opened his eyes and Satsu was caught in his attack again. Just like on the island, and saw exactly what he saw on the island. All the children die.

Satsu screamed at the top of his lungs. The whole time Netami watched hiding behind Turan. Turan grimaced. "I don't care anymore! Satsu's trying to repent! I'm going to kill you!" Turan charged at Hagetaka and Sanshouuo followed. Itô Sôda began to do hand seals, and then Turan and Sanshouuo stopped running. Pink flesh began to cover the walls. "What the bloody hell did you do old man?" "Kuchiyose: Kimera gatto. "Summoning jutsu: Chimera guts"

Satsu was pulled in the wall and Sanshouuo and Hagetaka's shoes began to sink into the flesh. Itô Sôda smiled. "You've been swallowed by the mountain chimera. Congratulations, you're going to die."

Hagetaka moved his head to the side. "Sanshouuo, let's leave." Sanshouuo got out of the flesh and the began to run. Sôda grimaced. "Run run as fast as you two can, but you can't get out!"

As they ran Sanshouuo noticed that flesh was chasing them. He stopped and cut it apart, then continued. However, only more came. The flesh came in front of them and began to make a wall. As it did, Hagetaka activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. They heard and explosion and Itô Sôda, Turan and Netami ran to check it out. There was a huge hole, and black flames. Itô Sôda grimaced. "Damn…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagetaka and Sanshouuo ran on the water. Sanshouuo turned to Hagetaka. "So we run?" "Hai. No point in doing this unnecessarily. Besides, we still have time to get Turan and the Rokubi." Hagetaka's Sharingan deactivated.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda laid down a scroll and opened it. "I'll have to use the sealing jutsu that Jiraiya showed me."

He wrote on it and exclaimed, "Fūka Hōin! Fire Sealing Method!" A blue gas covered the flames and was sealed in the scroll. He immediately rolled it up and tied it. "Now for Satsu…" Satsu was slowly pushed out of the wall and Turan set him on the ground. Sôda hit his foot down and the flesh receded. Itô Sôda and Turan looked at Satsu. His face was pale and his emotion gone. Suddenly a kunai hit the wall. "Dainamikkū Entorī!"

Lee jumped and kicked Itô Sôda in the face. He smiled but then realized who he kicked. "Well, Itô Sôda-sama, I was in a hurry, and couldn't really see. So haha… I used my forehead protector to see and only saw two people so uh… A simple misunderstanding…"

"Simple-minded's more like it you idiot! But never mind that. We have to get Satsu-kun to the medics now. He's been pummeled, his right arm's broken, and there's something wrong with him because of a strange jutsu Hagetaka used." Lee rose an eyebrow. _I wonder if it's what he used on Kakashi…_

Netami frowned sadly. Turan grimaced. "Katai-senin, Satsu is gonna be okay, right?" Itô Sôda shook his shoulders. "Physically yes, but I'm worried about mentally…"

Turan closed his eyes tight. "I'm sorry Lee, I should've intervened instead of let him fight Hagetaka on his own…" Lee sighed. "This has to be the same thing that hit Kakashi." Turan and Netami looked up. "What? Kakashi-sensei was hit too?"

"It's horrible to see your students fall… You lose pieces of yourself. We need Tsunade's help again. As well as a leader…"

Itô Sôda nodded. "Yes. And that's what you're going to get. We're going to find the Shichidaime."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Turan, Netami and Itô Sôda stood facing Lee with Satsu on his back. Itô Sôda sighed. "We're off now Lee, take care of Satsu for us." Lee looked up. "Itô Sôda-sama, bring him back." Turan's eyes glowed with determination. "We'll find him all right! And we'll bring him back, tabeyo!" Lee locked up in surprise. _Turan-kun is copying Naruto's traditional catchphrase?_ Then he smiled. Itô Sôda put his hand on Turan's head. Lee smiled bigger. "That is what I like Turan-kun! Determination! Belief! Guts! So, here is a gift…" Lee reached in his vest. "I used this to become strong." Turan raised an eyebrow. "What?" "THIS!!!" Lee held out the green jumpsuit.

Itô Sôda had an anime sweat drop, Netami's eyes were huge, and Turan's eye was twitching. "It is splendid at maintaining moisture and allowing air to pass through…It is also designed for maximum movement, is beautiful in form and has great curves. Wear it during training, and you can immediately tell the difference. You will be addicted to it. And then you will want to wear it all the time like me!

_Lee's fantasy_

_Turan and Lee stand on a platform in it smiling with the teeth "ping"_

_Lee's fantasy over_

Turan jaw dropped. "What the hell?" Lee dropped it on him and did the nice guy pose. Then waved and left. Turan examined it, and stuffed it in the bottom of his backpack. "I'll wear it when hell freezes over…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, only the three of them were left, Itô Sôda, Turan, and Netami. They continued to walk along the brown dirt paths, the only sound accompanying them, that of their sandals scraping against the coarse ground. As they walked, Turan looked to the sky and couldn't erase one thought from his mind.

_Turan's flashback_

_Itô Sôda grimaced. "To think, you sunk so low as to hypnotize a cookie seller. And just to separate me from Turan. Because you're really after him."_

"_Turan is the prize the Hakumei seeks. And he __**will**__ be ours."_

_Turan's flashback over_

Turan stopped walking, and soon Netami and Itô Sôda did. Netami took a couple steps towards him. "What's wrong Turan-kun" Turan looked to Sôda. "Katai-senin, why were those guys after me? Don't say you don't know, cuz I know you know!" Itô Sôda turned to Turan. "They're not really after **you**. They're after what's inside you."

Turan put his hand to his stomach. "The bijuu? Tailed beast? Why would they want this…? It was created from the Kyuubi, nine tails, from what I understand. And that was the most destructive creature alive. Why do they want what spawned from it?" Netami frowned sadly. Nearly crying. The held back tears in her eyes added a glistening to her eyes. "Turan-kun…" Itô Sôda sighed. "I don't really know. But, as long as the Rokubi is sealed inside of you… You'll have to fight for your life… It's a cruel fate, but it's what has been chosen for you by destiny. But, I'm by you every step of the way Turan!" Turan looked up. It seemed he was trying to smile, but couldn't. "Then I guess I'll have to get stronger…" After that he managed a half-hearted smile. "Now let's find this guy and make him help Konoha."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall man, with spiky black hair that went down to the middle of his neck, green shirt and black pants walked down the streets, and entered a building that said, "GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!!!"

Behind him a shorter female sighed. She had long red hair, and big sapphire eyes. She wore a beautiful kimono, with cherry blossoms accompanying the purple. "Curse you… I have to follow you everywhere, but the only places you go are inappropriate bars…" Suddenly a rat jumped up on her shoulder. "Oh Keiteki, I wish he was as sane as you." The rat nodded. She sat down on the ground waiting for him to emerge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan, Netami and Itô Sôda continued to walk, accompanied by the sound of birds chirping on nearby telephone wires. "Oi, katai-senin, what kind of person is this guy?" Itô Sôda turned his head. "Curious?" Turan nodded. "A little."

Netami just walked along silently. _It seems like ever since I joined Konoha I've had a smaller role…_

"Well Turan, In one word, he's very unpleasant. He loves to spend money and women, and he's well-known in various countries." Netami smiled. "Then we should be able to find him easily." Itô Sôda sighed. "As true as that is, since he's the Legendary…" Netami raised an eyebrow. "The Legendary what?" "…The Legendary…Pervert!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Yes, we now have a slight idea of this guy. I know it's been a while but with Cross Country Running and all, I have little time to write T-T… Very sad. But anyway, hope you guys enjoy, if you have any questions, complaints, comments, or just want to tell me something about it at all, leave a few words in that little box in the bottom left. PLEASE REVIEW. G'night everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage


	35. The Legendary Pervert

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. He's one lucky son of a-…

Chapter XXXV: The Legendary Pervert

Turan and Netami stood in disbelief. "Pervert?" Itô Sôda nodded. "Yep. But even so, finding him isn't easy. Due to the fact that so many people are after him for his perversion, he hides, and occasionally changes his name. Turan raised an eyebrow. "What's his real name?" Sôda scratched the back of his head. "I believe it's Dokusei Shinkan… Yeah." Turan scratched the top of his head. "Shinkan… I wonder why father never talked about him."

"He's been given his nickname because well, I think it's self-explanatory. But that's beside the point. On our way, I shall make you two stronger. Training!"

Turan and Netami smiled. Turan put his bag down and pulled out the green suit Lee gave him. Itô Sôda frowned. "No Turan, don't put that on. I don't want to walk with a guy wearing that, people will talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, the trio walked, Turan remembering how stupid the outfit looked decided not to put it on. "Hey, katai-senin lets start the training, tabeyo." Sôda shook his head. "No Turan. The journey is pointless if we don't ask for information." Turan lowered his head. "Damn…"

"Let's start at this city." Turan and Netami looked over. Netami's eyes twinkled in the light. "Awe! Turan-kun, come on!" "Huh? Do what NOW!?!?" Netami grabbed Turan's hand and dashed into the village. Itô Sôda sighed. "At least I'll get some peace and quiet… Huh? What happened to my wallet? Come back here Netami! All I have is 200 ryou!" Sôda chased after Netami, who ran down the hill pulling Turan along. "I've got three wallets full!" She dropped one shaped like a frog and Itô Sôda grabbed it. Turan noticed it was his. "Hey, give back Gama-chan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I want that sparkly jewelry! I want that yummy food! Ooh Turan-kun, do you think this looks good on me? Hey Turan-kun, how about this hairstyle!? Turan-kun!" "WHY ME!?!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netami finally lay down and Turan fell to his stomach. "Ooh…" _I wonder how everyone is doing… Lee-sensei…Shikamizu…Satsu…And mostly Tanahi…_ Turan stood up. "Where are we going Turan-kun?" "We're going to have fun!"

Turan and Netami went around doing contests and having all kinds of fun, but then they got hungry again, and guessed that Itô Sôda might be hungry too. They bought some grilled squid and went looking for him. They suddenly heard the sound of his laughter. They entered the building it came from, and saw him sitting on a couch with dozens of boxes of cookies all around him. "What the hell!" Turan looked and saw Gama-chan. "GAMA-CHAN! YOU'VE GOTTEN UNDERWEIGHT! DAMN YOU KATAI-SENIN!" Turan jumped at Itô Sôda and started to hit him with the squid. "YOU IDIOT! YOU SPENT ALL MY HARD-EARNED MONEY ON COOKIES!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Two men walked in and pointed two strange looking weapons at them. "This is a stick-up; give us all your money!"

They all looked at them. "What're those things in your hands?" Netami asked. "They're guns! And if you don't hand over the money, we'll cap you!" Turan raised an eyebrow. "You'll "cap" us? What does that mean?" The man pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out into Turan's shoulder. A little blood shot out and Turan fell back. He grunted. "That felt like a kunai hit me!" Itô Sôda stood up. "Sorry boys, but no." "You wanna die old man?" "Turan, Netami, time to show you two a new jutsu." Itô Sôda formed a Rasengan. Turan raised an eyebrow. _Rasengan? What's he doing?_

But then he noticed something odd. There were streams of fire shooting around it. "Katon: Rasengan!" He pushed it into one man's stomach and he spiraled into the other man and they both spiraled into a stand. Turan looked and saw his clothes were on fire. Sôda cracked his knuckles. "Sorry about wrecking your stand. Here's the repair money." Sôda walked over and handed the man some money. Turan was in disbelief. _What just happened?_

--------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda, Turan and Netami stood in the woods. "Well Turan, it's time to teach you something stronger than the Rasengan."

Turan's eyes opened wide. "Stronger than the Rasengan?"

Itô Sôda nodded.

"But how?"

"With your new jutsu."

Turan's eye twitched. "Wha-what jutsu? The last jutsu I learned was the Rasengan."

Itô Sôda shook his head. "Turan, you lie…"

Turan shook his head. "Uh-uh."

Sôda nodded his head. "Uh-huh."

"Fine! I looked at some of my dad's old scrolls and trained to use the Shadow clone jutsu dattebayo!"

"Yes. They can also take experience. So if you try to learn the technique with them, you can have all that experience."

"But it takes a lot of chakra!"

"Normally yes, it would kill a normal person like me. But you have the influence of your father's blood, and the Rokubi. But anyway, the point is, with your technique, something that would take two days could take one, and twenty years a week."

"So what are we going to do with this?"

"We're going to work on chakra nature manipulation. While we train, you have at least 1000 clones with you all the time."

"Okay."

"That's why I brought Netami."

Turan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, she has the ability to suppress the power of your demon."

Both of them raised their eyebrows. "Netami, I saw that you can suppress demons. During the Chunin exams, while you fought Hanzatsu, you suppressed his demon power; you can also do that with Turan."

"But how?"

"Don't worry; it seemed to come to you naturally."

"Okay…"

"Alright Turan, lets start our chakra nature manipulation training."

Turan nodded. "Ossu! Right!"

Itô Sôda held out his hand and outstretched his fingers. "There are five basic elements of chakra used for jutsu."

Turan nodded. "Right, five."

"Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth. These five elements are the foundation of all jutsu and the reason the five great countries are named as they are."

Turan nodded.

"Most people's chakra leans toward a certain element… The Uchiha clan, for example, was full of people with an affinity to fire; therefore, they were exceptionally skilled with fire jutsu. Those matched with wind are good with wind jutsu…Those matched with Lighting are good lightning jutsu. That Chidori move is a Lightning Jutsu for example."

"So, does that mean I have a Lightning affinity?"

Itô Sôda nodded.

Netami raised her hand. "So wood's mine?"

"That's not true Netami. You excel at wood jutsu, but wood isn't one of the element that jutsu is based one. It's a combination of two. Earth and Water."

Sôda pulled out a few cards.

Netami raised her eyebrow. Sôda held the card between two fingers. Suddenly it burst into flame. "If you're a "flame" element, it bursts into flame. "Wind" natured it gets cut, "lightning" it crumples, "water", it gets wet, and "earth", it crumples into dust."

Sôda handed both Turan a card, and Netami two.

"It's a unique paper that reacts to even the smallest bit of chakra. It's made of trees that are fed and nurtured with chakra for a long time. Channel some of your chakra into it and we'll know immediately."

Turan held his up and it of course crumpled. Netami closed her eyes and focused all of her chakra. Turan's eyes opened wide. One paper had become dust and blown in the wind and the other was soaked.

Itô Sôda smiled.

"Wait katai-senin, I thought you were going to train me!"

"I am, that's why I brought Ruiten."

Suddenly Ruiten appeared. "Hello Turan-kun, Netami-chan."

The two bowed. "Hello Ruiten-sama."

"Netami, I will teach you how to master your earth and water affinity."

"Earth and water…"

"With the ability to defend and mash, this is good for battles, especially in numbers. And water is used for attacks and stealth."

"But I'm still confused."

Itô Sôda sighed. Ruiten cleared his throat. "You see, by controlling the nature of "earth" and "water" at the same time you create a new "wood" element, which you can manipulate. You use it together, apparently without even knowing. "Earth" in the right hand, "water" in the left."

Netami nodded. Ruiten continued. "When you have two elements that you can control, it's not too difficult to use them separately. But it's a totally different story when it comes to using both."

Sôda cleared his throat. "The ability to control two elements simultaneously. And create a new element to manipulate… That's what's called a Kekkei Genkai. You've at least heard of them right?"

Turan and Netami nodded.

"I could go on, but we'd confuse you so let's start the training. Since Turan is slightly experienced with elemental manipulation, we'd normally start in different places, but since he seems to know nothing about it we'll start together. We have to improve the "physical recomposition" of chakra." He pulled out two leaves. "Turan, you try to crumple the leaf, Netami, you try to either make it become dust, or get wet, whichever one you start with you have to do the other next."

"I'll go with wet first."

Turan did a few hand seals and several clones of him appeared. He and Netami spent hours channeling their chakra, and Turan made a small wrinkle, and Netami had the tiniest drop of water.

"Yes! I have a few moist spots!"

One of Turan's clones jumped in the air. "I'm way more talented than you guys!" "Whaddya mean? You're us!" Several wrinkles were in one. "Damn, that "me" over there's good!" Netami ran over to Ruiten. "Hey, Ruiten-sama, is anyone else in Konoha good with water or earth manipulation?" Ruiten nodded. "Hai child, I know someone skilled in both, but he's not here…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato sat on a cliff looking at the clouds. He sighed. _I've been looking for Yondaime for the past month… Where is he…? He was there at the invasion, but vanished… I told the committee, but I have a feeling something's wrong…_ He stood up, grabbed a backpack and continued to walk on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On the side of a mountain, Yondaime sat looking over Konoha. He sighed. "Damn… I want to go back to Konoha, but if I do, they'll just try to make me Hokage again… And I couldn't do that, not to my own son…"

He hung his head low.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours several Turans shouted, "GOT IT!!!" Itô Sôda raised his head. "Alright. Get rid of your clones and reflect. By the way, Netami, stop." Netami looked to Sôda. "Why?" "The longer we do this, the harder it will be for Turan to control his demon, so we need you now to suppress it." Netami sighed and she sat down. Turan looked at the leaf. "Yes, I can do it… Just a little further…" Turan's eyes drooped and he feels to the ground. Netami got up and ran to him. "Turan-kun!" Sôda walked over to him. "Unfortunately he also gets their mental fatigue."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda put Turan in one of the beds, and Netami slept in the one next to it. The whole night, he went around asking about the Legendary Pervert, getting nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ocean, a giant whale was at the surface, with two tails. In front of it, two people stood on the water, in black cloaks with red stars on them.

"You're kidding, right Takai?"

"I most certainly am not Shokita…"

"Shouldn't Sanshouuo-san be dealing with this? They're probably cousins or something…"

"Shut-up and attack it!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Turan jumped in the air screaming, "I did it! I did it!" In his hand was a crumpled leaf. "I'm better than anybody!" Sôda sighed. "It's only because I told you to use the shadow clones you could do it…"

"Haha! Now to move on…" Turan lost consciousness and fell over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

One Hakumei member ran from the beast. "HEELP MEE!!! IT'S AFTER MEEE!!!" "Shokita, stop being so foolish!" The other did a hand seal with one hand and put their hand on the water. "Kuchiyose: Mizuhebi! Summoning Jutsu: Water serpent!" In the water a gargantuan serpent appeared and it bit the whale's side, then an explosion came from the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures walked through the wooded forest, one of them being female, and with a cynical grin on her lipstick decorated lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda stood in a bar. "Have you seen this man?" He held a picture up. "You're damn strait!" "You have?" "That sumbitch gets our club more money than anybody!" Sôda's eye twitched. "He did it again…?" "He did THEM again. I know where he is too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The two figures stood on a cliff. They were two women. One very tall, with jet black hair. It was O Toyo. With her grey clothes and large breasts. As well as red eyes. Behind her stood a teenage girl, who looked similar except with silver hair, glasses, and smaller breasts. "Asuterisuku city. This is where he is."

"I can finally do something about that Turan boy."

"Although he's known for his "generosity" you're a woman. So he might try to…"

"Don't worry… I can use my Mesmer. Plus, I have steel underpants on."

The younger girl's eye twitched. "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"It's nice and padded on the inside."

"Oh."

The two continued to walk on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the town, two people walked. The man with the green shirt and black pants with black spiky hair to the middle of his neck, and the girl who accompanied him. Her long red hair slightly shifting in the gentle breeze. Her violet kimono with the pink of the cherry blossoms gently blew as well. She sighed. The rat slept on her head. "Where are we going now?"

"We're gonna find a nice tavern."

She sighed again. _If it's not women, it's sake…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O Toyo and the girl walked up several stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The man and the girl looked at the castle. "Wow, this castle's huge!"

The girl sighed. _I knew I should've pursued a career in ramen cooking…_

Suddenly his nonchalant face vanished, replaced with a frown.

The girl looked to him perplexed. "Something wrong?"

He grimaced. _What's this chill in my spine?_

The castle then exploded. Both gasped. Another explosion came and from it emerged a spinosaurus.

"That's…"

On its head were O Toyo and the young girl.

"O Toyo…" The man said grimacing with hate in his eyes.

She looked down moving the hair from her eyes. "Nice to see you… My dear student.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE YOU KATAI-SENIN!!!"

"What's wrong Turan?"

"We're still in the middle of my training!"

Itô Sôda sighed. "Yes but we finally have a lead, and we have to take it."

Turan crossed his arms. "Fine, but after we find him we continue…"

"Good. After all, he might leave soon. He wouldn't run into someone he knows and talk about old times."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Toyo and her assistant stood staring at the man and his. "It's been a long time O Toyo."

O Toyo smiled. "I've been looking for you."

"What is it you want? If you want to talk about old times I'll owe someone money."

"Well, I actually need your help for something…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing… I just have a problem now because of what happened after I caused the death of Rokudaime."

The man's eyes opened wide. _Naruto-sensei… Is dead?_ "You…"

"What? All living things die. I just sped up the process for him."

He grimaced. _You bitch…_ "O Toyo… You haven't changed one bit… You know what my personality is like after ten years, right? Stop joking around."

He punched the wall and it shattered to pieces that shattered as they collided. As he looked up, pure hatred was in his eyes.

O Toyo's attendant's eyes opened wide behind her glasses. _He's strong! And scary! I bet $1,000,000 he's single._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda took a step in the town, followed by Turan, Netami and Ruiten. "Our little friend is hot-headed, short-tempered, and impatient." Netami sighed. "The more I hear about this guy, the less I think of him being Hokage as a good thing…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The four continued to stare at each other, tension rising. O Toyo's assistant cleared her throat, and moved her black hair from in front of her onyx eyes. "We didn't come here to fight, just to negotiate.

"What the hell could you evil bitches from hell have to negotiate!? I'm warning you, get out of my sight before I kill you both!"

"No."

"NOW!!!"

"You're the only one who can help us with the problem of Turan!"

"I'm going to count to five. You'd better be gone when I'm done."

"We'll trade!"

"Ichi…Ni…San…Yon…Go." The man charged at O Toyo and his assistant followed.

O Toyo's assistant did hand seals and exclaimed, "Barrier of fire!" From the ground fire shot up and blocked them. The man and his assistant jumped back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda looked up. "Turan and Netami stopped. "Something wrong Itô Sôda-sama?" "Well, I'm sure there's supposed to be a castle there…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Fudoutaku, you haven't chased us off yet I see." O Toyo said with a grin.

"What the hell do you want…?"

"I want you to help me obliterate a certain boy… Uzumaki Turan! Don't worry, you'll benefit too. I'll bring **her** back to you."

Fudoutaku's emerald eyes opened wide. In his mind he pictured a beautiful woman, with long purple hair. She had sapphire eyes as deep and blue as the sea. She wore the clothing of an ANBU, and had the tattoo on her shoulder. On the top of her head was a horse mask. She had a loving smile on her face. "Ai…" He mumbled. His attendant grimaced. _Damn, this is O Toyo, she knows all of Fudoutaku's secrets…_

O Toyo put her hand to her forehead. "Oh right! We need something to ensure you'll do it! How about…" O Toyo did several hand seals and exclaimed. "Etai Ayatsuri: Yuki Kuchiyose! Nature Manipulation: Snow Summoning Jutsu!" Slowly, it began to snow. It flaked down as the temperature dropped. A flake landed on Fudoutaku's cheek and his eyes opened wide. Snowflakes decorated the ground, and continued to land on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sôda, Turan and Netami stopped. "Snow? It's July."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudoutaku began to shiver and he wrapped his arms around his body. His attendant grimaced. _Dammit! O Toyo still remembers his fear…_

O Toyo's attendant raised her eyebrow. "Chionophobia?" O Toyo smiled. "Yes, our friend has a fear of snow. So, I'll let you think about my offer. Next week we meet here, and then go to kill Uzumaki Turan…"

O Toyo and her assistant vanished. As they did, so did the snow. Fudoutaku fell to the ground. "Fudoutaku-sama, are you all right?" He shook his head, but then smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine Uma…"

Uma walked over to him and helped him to his feet. She walked him to a bench and let him sit. "Damn… I feel so weak… Just by having some snow fall on me…"

_Fudoutaku's flashback_

"_Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! Where are you?" A young boy ran through the snow. "Naruto-sensei!" The boy saw a figure standing a few yards from him. "Is that you Naruto-sensei?" The boy ran over to the figure and saw they were wearing a black cloak with red clouds. They turned around and had red eyes. They boy stepped back. _

"_Who are you?!"_

"_I am Uchiha Itachi. I don't know who you are, but you seem to be lost as well. I'm looking for someone, could you help me?"_

"_Who are you looking for?"_

"_My friend. Her name is Risu."_

"_What does she look like?"_

"_Well, she's a little shorter than me, wears lipstick, has black hair like me, but a little longer, a black cloak like mine with red clouds, but cut off about six inches down the legs, with no arms on it, fishnet under that that covers her shoulders, wrapping the top part of her left leg and bottom of right, a metal wristband that has the Konoha symbol but with a scratch on the symbol and red eyes like me."_

_The boy processed all that through his mind. "Okay!"_

"_Good. I believe she went this way." Itachi said as he walked through the snow. Young and innocent Fudoutaku followed._

_Fudoutaku's flashback over_

"That man… Following him was my first mistake…"


	36. Until Midnight Together

Disclaimer: Say your prayers, but you still won't own Naruto. I want these words to make things right, but it still won't let me own Naruto.

Chapter XXXVI: Till Midnight Together

Turan sighed. _Damn… Darkness… That man… Hakumei… What does it all mean?_

Itô Sôda sighed. "What's wrong Itô Sôda-sama?" Netami asked.

"I guess we'll have to stay at an inn tonight."

Turan rolled his eyes. _What's so bad about an inn?_

The trio walked to the nearest inn and were rather disturbed when they found there was only **one** big room left. The trio entered the room and put their backpacks in the corners.

"Alright you two, I'm going to go look for some more clues before everyone goes inside. I'll be back around midnight." With that, Sôda left, and Turan and Netami had the place to themselves.

Turan lay down on one of the mats on the ground. "So Netami, what should we do to stay entertained?"

Netami lightly blushed. "Um…uh…we could…uh…"

Turan jumped up. "Holy crap!"

"What is it Turan-kun?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Hakumei members walked on the water. "Good job, you let the bijuu get away…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THERE'S A LITTLE MINI-FRIDGE IN HERE!!!" Turan ran over to the mini-fridge and opened it. "Oh…My…God…" Netami walked over to him. "What's up?" "There's like a million little bottles of sake." Netami gasped. "Turan-kun, just close the door." Turan smacked himself and then closed it. "Okay…Just pretend it never happened." Turan sat down and sighed. Then he got hit in the head with a pillow. "What was that for!?" Netami giggled. "I know how to stay entertained. A game of Makura-Nage!" Turan grinned. "You want a pillow-fight? Okay! Raagh!"

Turan threw the pillow at Netami who was knocked off the bed she sat on, and then threw it back at Turan who blocked whit another pillow and threw it at Netami who ducked to dodge it, and grabbed one and got in front of Turan and hit him in the head with it. He fell to the ground and hit her on the top of her head with a pillow and she slid forward knocked Turan down on the ground, or one might say, on top of Netami. Turan opened his eyes and saw Netami with a cherry-red face. Within seconds his face turned red too. "Uh…Turan-kun…c-could u get off me please?" Turan jumped up and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…S-sorry about that…" Netami got up. "I-it's okay…"

Netami turned around and walked into the bathroom, but Turan didn't see. _Holy crap! What was that feeling I had? It was more than a physical attraction, but it was also like an emotional desire… What's happening here?_

He sat down and heard the sound of running water. A gentle stream, of water. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it and ran into the bathroom. He then gasped. Behind the basically transparent shower curtain stood the naked figure of Netami. She had perfect curves, and basically a lovely form. He just stood in disbelief with wide eyes. Netami poked her head from the side of the shower curtain and her face turned pure red. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I'm sorry Netami! It was an accident, honest!" "GET OUT TURAN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" She threw a bar of soap at him and it hit him in the head, knocking him over. He crawled out and closed the door. Netami went back in. _Well, I won't be forgetting this incident anytime soon…_

Turan sat on the floor, watching TV to try and forget what happened. He heard the door creak open, and Netami walked out wearing pajamas. They were a purple shirt and pants. Turan looked at her and cursed himself in his head. _Damn… Why do those have to be tighter than her normal clothes?_

Still blushing, Netami sat on her bed. "So…What's on Turan-kun?"

"Uh…Nothing much… Although that InuYasha show was on a while ago…"

"Oh, I like that show, what happened?"

"Uh…InuYasha saw Kagome naked and she hit him with a rock…"

"Hm…" Netami reached in her backpack and threw a rock at Turan's head. He grunted and fell down. "We're even now."

After a few minutes of silence, Netami said. "So Turan-kun, you gonna sleep in your black jacket?"

"Hm? No. I'll sleep in my shirt." Turan said as he took of his signature black and red jacket, now wearing a white T-shirt.

"Turan-kun."

"What Netami?"

"When you saw me…"

Turan gulped.

"…Did you…"

Turan began to pray that his death would be as painless as possible.

"…Did you um…how can I say this…uh…"

Turan noticed Netami began to blush. _What's she wondering?_

"…I'm just gonna come out and say it… Did you…L-like it?"

Turan froze and his eye twitched. _Did she just say what I think she said? HOLY CRAP! She just asked if I liked how she looked naked!_ Turan's cheeks turned red. "Did you just ask if I liked it?"

Netami's face now red, she only nodded. Just as Turan opened his mouth, Itô Sôda opened the door. "Liked what?" He asked with a casual smile and a cookie in his hand. Both Turan and Netami screamed. "What'd I do?" He asked.

"Never mind katai-senin, what did you find out?"

"Oh right! Fudoutaku's in this city, and he won't be leaving for at least a week."

"Finally…We have seven days to find him in a city of 5000 people. It's gonna work!"

"But not till tomorrow, oyasuminasai. Good night."

"Oyasuminasai." The two said in unison.

Itô Sôda got on the bed, and fell asleep, sprawled out on it. After a few moments, Turan and Netami realized, there's only one bed left. "Okay Netami, we can rationally think this through."

"How? There's two of us, one bed." "Uh…" For a brief moment, Sôda woke up and said, "Just share the damn bed so I can get to sleep. Jeez…"

The two looked at each other and their faces turned red.

Turan and Netami were in the same bed, backs facing the inside. "O-oyasuminasai Netami…" "O-oyasuminasai…Turan-kun…"

Just as Turan was about to fall asleep, he felt something. It was on his side, and it was warm. Like flesh. Like a hand, and it then started to rub his stomach. He looked and saw it was Netami. "What are you doing Netami?" He whispered. Upon looking closer, he saw she was asleep. _Holy crap. She's grabbing me in her sleep._ The sleeping girl scooted herself closer to Turan and her hand started rubbing his chest. The feeling made him gasp.

"Oh Turan-kun…" She mumbled. He turned over to face her. "Are you awake Netami?" He whispered. She didn't smile, or show any facial expression at all. _She's dreaming about me?_ She put her arm over him and pulled herself close to him. Turan blushed. She buried her face in his chest and he blushed even more. Then his eyes opened wide. _Uh-oh…Naughty thought are brewin'…_ His face turned red when he got a fairly large bulge in his pants and he began to profusely sweat. Then he really gasped. In her sleep, Netami grabbed the band of his pants. The gasp was loud enough to wake her up and she was about to scream when Turan covered her mouth with his hand.

She breathed in and out and whispered, "Turan-kun, what's going on?"

"You were dreaming about me and then hugged me, and cuddled me, and grabbed my pants…!"

Netami gasped. "I'm soooooooooo sorry…!"

Turan sighed. "It's okay…"

Netami thought for a second. "Uhh…Turan-kun?"

"What Netami?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"If you liked what you saw when I was in the shower."

Turan flinched. _Oh crap…_ "Uh…Well…I…uh…Why would you ask me such a question?"

Netami opened her eyes wide. "Uh…well…Turan-kun…I kind of…have…I am…You are…I have an infatuation with you…"

Turan gasped. "I thought that went away when we took you to Konoha and you hit your head…!"

"Hm?"

"Oh right, you forgot…" _Holy crap. Oh my god. Oh my god… She likes me…_

"S-so Turan-k-kun…c-could you answer m-my question?"

"I…I…Well…I…" Turan thought about the story Naruto told him about when Hinata admitted her love for him. He had trouble asking about it, but he then noticed he couldn't remember. _Huh…It seems as time goes on all my memories of dad slowly fade away…_ When he thought about it, he couldn't recall as much. "Well Netami…I…liked it…"

Netami smiled but then rose an eyebrow. "O-okay … But I need to know one more thing. Do you…l-like me?"

"N-Netami… I…"

_Turan's flashback_

_Turan saw another tree branch lowering until he saw a female in front of him. She looked no older than him. Probably the same age. She wore an ANBU uniform, although she did not have a mask, and it was a two-piece uniform. She also had a katana strapped to her back. She had green hair, that went halfway down her back, and two strips were on her shoulders, going down until they met her arm. She also covered her forehead with her bangs. She had hazel eyes, the kind that if you stared into too long, you might actually drown. She had a menacing grin on her face._

"_What the hell do you want?" Turan demanded. She chuckled. "A great many things…" She replied. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Me? I don't have a name." She replied. "Then you must envy many people." Turan said to annoy her. "I envy no one." She replied. "Back to my question, what the hell do you want?" Turan demanded. "I told you. Many things." She replied. She started gently scratching his head. Stroking her hand through his hair. He eventually started to purr. _

"_Wow. You really are as harmless as a housecat." She commented. "Hey! I'm not harmless! If I wasn't tied up, I'd drop you in a fraction of a second!" Turan exclaimed. She started laughing, as she pet him making him purr even more. "I'm not purring because I like this! I'm only purring because I can't stop." Turan said. This made her laugh even harder, as she started licking his cheek. "What the hell?" Turan demanded. "I like you…" She whispered into his ear. "AAAHHH!!!" Turan exclaimed flailing his head wildly. She laughed so hard, she started to cry. She started nibbling on his ear. "STOP!!!" Turan exclaimed. Although contraire to what he was saying, he was enjoying it, and his purring was undeniable proof. She started laughing harder, licking his cheek again. "I'll kill you!" Turan exclaimed. "Right… Lets see you try…" She said._

_After that, she jumped away to a branch, and all the branches around Turan receded. He would've fallen, but he jumped off a branch that immediately broke. "Lets do this!" Turan exclaimed. "If you win, you can do, whatever it is you're doing. But if I win…" she explained. "I don't wanna know!" Turan exclaimed covering his ears. She jumped at him. He did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Raikuiki! Lightning Sphere!" He generated the sphere of electricity in his hand, shot it at her, she did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu! Wood clone Technique!" Wood started to grow out of her, and formed a clone of her. It grabbed her, and swung her away from the attack. He then generated another one in his other hand, and shot it at her. Her wood clone jumped in front her and took the attack, getting damaged, and shattered into pieces. "Wow, tough move. Able to defeat my wood clone." She commented. "You aint' seen nothing' yet!" Turan said. "Hm. My turn." She said doing hand seals. She then exclaimed, "Meisaigakure no Jutsu! Hiding Camouflage Technique!" Suddenly, she vanished._

"_Where'd she go?" Turan demanded as he landed on a tree. He scanned the area, with no luck. Then, he was struck in the back by a tree branch and fell off. "AAHH!!!" Turan exclaimed falling until he grabbed a vine. Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He released his grip on the vine and fell further down until colliding with a tree branch and laying on it. He had trouble opening his eyes, and when he did, he saw the girl he was fighting. She was sitting on him. "Now what was that about you killing me?" She asked. Her face was nearly an inch from his. "You've got perverted ideas in your head don't you?" Turan asked. "Hai." She replied. "But you've got them too." After she said that his face turned cherry red. "No way!" Turan exclaimed. She started to lick his cheek again. "Stop doing that!" He exclaimed. "You don't really want me to." She replied. "What the hell gives you that insane idea?" Turan demanded. She pointed in between his legs. His face was pure red. "Oh…" He said. They just sat there, in silence for a while. _

"_I'm bored." She said. "So?" He asked. She lifted her arm, and sucker punched him through the tree branch. She dove after him. "Ah, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" She laughed. She came level with him, and kicked him to the tree. He slammed right through it, and caught his footing on the next one, but then fell down. She landed on the tree, and ran down it fast enough to stay on. As Turan fell, he did a few hand seals and exclaimed, "Raiketa! Lightning Beam!" He flattened his right palm, aimed it in her direction, and a blue beam with yellow lightning circling it shot in her direction. She jumped away, but it got her left leg. She grunted, and continued to follow Turan down. He grabbed onto the tree as he fell, in an attempt to slow his fall, in the process, cutting his hands. He eventually hit the ground, not as painful as it could've been, but it still hurt. As he got up, the girl landed. She softened the landing by having tree branches grab her. They released her and she walked over to him. She picked him up. "You're pretty strong. My leg might give out soon." She said._

_He looked at her left leg. It was wobbling. "Actually, it'll give out in a few seconds." Turan said. Soon, she fell to her knees, and completely over. Turan stood over her. She looked at him. "Ha… Guess I lose. Go ahead." She said. "What?" Turan asked. "Kill me." She replied. "WHAT?" Turan demanded. "It is the way of the Shinobi to kill their opponent after a battle." She replied. Turan looked at her. Although he wanted to hate her, he couldn't bring himself to. He especially didn't want to kill her. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Turan said. "What? Why" She demanded. "I can't. I just can't." Turan replied. He picked her up, and put her on his back. "Hey, what're you doing?" She demanded. "Taking you to my cell." He replied, beginning to walk off. "How do you know I wont just do a jutsu?" She asked. "Because, we're both out of chakra. It's very obvious." Turan replied. "Damn you." She said. He walked for a while and then asked, "Mind if I give you a name?" "I don't care." She replied. Turan thought for a while. "Ah-ha! You said you envy no one right?" Turan asked. "Yeah." She replied. "How about you first name be Netami, and your last, be Reido?" Turan asked. "Netami Reido? Weird, I like it!" Netami exclaimed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So what, she your girlfriend?" Shikamizu asked. Netami's eyes turned into stars, and Turan's face turned red. "NO DAMMIT!!!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When they all awoke, they saw Turan, hanging upside-down in a tree. "Turan!" Tanahi exclaimed. Turan, slowly woke up. He looked around. He saw he was upside-down. "AAHH!!!" Turan exclaimed. He pulled the chain on his leg, and fell to the ground. Netami had apparently gone asleep, in the tree. Turan stood up, picked her up, and slapped her. "Ow!" She exclaimed. She then punched Turan in the face._

"_What the hell was that for?" Netami demanded._

"_I was waking you up!" Turan replied._

"_Well, don't!" Netami exclaimed._

"_If you two are done, we're going now!" Shikamizu exclaimed._

_Turan and Netami looked. Everyone had already begun walking. "Hey, wait for me!!!" Turan exclaimed chasing them, with Netami being dragged behind him._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The trio met up with Netami, who was being released because she never really committed any known crimes. Only, instead of her ANBU uniform, she wore clothes like Sakura's, only, instead of red, the dress was dark green, and the shorts were black._

"_Wow. You look different." Turan commented._

"_I guess I do Turan." Netami replied._

_Turan then noticed she didn't make some kind of seductive comment._

_I've got it! The bump made her forget she had a crush on me! Turan thought._

"_Well, could any of you guys show me the way to the ninja academy?" Netami asked._

"_Let me check my P.D.A." Tanahi said, pulling a P.D.A. out of her pocket._

"_I'm too lazy… Night everybody…" Shikamizu replied walking away._

_Turan looked to the sky. It must've been four in the afternoon._

"_Nope. Sorry. I have plans. I gotta meet my friends today. Bye!" Tanahi replied leaving._

_Turan looked at Netami. She looked at him. "Fine!" Turan exclaimed. He walked over, grabbed her wrist, and began to walk in the direction of the academy. Although Turan wasn't aware of it, Netami was blushing._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Turan's hands began to shake. His eyes began twitching. He started to hyperventilate. He grabbed his head and jumped off the branch._

'_Turan-kun!' Netami exclaimed in her head. Everyone ran to the side of the branch and saw Turan descending farther and farther. Netami jumped down after him. She was followed by Tanahi, Shikamizu, Atae and Kokoro. _

_Netami wished she could increase the velocity of her descent, but she could only wish she could catch him. She heard a splash and squinted to see better. She saw blue. Lots of blue. Then, SPLASH! She fell into a river. And she fell deep, roughly twelve feet. She could see hundreds of fish. She also saw Turan, swimming to the top. She proceeded to follow. After she moved, the others gradually fell in. Turan came to the top and shook his head, whipping water in every direction. He looked at his reflection in the water. It morphed from his face, to the face of the demon wolf, Rokubi. He splashed the water to vaporize the reflection. He looked at his hands again. He began splashing them in the water to wash the invisible blood, and the smell that only he could smell off. Netami crawled out of the water and saw this._

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Turan exclaimed. He looked at his hands. "I can't get the smell of blood off my hands! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!" He pounded the ground with all his force. Netami felt so powerless to help him. She wished she could, but there was no way. She walked over to him and crouched down. "Turan-kun, are you-" Turan turned toward her ready to tear her limb from limb, but his anger soon faded. He didn't want to turn it on her. She didn't deserve it. He reached into his kunai case, and gave her a kunai._

"_Turan-kun?" Netami asked._

"_I want you, to use this kunai… to… kill me…" Turan said._

"_WHAT!?!?" Netami demanded._

"_Kill me…" _

"_T-Turan-kun…"_

"_Netami, I ended lives. I don't deserve to have one…"_

"_Bu-but…"_

"_No buts! Do it."_

"_T-Turan-kun… You've also saved lives…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Mine for example. Think how my life would be if I hadn't met you. I'd still be the slave of that Ooi. So you s-saved my life."_

_Turan had just come to this realization._

_I have saved lives. Hm… Although, I'm still not sure… I guess I could give myself another chance… But do I deserve it? I'm not sure… But I should try! Turan thought._

"_Thanks Netami!" Turan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "You re-inspired me!"_

_Turan-kun! Hugging me! Netami thought._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Netami hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, but got attacked by several troops from the Darkness village, and fell to the ground. Turan jumped from the waiting room and grabbed her. "Netami, are you okay?" Netami coughed up blood. "Turan-kun, run!" Turan jumped up the wall, to the waiting room, and gently placed Netami down._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cell 13 continued to walk along, still wearing black from the funeral. Netami looked to Turan. "Will you be okay Turan-kun?" "Yeah Netami… I'm fine…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Let's start at this city." Turan and Netami looked over. Netami's eyes twinkled in the light. "Awe! Turan-kun, come on!" "Huh? Do what NOW!?!?" Netami grabbed Turan's hand and dashed into the village._

_Turan's flashback over_

"Netami…I…" _Netami's been such a large part of my life…And she's saved my life…I guess…_ "I guess I… love you…"

Netami smiled and hugged Turan. "Oh Turan-kun…!"

"Uh…Netami. I think we should go to sleep now…"

"Okay Turan-kun…! Oyasuminasai…!"

"Oyasuminasai Netami-**chan**."

She smiled and snuggled close to him. Turan looked up. _Hm…She's lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak. I'm just a boy…Or am I? I think I…I'm growing up._ With that thought, Turan drifted off to sleep.

"_Turan…" Turan jumped up and saw the man in a black cloak that covered his face. "YOU!"_

"_Hello Turan-kun… It's me…Kuragari no Jisshitsu…"_

"_Are you here to offer me power again?"_

"_No. I'm here to tell you the location of the nearest Hakumei members."_

_Turan rose his eyebrow. "Where are they?"_

"_They're in this town. They're looking for someone called Fudoutaku."_

_Turan gasped. "That's who we're looking for."_

"_Find him, and you'll find them. Remember Turan…The darkness is more powerful…"_

Turan opened his eyes and gasped. "He's gone. Again. Was it a dream? Was it a message? Either way, we do have to find Fudoutaku."


	37. No

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any affiliates of Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Turan and any other characters I create. But I still don't have any money while Kishimoto-sensei has a lot. Oh well.

Chapter XXXVII: No

Turan could hear the sound of something. It sounded like something melting, or crumbling. He could also smell something…burning. _BURNING!?!?_ Turan jumped up and saw Itô Sôda with an incense. "Katai-senin, what's that?" He turned his head and licked his thumb. "I just use this to calm down." He squeezed his thumb on it and the flame went out. Turan rose an eyebrow. _Was that what I think it was?_

Sôda got up and went into the bathroom. Turan sighed. He then heard running water. _Oh yeah, none of us have taken a shower in days…_ He figured he might as well take one once Sôda's done, so he took his shirt off. He looked around the large room, his mind wandering around thinking about what had happened to him in the past few months.

He heard something groaning behind him and he turned to look. Netami was awake, and keeping herself up with her elbows. She turned and saw Turan. "Ohayou gozimaisu Turan-kun."

Turan smiled. "Ohayou Netami-chan."

Netami gasped. "Did you just call me Netami-**chan**?"

Turan rose an eyebrow. "Of course. Remember? Last night?"

Netami's eyes opened wide. "You mean that actually happened?"

Turan nodded. "Uh-huh."

"It wasn't a dream?"

"Uh-huh."

"YAY!!!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Turan from behind. He reached back and patted her shoulder then kept his hand there. "So, Turan-kun, what should we do?"

Turan sighed. "I'm waiting for katai-senin to get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudoutaku and Uma walked through the streets. He saw a building and walked in. Uma sighed. "Sure Fudoutaku-sama, more women… If you love sticking you damn dick in their asses so much, let me have a future of my own and have them follow you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sôda walked out of the bathroom dressed in his usual garments and Turan ran in. He locked the door and stripped down naked. He got in the shower and the warm water felt so good on his achy bones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Turan had finished, and then Netami, all dressed, they continued their search for Fudoutaku. As they walked, Turan grabbed Netami's hand and Netami blushed. Itô Sôda stopped in front of a building and the two teens looked at the sign. "XXX BAR!?!? Itô Sôda-sama, why are we here!?"

"This is likely where Fudoutaku could be. I'll go in and check."

"In the meantime you're gonna get your weasel greased…" Turan mumbled.

"SHUT-UP TURAN!!!" Itô Sôda frowned and walked in. Turan and Netami looked at each other. They sighed, turned around and went to a souvenir shop. "Hey Netami, Shikamizu'd like this." Netami looked. It was a statue of a deer sitting on a rubber raft floating on a lake. She laughed yeah. They grabbed it and put it in a basket. They went around getting souvenirs for all their friends. They paid and went back outside. Netami put the bag in her backpack and they laughed. The whole time, their hands held. They went to a bench and sat down, waiting for Itô Sôda. While they waited, Turan put his arm around Netami and she rested her head on his shoulder. Turan looked up. _I've finally found someone who I'd do anything to protect. Even if it meant killing others. All that matters is her…_

Sôda walked back out of the building and dusted his shirt off. "Man, you can't take one step in there without being asked, "Which room would you like?". Dammit." Turan and Netami ran over to him. "So katai-senin, got any info?" "Yes. Fudoutaku was here just an hour ago."

"Didja get laid?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

"You are gay…Just as I suspected when I met you…Hade-senin…"

Sôda's eye twitched. "DAMMIT TURAN!!! THAT DOES IT!!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!" Itô Sôda did several hand seals, and then vanished. Turan and Netami opened their eyes wide.

"Katai-senin? Katai-senin? Okay good trick, come out now."

………………………………...

"This isn't funny! Katai-senin, please come back!"

………………………………...

"Oh fuck…Netami-chan…I think I just lost Konoha's only hope of finding a Nanadaime…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda sat on a branch in a tree miles away from the town. "That Turan. I can only take so much. I have a limit. And he exceeded it…"

Ruiten appeared on the branch next to him. "Is that it Sôda? You're just going to leave them and abandon Konoha?"

"Hai. If the future of the village is that boy, then I just don't care."

"He was just joking."

"Yes but… I can only take so much."

"Think about it. He's thirteen, you're forty. There's a thirty-seven year gap, you should be much more mature, and able to handle his immature personality."

"……True…but…"

"He's a lot like you were in those days…"

"…"

"You used to call sensei such awful things, that we thought were funny. Gay, hermaphrodite, bi, perv, man-whore, scrotum-sucker, a-"

"I get it…" Sôda sighed. _He's right. I was cruel to sensei just to be funny. I guess…_ Sôda stood up. "I'll go find Turan…"

"Good. After all…If Konoha wasn't around, Ranmyakugakure would be revealed…"

"Yes… By the way, I have a question Ruiten."

"What?"

"After the war, the Light country ninjas just vanished. Where'd they go?"

"Back to the village."

"Hm…That seems kind of sudden… You'd think they'd at least thank Konoha for helping them defeat Sasuke…"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"To investigate it."

"Then I guess we won't see each other for quite some time."

"Right. Sayonara. Itô Sôda-san."

"Sayonara Ruiten-san."

With that goodbye, the two jumped opposite ways. As Ruiten jumped away, he frowned. "Sayonara Itô Sôda-san… For we shall never see each other again…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan stood smacking his head against a tree. "Turan-kun…" Netami mumbled.

"What Netami-chan? I doomed Konoha. Without katai-senin, we can't find a Nanadaime."

"Turan-kun…"

Turan sighed. "I could never show my face in Konoha again…"

"Turan-kun…"

She began to walk towards him. "I'm a failure…" Turan said as he lost all facial expression. Netami grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and hugged him. Turan opened his eyes and looked down. "Netami-chan?" She looked to his face. "Turan-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not a failure. If anyone's a failure, it's me. I haven't done anything great so far, and I'm weak…"

"No Netami-chan. You're strong. You almost beat me once. Besides, if you were a failure, you wouldn't be alone. From what my dad says, he was called a failure by everyone as a child. But, you're not. And you never could be." As Turan said that, Netami hugged him tighter, and her eyes opened wide as his lips met hers. She had always dreamed of this moment, thinking it wouldn't come, but it had. Turan was a little unsure if he should have done that, but he went with gut instinct. He put his arms around her, and tapped her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Netami was surprised, but realized what that meant and opened her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth and started exploring every inch of it. Netami still shocked by the kiss at all closed her eyes and just embraced the moment. Turan gently held her up and was very gentle with the kiss. There wasn't lustful grabbing. Just passionate kissing. She finally got her bearings and began to check his mouth out. It oddly tasted like shrimp ramen… After they had explored each others mouths, their tongues began wrestling. Turan pulled away and for a moment Netami frowned but then smiled. "I finally got the kiss I wanted Turan-kun." Turan pulled her in for a hug and said, "Thanks Netami-chan. I can see clearly now…"

As they pulled away they held hands and began to walk back to the city. As they got to the city entrance, they heard someone behind them. They looked and their eyes opened wide. Behind them were two men in black cloaks with red stars on them and samurai hats. One of them was much taller than the other, and had a mask that covered his face except for the right eye. "Hello. Turan-kun."

Turan shivered. _Hakumei!_ He knew he should run but his legs were froze. The shorter one took of his hat and had blonde hair that covered the left side of his face, and a pony-tail on the top of his head. His eyes were green, and he had a devilish smile.

"Who the hell are you!?" Turan demanded.

He laughed. "I'm Nendo."

Turan was frozen with fear.

Nendo looked to the one standing next to him. "Furui, introduce yourself."

"I told you Nendo…Stop calling me Furui…I'm not that old…"

"Yes you are! You're at least sixty years old!"

"Whatever. I'm Gumo."

Turan managed to take a step back. Gumo smiled behind his mask. "When we capture you, we're not only going to take you to the Hakumei base, but we'll make you buy us chocolate parfaits!"

Turan grimaced. "I'd rather rot in hell!" He did a hand seal and exclaimed, "Sumiyaka no Jutsu! Speed jutsu!" He grabbed Netami's wrist and they both vanished.

Nendo frowned. "Well that didn't work."

Gumo shook his head. "Besides, had we gotten him, imagine what Hagetaka would do to us."

"I don't give a damn about Hagetaka! I'll kill him! My father wanted to kill his father, so I shall accomplish his dream a generation later!"

"Hm… Right. Let's go see how Leader and Shokita are doing with their jinchuuriki. After all, they said to meet at the base soon."

"Hai…Gumo no Dana…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan and Netami stood on a roof, with Turan heavily panting. "Turan-kun, what happened?"

"Turan, I'm gone for five minutes and this happens?" Turan and Netami looked up and saw Itô Sôda on a tree branch that was held over the building. "Katai-senin!" "Itô Sôda-sama!" The two said in unison. "Alright guys, I think I found where Fudoutaku is."

"Good, because the sun's going down." Turan added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudoutaku sat in a bar with Uma next to him. She had a bowl of cheese curds. "Dammit… If I had known you would've turned out like this, instead of letting you save me, I'd rather have walked into that bright light at the end of the tunnel without a second thought…"

Fudoutaku took another sip of sake. "Woo! Man I love sake." Uma sighed. "Damn the life debt…"

Outside, Turan, Itô Sôda and Netami walked on the path. "Well that didn't work…" Turan mumbled.

"Nope. We just got attacked by boars…" Itô Sôda complained.

"I didn't even know there were boars in this town…"

They saw a sign that read "All-U-Can-Eat!"

"Let's go in."

The trio walked in and Itô Sôda's eyes opened wide. "FUDOUTAKU!!!"

Fudoutaku looked up and saw Itô-Sôda. "Hade-senin!"

Itô Sôda had a blood vessel pop up on his head. He charged at Fudoutaku and punched him in the face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat at the booth, Fudoutaku and Uma on one side, Turan, Netami and Itô Sôda on the other. "Sorry Sôda, I couldn't resist."

"It's okay Fudoutaku, I get that from this kid."

Fudoutaku looked at Turan. "You look a lot like Naruto-sensei."

"That's because I'm his son."

"OH! So, did Naruto-sensei settle down with Sakura?"

Turan rose an eyebrow. "No! My mom's Hinata."

"Oh, so Naruto-sensei finally found out about Hinata's feelings?"

"Why are you asking me? I wasn't alive until four years later. And even then all I could do was cry and soil myself."

Fudoutaku and Uma stared at Turan with an odd look, one that said, "What the fuck?"

"So Sôda, what brings you here?"

"Well Fudoutaku, I'm actually here on important business."

"And that would be?"

"I'll cut right to the chase, I hate beating around the bush. It has been the decision of the Emergency Committee that you become the next Hokage of Konohagakure."

Uma and Fudoutaku opened their eyes wide. "Fudoutaku-sama!" She shouted with joy.

Fudoutaku looked up. "Hm…Hokage…Too much trouble if ya ask me. Ya sit around for all of your youth doing old person things, then when you're old, you watch the young to youthful things and wish you could be them, then you die. Just like Shodai did, and Nidaime, oh, and Sarutobi and Minato died for the village. Tsunade hasn't died yet, but she's old and look at her. She makes herself look young because of her vanity."

Itô Sôda sighed. "I guess you want to add Naruto to that list. After all, he died in a similar way to Sandaime."

Fudoutaku's eye twitched. _So O Toyo wasn't lying._ "That's exactly what mean. I'm not gonna waste my life. No thanks. Take your offer somewhere else."

Sôda frowned. "Fudoutaku, you're the best candidate! Not only were you trained by the previous Hokage, but you're the most powerful living ninja from Konoha! During that invasion from the Grass country when we accidentally lost their trade, you led an entire army of about 1,000 shinobi. You single-handedly defeated their leader, worked well with any of your teammates, and even ensured that no one died!"

Turan's eyes opened wide. _Is this guy really that good?_

Fudoutaku sighed. "I guess I do owe that to Naruto-sensei, but either way, no. Now stop bugging me so I can enjoy my sake in peace. Being a Hokage is a foolish thing. They all die in vain."

Turan grimaced. "That does it! Rasengan!" He made a Rasengan and slammed it into Fudoutaku's chest, sending him far back. He flew across the buffet and through the wall. Fudoutaku got up and dusted himself off. "So boy, you too know the Rasengan. That means that in total, six people on earth have known how to use it, but now only four remain. Interesting."

Turan jumped through the hole and entered a fighting stance. "I'm gonna pummel you until you apologize for what you said about Hokage!"

"Whatever kid, but I won't need to use my arms or legs to defeat you. I'll just use them to run."

"Your handicap!" Turan shouted as he charged at him. Turan threw a punch and Fudoutaku dodged. They went on with Turan throwing punches and Fudoutaku dodging for a few seconds. "My, if I got hit with one of these punches it might tickle." Turan grimaced. "SHUT-UP TEMEE!!!" Turan jabbed him in the gut and then side kicked him. Fudoutaku got up and cracked his neck. "Ow." Turan grimaced and charged at him. He jumped in the air and shouted, "Dainamikkū Entorī! Dynamic Entry!" He flew at Fudoutaku and impacted his face. However, Fudoutaku caught Turan's foot in his mouth and threw him in the air. Fudoutaku threw a kunai and Turan and did hand seals and exclaimed, "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" That single kunai cloned into one thousand, and Turan got tons stabbed into him. Turan began to do hand seals but then Fudoutaku appeared above him and shouted, "Dainamikkū sumasshu!" Turan flew to the ground but then Fudoutaku was there, and head butted him in the gut. Turan flew into the air and then saw Fudoutaku above him. _How's he moving so fast?_ Turan looked down and saw him on the ground as well. _Ah-ha! It's a clone. Well then…_ Before the other Fudoutaku could attack, Turan grabbed its legs and threw it at the other. Fudoutaku looked up. "Dammit!" He dodged, but then Turan was right in front of him and shouted. "Take this! Dainamikkū Sentou!" Turan punched Fudoutaku right in the face, but then it poofed away. "No! It was the clone!" The real Fudoutaku got up then Turan punched him, only to have it vanish. "They were both clones.

Fudoutaku shook his head. "Oh Uzumaki… As soon as you hit me with that Rasengan I made a clone. Then I made another."

"But you hit me with your hand!"

"That was my clones. They don't count, because I said, that "**I** wouldn't need my arms or legs.". So, I haven't even hit you."

Turan grimaced and made a Rasengan. He charged at Fudoutaku and got kneed in the gut. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. _Dammit… I'm not strong enough… I can't beat him. Can't even scratch him…_

Turan grimaced at him then collapsed. Netami ran to him. "Turan-kun!" Sôda shook his head. "Now Fudoutaku, all I'm asking is that you become Hokage. It's an honor. Please."

Fudoutaku yawned. "No thanks. Well, bye Sôda." He waved as he and Uma left.

"Dammit."

Well yes, he declined the title of Hokage. (Lots of people doing that. Maybe they don't wanna be called HO-kage, hm?) And lots of actiony shit's comin' your way. Have a good'n. Wait, no, I say G'night everybody.

Yondaime Necrokage

P.S. Review, it will bring you luck, and for those of you who don't, I don't give a flying fuck.


	38. Yami

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the Vampire Cat of Nabéshima. Nor do I own Ōkami, or any of it's affiliates. They belong to Clover Studio and all those affiliated with it.

Chapter XXXVIII: Yami

A man's eyes slowly opened. He looked around, surrounded by darkness. All there was, was darkness, not even floor. The man quickly realized he was floating. After that he remembered everything that happened to him. He scratched his head and sighed. _Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was…_

_Flashback_

_Naruto, still on the head of the Kyuubi no Youkou, was battling the eight-headed fiend Orochi. Naruto dug his claws into Orochi's side as three of Orochi's heads bit Naruto's neck. The water head knocked Naruto in the air, as the wind head summoned a tornado, with the earth head sending debris into the air, and the fire head shot fire into it, making it glass. Naruto fell and the glass shattered as it hit the ground, most of the shards forced into his body. Naruto slowly got to his feet. His tails shot at Orochi and each of the heads was strangled by a tail. The ninth tail wrapped around the middle of Orochi's body, and began to throw it around. Naruto pulled Orochi closer and bit the darkness head's neck. Naruto jumped in the air, with spiritual shackles keeping him connected to the Kyuubi attached to his ankles. Sasuke ran at Naruto without such shackles. Naruto made a Rasengan and hit Sasuke in the cheek, knocking him back. Naruto landed on Orochi's darkness head. Darkness slowly began to spread up his legs. "Naruto! Staying on this will cost you your soul." "I don't care. My death is guaranteed anyway Sasuke. I'm going to see that you die!" Naruto exclaimed as he added wind chakra to his Rasengan and forced it at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and it dug into Orochi's darkness head, cutting that spot apart. The head screamed in agony. "MY HEAD! IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!"_

_All the other heads looked up and charged at Naruto. He jumped off, and the shackles pulled him back to the head of the Kyuubi. Sasuke stood up. "Naruto…" Both Naruto and Sasuke were bloodstained, and chakra-drained. Naruto receded inside the Kyuubi, and Sasuke entered Orochi's darkness head. They each jumped back. In it's right paw, the Kyuubi generated a Rasengan, and with it's left it added wind based chakra, then it's own demonic energy. Seven of Orochi's head all came in front of the darkness head and created a Chidori, adding power of all the elements and their demonic energy into a Chidori in it's mouth. The Kyuubi put the Rasengan in it's mouth and charged at Orochi, as Orochi charged at the Kyuubi. The two approached, and Naruto and Sasuke shouted, "Rasengan!" "Chidori!" in unison. The two clashed and created a massive explosion, Orochi was destroyed, and the Kyuubi shell was destroyed by the cataclysm. Still, after the two demons were gone, Naruto and Sasuke remained, with the attacks that were made by the demons. At the same time they shouted, "DIE!" Then they shouted, "Futon: Youkai Rasengan! Wind Release: Demon Rasengan!" and "Youkai Fuuun no Kuragari Chidori! Darkness Chidori of Demon Elements!"_

_Naruto and Sasuke pushed as hard as they could. Naruto shed a tear._

"_What's wrong Naruto?"_

"_I'm just sad that I have to leave everything behind. Sasuke, we're going to die after this."_

"_Nonsense!"_

"_Sasuke, please, recover your humanity!"_

"_This village is the cause of my misery!"_

"_No it's not Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke opened his eyes._

"_You are! In your constant desire to kill Itachi, you lost your sense of truth, and all that _

_mattered was that! Then, you drove yourself insane! Sasuke, you must return to us!"_

_Sasuke thought._

"_N-Naruto… I think I… Naruto… I'm…sorry…"_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Yes Naruto?"_

"_You're my best friend."_

_Sasuke smiled. "You're mine, best friend."_

_The Chidori and Rasengan pulsed and exploded in a wave of demonic energy, creating a ripple that resulted in a rip in the fabric of the universe. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes slowly closed. The last thing they saw, was each other smiling._

_That image of Naruto and Sasuke as young children with their two fingers locked together showed, and the two smiled._

_The two used all the strength they had left, and a cataclysmic explosion occurred. A giant cloud of black smoke was created, which nothing emerged from. Then, something fell. As it did, the soulless bodies withered, and the darkness soldiers emerged from the shadows as pure souls and found peace. The holes covered up, and life began to return._

_Flashback_

The man nodded his head. _That's right. Sasuke and I killed each other…So…does that mean I'm dead? Is this heaven, or hell? Or is this just a lack of existence?_ "Where the hell am I?"

"Shut-up loser." Naruto heard.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke floating behind him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You've been unconscious three hours longer than me." Sasuke commented.

"Do you know where we are?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He's been waiting for you to wake up." 

"Who's he?"

"You'd better get ready Naruto. He's going to strike soon." Sasuke said.

"Tell where we are, who _he_ is, and what's happening." Naruto ordered.

"We are…In the true Land of Darkness. He, is darkness. And he's going to kill us." Sasuke replied.

"What?" Naruto asked. "The Land of Darkness? I thought you founded the Land of Darkness."

"You think any mortal could make that you fool? No. This is the second time I've been here. I thought I killed him, and so I made my own Land of Darkness. But it turns out everything that's happened since the beginning is his plan."

"What?"

"In the beginning, there was one. The one became the two. This is one of the two. He is one of the two almighty beings in the world."

"You're not making any sense!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's because you never researched philosophy." Sasuke replied. "It is the way the Taoist religion is."

"Well that's why! I'm not Taoist! I'm Buddhist!"

"I know Naruto. We don't have time to argue. We must prepare for the last battle of our lives."

"Huh? Didn't we use up all of our power?"

"We did. But when you pass through the Celestial Plain, you are rejuvenated."

"So we might actually kill him?"

"No. This is his world. He can harness the ultimate power of darkness, for he himself is darkness. The only way to kill him is if we have the help of three warriors. Unfortunately, those warriors are in scattered. One is in the Celestial Plain, and two are in the world of mortals."

"So we can't get them?"

"Nope. We are in the Realm of Darkness."

"So, where is _he_?"

"Everywhere."

"Huh?"

"Like is said. This is his world. The Realm of Darkness. And since he himself is darkness, he's everywhere."

"Then how do we fight him?"

"MOVE!" Sasuke shouted pushing Naruto several dozen yards away and then jumping back. A blast of dark energy whizzed past them, causing Naruto's eyes to pop open. "What the hell was that?"

"That was one of his attacks you idiot!"

Suddenly, gravity set in and the two began to fall. They landed on a large arena. A large shadow hovered above them, and it took spherical form.

"I was afraid of this." Sasuke said grimacing as he activated his Sharingan.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto demanded as it crashed onto the arena between them.

"That Naruto, is none other than the Lord of Darkness. The Dark Lord Yami."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan grimaced. "Netami-chan, I'm sick of telling you this. I don't need first-aid."

"And I'm sick of telling you that you do Turan-kun." Netami said putting a wrapping up a large cut Turan had on his back.

"Fine…Do what you like. It's not like I'm gonna die though." Turan said.

"Turan, be quiet." Itô Sôda ordered.

"What're ya doin' katai-senin?" Turan asked.

"I'm thinking of a way to persuade Fudoutaku to reconsider…"

"It'd be easy if you were a woman…" Turan said.

"Hate to say it, but that's true." Itô Sôda agreed.

"Is there anybody else who could be Hokage?" Netami asked. "Maybe you."

"Such flattery. But, I couldn't be Hokage even if I wanted to. You have to be a Konoha shinobi."

"Hm…" Netami grumbled. "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi?" Sôda asked. "We already asked him. He said it would feel wrong to take the position from his own student."

"Not to pry, but why are you so involved in Konoha?" Turan asked.

"My parents are from Konoha. In fact, all my ancestors are from Konoha. I felt like visiting one day, hoping I could find Jiraiya, and ran into you."

"Wait, you mean Jiraiya the Toad Sage?" Turan asked.

"Who else would I mean?"

"Jiraiya's been dead for nineteen years." Turan said.

"What? No! I saw him fighting in the Konoha invasion last month."

"That wasn't Jiraiya. That was Jiraiya's son. Jiraiya."

"Are you tryin' to prank me?" Itô Sôda demanded.

"No. He was killed by Akatsuki's leader Pein. You didn't know that?"

"You're kidding. Right?"

"No. Chichi-ue got really upset. He says that Pein stabbed him through the throat with a metal pipe and then kicked him into a lake."

"He told you this?"

"No. I heard him and Haha-ue talking about it."

"So that was Jiraiya's kid?" 

"Yep. He took on the name Jiraiya as a tribute to his father. He studied hard to be just like his dad, and then get better."

"How do you know all this?" Sôda asked.

"I'm really good at hiding."

"I see."

"Yeah. Chichi-ue said it's really-OW! What was that Netami-chan?"

"That was some spray to kill germs." Netami replied.

"It stings!"

"This is coming from a kid who blows off a broken arm." Itô Sôda commented.

"Are you insulting me?" Turan asked.

"I wouldn't think of it." Sôda replied.

"Very funny." Turan retorted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Yamato walked along a mountainous trail. "Let's go over this again." Yamato said. "We find Minato-sama, and then what?"

"We ask him to return to the village." Kakashi replied.

"If he says no?"

"We respect his reply."

"If he says yes?"

"We escort him back to the village."

"Then what?"

"He lives in the village."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

The two looked up and saw a teenage boy wearing a white hitoe with white hakama and a purple sash, brass bands around his wrists, and a sword strapped to his back. He had long black hair and onyx eyes. He too walked up the mountain, and didn't have any supplies.

"Excuse me, are you a traveler?" Kakashi asked.

"Iie. I'm just lost." The boy replied jumping down to them.

"That was quite a leap." Yamato commented.

"Nah. I didn't put any energy into that."

"Could you tell us who you are?" Kakashi asked. 

"Sure. My name's Susa-no-Ō. What's yours?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Yamato."

"Could you help me with something?" Susa-no-Ō asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I got separated from my older brother and little sister."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Yondaime sighed. "This journey is much more difficult than I thought…I didn't expect Amaterasu and Susa-no-Ō to just magically appear, but c'mon…Hm…If I were a god…Where would I be?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turan sighed as he put his jacket back on. "This sucks. I can't leave the apartment today. How are we supposed to search for Fudoutaku now?"

"Simple. _I_ search for Fudoutaku while you stay here and Netami makes sure you don't leave." Itô Sôda replied.

"Are you kidding? How will that do any good?" Turan asked.

"I'll reason with him." Sôda replied.

"Last time you tried that he beat me up." Turan commented.

"That's because you attacked him." Sôda replied.

"Oh yeah." Turan said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't while I'm gone." Itô Sôda said as he left.

"What wouldn't he do?" Netami asked.

"Who knows." Turan replied. "What should we do while he's gone?"

"Watch TV?" Netami asked.

"Nah." Turan replied.

"Board game?" 

"Nah."

"Video game?"

"Nah."

"Eat?"

"Eat what?"

"Uh…Rice."

"Nah."

"Sleep?"

"Nah."

"Bathe?"

"Together?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Did you just say you wanna bathe with me?"

Turan's eyes popped open, then he cleared his throat. "No."

Netami raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

"What? Fine! I'd like to bathe with you. There."

Netami blushed. _Wow!_

"If only we had some fish…" Turan mumbled. "Then I'd chow down…"

_Turan-kun wants to bathe with me…_

"I'm gonna take a walk." Turan said getting up.

"But Turan-kun, Itô Sôda-sama told you not to go outside!"

"I'm not goin' outside. I'm just gonna walk around the indoor garden."

"Well…It couldn't hurt. I'll go with you."

"Alright. To the stairs!"

The two exited the apartment room and headed downstairs. They walked past the lobby and entered the indoor garden. There were several stone structures, trees, grass, rocks, pebbles, running water, and a teahouse. As Netami looked at the running water, Turan was focused on the center of the garden. He could clearly see a girl about his age, and she was gorgeous. She had luscious, long white hair that was designed so it looked like she had dog-ears. Her hair also had two long pony-tails in the back, and still her bangs covered her forehead and some trailed down to her shoulders. She had crimson eyes, and red markings on her face that appeared to be paint. There were two on her cheeks and one on her forehead. She also had red markings on her shoulders. She wore a pink bra, that was held up by cloth that went around her neck. On the part of her bra that showed there was a green orb, and above her bra was a red-lined white armor-like top. It only covered the lower-half of her back, and didn't touch her shoulders. It was connected to red-lined white cloth she had on her arms. She had blue armbands under that cloth, and her pants were of course red-lined white in color. She simply stood in the middle basking in the sun that shone through the hole in the roof. Turan continued to blankly stare at her.

"Oh, Turan-kun! Look at those lilacs!" Netami said.

Turan just continued to stare blankly at the girl.

"Turan-kun?"

"Who is she…?" Turan mumbled.

"What are you talking about Turan-kun?" Netami asked.

Netami waved her hand in front of Turan's face. "I'd better get some water." Netami said as she left.

Turan dashed across the garden and stopped right in front of the girl. "Uh, hi. I'm Uzumaki Turan, could I name your ask?"

The girl giggled.

"Er…Could I ask your name?" Turan asked blushing.

"I'm Amaterasu. But call me Ammy. I've heard of you." Amaterasu replied.

"You have?" Turan asked.

"Yeah. You've been traveling around with the Chimera Sage Itô Sôda, right?" Amaterasu asked.

"How'd ya know?" Turan asked.

"Everyone knows you! You fought in the Konoha War against one of the two most powerful invaders. You also traveled the lands with Itô Sôda, and I hear you just battled Fudoutaku."

"Are you a stalker?" Turan asked.

"No, don't be silly. A lot of people know you."

"That's not noteworthy stuff though. It's not like I'm the only one who fought in the invasion, and I'm not the only one who traveled with katai-senin. Plus, the only people who saw that fight were the people in the tavern."

"Well, news spreads quickly I guess, and people are always interested when a kid does something like that.

Netami walked back into the garden with two glasses of water and saw Turan talking to Amaterasu. In her mind, a cord snapped, and her heart skipped a beat. She clenched her fists and squeezed the glasses so hard, they each shattered. There was fire in her eyes.

Turan suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He turned his head, and Netami was standing behind him. "Oh, oi Netami-chan." He nervously greeted.

"So Turan-kun, you wanna talk to her do you?" Netami asked.

"It's just a friendly conversation." Turan replied. "Isn't that right Amaterasu?"

"Oh, you two are an item?" Amaterasu asked.

"Sort of." Turan replied.

Netami grimaced inside. _Sort of? What's he mean by that?_

"That's nice." Amaterasu commented. "I've never really had a boy."

Turan's eye twitched. _I know that I love Netami. She's a good-looking, caring, kindhearted, loving, generous girl. But this girl's so damn hot! No…It' just Netami._

"So, you're trying to get Fudoutaku to become Hokage?"

"Yeah. But, he said no." Turan replied.

"I know someone who could be Hokage." Amaterasu said.

"Who?" Netami asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Amaterasu replied.

"But we're looking for a new Hokage because he died." Netami said.

Turan's emotion suddenly faded and he looked down. _That's right…Chichi-ue's dead…I feel like I'm just on some mission, then I'll come back home and everything'll be normal…But it won't be…Chichi-ue's dead…Haha-ue's depressed…Tanahi's hospitalized…Satsu's hospitalized…Is there going to be a happy ending?_

Netami turned her head to Turan. "Turan-kun, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Netami-chan…I'm fine…" Turan replied.

Amaterasu looked up. _Do they not know the truth? If they did, they could help me find my brothers, and then we could defeat him. And save them. But, as Chichi-ue said. I can't tell them. They have to know._

"Could you guys help me with a bit of a problem I have?" Amaterasu asked.

"Hm? What is it?" Netami asked, her hostility finally gone.

"Well, I kinda got separated from my brothers." Amaterasu replied.

"Are they in town?" Netami asked.

"No…" Amaterasu replied.

"Are they coming back to the inn?" Netami asked.

"They were never at the inn." Amaterasu replied.

"Then where did you get separated.

"I don't really know. I was looking for one of my brothers, then I got lost."

"So why don't you go home to get help from your family. Why not inform ANBU?" Netami asked.

"I can't." Amaterasu replied.

"Why not?" Netami asked.

"Chichi-ue would punish me, and I'm not allowed to tell the ANBU."

"Why not?" Netami asked.

"Chichi-ue's rule." 

"This father of yours seems awful strict. What's his problem?"

"He's not strict at all. He's actually incredibly lenient."

"He'll punish you if you don't come home with your brother. That's lenient?" 

"It's a bit more complex." 

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Let me guess. One of your father's rules."

"Yeah."

"I'm not seeing the leniency."

"That's because you don't know our story."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Then we can't really help you."

"Okay…"

"Katai-senin might help you." Turan said.

"But we don't even have a general idea of where my brother is." Amaterasu replied.

"Tch. We didn't have a general idea of where Fudoutaku was. We didn't even know if he was alive." Turan replied.

"Yeah! Maybe you could come with us back to Konoha. He might be there." Netami suggested.

"Arigatou." Amaterasu thanked.

Turan, Netami and Amaterasu headed back upstairs to the apartment room and all sat on the couch. Turan sighed. _Dang, that was close…Netami almost got the wrong idea and killed me…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me back my jutsu!" a male ordered.

"We shall not be your slaves!" another male voice shouted.

The sound of blades clashing and blood being spilled could be heard. A figure stood in a black cloak with red clouds on it, that seemed more feminine than a normal Akatsuki cloak. She had long black hair, Sharingan eyes, and a pony-tail. She chuckled to herself. "I never imagined you'd have this much trouble with anyone, Itachi-san."

"Risu, silence." Itachi ordered as he jumped back, heavily panting.

"Who would've thought that my siblings and I were so essential to you. You're nothing without us." A teenage boy stated. He looked like he was probably eighteen. He had long, spiky black hair with. He also had golden eyes and blue markings on his face, just like Amaterasu. The only difference was that the marking on his forehead looked like a crescent moon. He wore a black hitoe with blue stripes and black hakama with blue strips. He had red wristbands under the sleeve of his hitoe and he held a blue sword in his hand. The hilt of it resembled a crescent moon. "You're pathetic, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi grimaced. _Damn! Ever since those three escaped from me, I haven't been able to access the Mangeky__ō__ Sharingan! I must defeat him and seal him back in my left eye!_ "Tsukuyomi! You have no hope of defeating me. Simply give in and save yourself the pain." Itachi warned.

"As if." Tsukuyomi replied. "We've been fighting for three weeks now. I think I have a good chance of winning."

Itachi grimaced. _Damn. I'm not used to this much physical activity. I try to stick to long-range genjutsu. Ninjutsu if necessary. But taijutsu's never been my strongpoint. This will be difficult._

"Itachi-kun, are you sure you don't want my help?" Risu asked.

"I'm positive." Itachi replied.

"Whatever you say." Risu sighed.

_Since I still have some chakra left, I'd better take advantage of some surprise ninjutsu attacks._ Itachi began to do several hand seals, causing Tsukuyomi to charge at him. Itachi continued to do hand signs, and Tsukuyomi jumped in the air, swinging his sword down at Itachi. Before he could cut him, Itachi shouted, "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!"

Tsukuyomi pushed down on the sword harder and drew Itachi in half. But he could clearly hear the burning sound of fire. He turned his head and saw a giant fireball in the shape of dragon head flying at him. "Ahh! My sword Tsukukirite can't cut through that!"

Tsukuyomi turned tail and ran the other way as fast as he could, but Itachi's attack was gaining. He turned to get out of its way, but the fireball followed him. Tsukuyomi looked over and saw Itachi slightly moving his hand. "That bastard!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

He jumped in the air and it continued to follow him. "He's left me no choice!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed. Tsukuyomi put his hands together and closed his eyes. _I will not call on father. I will fight this fight myself!_ His eyes opened wide and the blood vessels at his temples bulged. "Feel the power that you have been using on others!" 

Tsukuyomi's spirit left his body, and his body vanished before the flame hit it. His spirit flew across the sky and went into Itachi's body, invading his mind and soul. Itachi was now trapped in his own technique: Tsukuyomi.

"Itachi-kun?" Risu asked as she ran over to her comrade. "Itachi-kun?

Itachi simply stood, dazed.

"Oh no! He's trapped in the Tsukuyomi!" Risu realized. "If I had time to realize this, I can only imagine how much torture he's gone through!"

Risu put her left hand on Itachi's right shoulder, and then smacked him with her right hand. Surprisingly, he didn't escape the genjutsu with that. She put both her hands on him and forced her own chakra into him. Still, he remained in the illusion. "What the hell's happening?" Risu demanded.

"Itachi-kun! I lost the remote!" Risu screamed.

Still, nothing.

"Black and red are stupid colors!" Risu shouted.

Still, Itachi remained unfazed.

Risu reached into her equipment pouch and pulled out pink hair dye. As she was about to pour it in Itachi's hair, he snapped back into consciousness, kicking her back and jumping away. "Don't you dare!" Itachi shouted.

Risu smiled. "It worked! You're out of the illusion!"

Itachi grimaced and began to grunt. "That damn Tsukuyomi is trying to destroy my mind and soul…I've got to fight it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itô Sôda walked through the streets of Asuterisku City, searching for Fudoutaku. As he searched, he found O Toyo's assistant at a pet shop with several birds on her arms, snakes around her neck, a cat on her head, and a dog humping her leg. He inconspicuously walked in, and approached her. "Sumimasen, but do you need any help?" Sôda asked.

O Toyo's assistant laughed and replied, "No, I'm fine." She turned her head to see who offered her help, and gasped as she saw Itô Sôda. All the animals jumped off her and she turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Itô Sôda replied.

The two went outside and stared each other down outside of town. "Tell me what you want. Now." O Toyo's assistant ordered.

"Seeing as how you're here, than O Toyo's definitely here. Where is she and what does she want?" Itô Sôda demanded.

"She's trying to get Fudoutaku to kill some kid named Turan. Don't know why." O Toyo's assistant replied.

"She's after Turan?" Itô Sôda asked.

"Yeah." O Toyo's assistant replied. "Apparently she planned the whole Konoha Invasion by forming a team with that Sasuke guy."

"She did what?" Itô Sôda demanded.

"Basically, after O Toyo left Ranmyakugakure because you tried to stop her from the dark path, she retreated to the village she conquered. She took her followers with her, and they formed a new society. Believing that she would bring the new light to the world, she called it Tomoshibigakure."

"But that doesn't make sense. Thos ninja were helping Konoha in the war." 

"They only did that to trick Konoha, and you and Ruiten. O Toyo has a master plan that involves you, Ruiten, Turan, Konoha, and your home village."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you betraying O Toyo?"

"No. She said if you were to ask that I could tell you if I wanted."

"So she already knows I'm here?" 

"Of course. After all, there are only four main villains in this story. The lowest threat being Sasuke, then O Toyo, then Hakumei."

"What's after Hakumei?"

"Huh?"

"You said there were four."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not."

"O Toyo said not to tell you."

"…Then why bring it up?"

"To clear things up. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. After forming Tomoshibigakure, O Toyo formed an alliance with the Star Village, and is planning to use them as a pawn, as you should know, the current Hoshikage is Yokoshima. As O Toyo tells me, you, Ruiten and her became close friends with Yokoshima in your youths. Therefore, she could use him as another pawn. After an incident in which one of her shinobi accidentally killed a shinobi from Sasuke's village, the two entered a war. But, as all do in war, O Toyo dug up dirt on Sasuke, and found that he was from Konoha, and had a long-standing rivalry with the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. She struck a deal with him to end the war if they each attacked Konoha. Accepting, they both moved out to Konoha, taking all their troops. Still one step ahead, O Toyo told Yokoshima that she was still at war with Sasuke and needed assistance from Konoha. She also said that Sasuke had learned of this and deployed troops to prevent them from getting help. This way, O Toyo could take down Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Her plan worked nearly flawlessly."

"Let me guess. The flaw was Uzumaki Turan."

"Hai. Because of him, there was a hiccup in her plan. Now she is completely focused on two things. One: Killing all the members of Hakumei. Two: Killing Uzumaki Turan."

"Are you going to try to kill me now that you've told me this."

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"So then, let's go."

"No. I won't fight you. If I did, I wouldn't stand a chance. I'd get completely obliterated."

"Am I that famous? I've never heard anyone talk about me."

"But, rest assured, I will kill you. Remember my name. As your killer will undoubtedly be Hitono Moto." Moto said as she vanished.

Itô Sôda sighed. "Well, that explains a lot…It looks like O Toyo will have to die. Because if she doesn't, Turan will…And I have to make sure Fudoutaku isn't going to kill Turan…Then there's still the matter of Hakumei…And what was the greatest threat that Moto wouldn't tell me about?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sphere crashed down on the ground between Naruto and Sasuke, and shadowed figure dashed by it and it was knocked away. The figure landed on the ground and grinned. "It seems my sword is more powerful than I thought."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I, am none other than Ushiwaka!" Ushiwaka replied as he could be seen. He wore a pink and red hitoe, purple hakama, and sandals with soles high that extended a whole foot. He wore a helmet over his blonde hair that resembled the upper half of the head of a falcon, with long white and red feathers extending out of it. He lifted his flute, and a glowing blade extended from it. "Let's take that beast down!"

"Are you high, or just incredibly stupid?" Naruto asked.

"I assure you, I am not high or stupid. Just incredibly crazy." Ushiwaka replied.

"Here he comes!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke did several hand seals and generated a Chidori in his left hand. Naruto held out his right hand and generated a Rasengan. "Die!" Naruto, Sasuke and Ushiwaka shouted.

Okay, it's been a really long time since I wrote my last chapter. RRREEEAAALLLYYY long time. I got my computer taken sold, and I didn't have one for a while, so then I had to wait for my dad to go to Best Buy and buy me a new laptop. Then we had to wait all day for the Geek Squad to install all sorts of stuff into it, and then we got it taken home. Then we waited for Charter to come and install our internet, which took three visits from them. The first guy had equipment that didn't work, the second guy set it up in the wrong spot and didn't tell us, and then FINALLY the third guy got it right. But, around this time I had to study for this test in school. Then, I could _**FINALLY**_ write fanfics again. I hope everybody's still reading, I hope you all still like it. If you have any complaints or comments, just review. So remember, I'm not done writing, and R&R.

Yondaime Necrokage


End file.
